Threads of Fate
by hallyu1
Summary: It started with a dream—a dream about a prince. Izuku, future Chief of a remote tribe, is a dream-seer. And as he grows he will come to realize that his power is both a gift and a curse. When he meets the prince in his visions—The Dragon King, Bakugou—he must decide which path to follow. Change the future, or embrace the fate he had foreseen?
1. Dreams of a Prince

_**All Credit for this AU goes to Tumblr user insanemarshmallow. The picture used for this fanfic was also drawn by her. Follow her and take a look at her incredible art at**_ ** _tagged/fluffeh_**

 **Chapter 1**

It started with a dream—a dream about a prince. It had been hazy, but he was not a "shining armor" prince, he was fearsome with dangerous eyes the color of amber. Looking back, it wasn't much of a dream. Izuku stared in awe at the fluttering red cap, the neck lined with white furs. And as the prince turned, a grin unbefitting his fierce demeanor, played at his lips. The prince's face began to grow hazy.

 _Deku!_ The prince called to him. _Hey, Deku!_

The dream evaporated and Izuku found himself once more in the waking world. The straw and leaf stuffed matts blanketed by furs were warm and soft. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Izuku sat up. The voices of the tribe mingled with the chirp of birds brought him back to awareness. Looking around the wigwam, he realized his father was already out in the village. He threw off the fur blanket and tugged his cloak over his head. The intricately woven designs were bright and colorful. The patterns were a sign of his status within the village—future chief. But Izuku was still only six. It would be many years before he inherited the title and responsibilities of chief. He pushed aside the deerskin flap, peering outside. He spotted the familiar feathered headdress and long cloak his father, Chief All Might, wore. The design was similar to his own, but much more intricate. Each symbol held special meaning, many of which Izuku still did not understand. His father was talking to one of the elders, a short man with gray hair and a beard. For some reason, his father always held him in high respect, but also seemed to be afraid of the old man.

Izuku tottered out of the wigwam. He didn't understand why he had dreamed of a prince, someone he had never seen before. It wasn't the first time he'd had strange dreams, but this one had been the most vivid. He had clearly seen the man's face, and he had called him by his Chief name—the one his father had picked. And his father and the elders were the only ones who knew it. He tugged on his father's ornate cloak.

"Papa," he said timidly.

Startled, his father looked down at his son. "Hm?"

"Papa, I wanna ask you something."

"What is it, Little Bird?"

Izuku glanced nervously at the elder standing next to him. Embarrassed, he sidled behind his father, out of sight of the elder. The old man chuckled at the boy's nervous behavior. Izuku tugged on his father's cloak again. Kneeling, his father leaned closer. He rose up on his tiptoes and whispered in his father's ear.

"I-I had a dream," he said.

"Oh? What kind of dream was it?" he asked, his deep voice brimming with curiosity.

"I saw somebody I never met. A-a prince." Izuku averted his gaze, staring down at his feet. "He…he was wearing weird clothes."

"What kind of clothes?"

"He had a cape with white fur. He didn't look like one of us…like from another tribe. A-and he called me by my Chief name."

"By your Chief Name?" the elder said. He gazed down at the child curiously. "Now that is rather strange. Only your father and the Elders know that name."

"It was just a dream," his father said quickly. "It doesn't necessarily mean—"

"Toshinori," the elder said firmly. No one ever spoke his father's name aloud. The Elders only used it when they were reprimanding him or when they spoke privately about serious matters. "These dreams should not be taken lightly."

"Elder Torino," his father said quickly. He seemed uncomfortable being called by his real name. The villagers always called him All Might—his Chief Name. "He's just a child. Perhaps it was simply a dream. There's no need to overreact."

"Hmph!" the elder folded his arms and glared up at All Might. "You might bear the title of Chief, Toshinori, but you are still naïve in many ways. Izuku is at the right age for his power to manifest—that of a dream-seer."

"Papa?" Izuku glanced nervously up at his father. "What is that?"

"Nothing, Little Bird." He forced a smile. "Nothing for you to worry about, just adult talk."

"Toshi—"

"Please," he interrupted. "Let's discuss this later, but not in front of Izuku."

Elder Torino sighed. "Have it your way, All Might."

"Papa, is my dream bad?" Izuku asked shyly. "Is it bad I dreamed of the prince?"

"No." He ruffled Izuku's fluffy green hair. "Of course not."

"But who was he?" he persisted, "the prince in my dream."

"I don't know, but we might someday." He smiled. "Papa has to go now, Little Bird. We'll talk more about your dream later."

His father left with Elder Torino, a worried look on his face. Though All Might had said it was just a dream, Izuku knew it meant something more. But it wasn't until later that evening that he realized just how serious his dream was. The rest of the Elders had been gathered in the wooden longhouse in the center of the village. Though his father had told him to go bed, Izuku couldn't help his curiosity. He had crept out to the longhouse and hid behind the doorpost, peering inside. The firepit in the middle of the hut was lit, smoke spiraling up through the opening in the center of the thatched roof. The Elders all sat in a circle around the crackling bonfire, All Might sitting cross-legged on a straw mat at the far end—the place of honor in the circle.

"It is concerning," one of the Elders said. "He has been showing signs for over a year. But now he dreams of a foreign prince. And he says this boy spoke his Chief Name—one that is not yet known outside of this company."

"I understand," All Might said. "But we can't prove that this prince—"

"You can't keep protecting him, Toshinori," Elder Torino said. A hush fell over the gathering. "I know you want Izuku to grow up normally, but he is a dream-seer. It would be best to explain things to him. The sooner he knows, the better. We can help him with his gift."

All Might sighed. "He is still just a child. Being a dream-seer is too much of a burden for him. He is only six."

"There were those before him who were younger," another Elder pointed out, his voice high pitched. Elder Nezu was unlike many of the others. He was a white mouse the size of a dog and had a scar across his right eye. Despite his different appearance, he was held in high esteem. "He's been blessed by the gods. The boy has his mother's gift."

A shadow passed over All Might's face. "I wanted to spare him of that."

"I know you miss your wife," Torino said. "She died protecting the ones she loved."

Izuku crept away from the hut's opening. The Elders' conversation was turning serious. He shouldn't have been eavesdropping. Hurrying back to their wigwam, he wondered what was going to happen when his father came home. He was afraid of what he would say. He sat on the furs covering his straw bed. Pulling his legs up to his chest, he looked at the picture his father kept atop a wooden altar. The woman in the picture had green hair like he did. Offerings of fruit and bread sat atop the altar, incense burning. It felt like he hadn't been waiting long before the animal skin flap over the entrance moved aside. All Might removed his feathered headdress as he entered the wigwam.

"What are you still doing up, Little Bird?" he asked. "You should have been in bed long ago."

"Papa!" Izuku scurried toward him. He grasped the hem of his father's cloak tightly. "Papa, is there something wrong with me?"

"No, of course not!" He set the headdress aside and sat down beside his son. "What would give you that idea?"

"The Elders, they said my dreamers were 'c-concerning'…."

"They're just worried." He set Izuku down on his knee. The boy snuggled up to him. "Your dreams aren't just dreams. You have a special gift that we call dream-seeing."

"What's that?"

"Well, it shows you visions of the future. Sometimes they are just glimpses and other times you are able to see several visions at once. But that doesn't mean all of your dreams will be like that." All Might ruffled his hair. "It's not something to be worried about. We just have to learn how to tell the visions from the dreams. That was what the Elders were worried about. Being a dream-seer is a wonderful gift. You've been blessed by the gods with their vision."

"Just like Mom?"

All Might hesitated. "Yes…just like Mom."

"Papa? What happened to Mom?"

"She…." His father gazed sadly at the picture on the altar. "Your mother had the same gift as you. One day she had a vision—" He took a deep breath, trying to bring himself to tell him the story. "She foresaw a terrible future. She saw the three of us, at the edge of our land, where the effects of One For All are weakest, attacked by a dragon. The problem with the visions of dream-seers, is it is almost impossible to know when the vision will come to pass. And keeping watch over all corners of our land is a chief's duty. There was no way she would have known on which day we traveled the forest would be that fateful day. But when it _did_ come to pass, she made a choice—to change the future she foresaw. Your mother bravely sacrificed herself, distracting the dragon, so that we might escape deeper into the forest, where One For All would protect us."

All Might picked up the picture from the altar, sadness mirrored in his blue eyes. "She was a brave woman, and a very gifted seer. Not a day goes by that I don't miss her."

"Is that gonna happen to me?"

"No, Little Bird." He put the picture back and smiled down at him. "I will be here to guide you. And as long as I am here, nothing will ever happen to you."

Izuku threw his arms around his father. All Might pulled him close, stroking his hair gently. But despite his father's words, it could not prepare him for what the future held for him—a future even he couldn't have seen.

 _ **Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this first chapter, please check out the amazing art and comics this AU is based on at**_ ** _tagged/fluffeh_**

 ** _Remember to comment! Chapter 2 coming soon!_**


	2. The Sacred Pool

_**Once again all credit for this AU goes to tumblr user insanemarshmallow. Be sure to check out her amazing art and the comics she created that this fanfic is based on!**_

 **Chapter 2**

Izuku had climbed high into a tree at the edge of the village. He had been trying to reach the bird's nest at the end of one of the outer branches. A baby bird had fallen from the nest, and he was determined to get it back home. Inching himself along the branch, he stretched out his hand, the chick snuggly in his palm. The other hatchlings peeped and chirped, calling for their mother.

"Izuku!" a familiar voice called out to him.

Looking down, Izuku spotted Uraraka running toward him. Her short brown hair bounced as she hurried toward him. Her parents were both great warriors who often spent time with the Chief. Because of this, he saw Uraraka quite often and the two had become good friends. Only a few of the village children dared to play with the son of Chief All Might. Izuku smiled, glad for her company.

"What are you doing up there?" she asked.

"The bird fell out of the nest," he said, embarrassed.

"You climbed up there with one hand?"

He nodded. Izuku pulled himself along the branch and carefully placed the baby bird back in the nest. Carefully he scooted backward toward the trunk. He wasn't particularly physically fit, but Izuku had been quite skilled in climbing trees. Once he was low enough, he dropped down to the ground.

Uraraka sat cross-legged at the base of the tree. Izuku sat beside her, picking up a loose twig and drawing designs in the dirt. His green hair was getting long. Reaching up, Uraraka began braiding a long strand on the right side of his face. He jumped, startled by her sudden movement, but did not stop her. Taking a small feather from her beaded necklace, she tied it to the end of his new braid. His face flushed in embarrassment.

"Your hair is getting long," she said, finishing off the braid. "Are you going to let it grow out?"

He shook his head. "Papa said he would help me cut it."

"How has your Insight been?" she asked. "Have you had anymore dreams?"

"They're all the same." He scribbled in the dirt with the end of his stick. The lines curved as he drew a rounded, jellyfish-looking creature. "It's kind of scary."

"I'm sure it'll get better." She smiled.

The gentle whistle of a songbird drifted down from above, the mother having returned to her nest. Izuku closed his eyes, listening to its song. He began to whistle, mimicking the bird's call. The flutter of wings caught his attention. Looking up, he saw a little yellow bird circling above him. He reached out, the bird alighting on his finger.

"Wow." Uraraka stared at the finch, singing happily in Izuku's hands. "I didn't know you could do that."

"I like animals," he muttered. "Especially birds."

"Mom and Dad said people who talk to animals have the gods blessing." Izuku's freckled cheeks flushed. "As expected of the Chief's son."

Izuku stroked the bird's head gently with his finger. The finch chirped happily, fluffing up its feathers.

"Papa said Mom could talk to animals," he said. "He says I'm a lot like Mom."

"That's good isn't it?"

"I want to be more like Papa," he admitted. "If I'm gonna be chief, I wanna be just like All Might."

"You can't be anyone but you." Uraraka reached out to touch the bird, but it flew away before she could get the chance. Izuku listened to its song as it fluttered off. "Even if you're not like Chief All Might, you'll still be a great chief."

He smiled. "Thanks, Uraraka-san."

"Will you be starting warrior training soon?"

Pulling his knees up to his chest, he sighed. "I don't wanna learn how to fight."

"I know. You've always been too soft to be a fighter."

"Don't make fun!" He pouted.

Uraraka laughed. "I overheard my dad talking to Chief All Might. He said he'd do your training."

"You think if I do it I can get as strong as Papa?"

"Maybe. Knowing you, you could do anything you put your mind to!"

"Then…then I want to be the best chief ever!" he said, his mind made up. "I'll train hard and be the best chief ever! Even better than Papa!"

"I'll be cheering for you!"

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

"Papa!" Izuku raced across the hut as his father ducked through the doorway. The feathered Chief headdress hung loosely on Izuku's head. He hugged his father's legs tightly, giggling. "I look just like Papa!"

All Might laughed. He lifted the headdress slightly so he could see his boy's face. "It's a bit big, but you'll grow into it." Picking up Izuku, he pulled the headdress off the boy's head. "You'll make a great chief, Little Bird."

"Just like you, Papa?"

"You'll be even better than me! Your powers manifested much earlier than mine did." He set the feathered headdress aside. "Come with me, Izuku. I have something to show you."

Lifting Izuku onto his shoulders, All Might carried him outside. The sun had set long ago, only the campfires within the village lit their path. Many of the his fellow tribesmen had unique abilities, but Izuku's was unlike any All Might had seen. His son had a special connection to nature—being able to commune with the plants and animals of the forest. Such an ability was a sign that the gods had touched him. All Might took Izuku far from the village, the light from the campfires fading completely behind them. Guided by the light of the stars, he carried his son on his shoulders deep into the forest.

"Where are we going Papa?"

"To the Sacred Pool."

Izuku's face lit up with excitement. The Sacred Pool, where their gods resided, was a place only for priests and chiefs. It would be the first time Izuku saw the hallowed place. A faint light glowed in the distance. The deeper they ventured, the larger and older the trees were. What looked like will-o-the-wisps floating throughout the forest. But as they neared them, he realized they were small floating Coir. They were ancient creatures resembling jellyfish—sacred spirits serving as forest guardians. Coir resided within ancient trees, omens of a healthy forest. Izuku reached out for them. One of the tiny creatures floated toward him, hovering above the boy's palm. Izuku's eyes glittered in awe. But nothing could have prepared him for what lay before them. The forest path opened into a glade, thick-trunked redwoods surrounding a crystal-clear pool. Enormous Coir drifted through the air, their tentacles drifting lazily as if through water. A gentle glow emanated from their balloon-like bodies. Izuku's eyes widened in awe.

"This is a sacred place, Izuku," his father said. "This is the realm of gods and spirits, and the home of the Giant Coir."

All Might set Izuku down. His son walked, mesmerized, to the edge of the pool. He gazed up at the Coir, his eyes bright. One of the Giant Coir floated closer, lowering down so Izuku could reach. It extended one of its long tentacles, touching the boy's outstretched hand. His fingers brushed against the Coir's smooth skin. A slight jolt coursed through Izuku's body. Visions of a prince in a red cape with a white fur collar flashed through his mind. Images of fire and dragons accompanied it, jumbling together incoherently. Endless war, murder, an endlessly dark future filled his mind—images of their forest in flames. An image of himself, but older, suddenly burst through his psyche. He saw himself standing beside the foreign prince before a burst a crimson obscured his view. He jerked his hand back, shocked, the visions dissipating like a phantom.

"What's wrong, Izuku?"

"I saw dragons and fire…it was so dark," he said, his voice trembling.

"The Coir showed you a vision." His father knelt beside him. "The Coir are guardians of the forest. It is through them that this forest thrives. If they have shared a vision with you, then you truly have been blessed by the gods."

"Papa…I saw the forest burning." His eyes glistened with tears at the thought of their forest burning down. "What does it mean?"

"If the Coir showed you that, it may be a future you are meant to prevent." He pulled Izuku close. "Don't worry, Little Bird. I'm sure that future is a long way off. You don't have to worry about such things."

Izuku clung to his father. He was afraid to mention his glimpse of the prince. After the way he and the Elders had reacted last time, he didn't want to tell him everything he had seen. As All Might carried him back to the village, he gazed at the giant floating Coir until they had faded from sight. The future they had shown him was bleak. The thought of such a future was frightening. Though he was scared, he steeled his resolve. If there was a way to change such a dark future, he would do it. And it seemed the prince had some role in it. If they were to meet, perhaps he would know how to stop the visions from coming true.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

 _ **Please remember to write a review and let me know how you liked the chapter!**_

 _ **Chapter 3 coming soon!**_


	3. One For All

_**Here it is! Chapter 3! I've been on a creativity kick so I've been cranking out the chapters.**_ _ **I think I'm going to try and do weekly updates every Monday. And don't forget to check out tumblr user insanemarshmallow for awesome art and the original Tribe AU comics this fanfic is based off of!**_

 **Chapter 3**

Ever since the visions had started when he was six, the frequency continued to increase. By the time he was ten, he even had them when he was awake. Often they were brief glimpses of people or an event, but sometimes they lasted much longer. All Might had explained that Insight was a special gift bestowed by the gods—one that tended to be hereditary. Though his mother had possessed the same ability, her power did not manifest until she was much older. The Elders often worried about the frequency at which his visions occurred. Despite this, Izuku continued with his warrior training. Even though he tried to avoid conflict, he knew it was a necessity that he learn how to fight, otherwise he would be unable to protect his people should the need arise.

Uraraka's parents were strict with him. He learned hand-to-hand combat as well as how to fight with weapons. She picked up the skills much faster than he did, but he eventually learned how to fight with a spear, dagger, and bow and arrows.

But today was dagger training. He was paired with Shinso, a boy two years his elder with dark blue hair and tired eyes. The other children undergoing warrior training stood around the sparring circle, cheering them on. Tsuyu and Uraraka cheered enthusiastically for them both. Shoji bet a string of beads on Shinso winning all four matches while Tokoyami watched on in silence, taking no sides.

Izuku held his dagger in his right hand, the blade pointed behind him. They faced each other for a moment, standing on opposite ends of the sparring ring. They circled each other slowly, then Shinso charged. Izuku's arm shot up defensively. His wrist slammed into Shinso's. The boy sidestepped, bringing his arm down and around. Izuku thrust his free arm up, his elbow barely missing Shinso's face. Izuku yelped as the older boy twisted his arm behind his back.

Shoving Izuku away, Shinso settled into a solid stance, his knees bent. Izuku rotated his shoulder trying to get the feeling back.

"You've gotten a lot better," Shinso remarked.

"Thanks, but I've still got a long way to go."

Izuku lunged forward, dagger raised. Shinso's blade was up in a flash. His blade locked against Izuku's, he snatched him by the wrist. Izuku pressed down with all his weight, but the boy would not budge. Shinso effortlessly pushed Izuku's hand aside. His arm moved in a blur, and the pommel smacked him in the chin. Izuku stumbled, his eyes stinging with tears.

"You didn't have to hit so hard," Izuku grumbled. The pommel had broken the skin. It stung when he touched the wound gingerly.

"If I go easy on you, you'll never get any better."

Again, Shinso settled into his stance. Izuku did the same. He took a deep, steadying breath before charging forward. Shinso's dagger came up quickly. Izuku ducked at the last moment, kicking the boy's legs out from under him. He rolled over but Shinso was too quick. His opponent wrapped his legs around Izuku's arm and twisted. With one hand, he held down Izuku's dagger hand. With the young chief-to-be pinned beneath him, he pressed his own blade to the Izuku's throat.

"You'll get him this time!" Uraraka shouted.

"You can do it, Izuku-chan," Tsuyu chimed in.

Izuku pushed himself up. Again, he settled into his stance, holding his dagger low. His opponent struck from above. Thrusting his dagger upward, Izuku parried the blow and caught Shinso's wrist with his free hand. He twisted hard, forcing the knife from the boy's hand. He rammed his shoulder into Shinso's chest, knocking him to the ground. He straddled Shinso, pinning him. He touched the dagger point to Shinso's throat.

Uraraka and Tsuyu were almost screaming with excitement, clapping loudly. Tokoyami nudged Shoji in the ribs. With a sigh, Shoji handed over the string of beads. Since Shinso hadn't won _all_ the matches, he had lost the bet.

"You finally got me." Shinso laughed.

Offering his hand, Izuku helped the older boy up. Uraraka's father approached the boys, a broad smile on his face. He clapped them both on the shoulder.

"Good match boys! And Izuku, you've improved a great deal," he said.

"Thank you," Izuku muttered, embarrassed.

"Chief All Might will be very happy to hear how well your training is going." He looked up at the other children gathered around the sparring circle. "It's getting late, so that will be all for today."

Many of the other children scurried off, talking excitedly to one another as they returned to their own huts. Exhausted from warrior training, Izuku trudged back to their hut. Once inside, he flopped down on the furs with a tired sigh. All the physical training was stripping him of extra fat, replacing it with lean muscle. It was not long before a rustling at the entrance made him start. All Might ducked through the entrance, the door flap falling closed behind him.

"Papa!" Izuku sat up quickly, surprised. "I didn't think you'd be back until dark."

"Yes, well we have much to talk about, Izuku."

All Might sat down across from his son. "Uraraka's father told me your training is progressing well."

"I can finally hit the target with my arrow while riding," he said, excitement brimming in his voice.

"I am very proud of you, my Little Bird."

Izuku's chest swelled with pride. Though his strength could not rival his father's, his skill had continued to improve.

"It is time we talked about your duty as Chief, and One For All."

"That's the magic that protects the tribe."

"I would not call it magic," his father said. "It is an ability, passed down from one Chieftain to another. It gives you the power to conceal this village from the eyes of outsiders. It is 'One power meant to serve All.' And it is this ability which I will soon have to pass on to you. When you turn thirteen, we will begin the rites of passage which will initiate the transfer of power."

Izuku sat up straighter. "I'm not sure I'm ready."

"Don't worry. You won't inherit the title of Chief until you have properly come of age," All Might said, waving off his concern. "But you must understand, One For All is a very powerful ability. Should a Chieftain die before passing it on, the protection surrounding our village will vanish. Our people are reliant on us not only to lead them, but to protect them. Without One For All, we are vulnerable, especially…."

"Especially what?"

His father shook his head. "Nothing. That is a story for another time."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Izuku persisted.

"That is a discussion for another time, Izuku. It is not for you to worry about. For now, it is time you learned the history of One For All."

Izuku's eyes lit up, eager to hear what his father was about to tell him.

"For centuries, our people have lived in this forest, but as more nations emerged around us, the land was ravaged by war. Other peoples encroached on our land and attacked our village, leaving our people on the verge of extinction. That is when the first Chief developed One For All—an ability that guards our people from the eyes of outsiders. It protects this village, and our forest. It deters outsiders from venturing deeper into our wood. The Great Chief, when it was time to pass down the mantle to his son, also passed on One For All. Generations of Chieftains have inherited this power, protecting our tribe for many years."

Removing the intricate headdress, All Might stroked the feathers tenderly. "Until the past few Chieftains, the feathers were only red, except for these." He pointed to the yellow feathers with black stripes. "These were the feathers our First Chief, the creator of One For All. The Chief before my predecessor began the tradition of adding different colored feathers, commemorating each new chief. That's where these blue ones came from."

"What about the white ones?"

A shadow passed over All Might's face. "Those belonged to my mentor, Nana. She was a kind-hearted Chieftain—smiling no matter how grim the situation may be." His father pointed to another set of white feathers, but with black tips. "These are my feathers. And one day, when you inherit the title of Chief and the will of those who came before us, you will add yours."

Izuku ran his fingers along the plump feathers. They were soft to the touch, despite their age and wear. It would be a long time before he could add his feathers. Just thinking about it filled him with excitement. When he inherited the title of Chief, he dreamed of being just like his father. Not only was he the strongest warrior in the village, but he was kind and loved by everyone. If he could protect his people like All Might, he could die happy. It's all he ever wanted.

"Do you think I'll ever be as great as you, Papa?"

All Might ruffled Izuku's hair and grinned. "You'll be even greater than me, Little Bird. You have the makings of a strong and caring Chief."

Izuku beamed with pride. He only hoped that his father's predictions were right.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

The red elk tilted its head, ears flicking back and forth as it listened. With a white stripe down its forehead, it reminded Izuku of his father's elk. He stroked the creature's velvety muzzle. The elk nudged his hand affectionately

"I knew he would like you," Shinso said. "He was a bit too strong-willed for anyone to ride him. But you've got a way with animals, so I figured he might take to you."

"He's amazing," Izuku whispered.

"You want to try riding him?" Shinso grabbed one of the leather saddles draped over the wood fence. "He hasn't let anyone on him yet, but maybe he'll let you."

As he lifted the saddle, the elk reared up. It bucked violently. Shinso backed away quickly. Izuku rushed forward, shushing and grabbing hold of the creature's antlers. Speaking comforting words to the panicked elk, he stroked its soft fur. Little by little the elk calmed down. It snorted, stamping its cloven hoof impatiently. Stroking its soft muzzle, Izuku continued to speak kindly to the creature.

"Wow," Shinso muttered. "I've never seen anyone calm him that quickly."

"He was just nervous," Izuku said. "He was scared of the saddle, that's all."

"Are you finally getting your own elk?" Uraraka asked, leaning against the fence.

"What are you doing here?" Shinso asked, startled. "What about warrior training? Didn't you say your father was giving you special lessons today?"

"It's lunch time, so I'm free now." She stuck her tongue out. "So, Izuku, is that your new elk?"

Izuku's face flushed, embarrassed. "Well net exactly—"

"I think he'd be perfect for you." Shinso clapped the young Chief-to-be on the shoulder. "He doesn't like anyone else, so you might as well have him."

"But what would your dad say—"

"He's been agonizing over this elk anyway. He said 'if no one can ride him, then what's the point of keeping him?' So, go on! Take him!"

"Thank you very much," Izuku mumbled.

"What are you going to call him?" Uraraka asked.

Izuku remained silent a moment, scratching the elk under the chin as he thought. "Yakul."

"That's a nice name," she said.

"Yakul, huh?" Shinso said thoughtfully. "A free-spirited name to match an untamed elk. I like it!"

"By the way, Izuku," Uraraka said. "Has Chief All Might mentioned when the inheritance ceremony will be?"

"Not until I come of age."

"That's only three years from now." She climbed onto the fence, sitting perched on the top plank. Village boys were considered of age when they turned thirteen. Though they didn't typically marry until they were close to twenty, thirteen-year-olds were considered old enough to make their own adult decisions. And though Izuku would not officially be Chief yet, he would be inheriting One For All, learning the role and duties of chief from his father. He would not inherit the title of Chief until he turned seventeen. "Are you worried?"

He shook his head. "I'm more nervous than worried. But Papa thinks that I'm ready. And if All Might thinks so, then so do I."

Uraraka smiled. "I'm looking forward to it. Mom says the ceremony is a once-in-a-lifetime occurrence. She said that during Chief All Might's ceremony, the whole glade filled with Coir."

"The Giant Coir came?" Izuku asked, eyes wide.

"No. The little ones. It would be a miracle if the Giant Coir showed up!"

"That would be an auspicious sign," Shinso agreed. "I don't think they've appeared at a Chief's coming of age ceremony in centuries."

Izuku smiled. He had seen the Giant Coir once before, at the Sacred Pool. Remembering their majesty filled him with joy. And it made him wonder if they would appear during the ceremony. But whether they did or not, he knew it would be a truly special night.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

 _ **Remember to leave a review and let me know what you think! Check back next Monday for Chapter 4!**_


	4. Schemes in the Dark

**Chapter 4**

The day was drawing near. Izuku's coming of age ceremony was fast approaching. Soon his warrior training would be at its end and he would start accompanying his father, helping him with his duties as Chief. Unable to sit still any longer, Izuku wandered away from the village and out into the forest. Spear in hand, he made his way deep into the wood. The crunch of dead leaves behind him made him start. Whirling around, he spotted his red elk following behind him.

"Yakul? You should go back to the village."

The elk tossed its head, approaching him slowly. It nudged him affectionately. Izuku stroked Yakul's muzzle and sighed.

"You really want to come with me?"

He nodded his head as if answering his question.

"Alright." He smiled. "Come on then."

As he trekked through the dense forest, Izuku stopped occasionally to marvel at the nature surrounding them. Squirrels scurried about in the trees above them, lizards crawling amidst the plants. As his thirteenth birthday drew closer, he couldn't help feeling anxious. The ceremony for his coming of age was incredibly detailed and involved. He was expected to fast and pray to the gods for guidance before making his way to the Sacred Pool with the Council of Elders. There he would be purified and blessed before his father would transfer the power of One For All to him. The transference would be gradual, taking a few years for the inheritance to be complete. After all was said and done, he would be granted his Chief name and would receive his first tattoo—a more standard rite of passage for young warriors passing from boys into manhood.

Yakul plodded alongside him as they hiked deeper into the woods. Izuku wasn't even paying attention where he was going. Before he realized it, the scenery opened into a quiet glade. He recognized the still waters of the Sacred Pool, only this time it was not illuminated by the ethereal light of the Giant Coir. The air in the glade felt cool and refreshing. Enormous trees grew along the water's edge, thick winding roots snaking down to the pool like gnarled fingers. The canopy above made the clearing seem dark, even in the middle of the day. Compared to the rest of the forest, the green plants were much more lush. In the center of the vast pool was a small island, a solitary tree growing in the middle of the grassy mound. The village priests centuries before him had erected a small stone monument—a beacon for which the gods could return to.

Taking a deep breath, he sighed. He felt calm standing there. The serenity of such a sacred place washed over him. Resting his spear against a nearby tree, Izuku sat on the winding roots. He leaned against the trunk, breathing deeply as he reveled in the serenity of the sacred space. Yakul grazed beside him, content to simply keep him company.

Little by little, translucent jellyfish-like creatures began to appear throughout the glade. They were small, the largest ones no bigger than his fist. They flitted about in the clearing. They gravitated around him, their stubby tentacles pulsing lightly as they flitted around him. Izuku held out his hand, letting one of the tiny creatures rest in his palm. It sent a tingling sensation through his arm. Whenever he saw the Coir, it filled him with a sense of joy. They were forest spirits—a sign that the woods were healthy and omen of good luck. He smiled.

Images flashed through his mind—a boy around his age with ash blonde hair and dangerous eyes. His hair stuck up at odd angles, giving him an explosive appearance. He looked wild. Time felt skewed and the boy aged quickly into a young man, his shoulders broadening and his muscles more defined. A scarlet cape lined with white fur fluttered in an unseen wind as he turned to face Izuku. His vision expanded, allowing him to see an enormous red dragon. The strange man sat astride the beast, fire spewing from his fanged jaws. An unfamiliar voice echoed in his mind, calling his name— _Deku!_ The vision vanished as quickly as it had come.

He was once again sitting at the pool's edge, the Coir flitting about him. His heart was pounding. Who was the boy he kept seeing? They had never met before, and yet he pervaded his dreams. It must mean that he would have a strong influence on him in the future…whoever he was. The thought of him made Izuku's face flush. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of such thoughts. With the ceremony approaching, he couldn't waste time dwelling on his visions. He had bigger things to worry about.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

It was his power they feared. Bakugou had developed an explosive ability by the age of four, allowing him to create controlled detonations with his hands. It was unlike anything the court had seen before, and that was what scared them. His parents, King Masaru and Queen Mitsuki, had embraced it, but their councilors saw it as a bad omen. Masaru a was kind and benevolent king, his mother loud and outspoken. It had come as a shock when the two tragically perished when Prince Katsuki was only sixteen. King Masaru and Queen Mitsuki had been on their way to Kasai to discuss trade between the two nations. And Masaru, not wanting to send an envoy, had insisted on going there himself. Along the road, their carriage was attacked by bandits. There had been no survivors and no trace of the villains responsible. Which left an arrogant sixteen-year-old prince as the sole successor to the throne.

The prince had been known to be quite aggressive, and he didn't have the air of royalty. He lacked courtly manners, spoke crudely, and was known to be violent at times. Coupled with his explosive power and his uncanny command over the dragons, left the court and the royal councilors on edge. There was no telling what would happen to Diragonia without the King and Queen.

Katsuki, having just made arrangements for his parents' funeral was turning in for the night. One of his loyal knights and only friend, Kirishima, had just left for the barracks. Seccal, the enormous red dragon Bakugou had raised up from a hatchling, sat curled on the balcony just outside his bedroom. It could sense the young prince's distress, letting out a mournful whine as the boy approached. Katsuki patted the firedrake's snout and sighed. He knew there were many people who doubted his capabilities as a leader and that they feared what would happen when he took the throne. His parents' unexpected death had thrust him into the spotlight. The dragon groaned again.

"I'll be fine," he muttered, stroking the beast's smooth scales. "Don't worry, Seccal, it'll be fine."

He sent the dragon off with a brief command before returning to his chambers. He still had a lot to do, including the funeral ceremony as well as his coronation. Truth be told, it was more than he expected to handle at sixteen. But what he hadn't expected was the attack that burst from the shadows. He had sensed the man's presence before the attack came. The knife sailed past his cheek as he rounded on his attacker, snatching him by the wrist and twisting hard, dislocating the man's shoulder. It brought him to the ground. Katsuki pinned him down, an explosion bursting from his palm as he subdued the would-be assassin.

"Pretty dumb of you to come alone," he growled. "You missed your opportunity."

"Who said I was alone?"

The sharp sting of a knife sliced through his back. A cry of pain escaped him, but he didn't falter. He swung wildly, loud explosions detonating from his fist as it struck the second attacker in the jaw. He snatched the man's wrist and twisted hard until he heard a loud crack. The man shrieked as Bakugou snapped his wrist, causing him to lose his grip on the dagger. The prince grabbed the knife and plunged it into the assassin's neck. Blood gushed from the wound, pulsating in rhythm with the man's dying heartbeat. Despite the pain from his wounds, he stalked over to the first man, who lay cowering on the floor, cradling his dislocated arm. The rage in Prince Bakugou's eyes made him seem even more frightening, the moonlight making them appear to glow red. He grabbed the man by his tunic and pressed the edge of his fallen dagger to the assassin's throat.

"Who the fuck are you? And who sent you to kill me?"

The man stiffened, frozen in fear. The tip of the knife pricked his skin, tiny beads of red appearing along the dagger's razor-sharp edge.

"Better start talking, bastard, or you'll end up like your friend."

Kirishima burst through the door, sword drawn.

"What happened?" Kirishima demanded. "I heard explosions and shouting!"

"You're just in time. I just caught a few rats." He released the man roughly and stood. That's when Kirishima noticed the blood running down his friend's back.

"Bakugou, you're bleeding!"

"It's just a scratch." Though the wound was much deeper than a mere scratch, but he couldn't afford to show weakness here. "Take this scum to the dungeons. Find out who sent him—torture it out of him if you have to. If he doesn't talk, I'll make him regret his silence."

"Yes, sir!"

"And send the doctor in," he growled. "I don't want to get blood all over my floor."

Kirishima nodded. He dragged out the assassin, arms handcuffed behind him. The fear etched on the man's face was enough to confirm that the killer had expected his target to go down easily. Whoever had hired him had underestimated Bakugou. The second assassin had gotten him good. The wounds were deep…no doubt they would leave scars. Whoever had hired them would regret their foolish decision for the rest of their short lives. He would make sure of that.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back next Monday for Chapter 5!**_


	5. A Show of Strength

_**Thanks for all your support so far! Remember to check out the tumblr user insanemarshmallow, who came up with the AU and created the comics this fanfic is based on!**_

 **Chapter 5**

It was frustrating. It enraged him, knowing someone had hired a hitman to kill him, just days after his parents passed away. Someone was obviously trying to eliminate a threat or take advantage of the vacant throne to seize power. Either way, Bakugou would not stand for it.

Though during his father's reign, their vastly powerful kingdom had been relatively peaceful toward its neighbors. That would be sure to change with Katsuki as ruler. Bakugou figured that one of the aristocracy, having become quite fat and comfortable in the time of peace, felt threatened and wanted to maintain things the way they were. Diragonia was the center of magical power—the envy of its neighbors. And it was this accumulation of magic that drew the dragons here, why they had made it their home. Even Kasai, the Land of Fire, could not rival them in power or military prowess. The only reason they put up with the trade agreements with Kasai was for the valuable steel they produced. Without it, Diragonia wouldn't have been able arm their thousands upon thousands of troops.

But that would soon change. Bakugou was done accommodating fools. It was time to remind the rest of the world why they should fear his great kingdom. It was time they returned to their warrior roots. But first he had to deal with the traitorous rats among them.

The wounds the would-be assassins had inflicted were deeper than he had anticipated, needing several sutures just to close them. It caused a lot of pain when he moved his arms and upper body, stretching the already torn skin. After the court doctor had treated his wounds, Prince Bakugou made his way down to the dungeons to interrogate the assassin himself. But no matter what they tried, the man bravely—if not stupidly—held his tongue. He refused to give up the name of his benefactor. Instead, he would have to come up with another way of finding the culprit.

There was no telling who had hired the assassins to kill him, but Bakugou wasn't taking any chances. He had summons sent out to the nobility—everyone that had a connection to the throne in some way—invitations to celebrate his coronation. No one would dare turn them down. When they had all gathered together, he would make his move. As the guests began to arrive, the Prince waited patiently in the wings, unseen. He remained in a side room concealed behind heavy red velvet curtains. It was a well-hidden alcove, used by the personal guard to covertly stand watch over the monarchs. But tonight, he would be using it to watch the nobles' reactions to the news so he could smoke out the conspirators. As the guests arrived and began to mingle, he listened closely to the conversation. Mostly it was about day-to-day affairs, full of 'so good to see you,' and 'how are the children?' Few dared to breach the subject of a quick-tempered sixteen-year-old taking the throne in the wake of the King and Queen's death.

Once everyone had arrived, Kirishima slipped into the hidden alcove through the back entrance. They both peered out into the crowd, watching. The main hall's heavy oak doors were shut, corralling the party-goers into the one room. As time ticked by, the guests started to become antsy. The Prince caught wind of a few questioning where he was and why they were waiting so long. Bakugou perked up at the sight of the Captain of the Royal Guard.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, do forgive my intrusion," he said in a loud voice, cutting through the din of chatter. "I regret to inform you that Prince Katsuki has been detained and will be unable to join you this evening."

Confused and annoyed whispers rose up among those gathered. One nobleman spoke up. "Is His Highness alright?"

"I'm afraid not, My Lord. An assassination attempt was made on His Highness' life and he has been gravely injured."

Gasps and louder gossiping filled the hall. Bakugou watched them carefully. Many seemed genuinely shocked, but there were only a handful who did not seem surprised. He pointed out four men, all somewhat portly and round-faced. Obviously they had been enjoying their lavish lifestyles in these peaceful times.

"Those four," he whispered to Kirishima. "They're acting too damn calm."

"That's suspicious."

Bakugou glanced at his friend. "Did you bring that bastard?"

"Yes, sir. Waiting for your command."

He stood up straighter, adjusting the clasp of his red cloak, and pushed aside the heavy curtain. "Hate to crash a party," he said in a loud voice. All the heads turned toward him. Even the faces that had remained calm until that point turned to shock. "But I think you've been misinformed. The Captain likes to exaggerate."

"Your Highness!" one of the ladies gasped. "What's going on? Is it true someone tried to kill you?"

"They sure as hell tried."

Muttering spread across the hall, mingled with disapproving looks due to his foul language. Bakugou didn't pay them any mind and strode up to the raised platform at the front of the room, where the throne stood empty.

"When the bastard attacked me out of nowhere, it got me wondering," he said, enjoying the stunned looks he was receiving. "Just who would want me dead? I know I'm not popular, and there's lots of scum out there who don't want to see me sit on my old man's throne, but who would be dumb enough to hire a third-rate assassin to try and stop me? But that was easy enough to figure out. Either some poor fool from another country is trying to cause political unrest by killing the only heir—which, let's face it, is unlikely—or some fucker with enough connections and a lot to lose decided to act in a moment of perceived weakness." He nodded to the Captain of the Royal Guard, who quickly excused himself. "No one in their right mind would be careless enough to get caught, so I decided to ask my new friend."

The Captain returned, leading a bloody and bruised assassin. The arm Bakugou had dislocated, they had broken in attempts to torture the information out of him. After that, they had beaten him, shattering his tibia in the process. The man limped behind the Captain, looking utterly defeated. Gasps arose from the crowd. Many of the women covered their gaping mouths, while others looked away, disgusted by the sight. The Chief forced the man to his knees. He winced, biting back a cry of pain as he was forced to kneel on his broken leg. Bakugou watched the four men he had pinpointed. All of them stared at the stranger in horror, but one turned away, face pale. The assassin on the other hand, looked up at the crowd, his eyes locking on the same nobleman for a brief second before averting his eyes.

Gotcha.

Bakugou snapped his fingers and pointed to the nobleman trying desperately to hide his face among the crowd. Kirishima and a dozen other soldiers swarmed the room. Before he could try to escape, the soldiers seized the portly nobleman and forced him to his knees. Bakugou strode down the steps toward him, head held high.

"Though admirable, it was stupid to hold his tongue," he said. "I would find you out eventually."

"You're a disgrace of a prince!" the nobleman shouted. "You'll lead our country to ruin!"

"That's where you're wrong." Bakugou glowered down at the man. "I will not bow—to anyone. And those who dare to defy me will regret the day they tried."

The nobleman quivered at the bloodlust mirrored in the prince's eyes. He would receive no mercy from the boy. As the new King, he would be judge, jury, and executioner. He was a dead man.

"It wasn't just me! It was—"

"Oh, I know, scum." He sneered. "Their faces told me everything."

The castle shook as Seccal landed on the balcony just outside the throne room where they were all gathered. The crowd backed away, terrified as the Captain opened the glass doors and the enormous dragon lumbered inside.

"You see, I'm not as lenient to idiots as my father was. I won't stand for this bullshit."

"It was all Lord Chaucer's idea!" the nobleman cried, quaking in fear.

One of the four Bakugou had been watching stiffened, his face reddening with anger. "How dare you try to pin this on me!" Chaucer shouted defensively. "Don't try to bring me into this scheme of yours—"

"You're not fooling anyone, you fucker," Bakugou growled. "I'm not a fool. I can smell the bullshit coming from your mouth. So do yourself a favor and shut the hell up!"

"What should we do with this charlatan," the Captain said, gesturing to the assassin kneeling by the throne, looking defeated.

Bakugou glanced up at the dragon standing behind the throne, a bored look on his face. "Seccal," he said, the dragon turning its head toward his master. "Eat him."

The man's face drained of color, he entire body quaking in fear. "Your Highness, please…I beg you—"

Seccal opened his mighty jaws and, to the horror of those gathered, snapped by the assassin in one bite. His sharp fangs sliced through the man's body, severing the still kneeling legs from the rest of him. The women turned away, many gagging at the crunching the beast made. Some fainted. Blood dripped from the dragon's fangs as he swallowed him whole. With his tongue he lapped up the severed legs, devouring them too. The first nobleman's face was drained of color and he looked as though he might faint. Bakugou glowered down at him, arms folded across his chest.

"What should we do with this one?" Kirishima asked.

"Arrest him, and his accomplices," he commanded. "Strip them of their rank and property, and have their families sent to the mines in the south. We could always use more hands, especially ones that are expendable."

The man's wife stepped forward, hands trembling. "Please, Your Highness, have mercy—"

"Shut up, old hag!" he roared. "Be grateful I'm letting you keep your lives!"

A stunned hush fell over those gathered, stunned by what had unfolded before them. The woman broke into hysteric tears as her husband was dragged from the hall. She was ruined. Their lives had been wrenched from them in an instant, all because of her husband's stupid mistake. Bakugou would not stand for any insubordination, and this show of ruthless power would instill the fear he needed to keep others from challenging him.

He would not show weakness.

Here, only the strong survive.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

It was the first time his father had taken him on a scouting mission. All Might sat astride a majestic red elk, the bridle and saddle decorated with intricate beadwork and stitching. The creature's limbs were long and muscular. Yakul plodded along behind him, Izuku riding bareback. Chief All Might had never taken him this far from the village before. But since he would soon inherit One For All, his father thought it best to get him accustomed to scouting the outlier areas of the forest. Should an intruder trespass in their forest and come too close to the village, Izuku was expected to know how to handle the situation properly. But before a crisis like that could happen, he would have to grow accustomed to the surrounding areas.

The forest around them was quite save for the twitter of birds in the trees. Izuku whistled, mimicking their song. Twittering above them, the birds circled the two riders, continuing their song. As they neared the eastern edge of the forest, the songbirds dispersed, flying back to their nests. Izuku had never seen this area before. The canopy was thinner here than it was closer to the village, flooding the forest with more sunlight.

"Where are we?" Izuku asked.

"Not far from the forest's edge."

A deafening roar boomed overhead. Izuku covered his ears. Both elk tossed their heads nervously, ears flying back against their skulls. His father's elk, though startled, remained still. Yakul paced nervously, unsure of what was happening.

"What was that?" Izuku almost shouted, his ears ringing.

"Dragons."

A shadow passed over them. Izuku looked up to see the underbelly of a red dragon soaring above the trees. His eyes lit up. He had never seen a dragon before! Only once had he seen one before, in his dreams. Izuku grabbed hold of a low hanging branch and swung up into the boughs of a sturdy old oak. All Might shouted after him, demanding he come back down. But he didn't listen. He climbed higher, pulling himself up to the very top of the tree. Peeking through the canopy, he shielded his eyes with his hand. A strong gust of wind blew across the treetops as the scaly beast beat its mighty wings. It did not seem as though the dragon had seen him. One For All protected the tibe from the eyes of outsiders—by land and by air. He watched in awe as the dragon circled above the trees, someone astride its back. Squinting, he tried to make out the person riding on its back.

It felt as if thunder had struck him. Though the figure was far away, he could see his face clearly. A boy with ash blond hair, sticking up in spiky tufts as if he had been caught in an explosion, sat proud astride the dragon. The breath caught in Izuku's throat. It was him! It was the prince he had seen in his dreams. He was younger than he had been in his visions. If the visions were to come to pass, they would not meet for several years. But it made his heart pound madly at the sight. It filled him with joy just knowing that the prince really existed.

 ** _Remember to leave a comment and check back next Monday for Chapter 6!_**


	6. Coming of Age

_**I was a little worried about Bakugou, to be honest, but I'm glad you all liked the way I portrayed him. Your reviews mean a lot and help me grow as a writer. Thanks again! And don't forget to send some love to to the lovely artist who inspired me to write this!**_

 **Chapter 6**

The day had finally come.

Since daybreak, Elder Nezu had been helping him prepare for the ceremony. Though his stomach growled loudly, he was not permitted to eat. He drank only water, cleansing his body and preparing it for the transference of One For All. The elders gifted him with an ornate robe that had been woven for this very day. The cloak was fringed with long, beige feathers. Patterns of yellow diamonds checkered on green stitching decorated the top half. The bottom portion of the cloak was a deep blue, geometric patterns in yellow, red, and orange brightening the dark background. They fitted him with a dark blue skirt hemmed and lined with furs. The thick fabric covered the plain buckskin trousers he wore underneath. The front of the skirt was adorned in similar geometric patterns as the cloak—all in vibrant hues of red, yellow, green, and blue.

Nezu adorned Izuku with strings of beads around his neck. The first strand was made of howlite—a white stone filled with veins of light gray—and turquois, to symbolize the beginning of things. Next they hung a string of wampum, beads carved out of tortoise shell and quahog shells, a symbol of wealth and status. The third strand was longer than the other two. It was strung with ceramic beads of all colors, long narrow white beads made of animal bone, and bits of coral interspersed between them. From the end of this strand hung a circular pendant sewn together with turquois, coral, and white ceramic beads. A dark brown rabbit's foot and a cluster of brown barn owl feathers hung from the bottom of the pendant. Nezu secured beads and a new feather to the braid that hung to the right side of Izuku's cheek.

Taking a black paint, made from clay and charcoal mixed with water, Elder Nezu dipped his fingers into the mixture. He carefully drew a wavy line beneath each of Izuku's eyes. He drew a second line beneath the first, the edge slanting down sharply along his cheekbones. The paint obscured his freckles.

Once the preparations were complete, Nezu led him out of the hut, holding the flap aside so Izuku could pass. The whole tribe had gathered to witness Izuku's transformation. His father stood just outside the hut, beaming proudly. The Council of Elders lined the path from the hut's entrance to the bonfire at the center of the village. As the priest led him down the path, the Elders adorned him with more beads, each one of them different. The beads jangled together with each step he took. The sound of heavy drums reverberated throughout the village.

All Might followed behind him. When they had reached the middle of the village, Izuku knelt before the fire. Elder nezu offered him a bowl of white powder. Taking a deep breath, he took a handful of the strange dust and began the ritual chant. The tribesmen gathered around, listening as Izuku loudly chanted prayers to the gods, asking for their blessing. He cast the powder into the flames, causing the fire produce bright yellow sparks, the flames shooting suddenly skyward. The people cheered, as the music began. They danced and sang to the beat of the drums, the light melody of wooden flutes mingling with the hypnotic rhythm.

Izuku sat cross-legged on a straw mat, sitting to the right of his father. Taking a charred stick from the fire, the priest rubbed his fingers along the black ash. He traced a U across his forehead before dragging a line through the middle it, leaving behind a mark that looked almost like a pitchfork. He bowed low to the young boy, Izuku inclining his head in response. A feast was spread before them, but Izuku touched none of it. Until the ceremony was over, he was expected to refrain from indulging in food or drink. As the rest of the tribe danced and celebrated, he sat stone-faced, watching it all unfold. The celebration lasted long into the night.

When the moon had risen and was nearing its zenith, he and the Elders rose from their places around the fire. Nezu guided them from the village and deep into the forest. With his father at his side, Izuku felt a bit more at ease. But though comforted by All Might's presence, his heart hammered madly in his chest. Once the Sacred Pool came into view, he realized the glade was swarming with Coir. The Elders stood at the edge of the pool. Elder Nezu and All Might stepped into the water, waiting for Izuku to follow.

Taking a deep breath, Izuku shed his ornamental cloak. He stepped into the cold water, a shiver coursing up his spine. They waded through the clear pool to the island in the middle. As he made his way to the little island, his father and Nezu had already begun the rites. Taking a ceramic bowl from within the stone shrine, the priest began to pray. He poured alcohol from a gourd that hung from his belt into the bowl. All Might unsheathed his hunting knife and slit open his fingertip, letting his blood mix with the liquor. Once Izuku had reached the island, he knelt before the stone shrine and bowed his head.

"Young Izuku," Nezu said in his old, tired voice. "Here in this sacred space, we acknowledge your strength and spirit. By the grace of our ancestors, we offer you our blessings."

Izuku bowed his head. "I humbly accept."

"As is custom, now that you have crossed the threshold of childhood and have entered the realm of your elders, we offer you the gift of the gods—One For All."

Taking the bowl from the priest, All Might turned to the boy kneeling before him.

"My son," he said. "Do you accept the mantle of Chief and the duties to which you are bound?"

"I do."

"Then take in my power and the fate born to you."

Izuku took the bowl from him. He gazed at the cloudy red liquid swirling inside. He steadied he breathing, willing his hands to stop shaking.

"Drink, and accept my blessing," All Might said.

Lifting the bowl to his lips, Izuku let the alcohol mixture slide down his throat. The bitter liquid burned his throat, the alcohol tinged with the coppery taste of blood. Izuku bowed low, prostrating himself before the home of their gods. Translucent Coir began to appear throughout the glade, flitting about the edge of the pool. A gentle glow emanated from above them. All Might looked up to see three Giant Coir descending toward them. As Izuku lifted his head, the Giant Coir extended their feelers toward him. The spirits caressed him, their touch sending a mild jolt through Izuku's body. The elders standing at the water's edge bowed low. Even All Might and the priest bowed to him. Even the Giant Coir had blessed his coming of age. He could feel the power coursing throughout his body as One For All's transference had begun. The Coir's appearance was an auspicious sign. Truly he had been blessed.

Elder Nezu lifted the feathered headdress from All Might's hands. He gently placed it atop Izuku's head.

"Rise, Young Chief Deku."

Izuku stood slowly. His new name, Deku, filled him with pride. And he couldn't help but think of the boy in his dreams who had called his Chief name all those years ago. Now that he had accepted the mantle of Chief, he wondered just how the prince from his dreams would affect his future.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

No matter how many times he asked, All Might wouldn't tell him where they were going. All he had said was that it was a burden every Chief must bear. He would not elaborate on what this burden was. Chief All Might was leading him in the direction of the Sacred Pool, where they had performed the transference ceremony only a week ago. After the sacred rites, Izuku had endured the pain of his first tattoo, tribal wings that stretched across his upper back, hugging the curve of his shoulder blades. He had been sore for days afterward, remaining in bed from pain and fever. It was the first he had been out of the village since. And as they neared the glade where the Coir resided, he noticed something he hadn't before. Hidden by the thick foliage, the dark opening of a cave gaped.

"Papa, what's that?"

All Might brushed aside the vines and branches that his the mouth of the cave. "I could not take you here before, but now that I have passed on One For All, I can finally show you."

"Show me what?"

"Surrounding the glade where the Coir reside, are caves just like this one. And only the holder of One For All can see them."

"Do the Elders know about them too?"

"Yes, but they cannot enter this place. It is a sacred space that only we can see—a place only for Chieftains."

Izuku ducked through the entrance, following after his father. The cave was small, just big enough for All Might to walk comfortably. The stone pathway opened up into a small underground spring, a faint light illuminating the otherwise dark cavern. The light came from small crystals that dotted the cave walls, an ethereal glow emanating from them. Izuku's eyes widened. He could feel the magic in the air—it was heavy and overwhelming.

"I never knew there were caves like these," Izuku said in awe. "They're beautiful."

"They are called Stellanium, named for the way they mimic starlight."

"What are they?"

"It is an accumulation of the earth's energy—its life force—condensed and crystalized. It harbors the power of the natural elements and can grant you elemental control for a short time." All Might gently ran his fingers along the polished surface of one of the gems. "They are the source of One For All's power."

"I thought you said it was an ability created by the First Chief?"

"The First Chief took the Stellanium and ground it into a medicine, which granted him unimaginable strength and magical abilities. That is how he was able to create the protective barrier that keeps our village and our lands safe. It instilled in him unimaginable power, but it came at a price." Izuku listened intently, hanging on his father's every word. "Taking such raw natural energy into your body is dangerous. It can drive you mad or tear your body apart. The First Chief was cursed with a short life and died young. And the gift he passed down to his successor, though it is a diluted version, was still strong enough to maintain the protection he had set in place."

"Will that mean I'll die young too?"

All Might ruffled his hair. "No. The power that runs through us is not the raw natural energy that he used. It will not hold the same effect. We, the holders of One For All are charged with the sacred duty of protecting these caves. We cannot allow the Stellanium to fall into the wrong hands."

"Why?"

"It would bring about unspeakable horrors, the very destruction of life. Just like…." His voice trailed off.

"Like what?"

All Might shook his head. "Never mind. That is a story for another time. But know that ours is an ability that is much coveted by the outside world. Not only does it allow us to hide and protect our village and the surrounding woods, but the stockpiled strength of the Chiefs that came before us are passed down to the next holder. You will be granted the combined strengths of all those that came before you, Izuku. And you must use them to protect our people and this place. If outsiders were to get their hands on even one of these powerful crystals, it could bring ruin upon the world."

Izuku swallowed hard. The immense pressure of such an important duty was overwhelming.

"Promise me you will uphold this sacred duty."

"I promise."

All Might smiled. "I'm proud of you, Izuku. You have more fire in your eyes than I did at your age. You will surely be a great Chief."

Izuku's chest swelled with pride, eyes brimming with tears. He father had never praised him so highly before. And he vowed that he would protect these sacred caves that hid such raw power, even if it would cost him his life.

 _ **Don't forget to leave a review and check back next Monday for Chapter 7!**_


	7. The Council of Elders

_**We won't be seeing Bakugou again until Chapter 10, so I thank you for your patience! And in the meantime, please enjoy Chapter 7~**_

 **Chapter 7**

It was the first time Izuku had ever prayed so hard that his vision would not come to pass. Though most of his visions were minor, such as foreseeing the birth of a child or sometimes minor accidents, this one was far more grim. A lanky man with messy pale blue hair appeared. He was cloaked and dressed in dark clothing. The details of his vision had been hazy. But he saw the man and his father clearly. One For All, having been weakened due to the transfer, caused a weak spot in the protective magic. A small invading force attacked. His father, covered in blood, was the last thing he saw before he woke.

Izuku sat bolt upright, breathing heavy. He had broken into a cold sweat, soaking his buckskin shirt. Hunching over, Izuku buried his face in his hands, trying to steady his breathing. The dream had left him completely shaken.

His visions had been a constant part of his life ever since he dreamed of a prince when he was six. At times, his visions came in dreams, others flashed through his mind throughout the day. Sometimes it helped prevent someone from being injured, or he could foresee where the game animals would be that day. No matter what he had seen, the visions always came true. He had never prayed so fervently for something he had foreseen to be wrong.

Throwing off his soaked shirt, Izuku quickly changed. He wore the ornate cloak he had been given on the day of his coming of age ceremony. Ever since he had been granted his Chief name and All Might had initiated the inheritance of One For All two years ago, Izuku had been assisting in his father's everyday Chieftain duties. He helped resolve conflicts between fellow tribesmen, went on hunts with the other warriors, and accompanied his father on their regular scouting routes throughout their territory. His father had explained that during the transference of One For All, it could cause the power to weaken. This would create weak spots in their protective boundary, leaving the village vulnerable to possible attack. Because of this, their scouting missions were far more frequent than before.

All Might was waiting for him close to the longhouse near the center of the village. They had spent the last few days deciding on the council of friends Izuku would keep close. Each chief had one person they regarded as their right hand. For Chief All Might, that had been Elder Torino. But Izuku had chosen Shinso. Due to the boy's heightened sixth sense, it made him a natural choice. But judging by All Might's official regalia, they were bound for other errands today.

"Good morning, Little Bird," All Might said with a smile.

"Morning," he muttered.

"What's wrong?" His father frowned, noticing the pallor in Izuku's face. "You look pale."

"Nothing," he lied. "It was just a dream."

"Izuku. Your dreams are never _just_ _dreams_. What did you see?"

Averting his gave, he swallowed past the lump forming in his throat. He didn't even want to speak of what he had seen for fear it really would come to pass.

"I saw a strange man, cloaked and dressed in black. There was a weak spot in the reach of One For All and he exploited it. And I saw you…covered in blood."

All Might said nothing. He was considering what his son had just revealed to him and what it meant. The exact details had been hazy, so Izuku was unsure of when this event would occur. He wasn't even sure if it meant his father was going to die or not.

"Did you see where this weak spot was?"

Izuku bit his lip. "The eastern forest…."

"That is the part that borders the Land of Diragonia," he muttered.

"Diragonia?"

"The Land of Dragons," All Might clarified.

Izuku froze. Memories of his visions of the foreign prince and his dragons suddenly flashed through his mind. But the man who had appeared in his latest Insight was not the same as the spiky-haired blond boy he remembered. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

"Diragonia has been steadily growing larger and more powerful over the last several decades. We will have to keep a closer eye on the Land of Dragons until One For All's power is fully restored."

"Papa," Izuku said hesitantly. "Would you…could we have someone else scout that area instead? Even with heightened security, I'm afraid of what I saw. I-I don't want you to die."

All Might ruffled his hair. "Don't you worry! Everything will be alright. We know where the weak point is, so we can better prepare for these intruders you have foreseen."

Izuku averted his eyes. He knew his father would not easily be persuaded against patrolling the perimeters of One For All's reach, but he had hoped that after hearing the details of his vision, he might reconsider. There was no telling when the events of his vision would come to pass. It could be today or months or years from now. There was just no way for them to know.

"Why are you wearing your official regalia?" Izuku asked, changing the subject. "You don't where them often."

"We have business with the Council."

"The Council?" The Council only convened when the village was under a crisis or a dispute had escalated beyond simple mediation. The only other time was when a new Chief was instated. But it would be at least three years before he would fully take on his father's duties.

"Come, they are waiting for us."

All Might guided him toward the longhouse. As they ducked through the doorway and the animal skin flap fell shut behind them, he couldn't help but wonder why the Council had decided to gather. The Elders sat in a circle around the fire pit in the center of the hut. Even their medicine woman—Recovery Girl—had gathered for the meeting. The air inside was hazy, some smoke from the fire being unable to escape through the hole in the center of the roof. The scent of sweet smelling tobacco mingled with that of the smoke, making Izuku cough. He had always hated the way pipe smoke smelled. All Might and Izuku took their places at the head of the circle, sitting on their straw mats. Snipe, a decorated warrior with inhuman accuracy, offered the pipe to All Might, who politely refused. All the Council members, though they were called "elders," were not always elderly. Most received a seat on the Council by distinguishing themselves from others. The members included, Nezu, the longest acting and most influential member, Recovery Girl, the medicine woman, Cementoss, an incredibly skilled builder, Aizawa, a master strategist who was skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Vlad King, another incredibly skilled warrior, Gran Torino, the oldest of all the Council members, and Snipe.

"There is a serious problem," Aizawa said, getting straight to the point. Elder Aizawa always seemed tired, his long black hair adding to the shadows under his eyes. "The lands to the east have been creeping ever closer to the forest's borders. Soon they will try to venture into our wood in search of resources. My men and I have spotted foreign scouts approaching our borders much more frequently than they used to."

"With One For All in its weakened state, that would put the tribe at great risk," Nezu said. Elder Nezu's appearance was unique among the villagers. He was short in stature and looked like a mouse but with the intelligence, mobility, and mannerisms of a man. "During the transference process, One For All cannot protect us as it normally does. We will have to be on our guard."

"We should increase the number of men keeping watch on our borders and the frequency of their rounds," Aizawa suggested.

"It would be hard on the people if we increase the number of guards," Cementoss said. Like Nezu, Cementoss's appearance was not like most. He was bulky with a square-like face. Though he was a skilled builder, the senior warriors said his skin and muscles were as hard as stone, making him an adept fighter as well. "However, I do agree with Elder Aizawa about increasing the frequency of our patrols."

"Hmm." All Might stroked his chin. "This is indeed troubling news. And after what my son has told me—"

"Has young Chief Deku had a vision?" Cementoss interrupted.

The Elders all turned to Izuku, waiting for him to speak.

Izuku glanced nervously at his father before nodding. "I have."

"What did you see, Young Chief Deku?" Nezu asked.

"I…I saw a stranger exploiting a weak spot in One For All's reach in the eastern forest."

"I knew it!" Vlad King, the heavily muscled warrior with short, spiky white hair shouted. "Those bastards from the Land of Dragons are after our land!"

"We should prepare for war," Snipe said, his voice muffled behind his mask. "If Diragonia is preparing to invade our lands, we should be ready to fight.

"Now, now," Recovery Girl said, attempting to calm them. "There is no way to know for sure if Young Chief Deku's vision is about the Land of Dragons. This stranger could be from some other land or tribe. We shouldn't make assumptions."

"Recovery Girl is right," Nezu pointed out. "Just because the intruders are coming from the east, that doesn't mean they are from Diragonia."

"For now, I think we should focus on increasing our defenses," Aizawa suggested. "Guarding against such attacks would be the best course of action."

"What do you think, Chief All Might?" Cementoss asked.

"There is no way of knowing when these invaders will come, nor do we know from which land the are coming from," he said, folding his arms as he thought things over. "I agree with Elder Aizawa. We should increase the frequency of patrols and increase village defenses until the strength of One For All returns to normal."

"Unfortunately, there may be more problems to come," Nezu said.

All Might arched an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"I have detected several changes in the wind," Nezu replied. "As you know, the dry season is upon us, but I fear it may be worse than in the past. The animals are restless and I sense that a drought it coming."

"If that is true, we must begin building up our storehouses. Young Deku and I will put together a plan for rationing the crops. There is no telling how long a drought may last."

"Well said," Torino finally spoke, the oldest of the Council members. "It has been many decades since we last experienced a serious drought. It would be best to be prepared for the worst."

As the Elders continued to discuss their growing concerns, Izuku's mind drifted back to his vision. He prayed what he had foreseen would not come to pass, but he feared that this was one vision he would be unable to prevent. It filled him with dread. He could only hope that when the time came, they had prepared well enough for what would come.

 ** _Don't forget to leave a review and check back next Monday for Chapter 8!_**


	8. All For One

_**It's a long one today! Hopefully the length will make up for the cliffhanger at the end.**_

 **Chapter 8**

He thought he was prepared for this moment, he truly did. But now he realized that nothing could have readied him enough. Izuku and his father were just sitting down to dinner when Tsuyu burst into their hut, her chest heaving.

"Chief All Might, Young Chief Deku!" she panted.

"What is it, Young Tsuyu?" All Might asked.

"Elder Aizawa!" She gestured outside. "He sent a messenger. There are trespassers!"

All Might shot to his feet. Snatching his spear and his bow and quiver, he darted outside. Izuku hurried after him. His father had already mounted his red elk by the time he emerged. All Might strung his bow.

"Where," he demanded.

Tsuyu pointed to the eastern edge of the village. "The eastern forest."

Chief All Might spurred his elk forward. His father vanished into the foliage before Izuku had time to process what had just happened. Racing around the back of the hut, he called out for Yakul. The young elk came when he called.

Izuku hastily secured a leather bridle onto Yakul's muzzle and pulled himself up onto the creature's back. The vision again flashed through his mind, fragmented, chaotic. It branched off in several directions. He saw arrows strike his father, then things became hazy and he relived the same vision, this time seeing All Might run through with a spear. It varied slightly several times, but the core of it never changed. He saw two diverging paths, but he didn't know where they would lead. He shook his head. He didn't have time for this! Even if the vision was changing, it still didn't change the fact that they were all in danger.

The elk sprang forward, chasing the path All Might had taken into the forest. It had been a year since his vision—he had prayed that meant it would not come to pass. In his haste, he had forgotten to bring a weapon with him. But it was too late to go back now. He urged Yakul to pick up his pace. The red elk tore through the brush, chasing after the Chief. Izuku could hear shouting in the distance, the war cries of his tribe's warriors adding to the chaos.

Up ahead he caught a glimpse of strange men fighting with Aizawa's group of warriors. All Might lunged toward the group of invaders, spear in hand. Izuku pulled up sharply on Yakul's reins. The elk tossed his head, stopping dead in his tracks. The bloodlust was heavy in the air. The intruders wielded gleaming swords while others seemed to possess strange magic powers, like some of his fellow tribesmen.

"Coming to a fight unarmed?" a dark voice behind him said.

A shiver surged up his spine. Izuku turned to see a lanky man with gray hair before he was yanked off Yakul's back, knocking the wind from his lungs. The stranger pinned him to the ground, dagger flashing. Izuku snatched him by the wrist, twisting hard. Despite the pain, the man kept a firm grip on the dagger. Deku struggled against him. He kicked the man hard in the stomach. In the brief moment of hesitation, Izuku twisted again, throwing the stranger off balance. He wrenched the dagger free of his attacker's hand and rounded on him.

Images flashed through Izuku's mind. The gray-haired man. A discarded boy. Blood. He gasped. His eyes locked on the ringleader just as another man emerged from the shadows—a man his visions had never showed him. He was tall and broad, dressed in black and his face covered in a dark, mechanical mask.

Looking up at the masked stranger, the gray-haired man seemed to relax slightly. "Sensei," he muttered.

"You are too hasty, Shigaraki," the stranger said, his voice deep. "Have you forgotten what I told you about the holders of One For All."

Izuku froze. They knew about One Fore All—a secret power their tribe had guarded for generations. How could an outside know? All Might's expression changed when he saw the masked stranger. Izuku had never seen him look at another person with such hatred in his eyes. "So, this was your scheme."

"How good it is to see you again, Chief All Might," the masked stranger said. "The years have not been kind to you."

"Papa, who is he?" Izuku asked. There was no way his father knew him, was there?

"All For One," he growled through clenched teeth. "He was once a member of our tribe."

"All For One?" Aizawa said, disbelief evident in his voice. "There's no way! All For One was the First Chief's brother—there's no way he could still be alive! That was—"

"Thousands of years ago?" All For One finished for him. "You should keep your mind open to the possibilities."

"Corrupted by greed, he stole crystals from the sacred caves—stealing immense power. He committed the greatest act of sacrilege and treason," All Might explained. "But that wasn't enough to satisfy him. He killed many of our people, taking their powers from them and making it his own. It eventually turned him into something inhuman…undying."

"I had ambitions," All For One scoffed. "I aimed higher than anyone and now I no longer need the pathetic gods you pray to."

"Hold your tongue, heathen!" All Might shouted.

"I have surpassed them and became a god myself! Something my dear little brother could not accept." All For One laughed, a deep and menacing laugh. "He and the Council banded together to stop me—banished me—they must have thought I was dead! But I have not been sitting idle. No, I have been preparing for my vengeance. To one day return to this forsaken forest and take what should be mine. I will rip the power of One For All from you, All Might, and I will relieve the sacred caves of their Stellanium. This forest, the lands around it, they will all be mine!"

All Might's grip on his spear tightened, his knuckles turning white. "Not if we stop you here and now!"

"You may try, fool."

The two, both with incredible speed, launched at each other. They were evenly matched, blow for blow. The air trembled with the ferocity of their battle. It sent shivers coursing through Izuku's body. He trembled at the sight, at the sheer amount of power they both possessed. He had never known anyone to be able to match his father in strength, but All For One seemed to keep stride with him effortlessly. Izuku stood frozen in fear, the stolen dagger still gripped tightly in his fist. His father, having transferred One For All to him, was not as strong as he once was. Though the difference was slight, Izuku could see it. All For One was pushing him back. With a swift kick, the masked stranger snapped All Might's spear in two. His father swung at him, but All For One ducked beneath the blow and kicked him hard in the stomach. The force sent All Might flying backward. He slammed into a tree, the trunk splintering from the sheer amount of force. All For One straightened, dusting off his shirt. He turned to look at Izuku. The breath caught in the boy's throat.

"You must be the successor," All For One said. "All Might doesn't have the fight in him like he used to. I will have to take care of you as well."

With a mighty war cry, Izuku charged forward. He could feel immense power well up inside him as One For All coursed through his veins. If he was to become Chief, he could not let fear stop him. He slashed at the villain, but All For One caught his wrist. It was like he didn't even see the boy as a threat, even with his enhanced strength. All For One twisted hard, eliciting a cry of pain from him and forcing him to his knees. The man's grip tightened, cutting off the circulation to his hand. He felt the bones in his arm cracking. Izuku screamed in pain, All For One slowly tearing his arm apart. Pinning Izuku's damaged arm behind his back, All For One grabbed him by the throat. Izuku gasped as the villain's fingers tightened around his windpipe.

With a burst of speed, All Might sprang forward. His fist slammed into the dark mask, shattering it. Beneath the guise was a scarred, disfigured face. The man released Izuku roughly. Izuku coughed hard, sucking in sweet oxygen greedily. He could not make out much of the man's features, as they were no longer recognizable. One For All scowled, wiping the blood from his lower lip. Izuku cradled his injured arm, the gashes where his shattered bones broke the skin.

"Stay away from my son!" All Might roared. "I won't let you touch him!"

"Brave words for a dead man."

Slowly the invaders were pushed back, but All For One held his ground. All Might could not make him yield, despite how hard he fought. Izuku was too scared to move. He had never witnessed a real battle before, and it was much more terrifying than he could have imagined. All For One had swatted him aside like a gnat, unworthy of his efforts, and was even pushing his father to his limits. The villain struck All Might hard across the chest, knocking the wind from his lungs. Seizing the broken shaft of a spear, All For One lunged at Izuku. Before he could react, his father's shadow covered him. The spear pierced All Might's back and burst through his chest. Blood splattered Izuku's face, his father shielding him from the blow. Renewed war cries from the warriors rang throughout the clearing. His father stumbled, collapsing in front of young Deku. Izuku stared wide-eyed at his father's back, the broken spear protruding from him. He sank to his knees.

It was all his fault.

"You got him," Shigaraki shouted, his voice giddy.

Rage welled up inside Izuku, but his fear kept him rooted. "Don't let them escape!" he shouted. Though his legs were shaking and he could no longer feel his arm, he stood. "We mustn't let them get away!"

Before he could join the fight, Elder Aizawa held him back. Izuku opened his mouth to shout in protest but something in his eyes made the words catch in his throat.

"Stay with Chief All Might, Young Chief Deku," Aizawa said, his tone even but firm. "The Chief has fallen. We can't afford to lose you as well."

Izuku glimpsed All For One, a wicked grin spreading across his face. The gray-haired Shigaraki stood beside him, his face filled with delight.

"There will be more coming. We'll be outnumbered soon," All For One said. "Perhaps I can wait a little longer. Dealing with such a young egg might be more fun than I expected."

"But the Chief has fallen—" All For One cut Shigaraki's words short.

"Let us fall back for now," All For One said. "There is no need to rush things. Let us savor this moment."

Scratching his neck, Shigaraki sighed. He scratched until the skin was raw. "If that's what you think, Sensei. It'll be game over for now." He glanced over his shoulder "Kurogiri."

A dark vortex spiraled behind him. A pair of gleaming yellow eyes appeared from the haze. "Is it time to make our hasty retreat?" a voice asked from the vortex.

"Get us out of here," Shigaraki commanded.

"As you wish."

The intruders made a mad dash for the strange vortex, disappearing one by one within it. One For All and Shigaraki were the last to escape. Shigaraki laughed, his voice echoing throughout the clearing.

"Until next time," he said mockingly, "Little Chief."

The group vanished, leaving behind the corpses of three of their men. In the conflict, they had managed to sustain few casualties. Izuku sank to his knees, clutching at his father's blood-soaked tunic. His chest was heaving. This was all his fault! As hard as they had tried to prevent this future, it had all happened anyway. It was his fault his father had been stabbed. If he hadn't recklessly rushed after him unarmed, if he hadn't gotten in the way, All Might wouldn't have had to jump in to protect him.

"Papa!" he cried.

The other warriors gathered around their fallen Chief. Elder Aizawa pulled Izuku away as the others carefully lifted All Might.

"Let go!" Izuku shouted, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Calm down," Aizawa said harshly. "Your tears won't help him. We must bring him to Recovery Girl, quickly."

He wiped at his eyes furiously and nodded. Aizawa rested his hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"Dry your tears, Young Chief Deku. Recovery Girl will do her best to save him."

Izuku nodded absently. Yakul plodded toward him, nudging his master's arm gently. He swung up onto Yakul's back and followed behind the other warriors, cradling his shattered arm. Though the intruders had fled, they had dealt a serious blow to their tribe. Izuku was not expected to inherit the full responsibilities of Chief until he had turned eighteen, still a full year away. He was not ready. Chief All Might couldn't die yet, he still had much to teach him! Izuku fought back the tears as the procession made their way back to the village. Upon their arrival, Elder Aizawa ordered more warriors to set up sentry along the borders of One For All's reach. If the invaders returned, they would not allow them to escape. They would be killed where they stood. The others rushed Chief All Might to Recovery Girl's healing tent. Izuku slid from Yakul's back and reached for the deer skin flap, but Recovery Girl stopped him.

"Please wait outside, Young Chief Deku," she said. "Come back after you have composed yourself."

"But—"

She shook her head. "Your presence will not help him heal faster. Please be patient." She disappeared inside, the curtain falling closed behind her.

Elder Aizawa rested a hand on his shoulder. The Chief's injuries were grave and would take all of Recovery Girl's efforts. Aizawa splinted and wrapped Izuku's injured arm until Recovery Girl could tend to it properly. Izuku couldn't bring himself to leave the tent. Instead, he sat down in the dirt just outside of the entrance. He still clutched the stolen dagger tightly, the designs in the foreign metal digging into his palm. Staring down at the hilt, there were runes and other symbols he didn't recognize etched into the metal. It was a blade from a far-off land, far smoother than any his people possessed. Throwing the dagger aside, Izuku drew his legs up to his chest and rested his forehead on his knees. He sat there for hours, waiting. Recovery Girl remained inside the tent, tending to his father.

The sun was beginning to set when Gran Torino approached the hut. Izuku looked up, his eyes red and swollen from the tears. Elder Torino rested a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Young Chief Deku, you should go get some rest. Sitting out here will not do your father much good."

Izuku shook his head, wiping at his eyes. "No…he was injured because of me. I want to stay."

Gran Torino sighed. "There is no telling how long the healing may take. His injuries were quite severe."

"Who was he?"

Torino looked down at the boy, confused.

"All For One," Izuku said. "Who was he?"

"Long ago, when our people first settled in these woods thousands of years ago, our tribe was led by two brothers. The eldest was always more ambitious than his younger brother, who only wanted to protect and provide for their people. This caused a rift between them and the eldest, wanting to secure power for himself, used the Stellanium in the caves to accumulate a vast amount of magical power. This gave him inhuman strength as well as strange magical abilities. The power from the crystals extended his life far longer than any mortal. Consumed by his lust for power and his greed, he asserted an iron fist over our tribe—ruling through fear. Wanting to stop his brother and bring peace to our village, the First Chief took the Stellanium and ground it into an elixir which granted him the same immense strength and magic prowess. He was able to cast out All For One before erecting the protective barrier maintained by One For All. As your father told you before, the First Chief's life was cut short by the strain this magic caused. No one though All For One was still alive. It was rumored that he died long ago. I never imagined he could still be out there, biding his time."

Izuku listened wordlessly to the ancient tale. He wondered why he had never heard the story before. It made him wonder what else they hadn't told him.

Someone stirred within the hut. Izuku sat up straighter, looking up to see Recovery Girl emerge from the doorway. Izuku scrambled to his feet.

"How is he? Is he going to be okay?" he asked urgently.

A shadow crossed her face. "I am afraid there is not much more that I can do for him," she said, her tone grave. "I'm sorry."

"What are you…what are you talking about?" Though he knew what she meant, he prayed he was wrong. He wanted to believe it was wrong. "He _is_ going to make it, right?"

"Young Chief Deku," she said hesitantly. "His wounds are too severe. I fear he may not last the night."

It felt as if a pit opened up in his stomach, despair clawing up from its depths. Izuku hurried past her, ducking into the tent. His father lay on a mat stuffed with straw and covered in furs. His face was ashen, his blond hair stained from his dried blood. Though Recovery girl had cleaned him up and dressed his wounds, it was not enough. Splotches of blood bloomed on the once fresh bandages, like a red flower. Tears rolled down Izuku's freckled cheeks as he knelt by his father's bedside.

"Papa…."

All Might's eyes opened weakly, his once vibrant blue eyes now dim. His breathing was labored. Izuku could hear the rattle, the blood in his lungs. All Might brushed away the tears from his son's cheeks.

"I'm glad you're safe," he said weakly.

"Papa, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…." He grasped his father's hand, more tears spilling from his eyes. "It's all my fault he stabbed you. I-If I had been more aware or…or if I hadn't rushed after you unarmed, you wouldn't have had to protect me."

"You can't change the past, my son. Only the future." All Might smiled. "As long as you are safe, then I am satisfied."

Recovery Girl and Gran Torino entered the hut. All Might looked up at them both.

"Sensei," he said. "Look after him after I'm gone. There is still much I was not able to teach him."

Gran Torino nodded.

"Don't talk like that, Papa," Izuku begged. "You can't die…you're All Might—the greatest Chief we've ever had!"

"Even great Chieftains die." He coughed hard, blood coming up with it. "But you'll be alright, you've been preparing your whole life for the time when you would succeed me."

Recovery Girl rested her hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Let him rest, Young Chief Deku"

He shook his head. His grip on All Might's hand tightened. "I will stay."

She sighed. "As you wish."

Elder Torino and All Might exchanged a few brief words before he excused himself from the tent. Recovery Girl remained, tending to the Chief's wounds. Izuku sat at his father's bedside well into the night, keeping a close vigil. But as the hours stretched on, he began to doze, nodding off briefly while Recovery Girl watched on in silence, watching and waiting.

 _ **Forgive me for the angst and the cliffhanger... Please remember to leave a review and come back next Monday for Chapter 9!**_


	9. Chief Deku

_**I know it's been a long wait since last week's cliffhanger. Forgive me for causing our favorite little bean so much pain! And to be honest, I've written quite a lot for this fanfic, so I'll be upping my weekly updates to every Monday and Friday. I hope you all will continue to enjoy my work for many many chapters to come!**_

 **Chapter 9**

A hand on his shoulder startled Izuku awake. It was in the early hours before dawn's first light, but the forest felt darker and far more quiet than normal. Recovery Girl was standing beside him, her face grave.

"He is fading," she whispered.

He looked down at his father. All Might was hardly breathing. Izuku squeezed his hand, not ready to let him go just yet. All Might's eyes fluttered open, struggling to focus on his son's face.

"Papa?" he asked.

"The ancestors have come for me," he whispered, his voice hoarse. He reached up weakly and ruffled his son's green hair. "It is time you spread your wings, Little Bird."

"Papa, please don't leave me."

A sad smile played at the corner of his lips as the light faded from his blue eyes. All Might's hand slid from his son's head. Recovery Girl rested her fingers over his carotid artery, searching for a pulse. There was none. She shook her head. Tears rolled down Izuku's cheeks as he cried. He sank down, resting his cheek against his father's still chest, clutching to his tunic. It felt like someone had ripped his heart from his chest and torn it in two. He wailed, the tears never ending. Recovery Girl summoned the Elders as he mourned. The seven Elders gathered in Recovery Girl's medicine tent, paying their respects to their departed Chief.

All Might was gone.

"Chief Deku," Cementoss said hesitantly.

It was the first time anyone had called him 'Chief.' Now that his father was gone, he was no longer 'Young Chief.' He had inherited the title, whether he was ready for it or not. Izuku sat up slowly, wiping furiously at his red eyes.

"Yes?" His voice cracked with grief.

"Please, come get some rest," Cementoss urged him.

"We must prepare Chief All Might's body for burial, and you must make yourself ready for your Chieftain ceremony," Nezu added.

Recovery Girl drew the blankets up over All Might's body, obscuring his face from view. Izuku felt hollow. He knew he still had his duties, but it felt like it was all happening too quickly. He wasn't ready. He nodded absently and stood. He glanced once more over his shoulder at his father's lifeless body before the Elders ushered him out. They tied back the entrance flap, allowing for his father's spirit to leave the hut and join the ancestors. Maybe his spirit would become a Coir and protect the forest forever. Elder Nezu led the boy back home. Izuku's feet moved on their own, acting as if they were on autopilot. With shaking hands, he tossed off his bloody tunic—stained with his father's blood—and changed into clean clothes. Nezu took the dirty garments to be burned. Izuku absently watched him go. He lay on his mat, covering himself with the furs, wanting to hide from the sorrow the night had brought. At first light, as the rest of the tribe emerged from their huts, they would be gathered in the center of the village. And as he listened, he heard the fateful words.

"The Chief is dead."

Mournful wails and crying filled the village as his tribesmen mourned the passing of their Chief. Izuku covered his ears, trying to block out the sound. Try as hard as he might, tears spilled from his eyes and streamed down his freckled cheeks. He thought he was ready—he had prepared for this. But nothing had prepared him for the sorrow that would come with it. Nothing but sorrow and emptiness.

Chief All Might's funeral was held the following night. Recovery Girl cleaned up his body, making it presentable. The Elders dressed him in ornate ceremonial robes, the bright colors and patterns a stark contrast to his pale skin. They adorned him with strings of beads and tied feathers around his head, a form of prayer to the gods to guide his spirit to the afterlife. They brought All Might's body to the center of the village where they had built a large funeral pyre. They laid the Chief to rest atop the wooden pile, hands clasped over his chest. Izuku climbed to the top, a bowl of red paint in his hands. With trembling fingers, he painted war markings across his father's cheeks before placing a single dot in the center of All Might's forehead. He climbed back down and Elder Nezu passed him a torch. He took one last look at his father's lifeless body before placing the torch at the base of the wood pile.

As the flames slowly caught, clawing its way to the top of the pile, Izuku's chest tightened. Tongues of flame rose high, casting a haze around the Chief's body. Unable to tear his eyes away, Izuku watched as the funeral pyre burned. His fellow villagers cried, mourning the loss of their Chief.

The night had carved permanent scars into him, physically and emotionally. His arm, which had been utterly broken by All For One, would suffer permanent damage. The scars would never vanish, a permanent reminder of his mistake…of his loss.

Without All Might, the road ahead was bound to be full of hardship. And Izuku's path as Chief was just beginning. Following the funeral, he was expected to begin preparations for his Chieftain ceremony. There was no time for him to mourn. Not now. His people needed him. They needed a leader. And though he feared he was not ready to fill the role left vacant by his father's death, he knew it was one he would have to shoulder. And he knew that even though his father had passed, his spirit would be watching over him. Always.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

Izuku's stomach grumbled loudly. He had been fasting for the past two days in preparation for the Chieftain rites. Like with his Coming of Age ceremony, he was expected to cleanse himself completely to receive the gods' blessing. Nezu had adorned him in the elaborate robes that had been gifted to him at his Coming of Age. The intricate beadwork and stitching had been carefully done especially for him. Each Chief had their own set of robes, no two alike. They hung beads of Wampum, howlite, and turquoise around his neck and draped heavy furs over his shoulders. Elder Nezu placed an amulet around his neck, the deerskin pouch containing a bear claw for strength and a shard of Stellanium from one of the sacred caves. It would act as a conduit for the gods to bless the new Chief and grant him the full strength of One For All. Taking a bowl of red paint, Nezu traced arrowhead patterns along Izuku's cheekbones before tracing two narrow lines across the bridge of his nose. He carefully placed a crown of laurels on his head, small beads of turquois woven into the vines. At last, the preparations were complete.

The young Chief-to-be rose and followed silently behind Elder Nezu. He was led out into the center of the village where a large bonfire was burning. Drums echoed throughout the village, the rhythmic beat reverberating in Izuku's chest. The whole tribe was waiting for him, adorned in ceremonial clothes laced with feathers and precious beads. Many of his fellow tribesmen were dancing around the fire, their feet moving perfectly in rhythm with the drumbeats. The light melody of wooden flutes lilted over the heavy drums. Elder Nezu stood before the bonfire, turning to face to boy standing behind him. Izuku knelt, head bowed, and Nezu began the long prayer chant. He asked for the ancestors' guidance and the gods' blessing. Taking his staff, Nezu shook the end, the bells jingling lightly as he called upon the forest spirits and gods to bring wisdom and strength to the new chief.

As he continued the ritual chants, Izuku couldn't help but think of his father. It had been less than a week since his passing. Normally the Chieftain rites would be held when he turned eighteen, which was still a year away. It was all happening too soon. He didn't feel like he was ready to take on the burden of Chief, not after the way All Might had been taken from them. But it didn't matter if he thought he was ready or not. His people needed him—needed a Chief. He remembered All Might's warm smile, the way he laughed, all the happy times thy had spent together, and the last words he had spoken before his spirit departed.

 _It is time you spread your wings, Little Bird._

If All Might believed he was ready, then he would have to be.

Elder Nezu placed the feathered headdress atop his head, two new feathers—green with blue tips—placed carefully in the arrangement. Izuku felt the long trail of feathers along his back, the white furs hanging down over his ears. How many times had he donned his father's headdress when he was a child, laughing and smiling? When he was a child, it was so big that it fell down over his eyes. His father always laughed, told him he would grow into it. But even now, it still did not fit. The weight of it was heavy. Izuku choked on the overwhelming emotions as tears threatened to roll down his cheeks. Though it was a joyous occasion and everyone in the tribe had come to celebrate, Izuku did not feel the same. It was a reminder of just how harsh reality was.

"Rise, Chief Deku," Elder Nezu said.

Wordlessly, Deku stood. Everyone clapped, cheering as the Council presented their new Chief, but he felt numb to it. Swallowing back his grief, he continued the rites effortlessly. The celebration lasted well into the night, full of singing, dancing, and a great feast, but it all felt empty to him. As the villagers celebrated, Deku closed his eyes and prayed.

 _Papa_ , he pleaded, _Guide my path_.

As the celebration stretched on and each of the villagers came to express their congratulations to the new Chief, Deku couldn't help but feel uneasy. They expected a lot from him, yet he feared he would fall short of their expectations. Once his role in the ceremony came to a close, he found a break in the merriment and slipped away. The overwhelming sense of grief eclipsed the joy he should be feeling on such an important occasion. He made his way to the edge of village, where the music and light from the bonfire were dimmest. He found a quiet place and sat down beneath an old oak tree. Resting his head against the trunk, he tried to quiet the turmoil in his heart. But the sound of footsteps disrupted his thoughts.

Uraraka, still dressed in her ceremonial robes and strings of beads, approached him. A fringe of owl feathers that lined the hem of her frock danced with each movement she made. Like many of their fellow tribesmen, she had drawn on her cheeks with colorful paint in honor of the celebration.

"Chief Deku?" she said hesitantly. "What's wrong?"

Deku looked away as she approached him. He had to be strong! He couldn't let his emotions overtake him, not when he was supposed to lead his people—not when he was expected to take on such an important role in this time of uncertainty. His shoulders trembled as he tried to hold back his tears. Uraraka knelt beside him. He stiffened when she gently touched his shoulder.

"Izuku, it's okay," she said, her voice soft. "You don't have to act strong all the time."

Chief Deku pulled the heavy headdress off. He drew his legs up to his chest and buried his face in the soft feathers, his shoulders shaking as the tears overflowed. No matter how he tried to convince himself that everything would be alright, he just couldn't accept it. He wasn't ready for this. He had seen that vision dozens of times, and he thought he had steeled himself for the time when it would come to pass, but it couldn't have prepared him for this. All Might was gone. Uraraka pulled him close, comforting the young Chief as he mourned, his cries drowned out by the ceremonial music. Tears streamed down his face, making the paint on his cheeks run.

He couldn't stop the tears or the pain in his chest. Only for tonight. He would let the walls in his heart come down. He would let his weakness show. Just this once. Just for tonight.

 ** _Don't forget to leave a review and check back next week for Chapter 10!_**


	10. Dragon King Bakugou

**_Kacchan is back! Thanks for your patience and your continuous support and please remember to check out tumblr user insanemarshmallow and all her awesome art and the original comics that inspired this fanfic!_**

 **Chapter 10**

"Sire." A soldier, clad in a simple guard's uniform studded with leather pads and bracers, knelt. "The emissaries from Kasai have arrived."

The Dragon King sat on his throne, slouched comfortably as if he didn't care that important guests had just arrived to see him. His red dragon lay curled behind the throne, wisps of smoke rising from his nostrils. The King crossed his legs and propped his head up on his fist. Though he was a king, he did not wear regal clothes or glittering jewels. Instead, he was clad like a warrior. Red, leather studded sleeves stretched from his wrists to his deltoids. Intricate designs adorned the top hem of the sleeves. Instead of a tunic he was bare chested, save for several necklaces, dragon fangs and rare gems gave the only indication of his status. In honor of his guests, however, he had elected to wear his red cape lined with white furs.

"Damn bastards," Bakugou muttered angrily, looking bored. "This is a fucking waste of time."

"Sire," an advisor, standing to the side of the throne, said. "Please, we cannot afford to be rude to them. If we are to provide for our people, we need to continue trade with Kasai. This drought has taken a toll on our crops."

Bakugou rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just send them in already."

The soldier bowed his head. "As you wish."

He rose quickly, his footsteps echoing in the vast reception hall. When the doors opened, two guests stood in the doorway. A spectacled soldier clad in bright and shining armor stood at the ready. He had dark hair and serious eyes. The person beside him was slightly shorter and was dressed much more regally. He wore a white tunic with long balloon sleeves, a blue overcoat buttoned up, giving his body more of a defined figure. His clothes were detailed in gold stitched filigree. His was a face Bakugou was getting used to seeing. The right half of his hair was white and the left half a deep red. A burn scar marred the left side of his face, over his eye.

The foreign soldier bowed low. "Thank you for having us, King Bakugou."

"Glad you're in good health." The other inclined his head respectfully but did not bow.

Bakugou scowled. He hated when Prince Todoroki came. They were such opposites, and just seeing the Prince of Kasai annoyed him. Their kingdoms had been trade partners for many years, but that didn't mean he liked them.

"You dare not address His Highness?" the soldier bellowed, grasping the hilt of his sword.

"It's fine, Iida." Prince Todoroki held out his hand, silently commanding him to put away his weapon. "You're as callous as ever."

"Like I care what you think, half-and-half bastard."

Prince Todoroki sighed. Reaching into his tunic, he pulled out a paper scroll. It had been tied with red ribbon, the knot sealed with wax. He approached the throne and offered it to the Dragon King. "My father sent his trade proposal for you to review. I would like to discuss the terms with you, given that your usual trade has been disrupted by the drought."

Bakugou snatched the scroll from him and broke the seal. He read over the words King Endeavor had written. Resources in Diragonia were scarce, and they usually traded meat and grains with Kasai in exchange for other valuable resources such as steel for their weapons. But the drought had destroyed over half of their usual crop. As a result, the wild game had migrated. What little they were able to salvage was just barely enough for them to feed their own people, much less save for trade with the neighboring kingdom.

King Endeavor sought to take advantage of Diragonia's plight. Since they were unable to provide the usual grains and wild game for trade, the King of Kasai had made a new proposal—dragons. Furious, Bakugou crushed the scroll in his fist.

"You want my _dragons_?" he shouted.

"I had a feeling you would react that way," Todoroki said, unfazed by the King's outburst.

"Like hell I'd give you my dragons!" He rose from his throne, glowering down at the prince standing before him. Sparks popped in his palm, setting the scroll alight. The Dargon King had magical abilities as explosive as his temper. He had been born with a rare ability, his own sweat possessing the same unstable properties as nitroglycerine, allowing him to cause explosions from his palms. "I don't care what the hell kind of trade deals your shitty old man is trying to worm out of me, but you ain't getting my dragons."

"I told him that, which is why I came here myself instead of sending an emissary. I would like to propose another means of trade that would benefit us both."

"What's wrong with the trade agreement as it is?"

"Your Majesty," his advisor muttered worriedly.

"Shut the hell up!" he barked back. "I like the terms the way they were. We give your shitty kingdom food, you give us resources."

"The drought has affected your crops. Even the last shipment of grains you sent to us had spoiled," Todoroki pointed out. "Your people are starving, Bakugou. Your harvest this year has hardly been able to sustain your people, let alone your dragons. If you hope to survive, you will need to make some sacrifices. For the sake of your people."

Bakugou growled. He knew the half-and-half bastard was right, but he hated to admit it. He was no fool. He knew their kingdom could not survive without foreign aid. After he had worked so hard to bring his kingdom under his complete control, reinvigorating the military, and even making plans for future conquests, it all came to a screeching halt thanks to the severe drought that had lasted well over a year. They couldn't afford to trade crops and animals like they had in the past. They needed all the food they could get. The drought that started over a year ago was still holding strong. There had been hardly any rainfall, leaving the land arid and barren. The Dragon King reluctantly sat back down.

"I'm listening," he grumbled.

"The western edge of your kingdom borders the ancient forest, which is quite vast. Perhaps instead of trading grains and meat, you could trade in timber instead. The resources are plentiful and within your domain. You see, Kasai is expanding and in need of building materials. We would be more than happy to continue trade with you for lumber instead."

The Dragon King frowned. The ancient forest had always been regarded as a dark place. Forbidden. It was rumored to be haunted or cursed. The stories varied, but they always came back to the fact that it was dangerous. His father had told him stories of the forest when he was little—tales of powerful magic and creatures none had seen before. There were even tales of a people who dwelled in the woods who possessed strange powers. But those were just tales for children. He knew the forest to be a dangerous place where many disappeared, and those who found their way out had been driven mad. He glanced at his advisor. The man's nervous glances confirmed his suspicions. Though the forest was dangerous, facing potential starvation nationwide was far worse.

"Fine." He propped his elbow up on the armrest and rested his head against his fist. "I'll scout the area and start working on your damn proposal. But for now we'll continue with our first trade agreement."

"Very well."

"Your Highness," Iida, the knight who accompanied Prince Todoroki, said. "Given the circumstances, do you think that is wise? If the kingdom is suffering that much should we really—"

"Don't you fucking look down on us, you glasses bastard!" Bakugou roared, rising from his throne.

"Sire, please!" his advisor begged.

"Shut up!" He rounded on the man. "I'm tired of your shit, scum. If you can't keep your fucking mouth shut then get the hell out!"

The man quivered in fear, backing away from the king slowly. He bowed repeatedly as he shuffled for the doors, apologizing profusely. Frowning down at his guests, Bakugou folded his arms.

"We don't need your pity. Just take the damn stuff we agreed on and send us the steel you promised us."

"How dare you talk to Prince Todoroki with such foul language!" Iida stood straighter, puffing out his chest. "You may be a king, Your Majesty, but your manners are lacking."

The dragon sitting behind Bakugou finally stirred, growling at the knight who threatened his master. The beast had remained silent, watching the entire encounter. But the knight was pushing his luck, and the dragon warned him of his blunder.

"You sure you wanna test me, _knight_?" Bakugou said sarcastically.

"That's enough, Iida!" Todoroki shouted. "Enough arguing. King Bakugou has already agreed to review the new terms."

Iida glowered at the king a moment longer before backing down. He bowed deeply, his metal armor clinking as he did so. "My humblest apologies, Your Majesty. Please forgive my rude behavior."

"If we're done, then get the hell out. One of the servants will take you to the guest rooms." He waved them away.

Prince Todoroki nodded. The two turned and left the grand hall. Just as they were escorted from the throne room, two young knights came striding through the doorway. The first was a young man with spiky red hair. Like King Bakugou, his chest was bare. Kirishima wore a vest made of silvery dragon skin, heavy leather boots, and a red sash around his waist. A tattered red scarf was wrapped around his neck. The other had electrifying blond hair tinted with streaks of black. Unlike Kirishima, Kaminari opted for a more conservative outfit, wearing an overcoat fitted with leather-studded pads and bracers.

"Hey, Bakugou," Kirishima said cheerfully, ignoring the king's foul temper. "You get rid of another attendant?"

"Hmph!" He turned away, stroking his dragon's scaly muzzle. "The bastard was annoying. Kept fucking telling me what to do."

"That's what advisors are, you know," Kaminari quipped.

"What the hell do you want?"

Kirishima approached the throne casually. He and Bakugou had been friends for many years, ever since they met at military training in the palace. The two had formed an immediate friendship, despite their immense gap in status. It was a friendship built on respect for each other's strength, which formed a strong bond of loyalty.

"We just came back from the southern border," Kirishima said.

"You've been there for a month."

He scratched his head. "Yeah, well the towns to the south have been hit the hardest by this drought. After all, that's where most of our crops come from. I was trying to help them through the harvest before I made my way back here."

Though he seemed rash and heartless to others, King Bakugou truly cared about his people. He had sent soldiers to all corners of the kingdom, offering aid where he could afford it. Kirishima knew he was rough around the edges and many called him a warlord, but he wasn't heartless. He did what he could for his people without compromising the integrity of the nation. He had been that way since taking power at sixteen. That had been six years ago.

"How are they holding out?" Bakugou finally asked.

"Not too good," Kaminari admitted. "This harvest was even worse than last year. Even if we ration the food stores, it'll be hard for us to make it through the winter."

Bakugou strode around his enormous dragon to the large glass doors that opened out onto a spacious balcony. He folded his arms, gazing out at the kingdom that stretched beyond his walls. For hundreds of years, Diragonia had been prosperous. The kingdom had flourished. But with that prosperity came its own share of problems. The increasing number of subjects as well as dragons meant that more resources were needed. And thanks to this forsaken drought, their crops had been compromised. The local animals had migrated, limiting their source of game. It had left them in a tight spot.

Far out along the horizon, lay the forest. He gazed at the foreboding wood, contemplating what Prince Todoroki had said. Most would not venture there, fearing the curses and enchantments that were said to be placed upon them. It was said that those who _did_ venture inside would easily lose their way, emerging from the wood confused and unaware of how much time had passed or what had transpired within. Others vanished altogether. Rumors of powerful magic and riches lured a few brave souls in, but they rarely returned. There were not very many people who would volunteer to scout out the woods, even on orders from the King. Kirishima would, but he could not risk losing his most trusted soldier and friend. But there weren't many options left. They needed resources desperately. The forest would provide not only lumber for trade with Kasai, but also wild plants and game. And maybe something more.

"Kirishima."

"Yeah?"

"I'll be leaving the castle for a while," he said, gazing out at the forest. "While I'm gone, I want you to keep things in check."

"Where are you going?"

"To scout out the ancient forest."

"Are you crazy?" Kaminari shouted. "You've heard all those stories about that forest! People lose their minds in there or never come back! You should send someone else—anyone else. Send Kirishima!"

"Shut up, will you? I know what I'm doing." He scowled. "Besides, I'm not going alone. Seccal will be with me." He patted the dragon on the nose.

Seccal snorted in agreement, a thick puff of smoke blowing into Kirishima's face. He coughed, waving his hands to disperse the cloud.

"Are you sure?" Kaminari asked.

"Do I look fucking unsure?"

Kirishima sighed. Once the King had set his mind to something, there was no stopping him. "Fine. But if you're not back before dusk, I'm coming after your ass with a platoon of dragons if I have to."

Bakugou laughed. "Fine with me."

They clasped hands, sealing their deal. Bakugou unlatched the glass doors and threw them open. Seccal rose and ducked through the opening. The King climbed onto his back, sitting in the divot between the dragon's wings and shoulder blades. With a strong flap of his wings, they soared high into the air, hovering above the balcony before soaring off toward the edge of the kingdom. It would only take him an hour by dragon to reach the edge of the wood. It was time to find out what secrets the forest held.

 _ **Don't forget to leave a review and check back on Monday for Chapter 11!**_


	11. Fateful Encounter

_**World building and backstory build-up complete! We've finally gotten to where the little bean and the angry king meet, where insanemarshmallow's comics start!**_

 **Chapter 11**

The sound of children's laughter. Closing his eyes, Deku reveled in the sound. It was happy, carefree. Peaceful. He watched the children play, chasing one another throughout the village, giggling. Despite the drought, the village had managed rather well. Thanks to the careful measures he and his father had planned, the tribe had stored enough grains and dried meats to last them when the harvest was low. It had been almost two years since All Might had died and Izuku had inherited the title of Chief. The first months had been rough, taking on all his father's duties while trying to cope with his own grief. But his friends had helped him through it.

Shinso had been especially helpful. His sixth sense, coupled with Izuku's Insight, helped them through tough decisions. Uraraka, after completing her warrior training, quickly distinguished herself among her peers. He was glad to have her close. She had been a strong foundation for him to turn to when he felt overwhelmed, particularly in the first several months after his father's passing.

Chief Deku strolled through the village, the feathered headdress fluttering along behind him. He breathed deeply, enjoying the peaceful sound of the village children playing. Suddenly an image flashed through his mind—the strong back of a familiar prince. No. He was no longer a prince. He looked different than he had in his past dreams. He was a king now. Though the vision had been brief, he recognized the king's surroundings. He was here, in the forest. Izuku strode toward his hut and grabbed the spear that rested against the doorpost.

"Chief Deku?"

He turned to see Shinso approaching him.

"I thought I might find you here," Shinso said. "I had a gut feeling."

Deku laughed. "You always have a gut feeling."

Shinso noticed the spear in his hands. "Are you going somewhere?"

He shrugged. "Just for a walk in the woods. I need a little break."

"Should I send someone to accompany you? Maybe Sero or Ojiro—"

"I'll be fine. I'm just going for a walk. No need to worry so much."

"It's my job to worry," he pointed out. "Besides, I have a bad feeling that something strange is about to happen."

"What a coincidence. I had the same feeling." Deku smiled knowingly.

"If you felt it too then that's all the more reason for you to take someone with—"

"I can handle this alone, Shinso."

His trusted advisor hesitated but finally relented. "Alright."

Deku grinned. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

He turned and strode off into the forest, whistling. Though he acted carefree, his heart pounded. This moment was a meeting thirteen years in the making.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

Stomping through the underbrush, Bakugou grumbled angrily. This was supposed to be easy. It was only supposed to take him a couple hours. Everything had been going fine when he and Seccal circled the forest from above. It looked normal, just a bunch of huge ass trees. But after Seccal landed in a clearing, the dragon had started to act strange. Drowsiness overcame the firedrake and he curled up right there and fell asleep! His own dragon had decided to take a damn nap and leave him to search the woods alone. And though he had not encountered any dangers—no curses, enchantments, or ghosts—it felt like the forest was constantly trying to deter him. He would either trip over roots or some random shrub, step through an unseen hole covered in thick moss, or the branches he pushed aside would slip from his grasp and whack him. He was dirty, hungry, and covered in scratches.

"Fuck this forest," he grumbled. "Damn place is nothing but a pain in my ass."

He had been walking for hours and it was starting to feel like he was going in circles. So far, he hadn't seen much in the way of animals. Birds and lizards maybe, and bugs…plenty of bugs. But there were no game animals. Nothing. The forest, his last resort, might turn out to be a lost cause after all. But he resolved to explore a little more before heading back to find Seccal. As he pushed his way through the thick bushes he stumbled across a familiar looking tree. He remembered the same broken, low-hanging branch that had smacked him in the back of the head an hour ago.

"God fucking damnit!" he shouted. "I'm going in fucking circles!"

Bakugou slammed his fist into the trunk, his power exploding as his anger mounted. The wood splintered and cracked. With a groan the tree began to lean before it crashed to the forest floor. It landed with a deafening thud, the ground shaking as it landed.

"This is degrading."

A twig snapped behind him. Bakugou whirled around, his palms popping as he prepared to fight whatever it was that was approaching. Was it an animal? A wild boar or maybe even a bear? It couldn't be human. There weren't supposed to be any villages near here. So what could it be?

Izuku watched unseen from the bushes. It was him! It was really him—the prince he had seen so many times in his dreams. He looked the same as he remembered, the spiky blond hair, red cloak, and dangerous eyes. He was much more handsome in person. His heart hammered in his chest. It was so loud he feared the man before him would hear it. The Dragon King was on high alert, looking for the one who had disrupted the silence.

"Who's there?" he shouted. "Show yourself!"

The visions flashed though Deku's mind yet again, each path deviating slightly. If he left now, the Dragon King would return with reinforcements to cut down the trees, which would anger the gods and it would not end well for either side. If he went out and talked to him there were a few possibilities: the Dragon King would either choose to listen to Deku or fly into a defensive rage. If it was the latter, at least the conflict would be contained between two people. The best possible outcome would be if he listened to what Deku had to say.

Deku swallowed past the lump in his throat. It was now or never.

"Who—" The rustling behind him made Bakugou start.

A figure dropped down from the trees, landing nimbly in front of him. The boy was barefoot, wearing an intricately woven cloak with beautiful geometric patterns and a feathered headdress. He had scruffy green hair and freckled cheeks. The beads he wore around his neck jingled together when he moved.

 _A brat?_ Bakugou opened his mouth to speak, but Izuku beat him to it.

"This forest is forbidden to outsiders," Deku said, gazing up at the man standing before him. "To think that the Dragon King would stumble in this deep."

"Who the hell—"

"Welcome to my forest, Your Majesty."

Who the hell _was_ this brat? Nobody in their right mind would live in this forest, especially not this close to his land. How could there possibly be a tribe living this close to his territory?

" _Your_ forest?" Bakugou said. "Stop joking, kid. There have been no tribes documented here for thousands of years, so who the fuck are you?"

His language was dirtier than Deku had expected. "The Chief of the tribe that has been inhabiting this forest for centuries.

"Bullshit. There's no way we'd miss a bunch of people living this close to our territory."

"I understand your confusion as to why you have not heard of us. You see, the location of our village is protected, hidden from the eyes of others. We could pass unnoticed by onlookers, both from the land and from the sky."

"You said you were a Chief?"

"You could say we stand on similar ground."

 _So the kid's an equivalent to a king?_ Bakugou thought. _Fucking perfect._ He strode forward. "Listen kid, if you're the head of some village or tribe, then we need to fucking talk—"

"You need the eastern part of this forest, don't you?"

Bakugou froze. How the hell did this kid know why he was here?

"Resources are getting scarce due to the increasing number of subjects and the population of your dragons. Animals near your territory have migrated and the drought has severely affected your crops," Chief Deku continued. "Am I wrong?"

"H-how did you—"

"Come back in three days, Your Majesty," he said, turning his back on the Dragon King. "I will answer your questions then. And do say hello to Prince Todoroki for me."

"Hey."

The young Chieftain didn't answer him.

Sparks crackled in Bakugou's hands as his anger mounted. The Chief glanced back at him. In a fit of rage, Bakugou launched at the boy. "You little—I'm not fucking done with you, you cocky piece of—"

His reflexes were too fast for the King. Using his spear as a vault, the young Chief easily evaded Bakugou's hasty attack. Thrown off balance, the Dragon King fell forward. Deku bounded nimbly a few paces away from the fallen king. He smiled innocently.

"Dear me, I didn't expect you to be so impulsive. I can't have you following me. Outsiders are forbidden after all." He started in the opposite direction, a spring in his step. "See you in three days, King Bakugou."

He had never felt so humiliated. That damn little feather bastard. But despite the degrading nature of his first encounter, at least he had a lead to go on. The weird Chief seemed friendly and possibly willing to help. And in the wake of his burst of anger, he had knocked down a tree. At least he wouldn't be returning empty handed. He pushed himself up and brushed off the dirt. Now he had to go back and wake up the useless dragon that had fallen asleep as soon as they landed. There was no way he was carrying a tree all the way back to the castle on his own.

 _ **Don't forget to leave a review! Chapter 12 will be up on Friday!**_


	12. The Crossroads

_**They finally met! Please look forward to what I have planned for the Little Bean and the Dragon King!**_

 **Chapter 12**

There was a spring in his step when he returned to the village, humming to himself. His heart was still pounding. The Dragon King wasn't quite what he expected from the brief glimpses in his dreams. He was a lot rougher than he anticipated, with an incredibly foul mouth. Still, he was relieved that the worst scenarios had not played out as he had seen. Perhaps there was a chance for the two to come to an understanding while still helping one another. He wasn't sure why they had been fated to meet—the gods had not blessed him with those visions just yet. But now that it had happened, surely he would find out. The sounds of the village soon greeted his ears. And as he emerged from the forest, he spotted a familiar figure standing beside his hut.

Shinso was waiting for him, arms folded. Chief Deku smiled innocently as he approached.

"Have you been waiting for me this whole time?" he asked.

"You know I can't just let you do whatever you please, not when my senses keep telling me that there is something wrong."

"I told you, there's nothing wrong." He propped his spear against the side of his hut. "I came back didn't I? There's nothing to worry about."

"You met someone."

Deku froze, but he quickly regained his composure. "What would give you that idea?" He pulled back the flap covering the entrance to his hut and ducked inside.

Shinso followed close behind. "I _knew_ it!"

The Chief said nothing.

"Chief Deku, it is dangerous for you to willingly meet with outsiders. Remember what happened to your father, Chief All Might? It was invaders who—"

"I was there, Shinso," Deku said tersely. "I remember it clearly."

"Then you should realize how dangerous it is!"

"It's not like that." Chief Deku removed his feathered headdress and placed it gently beside the small altar that held both his parents' pictures. "He was not like those men who invaded our land. This was something more. I was _meant_ to meet with him."

"Who?" Shinso knelt before the Chief. "Please, Chief Deku, you must confide in me. I cannot help counsel you if you do not let me."

He gently ran his fingers across the soft feathers. "The Dragon King."

"The Dragon King was here?" Shinso shouted, utterly shocked.

"Ssh!" Deku begged him to lower his voice. "Not so loud!"

Shinso lowered his voice. "You mean to tell me that you met with the Dragon King, here in our forest?"

He nodded.

"That man is a ruthless king—full of pride and anger. He is dangerous," Shinso warned. "He was able to seize power at such a young age because of his sheer strength and cunning. It would be unwise to meddle in the affairs of Diragonia."

"I think I am meant to help him. For what other reason would the gods give me these visions?"

Shinso shrugged. "To warn you against him?"

Deku averted his gaze. "In my visions, he was not a ruthless tyrant the way he is made out to be."

"Chief—"

"I plan to meet with him again," Deku said, his eyes gleaming with determination. "In three days' time."

"Three days? But why?"

"His kingdom is suffering from this drought. There might be a way that I can help and allow us both to benefit." He sat up straighter, commanding the respect befitting his title. "Speak nothing of this conversation to anyone. Especially the Council."

Shinso sighed, running his fingers through his dark hair. "I still think it is unwise, but if you are this determined then I guess I can't stop you."

"Thank you."

"But if I sense that anything is amiss, I will not hesitate to report what has happened to the Council."

"And I will accept the consequences."

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

Bakugou slammed the doors open, storming inside his palace. Kirishima had seen him coming and rushed down to greet him. Thankfully the King had returned before dusk so he didn't have to resort to sending out a brigade of dragons to search for him. What Kirishima wasn't expecting was to see the Dragon King covered in dirt, bits of leaves and twig sticking out of his spiky hair, looking furious.

"Is everything okay, Bakugou?" he asked.

"Fucking perfect," Bakugou grumbled. "Make yourself useful and call someone to cut down that tree Seccal is carrying."

"Tree?"

As Kirishima hurried out into the courtyard to see what kind of tree the king was talking about, Bakugou stormed up the stairs. He made his way down to the west wing, toward the guest rooms. Prince Todoroki and his attendant were not expected to leave until the following day, having concluded their trade business. Bakugou pounded on the heavy oak doors. Without waiting for a response, he slammed them open. Prince Todoroki sat in a wing-backed armchair close to the glass doors that opened onto the veranda, reading a book. Iida, though no longer wearing his shiny armor stood at the ready, his sword drawn.

"How dare you barge into His Highness' quarters unannounced!"

Prince Todoroki glanced up from his book. "Put your sword away, Iida. You're wasting your breath."

Iida did as he was told, sheathing his longsword reluctantly.

"What brings you here?" Todoroki asked, returning his attention to the pages. "I thought since you found me so irritating, you wouldn't want to see me again before we left."

"I brought back one of the trees."

Todorki snapped the book shut, sitting up a little straighter. "From the forest?"

"Where the hell else would it come from?"

The Prince rose and opened the glass doors. Stepping out onto the balcony, he gazed down at the courtyard below. He watched as several men dragged the enormous redwood off to the side. It took nearly two dozen men to carry it. Because the forest remained untouched, its valuable resources were vast, and its trees were all equally large.

"A tree that size could build five houses alone," Prince Todoroki said, awed at the sight.

"So, it's just what you want, huh?"

"If you could fell more trees like that one, you would be a very rich man, King Bakugou. You would have a wealth of resources to trade with."

Bakugou smirked. "Then let's make a deal, shall we?"

Todoroki remained silent. The menace in the Dragon King's voice did not bode well.

"I'll get you more trees. So many big ass trees you won't know what the hell to do with them all, but at a price. Your shitty old man has been raising his taxes on all our traded goods and I'm sick of it. I know he's doing it because of the drought—try and kick a man when he's down, take advantage of us. But I want you to tell Endeavor that if he wants any lumber from us, he's going to have to pay a pretty price for it."

The land of Kasai was a mountainous region. Timber was a scarce resource and Bakugou knew they would pay handsomely for it. Even though Diragonia was facing starvation, he would not relinquish his control that easily. Bakugou was too proud for that.

"What do you propose?" Todoroki finally asked.

"I don't want the same shitty steel your old man has been pawning off on us. I know he's been sending us second rate materials. Nah, I want the good stuff. And grains. We've been trading our food, even when we're starving, so I think it's time you start paying your dues." His lust for more—his greed—was taking hold. "The volcanic soil in Kasai is some of the most fertile, so why the hell should we be giving you _our_ food? You send King Endeavor our demands. And as a token, I'll give you the damn tree."

He was striking a hard bargain. King Bakugou was trying to push his boundaries. After being treated unfairly, Bakugou was thirsty for retribution. The drought might have destroyed their crops, but it had done nothing to subdue his desire for power. He was challenging Prince Todoroki, dancing on a thin line that could border on war.

"Your Highness," Iida said. "Do not accept. It is a one-sided offer—"

"Very well."

Iida could not believe his ears, and Bakugou could not believe his luck.

"I will relay your message to my father. But you walk a dangerous line."

Bakugou sneered. "That's my intention." He turned on his heel, chest swelling with pride at his triumph. "I look forward to the shitty old man's reply."

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

Deku tossed and turned. The visions came in torrents, an unstoppable wave of interwoven futures. The Dragon King, Prince Todoroki, even All For One—key players in a dark and turbulent future. Somehow negotiations among Kasai and Diragonia had failed, the former accused Bakugou of unfair terms. Simple misunderstandings led to distrust which led to anger. Minor infighting escalated. Murder. Death. An endless war between the Land of Dragons and the Country of Fire. And in the shadows, All For One and his puppets played both sides for advantage, driving both countries to their knees. He saw the ancient forest ablaze. Screaming. Wailing. Blood. Deku fought against the flood of bleak visions.

Finally he yanked himself free of the darkness and found himself standing at the threshold of an otherworldly realm. It was void of everything save for two paths. Both identical. Hesitantly he stepped out toward the first. It swallowed him up, thrusting him into yet another vision. He saw himself, in the forest where the king had felled the ancient redwood, King Bakugou standing beside him. They talked for a long while, but the conversation soon turned bitter. He watched himself demand the Dragon King leave the forest. Something Bakugou had said had set him on edge, though he could not hear what was spoken. The world dissolved, bringing with it a future filled with fire and death. Driven by greed and anger, Bakugou waged war on the neighboring kingdom of Kasai. He invaded the forest cutting down the trees. He saw his own people, displaced by the king's greed and vulnerable. The last thing he remembered was All For One's dark laugh before he was thrust from the vision, back to the crossroads.

The vision left him feeling weak. Such darkness…a hopeless future full of death. Body shaking, he started down the second path. This one threw him back into the forest, where the first vision had begun. He was there, and so was Bakugou. But this time, the conversation progressed smoothly. Though he could sense the tension, he could see himself clearly smiling. Instead of banishing the king, he watched as his dream-self came to an agreement with the Dragon King. A gesture of goodwill and trust. Instead of returning in a rage as in the first vision, he watched as the king returned to the wood…seeking him! Though the future was uncertain, it was far better than the first.

Chief Deku's eyes snapped open.

He sat up on his mat, his breathing labored. Sweat rolled down his neck. It had been a long time since he had experienced a vision so intense. He had seen two futures branching from a single point, much like it had when he prophesied his father's death. But this time it was clearer. What he had been unable to discern back then was that the future he had seen might change, dependent upon his actions. There was a chance he could change the bleak fate he had foreseen. All would be revealed in three days' time.

 _ **Remember to leave a review to let me know what you think. And check back on Monday for Chapter 13!**_


	13. 3 Days Later

_**With the addition of this chapter, we have caught up to where insanemarshmallow's comics ended. From here on out, I tried to stick to her original ideas/visions but the rest is my own imagination! I hope you all will stick with me until the end!**_

 **Chapter 13**

He had seen the same visions in the days that followed, each one branching into a different possible future. The smallest of changes drastically altered each outcome. He would have to tread carefully when they met again. Shinso continued to express his concern, but Deku's mind was made up. His decision could not be changed. When the day finally arrived, he had steeled himself against the worst possible outcome but prayed for the best. He was determined to do what he could to alter the dark fate he had foreseen. To prevent so much death…he was willing to sacrifice almost anything to achieve it.

As he wandered through the forest, back to their meeting place, he wondered what the Dragon King thought of him. He had undoubtedly been surprised to see him. There must be all kinds of stories about the forest in the lands that lay beyond. It was what deterred outsiders from entering their domain. But despite whatever the king had heard, he had ventured into their lands. As he approached the clearing where he had first laid eyes on Bakugou, he spotted the stump of the tree the king had cut down. The tree had been hundreds of years old, but still had many more years of life within it. That life had been cut short. The sap had hardened and the stump was already starting to dry up. It was dead. And soon it would begin to rot.

Kneeling, he rested his hand on the rough stump. The wood was splintered in places where the king's powers had exploded, but he could still count the rings. The tree, killed in a fit of anger, its life cut short in its prime when it was tall and strong. He could feel the tree's spirit departing—returning to the mother earth. He muttered a prayer to the gods. He prayed his encounter with the explosive king would not result in more death. Memories of his father flitted through his mind. He remembered his comforting smile. But that was gone too, taken in the prime of his life, just like the tree. It left him feeling hollow. Taking a deep breath, Deku whispered another prayer. He sought his father's spirit, for guidance.

 _Papa, lend me your strength. Help me to choose the correct path_.

"It's already been chopped down," a harsh voice came from behind him.

He glanced over his shoulder. The Dragon King stood there watching him, arms folded across his bare chest.

"Wasting your breath over a dead tree isn't going to do shit to fix it."

"Maybe not," Deku said, choosing his words carefully. "But this forest was a gift from the gods, and it would be rude not to thank them for providing for us."

"Hmph." Bakugou scowled. "Speaking to 'gods', animals, and dead trees. What bullshit."

"This forest is filled with life, Your Majesty. From the smallest sapling to the tallest tree," he said, finally rising from where he knelt. "But you did not come here to discuss our different beliefs, did you?"

Deku could sense the malice oozing from the Dragon King. Instead of backing down, the Chief held his ground, his face a mask of calm.

"You're damn right it's not," Bakugou snapped. "That shit you pulled three days ago, knowing about the status of my kingdom, even the half-and-half bastard. How the hell did you learn all of that?"

A knowing smile played at Deku's lips. "Lucky guess? A bit of intuition?"

"Like hell! Don't give me that shit." He stalked closer. "You're hiding something."

"It is not my intention to hide things from you, Your Majesty. But I cannot trust you, an outsider, just yet."

He frowned. But the kid had a point. They had only met once, and briefly at that. Bakugou had waltzed willingly into his territory. For all he knew, there could be others out there watching them, ready to attack. Deku seemed to sense his suspicions and laid down his spear.

"I am not here to fight or make threats, and there is no one out there watching us," he said. "We are completely alone."

"Brave of you to lay down your weapon in front of an enemy."

"As it was brave for you to come here on the invitation of a stranger. I do not consider you an enemy." He grinned. "I am simply here to talk."

"So start talking."

Izuku sat on the stump, trying to convince Bakugou to relax. They would get nowhere if they could not trust one another.

"As I have already guessed, your kingdom is in need of resources, am I right?" Bakugou didn't answer him. "Otherwise you would not have come back. My village may not be as large as your kingdom, but we have also been affected by this drought, though not as severely. The forest and mother earth provide for our needs, but you have run her dry, so you have come here seeking more."

Deku paused, giving Bakugou time to respond, but he did not.

Instead, the young Chief continued. "It would be problematic for my people if you came with your dragons and took the entire forest, but maybe we can benefit one another."

"How so?"

"I will give you the eastern part of the forest. You are free to do as you wish with it—shoot all its game, cut down all the trees—but in exchange I ask that you prevent other intruders from venturing deeper."

"Who says I need you to _give_ it to me? I could just take it."

"That's true," Deku admitted. "There is little we could do to stop you, even if we wanted to. But such a violent conquest would further anger the gods and drive the animals away. The gods are very fickle, you see. Why else do you think your lands have been cursed so harshly with this drought?"

"Are you saying _you_ fuckers did this?" he shouted.

"We do not hold such power, Your Majesty, it is the results of your own greed and ambition that has driven your kingdom into such desperate circumstances. But if you wish to extend your reach into our forest, you must learn to respect the world and life around you."

"I thought you said I could do whatever the hell I want with the forest."

"You can. But the gods do not take disrespect lightly. It would not take long for the forest to wither and its resources wasted. And then you would be left with very little for your efforts."

"So you're asking for protection."

Deku smiled innocently. "In a sense."

Bakugou thought a moment, considering the Chief's proposal. It was certainly more favorable toward him than this kid and his village. There wasn't much of a downside.

"If you would like, I could even show you the better hunting grounds and which wild plants are safe to eat. I will teach you how to respect the forest while still reaping the benefits it has to offer. I promise that no harm should come to you or your people within these woods."

"You're starting to get on my nerves 'Little Chief.' You're too cocky, and it pisses me off."

"My humblest apologies." Deku bowed his head in respect. "If you need time to think it over, I will happily await your reply."

"Who said I need to fucking think it over? The terms are more in my favor, so I don't see how you could benefit. There must be some catch."

"We simply want our solitude. No intruders or outsiders invading our land. That's it."

"Fine," he said reluctantly. "I will protect your borders from outsiders."

"I'm pleased you agree!" Deku stood, picking up his spear once more.

"Hold on, we're not fucking done yet."

Izuku hesitated but nodded.

"You never told me how you knew about all that stuff—my country's affairs and the half-and-half bastard. So talk."

The Chief swallowed hard. Did he dare reveal his power? If he did, would it have serious consequences on the future he had been trying so hard to change? His grip tightened on the shaft of the spear. Finally he made up his mind.

"Some things are best kept secret."

"Wait a fucking minute—"

"Perhaps I will reveal it to you in the future, Your Majesty. There is still time for that."

"The way you talk is annoying," he growled. "It's getting on my fucking nerves."

Izuku laughed. "I'm sorry you find the way I speak so infuriating. I hope you will not hold it against me."

Bakugou frowned. "What's your name?"

"I am called Deku, King Katsuki Bakugou."

The Dragon King tensed. "How did you know my—?"

Deku held a finger to his own lips. "It's a secret."

He rolled his eyes. Bakugou didn't like the kid's high-and-mighty attitude. There was something off about him that his instincts didn't trust. He turned in a huff, storming back where he had left his dragon. "Don't regret our deal, Deku! When I rip out these trees, don't you dare start crying about it!"

Deku watched him disappear into the thick underbrush. He could hear the growl of a dragon and the mighty beating of its wings. A sudden gust surged through the forest. Deku looked up just as the shadow of a dragon passed overhead. A brief vision flashed through his mind. He saw Bakugou returning to the forest alone. The look on his face was less fearsome, more at peace. He could not see war or death…not in the near future.

"Did I choose the right path, Papa?" he wondered aloud. "Can I really change his future?"

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

"So let me get this straight…." Shinso was beyond exasperated. He sat opposite Deku inside the Chief's hut. "You're telling me that you just _gave_ the eastern forest to the Dragon King?"

Chief Deku averted his eyes.

"Because of your affections?"

Izuku's face flushed, embarrassed. "N-no! That's not the reason at all!"

"You acted without consulting the Council. They're going to be furious when they hear what you did."

"I had no choice!" Deku's grip on the feathered headdress tightened. It was hard to justify the reason behind his actions, but Shinso deserved an explanation. "In my visions, there were paths laid out before me, each leading to a different future, but they all started with him."

"The Dragon King."

He nodded.

"I know you get these visions a lot, Chief Deku, but you shouldn't commit so much to any one prophecy."

"There was nothing I could do," Izuku protested. "My visions showed me a path—one where he might come to understand us and our culture. But that would only happen if I gave him the eastern forest."

"You shouldn't go so far for him."

Deku looked away, somewhat ashamed that Shinso was scolding him like a child.

Shinso sighed. "You're doing it for his sake, aren't you? It's for his growth, right?" Deku said nothing. "If that's the case, you should let him figure things out on his own. If he managed to be king of Diragonia with his own strength then he can rule the land without your help. His kingdom is thriving. He has a strong army—dragons that bow to his whims. Even Elder Aizawa has acknowledged him as a remarkable strategist with admirable strength. But that makes him all the more dangerous. It is that pride of his that will bring him ruin."

"Exactly! I have seen his future, and the gods are telling me to intervene!"

"Must you always meddle?"

Again, Chief Deku looked away, embarrassed. It was true that he meddled where he wasn't needed. Just this morning he had prevented a man from tripping simply because he foresaw the event seconds before it happened.

"It's not my fault," he muttered. "The gods are always telling me to do those things. Otherwise they wouldn't have shown them to me."

"If they're telling you to meddle, what are you supposed to prevent? His fate from becoming a power-hungry warmonger?"

"I-in a way, yes." A shadow passed over the Chief's face. "I have been plagued with visions—murder, endless war, distrust between kingdoms—the future was…awfully dark. But back then, when I met with him, I caught a glimpse of a brighter future." Shinso remained silent, allowing him to speak. "After we met, the visions increased. And after our agreement was struck, I saw a new future. Our arrangement has changed the King's fate."

"Fate is not something you should try and meddle with."

"But it changed for the better, Shinso!" Deku's eyes gleamed with determination. "I'm going to take this as a chance to help him find peace within himself—for a better future."

"There's no changing your mind?"

Chief Deku sat straighter. "I will do this Shinso, no matter what you say. For the future and…for his sake."

Shinso smirked. "You must really like him, huh?"

Izuku's freckled cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red. "I told you, it's not like that!"

"Alright, alright. But I still don't think the King is good company to keep. The Council definitely won't be pleased." Shinso paused, thinking hard on what Deku had revealed. "Still, after everything you've told me, I trust you enough to go along with this plan of yours."

Chief Deku smiled, relieved. "Thank you, Shinso."

He stood. "But that doesn't change the fact that the Council will be furious. I still have to tell them what happened."

Deku wasn't looking forward to what they would say when they found out what he had done. But there was no taking it back now. The deal had been struck and a new path forged. All he could do was trust in the threads of fate that had been woven. Would it lead them to a peaceful future, or to ruin?

 _ **Please remember to leave a review and check back on Friday for Chapter 14!**_


	14. The Dragon King and The Chief

_**I'm so excited to share what comes next with you all! I had a lot of fun trying to find ways to build Kacchan and Deku's relationship, so I hope you enjoy it!**_

 **Chapter 14**

Bakugou stood on his balcony, gazing out over his kingdom. It had been several days since he had struck a deal with the little Chief. Something about their meeting kept bothering him. The kid was far too trusting and knew too much about him. It was like the bastard had him wrapped around his finger. Though he had not been threatening, the kid had played him. Bakugou was half tempted to chop down all the trees in the eastern forest and be done with it, to hell with their gods and the so-called consequences.

"Your Majesty."

The Dragon King turned. Kirishima and Kaminari stood in the doorway. He bowed politely.

"You find enough men to take with you?" Bakugou asked.

Not many woodcutters had been too keen on going to the ancient forest to chop down its trees. They feared that they would be cursed. So Bakugou had ordered Kirishima to round up men, whether they were woodcutters or not, who were brave enough to take on the task. Unfortunately, finding willing volunteers had been harder than he anticipated. Instead they would have to use the threat of death at the King's hand to convince them otherwise.

"I found two dozen men who volunteered," Kirishima said.

Bakugou growled, annoyed. It had taken two dozen men just to transport the one tree he had brought back the last time. Even with the help of his dragons, with just two dozen men they would not make much progress. His original idea of chopping down all the trees at once was now out of the picture.

"Damnit! Those useless…." He sighed. Had Deku known this would happen? Was that why he hadn't been afraid of his threats? "Gather them together as quickly as you can. We are heading back to the forest."

"Right now?" Kaminari said. "Prince Todoroki won't be back for trade again for another month!"

"You saw the size of the tree I brought back last time," Bakugou said, with a twinge of annoyance. "It's going to take a long time for only two dozen men to chop down those trees, let alone transport them back here before that half-and-half bastard comes back."

Kirishima sighed. "Why are you so impatient to chop them all down?"

Bakugou had not told his friend about the Chief he had met in the forest or about the village that lay deeper inside. Just thinking about it made him seethe with annoyance. He had hoped that the sooner he gathered the resources he wanted, the sooner he would be done with the little Chief.

"Don't question me about it!" he shouted. "Just do it!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry I asked." Kirishima bowed and hurried out of his chambers to deliver the king's orders. Sparks popped in Bakugou's palms. It annoyed him knowing that Deku had an upper hand. It was like he was hanging the prospect of endless resources over his head, yet he wasn't fully exploiting his position. What kind of ruler didn't take advantage of that? It made him wonder just what the Chief was up to.

A shadow passed overhead, circling the veranda. Bakugou looked up, gazing at the red dragon that glided down toward him. The beast's wings stirred up a heavy gust as it lowered down to the platform. Seccal landed beside him, lowering his head toward his master. Bakugou stroked the firedrake's nose as he thought. Brooding over things wouldn't get him anywhere. Instead, the king climbed onto the dragon's back.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go back and pay that brat a visit. I still have questions that need answers."

A growl rose up from the dragon's throat, as if answering the King's command. With a powerful flap of its wings, they soared high above the castle.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

True to his word, Deku had lifted the boundaries of One For All, freeing up the eastern forest for the Dragon King's return. One For All kept the village hidden and safe, causing confusion and disorientation in outsiders, which is what kept many from venturing into the forest in the first place. The Council, just as Shinso had predicted, were furious that he had freely given away a portion of the forest without first consulting them. Deku's reasoning did little to assuage their anger. But there was nothing they could do about it now.

Needing a bit of respite from the Council's nagging, Deku had managed to slip out of the village unnoticed. The only solace he found was in nature. He liked listening to the wind in the trees and the call of songbirds. Sometimes he even ventured down to the Sacred Pool to be alone with the Coir. But usually he simply strolled through the forest. Not wanting to be bothered with the cumbersome Chief robes, he left the ornately stitched garment behind, along with his spear and headdress. Instead he wore simple clothes—a long-sleeved buckskin shirt and a pair of capri trousers.

As he wandered the woods, his mind drifted back to the bargain he had made several days ago. By requesting protection from the Dragon King, he hoped that the village would be better protected should the intruders from that night ever return—All For One and the others. They had murdered his father and All For One had threatened to return to strip the land of its magic—the crystals that lay hidden in the sacred caves. If Bakugou helped to guard the borders, perhaps he could prevent that from happening.

He had been so lost in his thoughts that the sound of wings overhead startled him. A strong gust blew through the trees, shaking the leaves violently. Deku lifted his arm, shielding his eyes from the wind. A shadow loomed over him when suddenly a figure dropped down in front of him. The dragon landed heavily behind the man, the ground shaking beneath his great weight. Deku was startled to see King Bakugou so suddenly. He hadn't foreseen his coming. His heart pounded madly, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Welcome, Your Majesty," he said with a slight bow.

"What happened to your fancy clothes and your feathers?"

"I don't wear them all the time," he said quickly. "I did not expect to see you again so soon."

Seccal growled. It was the first time the great dragon had laid eyes on the Chief and he did not trust easily. It had taken many years before Seccal even allowed Kirishima to approach him. Deku's eyes lit up. He had never seen a dragon up close before. Though he had seen one from a distance when he was thirteen, it was totally different seeing the fearsome beast this close. It was intimidating, with sharp fangs and talons, but it was magnificent. He took a few steps closer, admiring the beautiful creature. Its red scales glinted when the sun caught them just right. They were like glittering rubies. A deep, guttural sound rose up from the dragon's throat, warning the boy not to come any closer.

"Is this your dragon?"

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you," Bakugou warned. "You might lose a hand or your life."

"He's beautiful."

Despite the king's warning, Deku reached out a hand toward the creature. The dragon recoiled slightly, its lips curling back in a snarl. But the Chief was undeterred. He stood motionless, allowing the dragon to assess him, to take in his scent. When the beast made no movement, Deku took another step closer. As the Chief's fingers brushed against Seccal's scales, the dragon's demeanor changed. It hesitated as if unsure of what to think. Eventually the dragon lowered his head to the ground, allowing the boy to touch him. A softer rumble rose from the beast's throat, almost like a purr.

Bakugou was lost for words. He had never seen Seccal act so submissive, and to a stranger at that. Chief Deku stroked the dragon's muzzle gently.

"How did you do that?" Bakugou demanded.

"I've always had a way with animals," Deku replied. "My father told me it was a blessing from the gods."

" _gods_?" He scoffed. "You're still spouting that bullshit?"

Deku ignored his insensitive comment. "What's his name?"

"Seccal."

"A strong name." The dragon made a satisfied grunt, easing into the boy's touch. "I saw a dragon once when I was a boy, circling above the forest. He looked just like Seccal."

Bakugou didn't answer. He was still astounded that Seccal had allowed the Chief to touch him so easily.

"So," Deku said, breaking the silence. "What brings you here, King Bakugou?"

"I have some questions that need answering."

Deku said nothing, waiting for Bakugou to continue.

"I don't get why you would just give away part of the forest. What do you have to gain from that?"

"I told you before, we simply want to live here in peace, free from intruders. Your protection would allow for that."

"That's not what I meant!" he snapped. "You have what I wanted. You could have asked for more. Most rulers in your position would have done that—used it to exploit whatever they wanted. Why would you just _give_ it to me?"

"Simply because I saw you needed something I could provide. I did not intend to exploit you. It was just a gesture of kindness."

"Kindness is never free," Bakugou muttered bitterly.

"I don't know what could have happened to lead you to believe so, but what I said is the truth."

"You expect me to believe that bullshit?"

He shrugged. "I cannot force you to believe me. But what reason would I have to lie to you?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

Deku sighed. It was going to be harder to convince Bakugou of his intentions than he thought. "Come, why don't I show you your new domain."

"What's there to see? A bunch of trees?"

"There is more to a forest than trees, Your Majesty."

Deku guided him through the forest, pointing out the different plants that grew there. He showed him the many shrubs that thrived in the shade while others clung to sunny patches. He educated Bakugou how to distinguish edible mushrooms from poisonous ones and where to find a patch of wild blueberries. In the forest, it was easy to lose your way, especially in parts where you could not easily see the sun. The Chief taught him that moss always grew on the north side of trees, where the shade was plentiful. If he ever lost his way, he could always look for mossy trees and navigate his way out. As the little Chief spoke, Bakugou couldn't help but wonder why he went through so much trouble for him. There was an oddly serine quality to him that King Bakugou found calming. Suddenly Deku stopped, the king nearly running into him.

"What the hell—"

"Ssh!" Deku held a finger to his lips. Kneeling before a thick thistle bush, he scooped something up. He held a tiny furry creature, just barely the size of his palm. Its long tail was curled around its body. The creature squeaked, its head bobbing up and down as it sniffed the air. "Look. It's a baby squirrel."

"How the hell did you see that thing?"

"I was listening. You notice a lot of things when you pay attention to what's around you." He picked the burrs out of the tiny squirrel's fur. It squeaked again at his touch. "Its eyes are still closed. The poor thing must have fallen out of its nest."

A loud chattering overhead caught Bakugou's attention. They both looked up to see another squirrel darting across one of the higher branches, looking distraught. Her tail flicked erratically, continuing its frantic call. The creature kept its eyes locked on them, watching them closely.

"That must be the mother."

"How can you tell?" Bakugou asked.

"The call she's making. They only make that sound when they're distressed."

Cupping his fingers around the tiny pup, Deku reached up with his free hand.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Returning the baby to its nest," he replied, as if the answer were obvious.

Despite how he appeared, the Chief was quite strong and agile. He pulled himself up with one hand, climbing nimbly up into the tree. Bakugou watched as the green-haired boy clambered up the tree. As he drew closer to the mother, the squirrel's tail twitched even more, making a loud squawking sound. Deku, now halfway up the tree, swung up onto the branch opposite the mother. She chattered loudly at him. He leaned forward and reached into a small gap in the tree trunk. Gently he placed the fallen baby back in its nest. The mother squirrel sniffed at her pup before climbing toward the boy's hand. She scurried up his arm and onto his shoulder. Deku laughed, her tiny nails tickling as she scampered around him. The squirrel nuzzled his cheek and the young Chief stroked her furry head.

As Bakugou watched it all unfold, he felt strangely calm. And when Deku smiled his chest tightened. He was almost…cute. Shaking the thought from his mind, he folded his arms and turned away in a huff. A kid in the forest who spoke to animals—it was sheer madness. The boy was nothing but a tool to get what he wanted. That was all there was to it. When he had taken what he wanted, that would be the end of things.

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Monday for Chapter 15!**_


	15. The Gift

_**Sorry for making Kacchan seem like a bit of a dick, but he'll come around eventually!**_

 **Chapter 15**

King Bakugou's absences became more frequent. It was not uncommon for him to take flights with Seccal, and he often used the dragon to excuse his frequent disappearances, but his extended absences did not go unnoticed. He would be gone for hours at a time, sometimes almost the full day. He frequented the site where his men were chopping down trees, but he would soon disappear alone into the forest. And though he had been eager to chop down as many trees as possible in the beginning, he now only ordered them to take what was needed for the next trade with Kasai. He was very particular about which trees the cut, examining each one carefully before he made a decision. It was much different than the impulsive man many knew him to be.

In his absences, Bakugou visited the young Chief. Each meeting, they carefully planned, picking a day and place to meet. He wasn't sure why he even bothered. All Deku did was talk about nature and his gods. He just couldn't figure it out. It didn't make sense why Deku cared so much about the plants and animals or what part his so-called 'gods' played in things. What did it matter if they chopped down a few trees or if birds fell out of nests? It was survival of the fittest! But that's not how Deku saw things.

As Bakugou sat there, his back to the tree, watching the Chief, he couldn't help but wonder why he kept coming to see him. There was no benefit to it. And Deku didn't seem to gain anything from it either. What was the point? He listened to Deku whistle, mimicking the call of a finch. A response came from the trees above them. He continued his call until a little brown bird fluttered down from the branches. It alighted on the Chief's finger, singing happily to him. Deku's simple innocence, the way he interacted with the world around him, made Bakugou curious. It made him wonder just what he saw that made him care so much. What was the boy seeing that he couldn't?

"I don't get it."

Deku looked up, confused.

"Don't get what, Kacchan?"

Bakugou felt his cheeks heat up. Deku's nickname for him was embarrassing. His excuse had been that his name was too long and 'Kacchan'—short for Katsuki—was easier.

"I told you not to call me that!"

Deku laughed. Every time he used Bakugou's nickname, he would become more irritable than usual. "What don't you get?"

"Why you care so much about the animals and stuff. Don't you guys eat meat?"

"We do," he said stroking the finch's soft feathers. The bird twittered happily. "But we only kill what is necessary. If we were to hunt all the game, we would force the population into extinction and we would lose our source of food. We would starve. Much like what has happened in your kingdom."

Bakugou rolled his eyes.

"The earth provides what we need, so if we do not take care of it, then we will also suffer."

"You talk like the plants have feelings."

"Every tree and creature has a life—a spirit. Do you really think that the earth is just a dead thing that you can claim? That the land is yours just because you say it is?"

"Hell yeah, I do. They're just dumb plants!"

"But from those plants you receive shade, food, and even building materials." The finch ruffled its feathers, making its body appear puffier than before.

"What a bunch of bullshit."

"It must be hard to wrap your head around the way we think. After all, it is so much different than yours."

Bakugou plucked a blade of reed grass and stuck it between his teeth. Leaning back against the trunk, he chewed on the end, the sweet tasting sap making his tongue tingle. It was a plant Deku had pointed out to him before.

"Your way of thinking is pretty simplistic," he muttered.

"Is that so?"

"Not worrying about harvest, trade, and wars. Things must be pretty laid back in your village."

"Just because we are small and remote does not mean we do not share similar problems."

Bakugou laughed, mocking him. "Similar problems? Like what?"

A shadow passed over Deku's face. The finch flew back up into the trees, twittering as it went. The Dragon King sat up a little straighter. It was the first time he had seen the little Chief react so negatively.

"We have been attacked by outsiders before," Deku admitted. "Almost two years ago there was…. My father was killed by invaders. It may not be on the same grand scale as your wars, but we have our share of troubles."

"Invaders from where?"

Deku shook his head. "They came from the east, but we could not tell where they were from."

"So that's why you asked me for protection."

He nodded.

"Your _gods_ didn't bother to help you with that kind of shit?"

Deku sighed. "You mock my culture, but you haven't bothered to learn anything about it."

"Why should I?"

"You might just learn something from it."

Bakugou folded his arms behind his head and laughed. "Yeah, right! Like what, how to hug trees?"

The Chief merely smiled, the same knowing smile that told Bakugou that Deku knew more than he was letting on. It annoyed him, that look the Chief gave him. He didn't like being kept in the dark. But so far he hadn't given Bakugou reason to doubt him. True to his words, the Chief had allowed him to come and go as he pleased, doing what he wanted with the resources within the eastern part of the forest. But unlike trading with Kasai, they didn't have a formal written agreement to their terms. There was nothing to prove their intentions. Reaching up, Bakugou untied one of his necklaces. It was a simple leather string with a semi-circular pendant made of green jade.

"Deku."

"Hm?"

Bakugou placed the necklace in the boy's palm. Deku looked at it, confused.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Keep it," he muttered. "As a token of our agreement or whatever. So that you know I won't go back on my word."

"In that case, take this." Deku plucked a feather from his Chieftain headdress. The feather was green with a pale blue tip. "It's not much, but I hope you'll keep it." Deku smiled, his freckled cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He held the pendant close. Even if Kacchan wasn't serious about the gesture, it made his heart flutter. He would cherish the King's gift and the promise it represented.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

"You're late."

Deku jumped at the sudden voice behind him. He whirled around to see Shinso standing there. Deku had been hoping to sneak back into the village unnoticed, but as usual Shinso always knew when he was coming and going. Breathing a sigh of relief, Deku opened the flap to his hut.

"You scared me," he said, ducking inside.

Shinso followed close behind. As Deku set aside his feathered headdress, Shinso sat on the guest mat laid out on the floor. The Chief untied his embroidered robe and folded it neatly.

"You've been sneaking out of the village a lot," he said. "The Elders are starting to notice."

Chief Deku said nothing.

"You met with him again today, didn't you?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "Chief Deku, I know I said I would go along with your plan, but you are not acting rationally. If you're not careful, your good intentions could backfire."

"He is starting to open up to me. This is the outcome I was hoping for," Deku said. "If he can learn to be more trusting and accepting of others, I might be able to save him."

"Save him from what? Himself?"

Deku nodded.

"You have affections for him, don't you?"

His face flushed a deep shade of crimson. "Th-that's beside the point! Whether or not I have feelings for him doesn't affect—"

"Yes, it does," Shinso cut him off. "It's blinding you to the dangers around you. The Dragon King is not the only one out there who wants this forest. Remember what happened two years ago?"

Deku picked up one of the photographs from the small wooden altar, his father's face smiling back at him. Emptiness clawed at the pit of his stomach. "I can never forget…." He had the scars on his arm to prove it.

"All the more reason for you to be more cautious outside the village. You never know if he might be watching."

"All For One."

Shinso nodded. "It's been far too quiet since he made his threat that night. He has been biding his time, but there is no telling when he might strike again. And you should be prepared for when that time comes, not out with the King of Diragonia."

"I don't need you to remind me of my duties," Deku said tersely. "My feelings come second to the village. I have not forgotten who I am."

Shinso's senses were as sharp as always. Though Deku had tried to hide it, he had developed feelings for the King. Ever since he had dreamed of a handsome prince all those years ago, it had grown from curiosity to something more. And those affections only strengthened after they met nearly a month ago. He couldn't stop the pounding in his chest whenever they saw one another, or the way his heart skipped a beat when their eyes would meet. But they were just one-sided feelings. There was no telling if Bakugou reciprocated them. Behind his mask of anger and annoyance, it was hard to tell what Kacchan was really thinking, and he knew better than to ask.

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Friday for Chapter 16!**_


	16. Discovery

**Chapter 16**

The throne room had never seemed so empty before. Bakugou sat on his cold throne, twirling the green feather between his fingers. As reluctant as he was to admit it, he liked the Little Chief. There was something about him he found strangely attractive. And when he was stuck here in his palace, that was when he was forced to entertain dignitaries, that he realized just how much he missed Deku's company. It was calming, unlike today. He slipped the feather into his pocket as Kaminari and Ashido escorted Prince Todoroki's representative into the room. He gazed down at the woman standing before him with mild annoyance. She had dark eyes and black hair that was tied up in a bushy ponytail. It was not the first time Yaoyorozu had been to Diragonia, and he almost preferred her to the half-and-half Prince. She often came in his stead when Prince Todoroki was tied up with other business. She had come to deliver the steel Kasai had promised him for the lumber he had sent nearly a month ago. Because Kasai was a mountainous region and wooded areas were scarce, lumber was a rare commodity and often considered luxurious. Bakugou glanced over the paperwork she had brought with her. In exchange for the enormous tree, King Endeavor had sent a better grade of steel. However, it was less than the usual amount of metal they normally sent.

"What the hell is this?" he shouted.

Yaoyorozu bowed. "You are displeased, Your Majesty?"

"You're fucking right, I am!" He crumpled the papers and threw them to the ground. He crushed them beneath his heavy boot. "That bastard promised me your best steel, and now you fuckers are decreasing the amount you're sending?"

"My apologies, King Bakugou, but because that is of a far higher grade, it is much more valuable than what we were trading with before. That is why King Endeavor sent less than usual."

"And he didn't bother to send a letter to tell me beforehand?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her short.

"Who the fuck does he think I am?" he shouted. "Just because I'm younger than the old bastard, he thinks he can pull this shit?"

"But Your Majesty—"

"And what about the grains? That half-and-half bastard promised me his best steel and grains enough to feed my people. So, what the hell is going on?"

"I beg your forgiveness, King Bakugou. I will send word to King Endeavor—"

"I have a message for that senile old bastard," he said, stalking toward her. "You tell him that I expect to be treated fairly and equally. As promised. Or he will get nothing from me! You tell him that unless he wants my dragons to burn down his shit-hole he calls a castle, he'd better hold up his end of the deal!"

Yaoyorozu bit her lip. The Dragon King's demands were steep and borderline unreasonable. She bowed low, her eyes downcast.

"Of course, Your Majesty." She turned, Kaminari and Ashido escorting her from the throne room.

Bakugou stormed back up the steps to his throne. He flopped down on the cold stone chair. He wiped his hand tiredly down his face. All of these stuffy meetings always put him in a foul mood. The sound of footsteps echoing in the hallway outside brought him back to the present. He looked up as Kirishima entered the throne room. The red-haired soldier bowed.

"What is it?" Bakugou asked, annoyed.

"The first shipment of redwoods is ready."

"If that damned bastard doesn't start treating me equally, there won't be any shipments," he grumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"The senile old man has sent us less steel than he promised." He rose and stormed toward the door. "Send what was brought to the forges. I want that steel melted down for new weapons. There's no point wasting what he _did_ send us."

Bakugou shouldered past Kirishima, not bothering to look back.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere."

Kirishima firmly grasped his shoulder, pulling him to a stop. "Hey, what's been going on with you lately? You keep disappearing…no one can figure out where you keep sneaking off to. It's got us worried."

He shook off his hand. "That's none of your damn business."

"Bakugou—"

"I'll be back later, got it?" he shouted, his voice echoing off the high vaulted ceilings. "Just make sure everything is in order while I'm gone."

"Yes, sir," he said reluctantly.

Kirishima watched Bakugou march down the hallway to his chambers. He wasn't gone long before he heard Seccal take flight from the balcony. He sighed. Every time the King left, he headed in the direction of the ancient forest. Despite his orders, he had to find out what Bakugou was up to. Sneaking off every few days wasn't like him. It was…odd. Something was up, and it was time he found out what it was.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

As he had predicted, Seccal and Bakugou disappeared into the forest. Kirishima followed closely, keeping downwind to prevent the dragon from sniffing him out. He had never been this deep in the woods before. It gave him the chills. Crouching low behind a thick shrub, he peered through the branches. He thought he saw someone when something flitted past his peripheral vision. It looked like a blob at first. But then he realized it had little feelers coming out of a balloon shaped body, like a jellyfish. Though startled, he remained still, holding his breath. The last thing he wanted was for Bakugou to realize he was there. More of the strange creatures started to appear. It was creepy, like they were ghosts! After taking a deep breath, he returned his attention to the figure beyond the bushes. Sitting on a moss-covered log was a boy with green hair and freckles. He wore a strange and ornate robe fringed with feathers. He wore one of Bakugou's necklaces, a simple leather strand with a jade pendant. What was he doing with one of the King's amulets. The boy looked young, nineteen perhaps. A gentle smile played at his lips, the odd creatures flitting about him. The boy held out his hands, one of the jellyfish creatures hovering just above his palms.

Twigs snapped further off and the boy turned. Kirishima watched as King Bakugou tramped through the thick underbrush toward the stranger. He swatted at the creatures pulsating in the air around him. But the boy quickly stopped his hands.

"Don't do that!" the boy said urgently.

"What the hell are these things?" Bakugou grumbled.

"They are Coir," the green-haired boy explained. "They are spirits of the forest—a sign at the woods are healthy. They won't harm you."

"They're weird." The King poked at one of the jellyfish blobs. The creature shuddered before flitting away from his hand.

The boy laughed. "They are a sign of good luck."

Was the King sneaking off to meet this boy? Just who _was_ he? Kirishima didn't recognize the clothes he wore. He certainly wasn't from Kasai. And there were no documented settlements or villages within the forest. Bakugou hadn't said anything about the kid. It puzzled him. But then something happened that Kirishima couldn't have predicted. Bakugou smiled—actually smiled! It wasn't malicious or cunning, just a simple…smile. He had never seen the King make that expression before, let alone toward another person.

Quietly he crept back the way he had come. It felt wrong to be spying on his King. But now that he knew where Bakugou kept sneaking off to, it raised more questions. And he hoped that this time, the Dragon King would actually answer them.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

Deku laughed. "They are a sign of good luck. You see more of them at night, so this is a rare occurrence." The Coir congregated around him, flitting about like jellyfish in an ocean current. "Here. Hold out your hand."

Bakugou did as he was told. Carefully Deku guided one of the weird creatures toward his outstretched palm. The Coir's feelers brushed against King Bakugou's hand, sending a tingle through his skin.

"These things are spirits?" he asked, disbelieving. "Aren't spirits supposed to be invisible or something? Not physical?"

"You could call them spirits or forest guardians. Whichever you prefer. My people believe they are the souls of the departed returning to mother earth to protect her."

"So, a sign of good luck, huh? Does that mean something good is going to happen to me?"

Deku shrugged. "Perhaps. Luck has a funny way of finding people. It could happen today, next week, or even years from now. Fate is funny that way."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Fate. I don't believe in that shit."

"You also didn't believe in spirits, but there are many spirits around you right now."

"I don't know if I'd call these things spirits." Bakugou noticed the pendant hanging from Deku's neck. He had given it to the Chief the last time they met, as a token of good will. It was strange to see someone else wearing it…embarrassing even.

"You're seriously wearing that?"

Deku looked down at the necklace, the jade pendant in his palm. "It was a gift from you. Why wouldn't I wear it?"

Bakugou felt his face heat up.

"Kacchan, you face is turning red. Are you oka—"

"Shut up, feather bastard!" he snapped.

Noticing Bakugou's embarrassment, he stifled a laugh. "How are negotiations going with Prince Todoroki?" Deku asked, changing the subject.

"That bastard of a king is trying to take me for a fool," Bakugou grumbled. "He's changing up the trade terms without discussing it first. Just because I took power at a young age, he's treating me on unequal footing—like a child! What I wouldn't give to just send my army—"

"No!" Deku shouted

Bakugou jumped. He had never heard Deku raise his voice like that before.

"I mean…." Deku quickly tried to regain his composure. "Violence isn't the answer. I'm sure negotiations will work out better for you now that you have more resources at your disposal. Give it a little time."

He frowned. "You're hiding something."

"No, of course not!"

Bakugou leaned closer. Deku's face flushed crimson, his heart hammering loudly in his chest. The King frowned.

"You're acting weirder than usual."

"No, I—"

"Talk."

Deku could tell there would be no way to convince him otherwise. But it was a secret he had resolved never to tell. The visions of death and war, it was exactly what he was trying to prevent. When he was younger, his Insight had felt like a gift. But whenever he was plagued with visions of a dark future, it felt more like a curse—seeing what was to come but not how to change it.

"I can't," he finally muttered.

Bakugou frowned. He had never seen Deku look so distraught before. It made him realize how little he really knew about the little Chief.

"Listen, Deku—"

"Forget I said anything," Deku said quickly. He turned his attention skyward. The sun was getting low, which meant they both had to return to their people. He turned to go. "It's getting late and I have many things to do before the sun sets so I'd better…go back."

Bakugou snatched him by the wrist, but the young Chief's reflexes were too fast. Deku spun quickly and twisted so Bakugou's arm was turned at an uncomfortable angle. With a firm tug, he yanked his arm free of the King's grasp. He bounded off a few paces before the King could stop him, just out of reach.

"Until next time, Kacchan."

He feared he had already revealed too much. There was no telling how he might have altered their path. And though he didn't want to go, Deku knew it was best for him to leave before he told the King too much…in hopes that their fate did not stray.

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Monday for Chapter 17!**_


	17. Beginnings of Change

_**Sorry if it seems like the story/romance progresses slowly. I don't believe in rushing things so just stick with me as I build and develop this story! Thank you all for your support thus far :)**_

 **Chapter 17**

The heat from the forges was so intense, it felt as though one's clothes might catch fire if he wandered too close. The clang of metal was deafening. King Bakugou strode through the armory, Kirishima at his side. Dragon fire lit the furnaces, the swordsmiths carefully heating the steel to red hot temperatures. The men's muscles bulged as they lifted the metal onto anvils, striking the steel with heavy hammers with rhythmic, even strokes. After ordering the metal they had received to be melted down, his bladesmiths had immediately set to work crafting top class weapons. With the new higher-grade steel, their weapons would be stronger and deadlier than ever.

One of the bladesmiths approached them, holding an unfinished blade flat across his palms.

"Your Majesty," he said, bowing low. He held the sword out for him. "This is the first of the swords you ordered, made with the new steel from Kasai. We would be honored if you would test it."

Though it was unfinished—without a grip to hide the tang—the King took it from him. Without a pommel and handle to act as a counterbalance, it felt a little off, but he could tell it would be a spectacular weapon. The metal gleamed brighter than any of the other blades they had made before. The dragon fire gave the steel a banded pattern that resembled flowing water, much like Damascus steel but stronger. He swung the sword, the blade making a sharp whooshing sound like it was cutting the air. It was lighter than the other swords he had used.

"It has a good feel to it." He handed the sword back to the bladesmith, who took it reverently. "Have the first blade you complete delivered to me immediately.

The man bowed, beads of sweat rolling down his neck from the heat. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

"These new swords make mine look like a toy," Kirishima said, unsheathing the sword he carried strapped to his back. "Maybe I'll be able to get a replacement soon."

"If we keep getting steel like this, you can have as many fucking swords as you want."

"Bakugou," he said hesitantly. "Are you planning on going to war?"

The King said nothing, continuing his tour of the workshops. The men worked diligently, taking it in shifts so that production never slowed. Kirishima watched him closely. Though Bakugou wore his usual scowl, he could tell the King felt conflicted. Before, when King Endeavor had treated him unfairly, Bakugou had been prepared to declare war on Kasai right then and there. But now he seemed unsure.

"Your Majesty, I know you've been going to the forest."

Bakugou glowered at him over his shoulder. "What of it? I've been overseeing the woodcutters."

"No, Bakugou, I know where you're _really_ going."

Bakugou rounded on him, a dangerous look in his eyes. He snatched Kirishima by the collar and pulled him close. "The hell did you just say?"

"I followed you two nights ago." Though Bakugou was his king, he did not back down. "I saw the kid."

"What are you getting at?"

"You've changed." Kirishima snatched Bakugou's wrist and wrenched himself free of his grip. "You're the strongest guy I know and I swore I would follow you, no matter where. But that kid, the one in the forest, he's changing you."

"Watch what you say," he growled. "Because those words might be your last."

None of the bladesmiths paid them any mind. With the roar of the forges and clang of the hammers, it was hard to hear their heated conversation—something Bakugou was grateful for.

"That kid is the reason we now have our greatest asset. He's nothing more than a trade partner, like that half-and-half bastard." Though he insisted the boy was nothing more than a trade partner, it wasn't entirely the truth. There was something more that he just couldn't place—an emotion he had never experienced before. But he couldn't tell Kirishima.

"Trade? What are we giving him in return?"

"Protection."

"From what?"

"Who knows," he said with a shrug. "He never said. I protect the forest border from outsiders, he gives us the eastern forest. That was the deal."

"But he looked primitive! Couldn't you have just _taken_ what you wanted?"

"There's a lot more to diplomacy than you think there is." Bakugou shouldered past him. "Don't go snooping where you're not wanted or I'll kill you."

"Bakugou—"

"Shut your trap or I'll send you flying!"

Though his thirst for violence had somewhat abated, the King's character had not changed. He was still the unwavering man Kirishima knew him to be. He felt stupid doubting him for even a moment.

"Make yourself useful," Bakugou said. "And have the rest of the steel sent down. It doesn't matter if we go to war or not, I want every single one of my soldiers fitted with new weapons."

"Yes, sir."

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

It was the peak of the dry season, the drought making the lack of rain that much worse. In their village, Deku and his people had a tradition—a type of ritual in which they would pray to the gods for rain. It was a sacred ceremony that had been continued for thousands of years and everyone played their part—Sero, Shoji, Tokoyami, Tsuyu, Shinso, Uraraka, Ojiro, Koda and the Elders. They all had important roles. But because of such a tradition, it meant the young Chief was too busy with preparations to make time to go and meet with the Dragon King. It had been nearly two weeks since he had left him there, after nearly revealing what he had seen of the future. He wondered what Bakugou thought of him. Was he mad for leaving so suddenly? And what had happened to the King's negotiations with Kasai? He prayed that King Bakugou had heeded his advice to avoid violence.

Deku sat in his hut, fixing the beadwork on his ceremonial robe. It was different than the one he normally wore—which had been gifted to him at his coming of age. The colors of this robe were much different than his usual Chieftain garb. Veins of turquoise beads were sewn in intricate zig-zagging patterns. Interspersed between the bright blues were splashes of red, yellow, and white in carefully designed geometric patterns. After the ceremony the previous year, some of the beads had come loose. And since the robe was only worn once each year, Izuku had not bothered to fix it yet. He had been putting it off.

"Chief Deku."

He looked up as Elder Torino ducked into his home. Deku nodded to him briefly before returning his attention to his work.

"You are needed at the longhouse. The rest of the Council has called a meeting."

"Why?" Deku asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure, but Elder Nezu seems to have sensed something in the winds."

Nodding, Deku quickly tied off his stitch and set aside the garment. He fit the feathered headdress snuggly on his head and followed his father's honored friend. His fellow tribesmen were busy setting up for the ceremony that would take place the following evening. Gran Torino led him to the longhouse in the center of the village. He held aside the deerskin flap at the entrance. Deku ducked inside. The rest of the Elders, Nezu, Cementoss, Vlad King, Snipe, Aizawa, and Recovery Girl, were all there waiting for him. Even Shinso was present. Chief Deku took his place at the head of the circle, sitting cross-legged on the straw mat.

"Why have you called a meeting?" Deku asked, getting straight to the point.

"Chief Deku," Cementoss began. "The Council has been discussing at length the consequences of your recent actions. To give the Dragon King the eastern forest—"

"It was to ensure peace," Deku said firmly, defending his decision. "In exchange for our resources, he has promised to protect our borders from invaders."

"You fear another attack from All For One?" Nezu asked.

"He threatened to return," Aizawa pointed out. "Chief Deku is right to fear him. There is no telling when that heathen could strike us again."

Cementoss seemed unsure. "But to seek the Dragon King's help…."

"Had I not willingly relinquished the eastern part of the forest, he would have taken it by force," Deku said. "It was a future I had seen clearly. One full of great loss. Our people would have suffered greatly. It was our only choice."

"Not our only Choice," Vlad said.

"It was the _best_ choice," the Chief insisted. "The path that led to the least amount of loss."

"And you just went along with his decision, Shinso?" Cementoss asked.

"Given what he had told me, it seemed the most logical choice," he admitted.

"We cannot change the past, only the future," Deku cut in. "What is done is done. Surely you did not call this meeting to reiterate your lack of faith in my decisions."

"It is not our lack of faith," Recovery Girl said, "merely our concern in the future of our tribe."

Deku folded his arms, annoyed at their lack of confidence in his ability to lead.

"Chief Deku is right," Elder Nezu said. "We cannot alter what has already happened. What we must do is look to the future. And that is why I called you all here. There is a storm fast approaching us, one that will test us to our limits."

"What kind of storm?" Aizawa asked.

Nezu shook his head. "I cannot say. The gods do not easily reveal such things. But the winds are changing. Something is about to happen. We must be ready when that storm comes."

"How can we be prepared if we don't know what the storm is bringing?" Cementoss asked.

"Whatever it may bring," Deku said. "I am prepared to face it. I will not let it destroy us."

"Chief Deku," Nezu said hesitantly, "I fear the storm may be coming from your company—the Dragon King."

It felt like someone had struck him hard in the stomach, knocking the wind from his lungs. To accuse Kacchan of being the cause of something like this…he was at a loss for words. True, he was a warlord, but he was changing.

"I will ensure that doesn't happen," Shinso cut in.

They all turned to look at him, surprised. But Shinso sat tall, resolute in his declaration.

"It is the duty as the Chief's right hand to protect the village when he cannot. Should I sense anything amiss, I will intervene to prevent anything disastrous from happening."

"Shinso…." Deku feared what his words meant. But Shinso did not waver.

Shinso kowtowed to them, bowing so that his forehead touched the ground. "Please, honored Elders, put your faith in me and in Chief Deku. We will not allow such a thing to come to pass."

The Council considered his words, muttering amongst themselves briefly. At last they all seemed to come to an agreement.

"Very well," Elder Nezu said. "We will trust in your words."

"Thank you," Shinso said.

"That being said, this Council is now dismissed," Nezu continued. "There is still much to do before the ceremony tomorrow."

The Elders all rose, leaving the longhouse one by one. But before Shinso could go, Deku snatched him by the sleeve.

"What do you mean 'you'll prevent anything disastrous from happening'?" he whispered harshly. "Do you not trust me?"

"I do. But I still do not trust the Dragon King. His temper is far too volatile…there's no telling what he might do on a whim."

"You don't know him, Shinso."

"And you know him well enough to guarantee he would not do something reckless that could cause us serious problems?"

"He's changed," Deku said firmly. "He is not the man he once was."

"I do trust you, Chief Deku, but I also want to err on the side of caution. If the Council wants reassurance that no harm will come from fraternizing with the King of Diragonia, then I will give them that reassurance."

Though he hated to admit it, Shinso was right. Deku rose quickly and stormed out of the longhouse. He didn't have time to worry about those things now. He still had much to do before the ceremony. Still, their words needled at him, despite his best efforts to shut them out.

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Friday for Chapter 18!**_


	18. The Rain Dance

_**I had a lot of fun with this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it too! I did a lot of research for it and tried to incorporate my own ideas to create a unique culture for Deku's tribe. I also want to reiterate that I am not the original creator of the AU or the artist, that would be insanemarshmallow**_

 **Chapter 18**

It was strange. Bakugou hadn't seen Deku in almost two weeks! No matter when he came to the forest, the Chief was nowhere to be found. After his outburst the last time, when the boy had acted unusually distraught, he had just up and vanished. They had not arranged a day or time to meet again, like usual. Instead, Bakugou had just been showing up, hoping he would be there. He sat on the ground, leaning against a tree as he plucked blades of grass. Seccal was lying beside him, head resting at his master's feet. Seccal made a soft grunting noise. Bakugou patted his snout. His dragon had taken a liking to the little Chief—something that had never happened before. Their visits were something Seccal looked forward to. Grumbling, Bakugou tossed the dead grass aside, adding to the pile he had pulled out in annoyance.

"Where the hell could he be?" he wondered.

Resting his head against the tree, he sighed. They had been meeting in the same place, in the eastern part of the forest, for months. And now the Chief was nowhere to be found. Deku always came to meet him here, but he wondered if he might be able to find him somewhere deeper in the woods. He had said before that his village lay further in. Maybe if he went there himself…. Bakugou shook his head. No, that was stupid. Seccal nudged his leg with his snout.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he snapped.

The dragon made a soft whine, almost like a whimper. Bakugou raked his fingers through his spiky blond hair and sighed. He was getting worked up over what-ifs. Standing up, he brushed the dirt from his pants.

"Seccal, you stay here. I'm gonna go look for Deku." Seccal made a noise of protest, but a sharp look from his master silenced him quickly.

He had never gone this deep into the forest before. The woods felt darker the deeper he ventured. He wasn't sure if it was just because it was unfamiliar or if it was because there really was some kind of mystical or spiritual quality to the forest. He trudged through the thick brush, ducking beneath low hanging branches and vines. The sun sank low, casting long shadows across his path. He had been hiking for hours and was starting to wonder if he was simply going in circles. Just as the last rays of sunset blinked through the leaves, the steady beat of drums broke through the oppressive silence. At first he thought his mind was playing tricks on him, but the more he listened, he realized it really was the sound of drums. He trudged in the direction of the music, the rhythmic beats growing steadily louder. He thought he saw a glimmer of light through the trees. But before he could reach it, a twig snapped behind him. The sting of metal against his throat made him freeze.

"Don't move," a low male voice hissed.

Glancing behind him, Bakugou caught sight of a young man with messy dark blue hair and tired looking eyes. He wore similar clothes to the ones Deku's, but his were less ornate. He held a simple dagger, the blade pressed against the soft flesh of the King's throat.

"Who the hell are you?" Bakugou growled.

"You are in no position to make demands, Dragon King."

"You know who I am, huh?" The king sneered.

"I am not as trusting as Chief Deku," the strange man said. "I could sense something dangerous approaching. To think I would find _you_ of all people."

"If you think I'm dangerous now, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry," Bakugou said. But the man did not waver. "I haven't seen Deku in a couple weeks. I wanted see if something happened."

"The Chief is fine," he said tersely.

"Then where is he?" He was getting nowhere. As his temper flared, sparks began to pop in his palms. "What's going on?"

"He has been getting ready for the Rain Dance Ceremony."

"What the hell is that? And who the fuck _are_ you?"

The stranger eased up on his grip. "I am Shinso, Right Hand of the Chief. I am his councelor. I tried to advise him against meeting with someone like you, but I couldn't convince him to change his mind."

Bakugou chuckled. "Sounds like you're not too good at your job then."

"Leave. Now."

"I'm not fucking going anywhere," Bakugou said dangerously. "I ain't leaving until I see Deku."

"The Chief does not have time for your whims right now, Dragon King."

"Then you better fucking figure something out, you shitty bastard."

Shinso could tell there was no convincing him, and the King was only growing angrier. They were at a standstill. But with the ceremony, Deku couldn't just leave to accommodate the warlord's selfish demands. Just this once, he would break his vow. He would bring the King along, if only to avoid further confrontation.

"If you are so curious about him, perhaps it would be easier to just show you. I'll take you to him." He sheathed his dagger.

"About fucking time," Bakugou growled. "Lead the way."

"I'm afraid I can't let you see the way to our village. Our safety lies in secrecy."

"What are you—"

Shinso tied a piece of cloth around the King's eyes. Furious, Bakugou lashed out at him, but Shinso pressed the edge of his dagger to the Dragon King's throat.

"If you are so bent on seeing Chief Deku, you will have to put up with a minor inconvenience. If you can't do that, then leave."

"Fine," Bakugou growled. "Get on with it, bastard."

Bakugou allowed himself to be blindfolded and led through the forest. They headed in the direction of the drumming, the rhythm growing steadily louder. It felt like it took longer than it should have. Judging from the sound, Bakugou could have sworn they were closer than this. As they drew nearer, the sound was almost deafening. But soon the faint din of voices began to mingle with it. Shinso undid the blindfold and Bakugou found himself at the edge of a small village. The homes were simple huts made with bark woven between sturdy wooden poles and insulated with hardened clay, the tops covered with thatched rooves. The doorways were covered with animal skins instead of actual doors. The whole village looked shabby compared to Diragonia.

The King opened his mouth to speak, but Shinso held a finger to his own lips. "If you are to stay, you must keep quiet and blend in."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"I will take care of that."

Shinso led him around the back of the camp, keeping to the shadows. He paused before one of the huts and instructed Bakugou to remain hidden, and not let anyone see him. Before the King could retort, the man disappeared inside the hut. Folding his arms, annoyed, Bakugou let his eyes roam about the village. The the population didn't come close to his own kingdom, the village was still rather larger, with almost one hundred of the huts. Bakugou had always assumed Deku's tribe was small and insignificant, and it surprised him that he was the leader of so many people. He wondered how long the boy had been Chief, if he had assumed power at a young age like he had.

Shinso emerged a moment later holding a bowl of red paint and a buckskin robe, embroidered with red and black beads. The beadwork made intricate zig-zag patterns that Bakugou had never seen before. He handed the garment to the Dragon King.

"Put this on."

Bakugou pulled the heavy robe over his head, the fabric hanging down to his shins. Shinso secured an embroidered bandana around the King's head, eagle feathers hanging to one side. Dipping his fingers into the bowl of paint, he reached up toward the King's face, but Bakugou slapped his had aside.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed.

"We can't let Chief Deku recognize you or let anyone else realize you're an outsider. Just bear with it."

Grumbling, Bakugou relented. With his two forefingers, Shinso drew thick red lines across the King's cheeks and made a V shape that started at one side of the temple before dipping down between the eyebrows and back up to the other temple. Lastly, he dragged his fingers from just below the King's lower lip down to his chin. Shinso wiped his fingers on a rag before gesturing for King Bakugou to follow him once more. The man led him deeper into the village, toward the center, where the drum beats were loudest. The entire village must have been gathered in the center, crowded around an enormous bonfire. Large drums, with thick leather hides stretched across the surface, were set up at intervals at the outer edge of the circle. Men struck the drums with large sweeping strokes, creating a thunder-like sound that reverberated through his body. Shinso pulled him toward an empty space in the crowd.

Bakugou watched, fascinated, as tribesmen stepped out of the gathering and danced in circles around the fire. The women wore plain black dresses that came down to their ankles, beads of turquois the only bits of color he could see, with feathers tied into their hair. The men's outfits were more colorful, with red, orange, and yellow embroidery, brown feathers sewn into the hems like tassels. They sang loudly, dancing around the fire to the beat of the drums. Glancing around, Bakugou didn't see Deku, and wondered where he was in all this chaos. On the opposite side of the fire, the crowd parted slightly, allowing someone to pass through. Though the figure was hazy through the waves of heat rising from the flames, he could tell that the person was important.

The figure wore a long robe, turquois beads woven into intricate zig-zagging patterns. Splashes of red, yellow, and white formed detailed geometric designs. He wore a large feathered headdress, strands of white fur hanging from either side, covering his ears. Like many of the other dancers, his face had been painted. That must be why Shinso had insisted on the face paint. It was so commonplace here that he wouldn't stand out. But this man's colors were different. A stripe of turquois had been painted over his eyes, stretching from one ear to the other. Harsh red lines were drawn following the contour of his cheekbones, along with a single red line from his lower lip to his chin. The figure pulled a bundle of eagle feathers from the inside of his robe and waved it in the air, almost like he was fanning the flames of the bonfire.

But when the figure began to dance, making his way around the circle, Bakugou realized it was Deku. The Chief chanted prayers, the other dancers echoing his words. The way he moved, each step fluidly leading into the next—it was like watching a work of art. Up close, he noticed the bright colors of the fringes around Deku's ankles. Each movement of his hands, the steps he took in his dance, they were all precise, full of purpose. It made Bakugou's heart beat faster. It hammered madly against his ribs. Shinso noticed the look of awe in the King's eyes as the Chief danced rhythmically to the hypnotic beat of the drums, each beat like a clap of thunder. And as the Chief's dance came to an end, he knelt before the fire. Someone brought him a wooden bowl and Deku reached into it, his hand coming out white. He waved the feathers again, the plumes shaking slightly as he chanted another prayer. Taking a deep breath, he blew the white powder into the flames, making the fire crackle with green sparks.

"What _is_ this?" Bakugou whispered.

"A Prayer Ceremony," Shinso explained. "Asking the gods for rain."

"You really think this is going to make it rain?"

"You may not share our views, Dragon King, but do not look down on our beliefs. It is an ancient and sacred tradition that has been passed down through the generations for thousands of years."

"You mean this dance is thousands of years old?"

"Performed by the Chief every year during the peak of the dry season." He gestured to Deku, who was still kneeling on the other side of the circle. The others had resumed their dancing while the Chief was performing another of the sacred rites. "This is why he has been absent from his meetings with you. He cannot neglect his duties as Chief, no matter what."

Bakugou remained silent, watching the young Chief. He found that he couldn't take his eyes off Deku, the boy's face a mask of calm concentration. The feeling he had been keeping down, one he had felt rising in him before, came bubbling to the surface—a burning desire he had never felt before.

 _ **Remember to leave a review and remember to check back on Monday for Chapter 19!**_


	19. Seeking Stellanium

**Chapter 19**

The man standing before him gave off a dark aura. None of the others who had come from Kasai quite had the same intimidating feeling about them. Bakugou glowered down at the black-haired man. He had strange scars around his neck and under his eyes, like he had underwent surgery that had gone horribly wrong. His clothes were dark and frayed at the edges, like he had been living in the wilderness. He claimed to be a messenger of King Endeavor, but his appearance suggested otherwise.

"Let me get this straight," Bakugou said. "The shitty old man wants me to send my soldiers into the forest to mine for what?"

"Stellanium," the man said. "Very rare crystals, and very powerful. I am told they are found deep in the forest in small caves. King Endeavor would pay a pretty price for them."

"Yeah, I bet he would," Bakugou muttered under his breath.

"We would be more than happy to compensate you for any men you might lose in the forest. After all, it is much more dangerous the deeper in."

Something in the strange man's blue eyes made Bakugou feel uneasy. He had an air about him, much like Deku did—knowing more than he let on. He spoke of the forest and its resources like he had been there before, like he had extensive knowledge of the riches it hid. Bakugou had never seen caves with rare crystals in the woods before, and Deku had never said anything about them. It made him wonder if there was more to the forest's resources than the Chief had admitted. Was the kid playing him for a fool, hiding the most valuable assets and keeping them for himself, or was this patchwork-faced man just trying to manipulate him?

"You can forget it," he snapped. "I'm trading timber with the old man, that should be good enough."

The man seemed to hang on every word, as if searching for something left unsaid. But instead, he smiled and bowed. "Very well. I will deliver you message to King Endeavor."

He turned on his heel and strode out the doors. When he left, it felt like the tension that had been lingering in the air had lifted. Kirishima had been standing beside the throne, a frown set on his face.

"Kirishima."

The red-haired knight looked up when the King spoke his name.

"I want you to follow that bastard," he said. "I don't think he is who he says he is."

Kirishima nodded. Without another word, he hurried from the throne room. His instincts told him that this man was dangerous. Something about him seemed familiar, but he just couldn't place it. Kirishima tailed the dark-haired man as he left the castle grounds. He hadn't bothered to stay in the palace. Instead, the stranger had stayed at an inn elsewhere in the city. Kirishima tailed the man, keeping to the shadows. At first, the stranger didn't seem to notice, but the closer they came to the edge of town, the more unusual his movements became. He picked up his pace, suddenly disappearing down a side alley. Kirishima hurried after him, only to find the alleyway empty.

"What the—"

Someone launched at him from the shadows. The stranger with odd scars on his face snatched Kirishima by the arm and twisted it behind his back, forcing him to the ground. Kirishima grunted with the force at which he was knocked down.

"What's this?" the man said mockingly. "A little dog come to tail me?"

Kirishima struggled beneath him, the but the man's grip was firm. "You're not from Kasai, are you?"

"I knew the bastard king was sharp, but I didn't expect you to pick up on it too." An intense heat radiated from the stranger's hands, tongues of blue flame appearing around him.

"Who the hell are you?" Kirishima shouted.

"You can call me Dabi," he sneered. "Tell the King that I'll be paying him another visit very soon. And give Shoto my regards."

Kirishima managed to reach the dagger hidden in his heavy leather boots. He rammed the blade into the man's leg. Shouting in pain, Dabi's grip slackened. Kirishima seized his opportunity and kicked hard, knocking the wind from the man's lungs. He drew his sword and swung, but before it connected, blue flames erupted around his attacker. The blade passed through air, Dabi having vanished. Kirishima shot to his feet and dashed out of the alley. But no matter where he searched, Dabi was gone.

"Damnit!"

He had escaped and Kirishima was left emptyhanded. Bakugou would be furious. But Dabi's words left him feeling uneasy. Not only had he threatened to return, most likely with malicious intentions, but he had mentioned Prince Todoroki by his given name. Was he really from Kasai? Someone Prince Todoroki knew? Whoever this "Dabi" was, he was bad news.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

Deku sat high in saddle, overlooking the quiet glade. The waters of the Sacred Pool rippled gently, a silent breeze disrupting the glass-like surface. There were no Coir flitting about, only silence. The sky was dark, heavy gray clouds blocking out any signs of blue. It had been two days since the Rain Dance Ceremony, which meant he hadn't seen Bakugou in over two weeks. He wondered whether the Dragon King had settled his trade matters. The last time they had actually spoken, the King had been contemplating war.

Yakul tossed his head and snorted, stamping his hoof impatiently. It had been ages since they had ridden together and Deku was in need of some peace and quiet. Deku patted the elk's neck and gave the reins a gentle flick. Yakul obeyed, following where his master had directed him. They turned away from the glade, heading back in the direction of the village. Yakul knew his way home and did not need the Chief's direction. In the silence, Deku let his mind drift back to Kacchan. He had been so busy preparing for the ceremony that he hadn't bothered to go to their meeting place for several weeks. After the way he had left the last time, Bakugou must think he was angry or hated him. He was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't realized that Yakul had veered off the path. The red elk stopped suddenly, ears flicking back and forth, listening. He tossed his head nervously.

"Yakul?"

He reared up as a sudden gust of wind blew through the forest. Deku held tightly to the reins to keep from being thrown. A shadow passed overhead and a voice called unseen from above.

"I finally found you, Deku!"

He looked up to see the underbelly of a red dragon break through the canopy. The earth shook beneath the creature's weight as it landed. Bakugou slid from Saccal's back and stalked toward him. Yakul tossed his head nervously.

"Kacchan?"

"Where the hell have you been?" Bakugou glared at him. "Gotten too high and mighty now?"

"No, I've just been…busy."

"I heard."

He _knew_? How could he know about the duties that had kept him away? "What do you mean, you heard?"

"That droopy-eyed bastard told me about your ceremony. The one for the rain."

"Shinso did?" Deku swung down from the saddle. "He didn't tell me you met."

"It wasn't the best of greetings."

Deku arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"He threatened me with a knife."

Chief Deku snickered. "That sounds like him."

Yakul took a hesitant step closer to the dragon. They sniffed one another curiously. And despite the vast gap in the predator-prey relationship, they seemed to acknowledge some kind of unspoken respect. If their masters could get along, then so could they.

"You're quite far from the eastern part of the forest," Deku said.

Bakugou leaned against a nearby tree, arms folded. "You stopped coming, so I came looking for you."

Deku felt his cheeks flush. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I was just…."

"Busy. I know." Bakugou glanced away, suddenly unable to meet the Chief's eyes. "I saw the dance."

Chief Deku blinked. "You saw the…."

"The rain dance," Bakugou clarified. "That droopy-eyes bastard took me to your village and I saw the whole thing.

Deku's face turned a bright shade of red, all the way up to his ears. He covered his face with embarrassment. "You saw that?" his voice cracked, feeling mortified. "You saw the whole thing? Oh gods…."

Bakugou snatched him by the wrist, pulling his hands away from his face. "The hell are you embarrassed for?"

"I just—I wasn't expecting you to," he stammered. "I didn't want your impression of me to—"

"To what?"

A sudden rumble of thunder made Deku jump. They both looked up, the sky darkening. The air pressure dropped suddenly. A storm was coming. Deku stood, reaching for Yakul's reins.

"We should go. It would be dangerous to get caught outside during the storm."

Bakugou slammed his fist against the trunk, trapping Deku against the tree. "I'm not done with you yet."

His face was so close Deku could feel the heat of his breath on his cheeks. He had never seen such a serious look on the King's face before. His cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. Despite his better judgement, Deku leaned up, his lips parted slightly, when a vision streaked through his consciousness—a bolt of lightning, a fallen tree, Bakugou trapped beneath it. His body reacted before he had time to think. He lunged forward, shoving Kacchan away from the tree just as a flash of lightning tore through the sky. Seconds later a bolt struck the redwood under which they had been standing. A resounding crack echoed through the forest as the trunk splintered and exploded from the force of the strike.

"What the hell?" Bakugou shouted, his ears ringing.

Deku snatched Yakul's reins and swung up onto the elk's back. A loud boom echoed, making the ground shake. They had wasted too much time. The storm was upon them. He offered the King his hand. Bakugou took it and pulled himself up onto the elk's back. It was too dangerous to remain out here without any shelter. The village was too far and it was too late for Bakugou to make it back to his own kingdom safely. The sacred caves were nearby, but it was forbidden to outsiders. He had promised his father to protect them. It was his sworn duty! He struggled with his conflicting thoughts. Should he risk it? Another flash of lightning followed by the loud crack of thunder confirmed his decision.

"We need to get somewhere safe," he said urgently.

Deku steered Yakul back toward the glade. It wasn't long before the sky opened up. Rain poured down in a torrent, soaking them to the bone. Seccal lumbered after them. As they neared the Sacred Pool, Deku spotted a natural forming cave just big enough for them all to fit. He pulled up harshly on the reins, Yakul coming to a halt. They jumped down, clambering into the cave. They were both drenched. Seccal slithered inside, settling in the back of the cave. Yakul shook the rain from his coarse hair, splattering them both with water.

"Damn," Bakugou muttered. "That storm built quickly."

"We might be stuck here a while," Deku said. "I should have known better than to go this far before a storm."

"You knew it was coming?"

"You didn't?" He gestured to the downpour outside. "Surely you saw the sky when you flew here."

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would rain this hard!"

Deku sighed. "I didn't think the gods would answer with such a heavy storm."

"You mean the Rain Dance you did?"

The heat returned to the Chief's freckled cheeks. He averted his gaze, embarrassed. Bakugou sighed. He undid the clasps that held his red cloak in place. It was completely soaked. He wrung the excess water out before draping it over Seccal's back to dry. A faint glimmer came from the back of the cave, drawing the King's attention.

"What is this place?" he muttered, heading toward the strange light.

"Kacchan, wait!" Deku grabbed his arm, but Bakugou shook him off and walked a little further. The spring wasn't in very deep. If he kept going he would see the Stellanium and realize what they were. "This is a sacred place, so please don't wander—"

"Deku."

He could tell by the tone in his voice that Bakugou had seen it. The King's eyes were wide as he gazed at the glittering crystals that filled the cave. The dim light that came from them illuminated everything around them, even making Bakugou's eyes glimmer. Deku tried to push him up further toward the entrance, but the Dragon King was rooted to the spot.

"What is all this?" he demanded.

"Kacchan, please—"

"These crystals, are they what I think they are?"

"Listen, this place is sacred to my people. You mustn't touch anything! Please."

"You've been hiding this stuff? You had something this powerful hidden here—is that why you only gave me the eastern forest, to keep all the most valuable things to yourself?" he shouted.

"It's not like that!"

"Then what is it, huh?"

"This place is sacred to my people. It is my duty to—"

"You have all this magic power and you don't use it?" his voice echoed off the stone walls.

"It is not for us to use! The power of nature is something only for the gods to control, it would drive any mortal mad. Please understand." He averted his eyes. "This was the safest place to take refuge from the storm. I couldn't predict that you would react this way…."

"Predict? What the hell are you talking about?"

Deku slapped a hand over his mouth. He had said too much! He had planned to keep it all a secret from Bakugou. But he had gone and let too much slip.

"What the hell is going on?" Bakugou demanded, stalking closer. Deku backed up until his back was pressed against the wall of the cave, Bakugou leaning in close. "I can tell you know more than you're letting on. So start fucking talking."

Deku swallowed hard, clenching his fists as he steeled his resolve. There would be no way for him to convince Bakugou with a lie. It would be better to tell him the truth. "I am able to see the future," he finally said. "I cannot control it at will, but I am able to see glimpses of things that will come, people I might meet, and places I have never been. That is how I knew I would find you the day we met, and the situation your kingdom is in."

"Earlier, with the lightning, did you predict that too?"

He nodded. "I was afraid what would happen if I brought you here, if you saw these caves, but it was too dangerous for us to remain where we were. So I took a chance."

"And you kept all this secret?" he said, the anger in his voice evident. "Were you making fun of me? Thought it was fun to keep me in the dark about your powers and the goldmine of Stellanium you're sitting on?"

"That's not it, Kacchan!" He was desperate to make him understand. Everything he had worked so hard for, changing the King little by little, he feared it had all been shattered in a single moment. "I could not see the full future and I was afraid of where it might lead. The things I've seen—the fate that lay ahead—it was so dark, so full of death…I-I wanted to change it."

When he was younger, his Insight had felt like a gift. But whenever he was plagued with visions of a dark future, it felt more like a curse—seeing what was to come but not how to change it.

Bakugou sat down on a rock with a frustrated sigh, running his hands through his wet hair. He looked away from the boy, angry and confused. But despite all of the negative feelings that he felt toward Deku's deception, he could see the reasoning behind it. The boy had a right to be cautious of him. Everyone else was, so why would he be any different.

"So, this vision you had…what was it like?" he grumbled.

"It is a future I want to prevent. One full of war and death…endless suffering. Full of darkness. I could not see the specific path this future would take, but it was not one I want to see unfold."

"Do you have visions like that a lot?"

"More than you know."

He scratched his neck absently as he thought over what Deku had just revealed to him. "Can you read _my_ future?"

The Chief shook his head. "I cannot see a single person's fate, but the future in general. They often come in fragments, distorted like seeing your reflection in a broken mirror. The whole picture is there, but broken into smaller parts that need to be pieced together."

"Your village is sitting on this goldmine of magic power, haven't you ever thought of using it to your advantage?"

"The power these crystals grant—to control one of the natural elements—takes a lot of mental and spiritual strength to control. Trying to use even one would drive a person mad, but to use more…it would break them."

"A double-edged sword, huh?"

Deku nodded.

"Is this the real reason you asked me for protection?" Bakugou asked. All he wanted was the truth. He wanted to know the real reason Deku had struck such a seemingly one-sided bargain with him.

The Chief looked away. "I told you outsiders had invaded our lands before." Bakugou nodded. "They were after the Stellanium—seeking power much like you do. But should they fall into the wrong hands, it would bring about unspeakable horrors. Destruction. Natural Disasters. Death. We can't afford to let that happen."

"So this needs to be kept secret."

"No one can know."

Bakugou propped his arms up on his knees, hands clasped as thought on everything Deku had just told him. As much as he hated to admit it, the kid was right. Something this powerful would be dangerous in the wrong hands. Even he, for a brief moment, lusted for the power the crystals would grant him. But seeing Deku's reaction, he understood why he would be so worried. If it was that important to him, he would set aside his selfishness. Just this once. He would keep Deku's secret.

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Friday for Chapter 20!**_


	20. One's True Feelings

**Chapter 20**

They were stuck in the cave for several hours before there were any signs of the storm letting up. Much of the time passed in silence. Bakugou had hung his cape out to dry, but Deku remained in his wet robes, unwilling to undress in front of the Dragon King. The heat from Seccal's breath provided a much-needed source of heat, though it did little to warm the young Chief. The cold had seeped into his bones. When at last the storm showed signs of breaking, Deku stood.

"You should probably head back before the storm gets any worse," he said.

"Hasn't the worst part of it passed already?"

Deku shook his head. "It looks like it will go on for a long time. You'd better take this chance before it's too late."

"Hmph." He gave Seccal a firm pat. The dragon groaned but stood at his master's command. As the dragon lumbered out into the rain, Bakugou on his heels, Deku reached out and grabbed his arm. Bakugou turned around, surprised. "What do you—?"

The Chief leaned up, his lips brushing gently against Bakugou's. The King was so surprised he didn't make a move to react. Deku could see the shock register in his wide eyes—eyes that had once seemed so dangerous but now were quite gentle. The King's face flushed a deep shade of red. As he regained his composure, he frowned. Deku grinned.

"Deku, you little—"

Swinging up into the saddle, Deku led Yakul out of the cave. "See you later, Kacchan," he said, spurring the red elk on. Yakul dashed off into the woods, leaving a stunned King behind. The heat returned to Deku's face quickly, embarrassed. He had completely given in to his impulses, and that had shocked him. He had sworn to himself that he wouldn't let himself get any more attached. But he had actually kissed him! The rain was starting to come down harder once again. He made it back to the village just in time. He led Yakul back to the thatch-roofed stables before hurrying inside his hut.

He was drenched. The rain had soaked him to the bone, making the robes heavy. Deku quickly changed out of his sodden clothes and hung them up to dry before pulling on a fresh shirt. He dried his hair hastily before crawling onto his mat and tugging the furs up over his frozen body. And as he drifted off to sleep, he dreamed of a king with a sharp tongue and kind eyes—a completely different man than the one he had met months ago.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

"Bakugou, where have you been?" Kirishima shouted.

It was late, nearly midnight, by the time Bakugou had returned. Not only was he late, but he was completely drenched. The thunderclouds were rolling in, bringing a much-needed respite from the drought to Diragonia. They had barely received any rain showers, let alone a good storm to soak the barren earth. Bakugou threw off his soaked red cloak and tossed it on the floor. He trudged over to the fire burning in the hearth and stood over it, warming himself. Kirishima approached him hesitantly.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked again.

"The forest," he muttered.

"With the kid again?" Kirishima sighed. The King's absences were starting to become problematic. With him being gone so often, it was like there was no one actually ruling the kingdom. Though Bakugou had left Kirishima in charge, with strict orders to follow, it wasn't quite the same. "Don't you think this is going a little too far?"

"What is?"

"Meeting with that kid in the forest so often. It's like you've become a different person."

Bakugou didn't reply.

"Don't tell me you've got feelings for him."

"That's none of your fucking business."

"You can't be serious."

"You think I have time for stuff like _romance_?" Even the word felt weird in his mouth. Diragonia was a hardened, warrior-driven kingdom. Frivolous notions like love and romance were for weak-minded fools. All that mushy stuff was for women and idiots. But remembering the way Deku's lips had felt against his sent a burning heat coursing throughout his body—a raging desire. He convinced himself that's all it was. Desire. He had taken women before, submissive and easy to claim. He always got exactly what he wanted, which is what made them such a bore. But Deku was something different—untamed.

"I found a lead on Dabi," Kirishima said.

"What?" He had been so lost in his thoughts, he almost missed what Kirishima said. It had been several days since the stranger had appeared before them, asking the King to send his men to mine for the crystals lying hidden deep in the forest. "That bastard who said he was from Kasai?"

"When those blue flames appeared, it got me thinking. The only ones with fire abilities like that are the royals from Kasai, right? So I did a little digging." Kirishima pulled a photograph out of his vest pocket and handed it to Bakugou. Taking the picture, he looked down at the face staring back at him. The young man in the photograph was completely different, lacking the scars and dead eyes Dabi had. And this boy had red hair, not black. "Prince Todoroki is not the only child of King Endeavor."

"Everyone knows that. He's got two brothers and a sister. But what's that got to do with that Dabi bastard?"

"King Endeavor has a fifth child."

"Are you cracked in the head, Kirishima?"

"It's mostly rumors, but there has been talk of King Endeavor having another son—a first born. But he was a black sheep and went missing. Since then he's been disowned and treated as if he never existed."

"What are you getting at?"

"I think Dabi might be the eldest of King Endeavor's kids."

Bakugou stared at the photograph in disbelief. It was hard to imagine Dabi as a prince, though he had spoken with the same diplomatic eloquence Todoroki had. But the person in the picture looked so different than Dabi. "So if he _is_ that bastard's kid, why show up now?"

"I haven't been able to figure that part out yet."

"What's he after?"

"I'm not sure."

"I don't know what his endgame is, but I don't like being in the dark." Bakugou shoved the picture back into Kirishima's hand. "I need to know what he's after."

"Yes, sir."

As Kirishima left his chambers, Bakugou reached into his pocket. He pulled out a gleaming fragment of Stellanium. It was a small shard, no bigger than his finger. The light shining beneath its smooth surface looked just like starlight. Even though he had promised to keep Deku's secret, the opportunity was just too great. He didn't know how to harness the magic the crystal harbored nor did he plan to use it. But it wouldn't hurt just to hold onto it…would it?

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

It was late in the morning when Uraraka ducked into the Chief's hut to wake him. Deku was always up early, so it was unusual that had been sleeping so late. Shinso was already up and working, which is why he had sent her to fetch the Chief. It had been a long time since she had entered Deku's hut, back before his father had died. But it was just as she remembered—the support beams intricately carved, ornately woven tapestries hanging from the walls, tied to the planks that formed the structural integrity of the roof. Deku was curled up on his mat, his back to the door. Uraraka knelt beside him and shook his shoulder gently.

"Chief Deku," she called softly.

He made no movement, like he hadn't even heard her. She shook him harder.

"Chief Deku, wake up!"

Deku groaned, rolling onto his back. His eyes fluttered open, his cheeks flushed.

"Uraraka…?"

She rested the back of her hand against his forehead. He was burning up! That's when she noticed the wet clothes hanging from the beam. Had he been out in the rain and gone to bed still soaked?

"You're burning up," she said. "Wait here. I'll go get Recovery Girl."

She darted out of the hut. Uraraka was only gone about ten minutes before she returned, Recovery Girl on her heels. The elderly woman approached the Chief's bedside as Uraraka waited by the entrance, watching them closely. Recovery Girl knelt beside him and felt his fevered forehead. She clicked her tongue.

"Gone and gotten yourself a nasty cold, have you?" she said.

Deku didn't reply. He was too tired and all he wanted to do was fall back asleep. Recovery Girl turned to Uraraka and asked her to fetch a bowl of cool water. Nodding, she excused herself from the hut and did as she was asked. Taking a small leather pouch from her robe, Recovery Girl took out a pinch of bitter smelling herbs and ground them into a thick paste. When Uraraka returned with the water, Recovery Girl mixed the paste into a wooden cup of water and offered it to the Chief.

"Drink this," she said. "It will help reduce your fever,"

Taking the cup from her, Deku drank the bitter concoction. He gagged at the taste but forced it down anyway. He laid back down and pulled the furs up over his shoulders. Dipping an old rag into the basin of water, Recovery Girl wrung out the excess and draped the cool cloth across his fevered forehead.

"It's nothing to worry about," Recovery Girl said, glancing back at Uraraka. "It's just a mild cold. With a little rest he should be just fine."

Uraraka heaved a sigh of relief.

"Sorry to worry you," Deku muttered.

"Don't worry about that." Recovery Girl smiled. "Everyone falls ill every now and then. Take your time and rest."

"Thank you."

"Come, child," she said, turning back to the young warrior standing behind her. She ushered Uraraka toward the door. "We should let him get some rest."

He had been careless, the events from the previous night throwing him off balance. Just remembering Kacchan and the brief kiss they shared made his heart skip a beat. He had taken a chance, let his true feelings show. He hoped that it wouldn't change the way Bakugou thought of him. But it was something only time would tell.

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Monday for Chapter 21!**_


	21. Thief in the Shadows

_**First kiss success! Time to build the romance~ I know it's been slow to happen, but thanks for sticking with it!**_

 **Chapter 21**

Deku was just sitting down to dinner when a sudden, unsettling feeling stole over him. There was a disturbance in One For All's protective barrier. He had never felt anything like it before. It felt like a hole had been burned through his power. But it only lasted a moment before the feeling vanished once more. Chief Deku rose quickly, snatching his spear, and ducked out of his hut. Shinso was running toward him.

"Did you feel it too?" Shinso asked.

They had both sensed it—a weakening in One For All's defenses. Deku hadn't had any visions lately, nothing forewarning him of someone breaking through their ancient defensive magic. Could it be All For One, finally returning just as he had threatened? Just thinking about his father's murderer made his blood run cold. It filled him with dread.

"Come with me," Deku said. "We need to find out what is happening."

Shinso nodded. He had come prepared, a quiver of arrows and a bow strung across his back, and two daggers hanging from his belt. Making their way to the stables, they both saddled their red elks and set off into the woods alone. Though the feeling had been fleeting, Deku had sensed the weakness coming from a different part of the forest. Most of their threats came from the east, where it bordered Diragonia. But this time it came from the south, along the mountainous foothills that divided them from Kasai. The tall mountains usually kept people away from the forest—the mountains too steep to climb in order to reach them. It was the first time they had sensed an intruding presence from the south. As they rode toward the southern border, an unsettling feeling, like he was being watched, stole over him.

Pulling up on the reins, Yakul came to an abrupt halt. Shinso followed suit.

"What is it?" he asked.

Deku held a finger to his own lips, listening.

Out of nowhere, a plume of blue fire shot out from the trees. Yakul reared up, Shinso was thrown from the back of his own elk. A hand plunged through the flames and snatched Deku by the throat. His unseen attacker pulled him from Yakul's back and slammed him to the ground, knocking the wind from his lungs. A man with black hair and patchwork scars across his face loomed over him.

"Chief Deku!"

Shinso charged, dagger in hand, but a wall of blue flames erupted between them, cutting off his path. The heat from the fire was intense, making it hard for Deku to breathe.

"Who do we have here?" the man said, is voice low and dark. "I didn't think anyone would find me so quickly."

The man, dressed all in black, a hood drawn up over his head, exuded a dangerous aura. He had the same dark presence as the villains that had attacked them all those years ago—the same as Shigaraki and All For One. But there was something different about him.

"You must be one of them. A part of that tribe that lives in these woods." Something caught the man's eye. He reached down, pulling the necklace out from under Deku's robe, a simple jade pendant hanging from the end. "Ah, so this is where he has been running off to—the Dragon King. Found himself a lover has he?"

Deku felt the strength of One For All surge through him. He swung at the man, his fist hitting him hard in the jaw. The stranger stumbled back, releasing Deku roughly. Deku coughed, rubbing the sore spots on his throat where the man's fingers had been. He swung again, but the stranger leaped back before it connected. The man wiped the trail of blood from the cut in his lip.

"You've got more fight in you than I expected."

"Who are you?" Deku demanded.

"Just a thief," he said, reaching into his coat pocket. He pulled out a glittering shard of Stellanium. The sight made Deku's heart drop. "I had a feeling that idiot king might have stumbled onto something good. I'm glad I was able to put a trace on him."

Deku lunged toward him, reaching for the crystal. But the stranger was too quick for him. "Give it back!"

"I don't think so, Little Chief," the man sneered. "I think I'll just hang onto this for safe keeping."

"Chief Deku!" He could hear Shinso shouting from beyond the wall of blue flames. The fire engulfed the villain as Deku lunged for him again. His hand passed through nothing but air and scalding flame. The blue tongues burned his skin before vanishing, leaving behind scorched earth and trees. The stranger was gone, along with the Stellanium. Deku cradled his burnt hand, Shinso rushing toward him.

"Who was he?" Shinso asked.

Deku shook his head. "I don't know. But somehow he found the Stellanium." Shinso's face went pale at the mention of the powerful magic crystals. "He took a shard of it."

Shinso noticed Deku's red, blistered hand. "You're hurt!"

"I'll be fine," Deku muttered. "We need to set up guard patrols around the caves. If he managed to get through One For All to steal a piece, there's no telling when he might come back."

"Consider it done."

Deku could feel bruises forming on his throat where the strange man's fingers had been. If someone had traced Kacchan's whereabouts back to the sacred caves, there was no telling what else they might have uncovered. And now they had stolen a piece of the Stellanium. Even a small shard, if left in the wrong hands, could bring about immense destruction. He didn't know what the dark stranger's intentions were, but they couldn't be good. He couldn't foresee what was coming, but whatever it was, it wasn't good. There were dark times ahead.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

He was so lost in his thoughts, sitting in the grass beneath the tree, that he hardly heard Kacchan speaking. After the man with strange scars had broken through One For All and stolen a shard of Stellanium, the village had increased the security around the sacred caves. No one entered the hallowed grounds without explicit permission. All of the tension had made it more difficult for Deku to make time to meet with Bakugou. Even now, when he had finally managed to slip away from his Chieftain duties to meet with him, he just couldn't tear his mind away from that incident.

"Hey, Deku."

"Hm?" he answered absently, not really hearing what Bakugou was saying.

"Deku, you little shit, are you even listening?" Bakugou slammed his fist against the trunk, inches from Deku's face. The Chief jumped, startled back to the present. Kacchan leaned over him, pinning the boy against the tree. "Where the hell is your mind today?"

"S-sorry, Kacchan," he stammered, his face flushing with embarrassment. "I have a lot on my mind, that's all."

Something caught the King's attention. He frowned, leaning closer. The Dragon King reached out and brushed Deku's braid aside—away from his neck. His fingers brushed against the Chief's throat, Deku stiffening at his touch.

"The hell is this?" Bakugou grumbled, touching the distinct finger-shaped bruises on the Chief's neck.

Deku rubbed his throat, hiding the tiny purple marks. He kept his burned hand hidden, not wanting Kacchan to see the extent of his injuries. "It's nothing."

"The hell it's not! Don't lie to me. Where'd you get those bruises?"

"A man with strange scars across his face," he muttered, averting his eyes. "He came for the Stellanium."

"What man?" His eyes turned dangerous at the mention of some stranger attacking the young Chief. "Did he have black hair and blue eyes?"

"Yeah…he did. How did you…?"

"Damn! That bastard…so he came here after you too."

"You know who he is?"

"His name is Dabi. He came to my kingdom asking me to help him find Stellanium but I refused. I thought you said only Chieftains can find those caves with the crystals."

"He said he put a trace on you."

"That fucker…." He reached out, gently touching the bruises on Deku's neck. "He did this to you?"

Deku nodded.

Bakugou grabbed him by the chin and turned Deku's head forcefully to the side. He bent down and placed a wet kiss over the bruises on his neck. Deku jolted, startled by the King's sudden and rough advance. He stiffened. Deku grasped Bakugou's strong arms and tried to wriggle free of the King's hold, but his grip was firm.

"K-ka-kacchan!" he gasped, face crimson. "W-what are you doing?"

"I can't stand the thought of another man touching my property."

Hand still firmly holding Deku's chin, he turned the Chief's face so he was facing him once again. He kissed him roughly, his other hand ghosting up Deku's thigh. The Chief caught his wrist, stopping his advance.

"Stop it, Kacchan."

"What's wrong? Don't like being on the receiving end, huh?" he teased. "I'm only asserting what's mine."

Deku's grip tightened considerably, the power of One For All coursing through him. Bakugou winced, startled by the boy's sudden surge of strength. He was much stronger than he appeared. The Chief managed to pry the King's hands off and slipped out from under him, his face still a deep shade of red.

"Don't treat me like me like an object," he muttered. Though he was happy Kacchan was asserting his feelings, he didn't like to be compared to property. If the King wanted him, he wished for it to be on equal terms. "I'm not something you can 'own.' I'm a person with my own thoughts and feelings."

"I never said you weren't."

"Then treat me like an equal." Deku pouted.

"Hey." Bakugou grabbed him by the chin. "I am not a patient man. don't like having things held up in front of me that I can't have."

"Kacchan—"

"I want you, you little shit." His face was so close, Deku could feel his breath with each word. "If you weren't ready for that, you should have thought things through a little better."

"I-it's not that I wasn't…I just don't want to be treated like a possession."

Bakugou let go of the boy's chin and instead held his face in his hands. He kissed him again, gentler this time.

"Dumbass," Bakugou muttered, resting his forehead against Deku's shoulder. "You should've just told me sooner. I'm no good at this shit."

The King acted as though he had never had an intimate relationship like this before. Maybe he was just so aggressive and dominating because he had never courted anyone before. He certainly seemed adept in asserting what he wanted—no doubt he'd had carnal relationships before—but this must be the first time he was emotionally attached to anyone. Just the thought made Deku's heart pound madly. He gazed up at Kacchan's face, the King's brows knit together in frustration, and smiled.

"That's okay, Kacchan. We'll figure it out together."

 _ **Remember to leave a review and Check back on Friday for Chapter 22!**_


	22. Through Your Eyes

_**It's been fun writing Kacchan's romance as an aggressive and awkward lover! I have to keep the romance PG13 cause I don't feel like changing the rating :P**_

 **Chapter 22**

"You want to what?"

He couldn't have heard him right. He must be dreaming. There's no way Kacchan had just said that.

"I want to see how you do things," Bakugou grumbled, embarrassed that he had to repeat himself. "The way you talk about your village, I just wanna know how you see things."

"That might be a little hard," Deku admitted. "The Elders don't like that I spend so much time with you, so I can't imagine they'd be too thrilled if you came back with me. But maybe…." He started muttering under his breath, talking to no one but himself. "You said Shinso brought you to the village before, didn't he?"

Just the thought of the droopy-eyes bastard annoyed him. "Yeah. He dressed me up and painted my face to blend in."

"If Shinso did it once before it might be possible…but it'll be harder to blend in without hiding your face. The Elders would find out immediately."

"So figure something out."

Deku thought a moment, mumbling as he considered all his options. "I think I have an idea. Come with me."

As the Chieftain led him deeper into the forest, Bakugou paid close attention to the route they were taking. The last time he had been to the remote village, that bastard had blindfolded him so that he wouldn't know exactly where it was located. But Deku led him willingly, not bothering to deceive him. It had been over six months since they had first met, and the boy was incredibly trusting. Bakugou never imagined there would be someone who would be so accepting of him. Most people treated him like a dangerous animal, keeping him at arms-length, afraid to get too close. But he was different. Right from the beginning, he had treated him like an equal. The sound of voices slowly grew louder until he could see the first few huts just beyond the trees. But before they got too close, Deku stopped him.

"Wait here for a minute."

Folding his arms, Bakugou leaned against the tree and nodded. Deku slipped away and made his way around the outskirts of the camp to Shinso's home. He pushed aside the animal skin that hung over the doorway and leaned inside. Shinso was sitting on his mat, drinking tea when the Chief poked his head inside.

"Chief Deku," he said. "What brings you here? I thought you were out with the Dragon King."

Deku slipped inside. He averted his eyes, a bit embarrassed. "About that…I, uh, brought him here—"

Shinso coughed, nearly choking on his tea. "You what?"

"He said he wanted to see what kind of leader I am. What it's like in the village. And, well…I was hoping you could help me."

He could already feel the headache forming. Shinso dragged his hand down his face, frustrated. "Of all the outrageous things…you're being too careless."

"But he's taking the initiative to change! What I had been trying to accomplish is finally happening. This is the chance I need to help him become a better leader."

"I still think you're meddling too much."

"So, will you help me or not?"

"With what?"

"Kacchan said you helped him sneak into the village once before." Deku's face flushed remembering what he had said about the ceremony he had witnessed. "On the day of the Rain Dance…."

"Yeah, but it was easier then. I could hide his face with paint."

"You did it before, can't you help me do it again?"

Shinso sighed. If the Dragon King was already here, then he didn't have much of a choice. "Fine."

Deku's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Thank you, Shinso!"

Rising from the mat, Shinso grabbed a bandana, a spare tunic, and a small jar of black paint. Though it was not a full one that would cover his entire face, it would be enough to conceal his identity. Deku led him back to the spot where he had left Bakugou waiting. When the King spotted Shinso, he frowned.

"What the hell did you bring him for?"

"Nice to see you too, _Your Majesty_ ," Shinso said sarcastically.

"We need his help to sneak you into the village without raising suspicion."

Shinso handed him the robe. Bakugou snatched it from him and tugged it over his head. The tunic, unlike Deku's was short-sleeved and had blocky spiral patterns embroidered into the fabric. Reaching up, Shinso tied the bandana around the King's head, easily hiding his spiky blond hair. Eagle feathers hung to one side, reminding Bakugou of the outfit he wore on the night of the Rain Dance. Shinso pulled the stopper out of the jar he had brought along and dipped his finger inside.

"Close your eyes," he said.

Reluctantly, Bakugou did as he was told. Shinso traced the shape of Bakugou's bottom eyelid, mimicking the tattoos under his own eyes. Once he had finished, he replaced the stopper and wiped the rest of the paint off on a rag.

"There," he said. "If you're careful, he _might_ pass as me. You'll just have to keep your mouth shut. The way you talk would give you away."

Bakugou frowned. He hated being told what to do.

"Thank you, Shinso," Deku said, a broad grin on his face.

"Just don't go getting caught," Shinso warned. "The Council would be furious if they figure it out."

Deku nodded. He led Bakugou into the village, still feeling a little tense. There was a chance their deception would not work, but it all depended on Kacchan. If he behaved himself, they might just be able to pull this off. The little village was just as Bakugou remembered, but it looked different in the daylight. The houses were built from timber frames that curved into a dome shape over the roof. Strips of bark and dried grass were woven horizontally between the poles, the insides packed with hardened clay to create an insulated, waterproof shelter. Smoke rose from the tops of some of these buildings, letting out the smoke from cooking fires. Despite its shabby appearance, those that lived within the village seemed quite content. Even though they were poor and lived in squalor, compared to the citizens of Diragonia, they were happy.

"Chief Deku!" a group of four children came running when they saw him.

The children surrounded them, tugging at the Chief's robes. Deku knelt beside them. They each clamored for his attention. A little girl, no older than six, reached up and offered him a string of flowers she had woven together.

"Did you make this?" Deku asked.

She nodded shyly. Deku took the flower necklace from her and patted her head.

"Thank you. You must have worked hard on this."

"Chief Deku," another little boy said excitedly, dragging a younger boy closer. "Look what we found!"

The younger child shuffled forward nervously, something cupped in his hands. A soft squeak came from his hands. And as he carefully lifted his hand, he showed the Chief a baby rabbit. The tiny kit squeaked again, wriggling in the boy's hand. It fit snuggly in his palm, its eyes not even open yet. Deku reached out and scooped the creature up, stroking its soft head with the tip of his finger.

"Where did you find this little one?" he asked.

"We were out with Papa when he was checking the traps," the older boy answered. "He caught the mama."

"Is he the only one in his litter?"

The boy nodded.

"What are you going to do with him?" The rabbit squirmed in his cupped hands, sniffing for its mother.

"Papa said to leave it alone," the older boy answered.

"I don't want it to die," the younger muttered shyly.

Deku patted the younger boy on the head. "Taking care of another life is a big responsibility, especially one so young as this little one. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

The younger boy nodded, tears brimming in his eyes. "I don't want it to die! Chief Deku, can you help it?"

Taking the boys hands, he carefully placed the rabbit in his palms. "Keep it warm. I will have Koda mix together some formula so it can get the proper nutrition. Do you think you can do that?"

The boy nodded, wiping at his eyes. "Is it gonna be okay?"

"It's big enough that its eyes should open soon. If it stays warm and well fed, it should be just fine."

"I told you Chief Deku would know what to do," the older boy said, nudging the younger.

The children thanked him and darted off, shouting and laughing. Deku stood, brushing the dirt off his knees. Bakugou was amazed at how effortlessly he handled the children. Most people were afraid of him and would never have dared to approach him the way the kids had. He watched as several other tribesmen greeted the Chief with warm smiles, asking him for things as mundane as what colors to use in a string of beadwork to important questions like spiritual advice. It made Bakugou realize how different they were—their personalities and leadership abilities. He had always used fear and strength to his advantage whereas Deku was compassionate and approachable. The villagers all loved Deku. These people looked up to him as a leader, but also treated him like an equal, totally opposite of Bakugou's subjects. He was regarded with fear and kept at a respectful distance.

Deku brought him along as he inspected the day's harvest and appraised the game the other warriors had caught. He made good on his promise and paid a visit to Koda, and had him grind together a concoction for the little boy to feed the baby rabbit, which he later hand-delivered. Though he was busy with his own duties, Deku took the time to show the boy how to feed the kit, using a small bottle to allow the baby to suckle.

Bakugou's disguise seemed to work. Though he and Shinso were totally different, with the right clothes and his hair covered, no one seemed to have picked up on the swap. It was only when a young warrior girl with short brown hair approached them that Bakugou feared their ruse might be uncovered.

"Chief Deku, Shinso!" Uraraka called, hurrying toward them.

She paused when she came closer. Frowning, she leaned toward Bakugou, scrutinizing him.

"There's something different about you, Shinso," she said. "Why are you covering your head?"

"H-he had a problem with his hair today," Deku quickly lied before Bakugou had time to speak.

"Your eyes are kind of red."

He was starting to panic. He couldn't let her realize that it wasn't really Shinso. "Lack of sleep! He was helping me late last night so they're probably just red because of how tired he is."

She didn't seem convinced. "Chief Deku, what is—"

"Uraraka, didn't you have something important to tell me?" he cut her off, sidling so he was blocking Bakugou from her view. "W-what did you need?"

She seemed hesitant to drop the subject, but eventually relented. "Elder Nezu sent me to fetch you. He said there was something important he had to discuss with you."

"Did he mention what it was?"

Uraraka shook her head. "All he said was he need to speak with you immediately."

"Okay. Tell him I'll be right there. I just…." He had to come up with a lie quickly. He couldn't just leave Kacchan alone. He needed an excuse to hide him. "I have to pick up something from my home first. I forgot to, um…." Deku spotted the little boy with the rabbit out of his peripheral vision. "I forgot that I need to get Shouta more of the formula for the baby rabbit he found."

"Rabbit?"

Taking Kacchan by the shoulders, he turned him around and steered him toward his own hut. "Tell Elder Nezu I will be along shortly. It won't take me long."

It looked like Uraraka wanted to say something, but she held her tongue. Deku sighed, relieved as he led Bakugou away from her and back to his own hut. He held the animal skin flap aside and ushered the King inside. Bakugou pulled the bandana off his head and frowned.

"The hell was that about?" he grumbled.

"Wait here. I have to go see what Elder Nezu wants."

"I thought you were going to let me see how you do things—"

"This is different." Deku bit his lip. "The Elders will realize who you are. They see Shinso on a regular basis. They will know you are an imposter." Bakugou opened his mouth to protest, but Deku cut him off. "Please, Kacchan. I'll be right back. Just wait here."

"Fine."

Deku smiled, relieved at his compliance. Deku hurried out of the hut, the flap falling shut behind him. Bakugou wiped the paint away from under his eyes, leaving smudges of black behind. He looked around at the hut. Though the structures themselves were simple and somewhat crude, it was still decorated and designed with care. The support pillars were carved with intricate designs and handwoven tapestries hung from the beams that connected the walls and ceiling. Each one was a different and unique pattern of vibrant colors and earthy tones. Some of them had glass beads sewn into the designs. He also possessed an array of weapons—spears, bow and arrows, and daggers. A bed stuffed with leaves and straw and covered with luxurious furs lay in the corner of the room as well as two other mats. Opposite the bed was a small wooden table with a bowl of incense and two photographs, like a small altar. Bakugou approached little table and stared down at the pictures. One was of a smiling woman with long green hair, half of it pulled up into a bun. The other was a strong looking man with broad shoulders and bright blond hair. Judging by the looks of them, they were Deku's parents.

"So he's an orphan too," Bakugou muttered. That was something they had in common—both left alone in this world, their parents dead and gone.

It made him realize just how little he knew about Deku. The woman looked just like the little Chief, even her smile. It was kind but mysterious, as if she knew something that he did not. The man, however, showed very little resemblance. As he thought back on things, he realized that Deku had never really talked much about himself. He had briefly mentioned things like how the outsiders had invaded the forest and about the village, but now that he really thought about it, the Chief never spoke about himself. The only time was in the caves, when he had accidentally told him about the Stellanium and his power to see the future. He wondered just what else he didn't know about the green-haired boy.

He pulled the borrowed tunic over his head, tossing it aside. Wearing too much fabric always made him feel stuffy. He doubted anyone would barge into the Chief's hut, much like his attendants avoided his chambers back at the palace. A faint rumble came from outside, followed not long afterward by the soft whisper of slow, steady rain. After suffering from over a year and a half of drought, the sporadic rain was truly a blessing. Though Deku had promised he would return quickly, he was gone for hours. The rain droned on. When the animal skin at the entrance finally moved, Bakugou nearly jumped.

Deku ducked inside, removing the feathered headdress he wore. With a sigh, he set it aside and brushed out the feathers so they would dry properly.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," he apologized. "The Council called a meeting and I just couldn't find an opportunity to slip away."

"Doesn't matter," Bakugou muttered. He picked up the picture of the man and gazed down at his face again. Now that Deku was standing there, he could see the slight resemblance, though he looked much more like his mother. "These your parents?"

A glimmer of sadness passed over his green eyes when he saw the pictures. He nodded. It didn't look like Deku was going to talk about it so Bakugou tried again.

"You don't look much like your old man, but you're practically the spitting image of your mother."

A somber smile played at the corner of his lips. "My father always said I resembled my mother. Especially her ability to see the future."

"She could see it too?"

He nodded. "That's how she died…protecting me from a future she saw. She passed away when I was very young."

"What about your old man?"

A shadow passed over Deku's face as he remembered the night All For One and his minions took advantage of the weakened state of One For All. "He was killed when I was seventeen."

"Killed?"

"The night the invaders came. I've told you about it before."

Bakugou could tell the subject was a painful one for him. Instead of pushing it further, he turned away to put the picture back. As a flash of lightning illuminated the hut, Deku noticed something he had never seen before. Dark scars slashed across Bakugou's back. The edges were jagged, but the skin around them was taut—marks of an old wound. It was a wonder he had never noticed them before, but until now he had never seen the King's bare back.

"Kacchan," he said hesitantly. "How did you get those scars?"

"Not everyone was too enthusiastic about me taking power at a young age."

Deku approached him slowly. He reached out and touched the slightly sunken skin, the once rough scars now smooth with age. His skin was warm beneath his fingers.

"How?"

"They attacked me when my back was turned." He answered without looking at Deku. "The last mistake those fuckers ever made."

He swallowed past the lump forming in his throat. "It must have been painful."

"The price I paid for power."

Deku traced the lines of his scars, feeling every inch of them. He imagined the pain and suffering Bakugou must have felt back then, much like the scars he bore on his right arm from the night his father had been killed. An overwhelming desire to take away his pain overcame him. He had known Kacchan for many years, in the realm of his dreams. But never had he imagined the suffering he must have endured to reach the summit where he stood. Diragonia was not like his village, it was a place where the strongest survived. His body moved, as if it wasn't his own. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his scars. The King stiffened at his touch. The heat in Deku's cheeks intensified. Though he was embarrassed by what he had just done, he didn't regret it. This feeling he had been harboring, growing stronger over the years—he was not ashamed of it. Shinso was right. He _did_ have feelings for Bakugou. They first emerged when he dreamed of a prince all those years ago, the yearning intensifying after they finally met. He kissed another of the King's scars.

Bakgou turned abruptly. Though his eyes were set in a dangerous glower, there was a softness behind them. Deku could've sworn when the lightning flashed again he could see a redness in the king's cheeks.

"Don't," Bakugou said through clenched teeth.

Their faces were so close. He could feel the heat of Bakugou's breath on his cheeks.

"Why?" he asked.

Bakugou shot to his feet, taking a few steps away from the young Chief. He seemed flustered. He looked away, embarrassed. "I won't be able to stop myself if you do."

Deku stood and approached him slowly. He couldn't stop himself. Bakugou turned to him just as he leaned up and kissed him.

"Maybe I don't want you to," he breathed.

Snatching him by the wrist, Bakugou pressed him against the wall. He kissed the boy roughly. Deku made a startled noise of surprise but quickly regained his composure. He felt a strange heat surge through his entire being. The insistence of Kacchan's tongue darting playfully into his mouth, it made his heart race. The king snaked his free hand behind Deku's head, curling his fingers into the mess of green hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. When Bakugou finally pulled back, it left Deku breathless. His head was swimming.

"You'll get sick if you stay in those wet clothes," he said, reaching for the handcrafted buttons that held Deku's chief robes closed.

Bakugou pulled the sodden cloak off and tossed it aside, but the boy still wore a soaked buckskin tunic underneath. He leaned down and placed a wet kiss on the soft spot between Deku's neck and his shoulder. He closed his mouth around the Chief's skin and sucked hard, eliciting a sudden cry from the boy. Deku's body stiffened.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

The king pulled back, a dark bruise already forming where his mouth had been. "Marking you," he said with a mischievous grin.

He trailed kisses down the boy's neck and around his collar bone. His hand snaked up the front of Chief's tunic. Deku grabbed his arm, stiffening at the touch.

"No," Deku said. "We can't."

"I warned you," he growled. "You invited me."

Deku swallowed hard. He wasn't ready to go that far. "Kacchan…if someone comes…."

"Who would come in this rain?"

Kacchan was right. It was already late and the rain would deter any visitors who even thought of coming by at this hour. Bakugou placed another wet kiss along his collarbone, pulling the boy's hips closer as he did so. Deku gasped, his face flushing a deep shade of red as he gave into the King's touch.

"I warned you. Don't regret it later."

Deku draped his arms around the King's neck, running his fingers through his spiky blond hair. He leaned close and whispered, "Never."

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Monday for Chapter 24**_


	23. Conspiracy

_**Sorry this one's a little short. A short little interlude before things get serious!**_

 **Chapter 23**

It was the last thing Bakugou had expected when he returned. He arrived late the following afternoon to find Prince Todoroki waiting for him, his usual patience gone. Both Iida and Yaoyorozu were with him. If all three had come, something serious must have happened. Prince Todoroki's usually unreadable expression was replaced with one of rage. Kirishima was trying to make an excuse for the King's absence when Todoroki spotted him. The Prince stormed toward him.

"What is the meaning of this?" he shouted, getting up in his face. "How dare you—"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Bakugou shouted back.

Prince Todoroki reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a dagger. The blade held a distinctive pattern, resembling flowing water. The handle was detailed with the carving of a dragon, Diragonia's royal crest etched into the pommel.

"Someone invaded our armory storehouses and stole several billets of refined high-grade steel—worth several hundreds," he said through gritted teeth. "The thief escaped but he left behind this dagger— _your_ dagger!" Todoroki threw the knife in anger, the sharp blade landing in the wall with a loud thunk. "Is this how you repay us?"

"Shut up! I didn't fucking do anything!"

"This _is_ your royal crest, isn't it?" Iida asked, pulling the blade from the wall.

"Yeah, it's mine, but I didn't do it."

"Where were you last night?" the spectacled knight persisted.

"Not in Kasai."

"Your Majesty," Yaoyorozu said. "If you truly are innocent, we need to know your whereabouts on that night. Sir Kirishima already confirmed that you were not in the palace."

If it had happened yesterday, they must have been riding all through the night to reach his palace by high noon. Whatever had been stolen must have been incredibly valuable. He couldn't exactly tell them the truth about where he had been—that he had gone out early the previous day and spent the night in a remote village deep in the ancient forest. But he couldn't lie either.

"The forest," he muttered reluctantly.

"You spent the night alone in the forest?" Iida arched an eyebrow.

"What's it to you, four-eyes?" Bakugou shouted. "It's part of my domain. Why shouldn't I spend time in my lands?"

"Is this true?" Prince Todoroki asked, turning to Kirishima.

"His Majesty does spend a lot of time in the forest," he admitted. "He was headed west toward the woods when he left yesterday."

"Your Highness," Yaoyorozu said, resting her hand on Todoroki's shoulder. "The description of the thief was hazy and we can't definitively prove it was King Bakugou."

"What about the knife?" Iida insisted.

"It is possible to was planted there so we would believe it was someone from Diragonia," she said. "I'm just suggesting we should examine all of the possibilities."

Prince Todoroki backed down slightly, but Bakugou could tell he was not convinced. "I still don't trust you, Bakugou. Given your history of violence and how badly you wanted our steel, you are my first suspect."

"I don't care what the hell you think," Bakugou snapped. "But it wasn't me or any of my men."

"All of our soldiers were accounted for," Kirishima insisted. "It wasn't us."

"You said someone saw the thief?" Bakugou asked.

All three of them nodded.

"What did he look like?" He needed answers. It was true that he had made a lot of enemies, but just which one of them was trying to frame him?

"He was dressed all in black with light hair. He wore a hood that covered his face," Prince Todoroki said.

"Listen, you half-and-half bastard, that's a pretty vague description. There's no way it was me. I'll find those fuckers if I have to in order to prove it."

"Go ahead and try," Todoroki said angrily. "But just because we've been trade partners all these years doesn't mean I take you at your word. I don't trust you, Bakugou."

"Then leave one of your lackeys to keep an eye on me if it'll fucking make you feel better!"

"Yaoyorozu."

The black-haired woman stepped forward. "Yes, Your Highness?"

"I want you to remain here," the Prince commanded. "I want you to keep an eye on him and report back to me if anything is amiss."

"As you wish, Sire," she said, bowing low.

Kirishima ordered for the guest rooms to be prepared for them. Furious, Bakugou stormed back down the hall, toward his chambers. Just when things were starting to look better for him and his kingdom, now he was being accused of larceny. True, he had been power hungry and a bit of a warmonger, but he had changed. Given the state of his kingdom, being so badly affected by the drought, he wouldn't be stupid enough to attempt something so ludicrous with his only trade partner. Someone was trying to set him up, and that bastard was going to regret the day he tried…whoever he was. He would not stand for it. Maybe he could convince Deku to use his Insight to find out who was trying to frame him. But with Yaoyorozu staying in his castle, it would be harder for him to slip away and ask for his help. He would find out who it was, one way or another, and they would wish they had never crossed him.

Yaoyorozu followed King Bakugou closely for days. After Prince Todoroki had left to return to Kasai, she had followed her master's orders carefully. She monitored his every move and sent daily reports back to her prince. It was infuriating. Bakugou never got a moment of peace. Unless he was taking a shit or turning in for the night, she was right there at his heels. At this rate, he wouldn't have an opportunity to fly back to the forest and ask Deku for his help. A week ticked by and she would not let up—a week since he had last seen the little Chief.

It was aggravating! But he had been the one to suggest it, and with Kasai's suspicions on him, he couldn't just kick her out now. He wasn't ready to start a war on the only kingdom that came close to rivaling them in strength. The only thing that kept them outclassed was the superior amount of magic that flowed through Diragonia.

He ordered Kirishima and his men south, to the place where he had banished the noblemen's families all those years ago. To the mines. Somehow, he had a sinking feeling that Dabi was connected to all this. He had to find out who was framing him, and the best way to start was with his enemies. And who better than the foolish nobles he had banished for trying to kill him after his parents' deaths? He commanded Kirishima to find the fat nobleman's wife. Maybe she would know something about all of this. He would've gone himself, but with Todoroki's watchdog at his heels, it kept his hands tied. His only moments of respite from her watchful eyes was at night when he retired to his chambers.

Yaoyorozu followed him all the way to his room, at the opposite end of the palace from her guest room. She bade him goodnight as he slammed the door in her face. After seeing Deku's village and the humble interiors of his home, Bakugou's bedroom felt opulent and unnecessarily large. Like the rest of his enormous palace, his bedroom had high vaulted ceilings and cold, polished stone floors. Compared to the simple stuffed mattress the Chief slept on, Bakugou's king-sized bed was the epitome of comfort.

Groaning, Bakugou flopped down on the soft mattress, draping an arm over his eyes. It was exhausting having someone watch your every move. With Yaoyorozu following him so closely, he hadn't been able to make time to go see Deku. Glancing at his bedside table, he gazed at the shard of Stellanium glimmering in the moonlight. He felt guilty for having stolen it, even after the boy had begged him to respect the sacred caves. But the opportunity had just been too good. He hadn't used it, nor did he plan to. It wasn't like he knew how to unleash its power anyway. He opened a small lacquered box on his bedside table and placed the crystal inside, closing the lid with a sigh. The full moon had already risen high, half hidden behind dark clouds. Another thunderstorm was on its way, but it would still be a few hours before it reached the palace. The storm might just be the cover he needed. No one would be expecting him to leave the palace during a thunderstorm. And if he was quick enough, he just might be able to make it to the forest with time enough to ask for Deku's help.

He strode toward the glass double doors and threw them open. He called for Seccal, the enormous red firedrake gliding down to the balcony, answering his master's call. The dragon lowered his head and the King climbed up, sitting in the divot between the beast's wings and shoulder blades. With a single command, the dragon soared high into the sky and glided off toward the ancient forest and the dark clouds forming there.

 _ **Don't forget to leave a review and check back on Friday for Chapter 24!**_


	24. Ambush

_**Time for some serious stuff! Sorry in advance for cliffhangers**_

 **Chapter 24**

It was the most vivid dream Deku had in years, more of a nightmare than a dream. He recognized the feeling his visions instilled, and he knew that this was no ordinary dream. It flung him into the eastern part of the forest, to a place he knew well. Kacchan was there, thunder rumbling overhead, waiting for someone…for him? What was he doing in the forest so late at night? Strangers appeared out of the darkness, Shigaraki was among them. Many of the same faces from that night were there, when All For One had murdered his father. There were new faces as well, one of which was a black-haired man with odd patchwork scars across his face. They ambushed Kacchan. He was outnumbered! Thunder boomed overhead as the storm drew closer. Deku watched in horror as the villains overpowered the Dragon King. Blood filled his vision.

Deku shot bolt upright, drenched in sweat. It wasn't just a vision—it was a warning. The dull rumble of thunder outside his hut made his heart stop. What he had just seen…that was tonight. He tossed off the furs and snatched his spear. There was no time to lose, but he would not make the same mistake he had the night his father died. He would not charge in unarmed. He burst from his hut and ran around to the stables out back. He didn't even bother saddling Yakul. Deku slipped the bridle on over the elk's muzzle and climbed on bareback. He darted for Shinso's home, shouting his name.

"Shinso!" he screamed. Shinso rushed out of his hut, eyes wide with shock. "Gather the warriors! Quickly!"

Before Shinso could respond, Deku spurred the red elk eastward. Yakul bounded through the forest with ease, his master urging him to run faster. When he passed through the reach of One For All's protection, he steered Yakul in the direction of their meeting place. Thunder rumbled overhead. He prayed he wasn't too late and he hoped his warriors were not far behind.

He glimpsed a lone figure through the gap in the trees. Deku pulled up hard on the reins, jerking the elk to a quick halt before he ran into the King. Bakugou balked, startled by the boy's sudden appearance.

"I was just on my way to your—"

"What are you doing here?" Deku said urgently, cutting off his words.

Bakugou frowned. "What the hell do you mean? It's not like I…never mind. Listen, Deku, I need your help."

Deku slid down from the Elk's back. "Kacchan, you need to leave. Now."

"What are you talking about?" He arched an eyebrow. "What are you acting so uptight for?

"You have to leave!" he shouted, the fear creeping into his voice. "Please, before it's too late!"

Bakugou had never seen him like this before. He was always so composed. But something had clearly rattled him, something that had frightened him to the core. Images flashed through Deku's consciousness. A dagger from the shadows, a cruel laugh. It was too late. They were here. Deku shoved the Dragon King hard just as a dagger flew out of nowhere. The blade sunk deep into the young Chief's arm. The boy bit back a cry of pain and yanked the knife free. Dark laughter echoed throughout the clearing. Enemies appeared out of nowhere, emerging from a black vortex—the same way they had escaped all those years ago.

"How lucky for us that both of you have come together in the same place." Shigaraki laughed, a cruel smile spreading across his dry, cracked lips. "We were originally trying just to lure out the King of Dragons. I knew I would have to seek you out some time, Little Chief, but here you came to me instead."

"Who the hell are these fuckers?" Bakugou shouted.

Deku trembled, remembering the fear he had felt that night all those years ago. He didn't see All For One among them, but even without their leader they were terrifying in their own right. "These are the villains who attacked us and killed my father," he said, voice shaking.

Shigaraki stepped out into the light, giving Bakugou a better look at his attacker. The dark clothes and messy light hair, he matched the description of Todoroki's mysterious thief.

"Are you the ones who stole from King Endeavor too?"

"You're a sharp one, Katsuki Bakugou," Shigaraki said. "We've been the shadow behind many things, all for the sake of Sensei's plan."

"And what's that?" the King growled.

"To rule everything and crush anyone who stands in his way. Kasai would be first of course, and with their suspicions pointed to the warmonger King, they would turn on Diragonia. With you out of the way, it would further weaken the spirit of our most troublesome adversary—the Little Chief. One For All has been a thorn in our side long enough," Shigaraki said, a tinge of glee hanging in his words. "Perhaps we should just take it."

"If only I had been faster," Deku muttered. "I saw it coming moments ago, but I wasn't fast enough…Kacchan, you should have gone when I told you!"

The crunch and snap of feet rushing toward them through the forest broke the villains' attention. The warriors were coming.

"They would be troublesome to take together," a cold voice came from the darkness. A black-haired man with odd scars across his face stepped out of the shadows. "The Dragon King will not make it easy for you to take One For All, Tomura. You should separate them."

Just as the warriors, Shinso, Uraraka, Sero, and the rest of his friends broke through the underbrush, Shirgaraki nodded.

"You're right." Shigaraki snapped his fingers.

"Deku, what the hell is he—?"

A black vortex opened beneath the King's feet, sucking him down. Deku reached for him, but his hand caught nothing but air, his fingertips barely touching Kacchan's. The King vanished before his eyes, a separate portal opening beneath his own feet and swallowing him up. He landed hard, finding himself in an entirely different part of the forest, far to the south of the village. Deku's grip on his spear tightened. He glanced around him. Several of the villains appeared, surrounding him. But some of them were missing. Had they been left behind to deal with the warriors, or sent to kill Kacchan? There was no way for him to tell where everyone was. But the villains that remained were a masked man wearing a tophat and overcoat, a young girl with blonde hair, A muscular blond man with a scar over his left eye, and another man with scaly lizard-like skin, wearing I read scarf. Together with Shigaraki and the Kurogiri, the one who created the vortexes, he knew it would be a hard fight to win.

"Where did you send Kacchan and the others?" he shouted.

"Just getting a little problem out of the way for now. It would be too troublesome to deal with all of those warriors as well," Shigaraki sneered, stepping casually out of the vortex. "My master told me One For All is a transferrable power. So why don't you be a good boy and let me take it?"

"It can only be given to another by a _willing_ holder. You can't just take it."

"Then I suppose we should bleed you dry and let it die with you."

"Let me cut him up," the girl stepped forward, her blonde hair tied up into two buns. She held several daggers. Deku could practically taste the bloodlust oozing from her. "Come on, Shigaraki, let me cut him!"

"Don't take him lightly, Toga."

She lunged at him, daggers glinting in the moonlight. She swung wildly, a look of pure pleasure of her face. Deku managed to sidestep her advances, but the other villains did not give him the opportunity to recover. They all launched at him at once. The edge of a sword arced toward him, barely missing his face. Deku ducked as Muscular's fist grazed his check. The Chieftain slammed the shaft his spear into his attacker's stomach, knocking him back slightly. Someone launched at him from behind, knocking him to the ground. The masked man raised his dagger, but Deku was too quick. He kicked the masked man hard and thrust the butt of the spear into his groin. Deku sprang to his feet, taking a few steps to distance himself from the group.

Toga leaped over the body of her fallen comrade, who was doubled over in pain. Her dagger slashed through his tunic, nicking his skin. The sight of his blood seemed to excite her, her movements becoming more erratic. With all of them coming at him at once, Deku quickly realized he wouldn't be able to hold out long. It was six against one. But the one he was most worried about was Kacchan. The black-haired man and four others had disappeared along with him. They were clearly afraid that they would be more of a threat together and had strategically separated them. In his moment of hesitation, the Muscular man lunged at him again, tackling him to the ground. The two grappled, rolling about in the dirt as they each tried to get the upper hand. With a swift kick, Deku broke the man's balance and pushed him over. He pinned the man down and secured the shaft of his spear across the man's chest, immobilizing his arms.

Flexing his enormous muscles, the blond man snapped the spear in half with the pressure. Deku rolled off him, but the villains didn't give him time to think. Spinner, the man with lizard skin, swung his sword. And though Deku managed to block the strike, Spinner was able to wrench the broken halves of the spear free from Deku's hands. He stumbled back a few paces when a bright flash lit up the clearing. Blinded, he shielded his eyes from the light. He couldn't see! Musclar sprang up behind him, sliding his arms beneath the Chief's and pinning them up. Deku struggled against him but couldn't free his arms. Muscular rammed his head into the back of Deku's skull. Dazed, Deku's efforts lessened.

Pain exploded through the left side of his chest, Shigaraki suddenly in front of him. Deku's broken spear was in the villain's hand, now lodged deep in his own chest. He coughed up a mouthful of thick blood. Muscular released him roughly and Shigaraki forced him back, slamming him into the trunk of an old oak tree. The villain's hazy face loomed over him, dagger in hand to finish the job.

A deafening roar exploded through the clearing. Shigaraki looked up as a sudden wind blew through the trees. He leaped back just as an enormous red dragon landed in front of them, the ground shaking beneath his weight. Unable to stand, Deku slid down the trunk. He grasped at the wooden handle protruding from the left side of his chest. Each breath was agony, the broken spear buried deep. Seccal crouched protectively over the boy. He roared, fire spilling from his jaws.

"What's with the dragon?" Toga shouted, covering her ears.

"Tch." Shigaraki frowned. "I thought we had more time before he caught our scent."

The group of villains backed up. Seccal swung his tail, breaking a tree in half. With his powerful tail sharp claws and fangs, his attackers were not too keen to take on the fire breathing beast.

"Fall back for now," Shigaraki ordered.

"What about Deku-kun?" Toga asked.

"What a bore," Muscular grumbled. "I want to have more fun!"

"We haven't finished the job," the masked man persisted.

"With a wound like that, he won't last long. Besides, the dragon won't let us get close enough to finish him off," Shigaraki said. Seccal roared again, lashing out with his tail. He missed Shigaraki by mere inches. "When the little Chief dies, nothing will prevent us from going deeper into the forest. Once we find the Stellanium, there will be nothing left to stop us."

The same dark vortexes appeared and one by one the villains disappeared into the darkness. Thunder rumbled overhead. The storm was fast approaching. Soon the sky would open up and pour down rain upon them. Once the scent of his attackers had vanished from the clearing, Seccal turned his scaly head toward the Chief. Deku sat at the base of the tree, the trunk the only thing holding him upright. With a concerned whine, the dragon nudged Deku's cheek gently.

"S-Seccal…" he managed through clenched teeth. Kacchan was still in danger. He couldn't let them kill the Dragon King. "F-find Kacchan…."

But the dragon would not leave him. Deku wanted to hold his breath against the pain lancing through him. But he had to keep breathing. He couldn't die…he had to protect his people. They needed him. And Kacchan, he couldn't leave him behind. There was no telling what the villains would do once they got their hands on the Stellanium. And he was the only thing standing between them and their goal. If he died now, One For All's protection would vanish and it would leave them all vulnerable to All For One's dark desires. He prayed to the good spirits and the gods that Kacchan was alright. He cursed his own stupidity for not thinking of a better strategy, for not waiting for backup. And as his vision distorted, he prayed for a miracle.

After he had been teleported out of the clearing, he found himself in an unfamiliar part of the forest. Dabi had managed injure the King's arm in a surprise attack, but he remained otherwise unscathed. He had managed to hold his ground, fending off four of his attackers before Seccal appeared in the sky above him. But with a sharp command, he sent the dragon after Deku instead. The majority of the villains had vanished, presumably where the Chief was. The man with the pale-blue hair, Shigaraki, had said he was going to take something from Deku…some kind of power called One For All. His words didn't make sense, but the one thing he knew for sure was that Deku was in danger. Seccal's mighty roar ripped through the forest, shaking the trees.

"What the hell?" Bakugou stood panting. He had never heard such a furious roar from his dragon before. He turned back to face Dabi, the only villain left standing. Blue flames dancing around him. "What did you think, separating us would increase your chances of winning?"

"We just needed you out of the way, Your Majesty," he said with a sneer.

A dark vortex opened behind him. Shigaraki's head leaned out of the swirling blackness.

"Is it done?" Dabi asked.

"It's only a matter of time," Shigaraki replied. "We're pulling back for now."

"What the hell did you fuckers do?" Bakugou roared.

Shigaraki merely laughed, a wicked grin stretching across his face. Bakugou lunged after them, but the two vanished into the vortex, leaving behind the corpses four villains the King had killed. Bakugou raced off in the direction of Seccal's roar. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Lightning streaked across the sky followed by a loud clap of thunder. As he tore through the underbrush, the sky opened up. Rain poured down, soaking him to the bone. He glimpsed Seccal's red scales through a gap in the branches. Several trees had been knocked down in the wake of the dragon's rage.

"Seccal!" Bakugou bellowed. "Where's Deku?"

The dragon was curled around a single oak when his master appeared. Slowly the firedrake lifted his wing. Slumped at the base of the tree was Deku, the broken end of a spear protruding from the left side of his chest. His eyes were open, staring vacantly at nothing. Bakugou feared he was too late.

"Oh gods…."

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Monday for Chapter 25!**_


	25. Between Life and Death

_**I'm sorry again for the cliffhanger and for making Deku suffer...FORGIVE ME!**_

 **Chapter 25**

The crushing pain in the left side of his chest and his need for air had him on the ragged edge of panic. It was all he could do to try and draw each crucial breath. Deku fought to focus his mind on his need to remain conscious. His eyes still hadn't adjusted from the blinding light from earlier. He wasn't sure if it had been lightning or one of the villains' magic abilities, but it had been just the opportunity they needed. He forced himself to keep breathing, despite the pain. The cold sting of rain on his face made him shudder. But Seccal curled around the tree, opening his wing to protect the little Chief from the freezing downpour. Not far off, a familiar voice shouted. He wasn't sure who it was, but he knew he knew them.

Seccal's wing lifted slightly, a face swimming into view. He was surprised when he realized it was Kacchan leaning over him. A hand touched the side of his face, brushing his hair away from the gash where Muscular had headbutted him. He winced. Deku tried to focus, but it was all he could do to keep himself conscious, to keep breathing. Deku struggled to put voice to his burning concern, but he couldn't form the words.

"…Ka…cha…" he choked on the words, thick blood rising up in his throat.

He heard Kacchan speak, but he couldn't make sense of the words. It sounded as if his voice was coming from some great distance.

Bakugou ripped off pieces of his own cape, tying it around the boy's wounds to help staunch the blood flow. He was lifted, sending a dizzying pain through him. Kacchan moving him only intensified the torment. The rain hit his face as he was lifted onto Seccal's back. He wanted to hold his breath against the crushing agony radiating from the left side of his chest, but he desperately needed the breath he couldn't seem to get.

The air pressure suddenly changed. A freezing wind cut through him, making him shiver. Bakugou held him close, sending another wave of pain coursing through him. It felt like he was being crushed against Kacchan's chest. The smell of damp earth faded away. He was vaguely aware of the world tilting and swaying, but it didn't seem to matter. The only thing that felt real was the pain. Lightning flashed. Rain pelted them, soaking them through. But Bakugou held onto him, trying to protect him from the worst. He wasn't sure how long they had been flying, but it felt as though they were suddenly back on the ground. Deku hardly noticed the ashen faces watching as he was carried past them, observing his surroundings with an odd sense of detachment. Kacchan was shouting, no, screaming.

Vaguely he remembered he was supposed to tell Kacchan something important. He tried to speak but couldn't get out more than a gasping moan. Deku managed to clutch at Bakugou's arm. He saw that his own hand glistened with blood. He felt more running back across his face when he coughed.

"Damn it, where the fuck is the doctor?" Bakugou roared as he rushed inside.

Deku heard the clatter of doors as they were thrown open. The room was bright, the walls stretching higher than any Deku had ever seen. The size was dizzying. It made his head spin. He was lifted and then carefully laid on a soft bed. Another set of doors banged open, more people rushing inside. He didn't recognize any of the faces crowding over him.

"Oh my God," a portly man in a white overcoat gasped.

A woman with black hair pulled into a ponytail leaned over him. "Good heavens! What happened?"

"What the fuck does it look like?" Kacchan roared. "Just save him!"

The man nodded absently as he leaned close, groping purposefully across Deku's chest. He cried out, arching his back, trying to twist away from the doctor's probing fingers. Bakugou pressed his shoulders down, keeping him still. Deku coughed up a mouthful of thick blood. He started choking as he tried to breathe.

Bakugou turned his head to the side. "Spit," he told him as he bent close.

The feeling of not being able to get any air sent a hot flash of fear coursing through him. And though panic flitted at the edges of his consciousness, he managed to cough and spit out enough blood to be able to pull in enough of the air he so desperately needed. As the doctor's fingers probed across Deku's chest, he cursed under his breath.

"Dear God," he murmured as he tore open the front of Deku's blood-soaked shirt. The doctor shouted for someone to bring him bandages and an empty basin. His hand slid under him, feeling to see how close the spear had come to penetrating all the way through his back. "It doesn't go all the way through," he said as he pulled his hand out from under Deku's back.

"That's good isn't it?" Bakugou asked. "Better that it didn't rip through his back too?"

"No," he muttered under his breath. "If it were sticking out his back, we could break off the barbed head and pull the shaft back out. This makes things more difficult."

"At least the bleeding isn't as bad," Bakugou said, grasping at straws.

The doctor shook his head. "On the outside, maybe. But he's bleeding into his chest. Blood is filling his left lung."

The uncertainty in the doctor's voice enraged the King. He snatched the doctor by the collar and yanked him close. "So save him! Don't fucking stand around and get to work! If he dies, I'll make you wish it was you lying there."

"Hold him still."

Bakugou grasped the boy's shoulders and pressed him down. The doctor grasped the shaft of the spear jutting from Deku's chest. Deku felt the tingle of magic follow the course of the spear deep inside him. He went rigid with the agony of the power lancing through his chest. He arched his back but couldn't get away from the doctor's hand. He could feel the spearhead tearing through his chest as they tried to pull it out. An agonizing scream erupted from Deku's lungs, forcing out the air he had desperately been trying to get. A strange whiteness fringed his vision. The agony sent images flashing through his consciousness. They were incoherent. Just faces. All Might. Shinso. Uraraka. The Elders. Shigaraki. All For One. And Kacchan. A gentle hand smoothed the hair back from his face. He heard a voice calling his name. And as the intensity of the vision began to fade, a worried face came swimming into view. Bakugou turned Deku's face, forcing him to look up at him.

"C'mon, Deku. Focus! Look at me."

Is this what it felt like to die? There was a slow pulsing, the sound of drums receding—the sound of his heart starting to die. Against his will, hazy darkness drew in around the faces. There was a moment of bone-deep quiet. Then nothing.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

When he first saw Deku lying helpless beneath the tree, Bakugou had feared he was dead.

"Oh gods…."

As he drew closer, he could see the shaky rise and fall of his chest. He was breathing! There was blood rolling down the side of his head. He carefully brushed the boy's hair aside, getting a better look at the deep gash in his head. Bakugou ripped thick strips from his cape and hastily wrapped the Chief's head before tying off the wound in his arm. But the most worrisome was the spear protruding from his chest. He was afraid to pull it out. Instead he wrapped the rest of his red cape tightly around him, hoping to staunch the bloodflow and keep the spear from moving.

"…Ka…cha…." Deku's voice startled him, but his words turned to garbled moans, blood rising up in his throat.

"Shut up," Bakugou muttered. "Just hang on. Everything's gonna be fine."

Despite the confidence in his voice, he doubted his own words. He didn't know how long he had been lying here, bleeding out. At this point, it was a race against time. And judging by the sound of his breathing, it was a fight he was losing. When he started coughing up blood, he feared he might have found him too late. The ride back to the palace would take at least an hour at Seccal's fastest speed. Even then, he was afraid Deku wouldn't make it.

He carried him onto Seccal's back and the dragon took off toward the palace. He clutched the boy tightly, trying to protect him from the wind and rain. As they flew Deku started to tremble, his skin growing cold. For a moment he thought he had stopped breathing. He tightened his grip. Deku inhaled sharply, his brows knit together in pain. Thank the gods…as long as he was still breathing there was still hope. As Seccal landed on the veranda outside his bedchambers, Bakugou leaped down and threw open the doors. He screamed the name of the court physician. He didn't care how late it was. He needed the damn old man now. Servants burst into the room, startled by his screaming. But the sight of their King covered in blood, holding the body of a strange boy, frightened them. He looked terrifying painted red with blood. When the doors banged open, he was relieved to see the portly old man. Yaoyorozu was at his heels.

Bakugou lifted the boy onto the bed. Deku's face was pale from blood loss, making the crimson that streaked across his cheeks seem darker. Yaoyorozu's presence irritated the King. He wished that for once she would just get out and leave him the hell alone. But Deku's condition concerned him more than her presence. As the doctor felt around the Chief's chest, Deku coughed up a mouthful of thick blood. He started choking as he tried to breathe, the life-giving liquid threatening to drown him. Even after managing to clear his airway, Deku seemed exhausted. It looked like it was taking every ounce of his energy just to keep himself conscious, to try and stay alive. When the old man said that healing him would be difficult, panic surged through him.

He snatched the doctor by the collar and yanked him close. "So save him! Don't fucking stand around and get to work! If he dies, I'll make you wish it was you lying there."

The doctor nodded. "Hold him still."

When the old man started to pull the spear from his chest, a gut-wrenching scream of agony erupted from the Chief. Pannicked, Bakugou tried to calm him, but Deku couldn't hear him. His eyes were wide, gazing at something unseen. Was he having a vision? Whatever he was seeing, it was causing him a lot of pain. Bakugou gently turned the boy's face so that he was staring at him. But his eyes were distant. It was like he didn't even know he was there.

"Deku!" Bakugou shouted, trying to draw his attention back. "Hey! C'mon, Deku. Focus! Look at me."

A glimmer of recognition seemed to reflect in his eyes before they went dull again. His body slackened slightly, his breathing becoming little more than a wet rattle. The sudden change made the doctor hesitate. With one hand, he reached down and felt Deku's wrist for a pulse. It was fading.

"We're losing him," the doctor said, horrified.

No…. No. No! NO! "Deku, don't you fucking dare!" He squeezed the Chief's limp, bloody hand. "Don't you fucking dare! You better not die or I'll beat the shit out of you! You hear me, you bastard?" he shouted.

 _Please_ , Bakugou begged. The faint sound of Deku's labored breathing was the only thing keeping him from going over the edge. As long as he was still breathing there was hope. But even that was fading. _Please, spirits, gods…whatever. I don't care, just don't let him die. Don't let Deku die!_

The faint sound of something breaking echoed behind him, like a shard of glass. Bakugou perked up at the sound. No one else seemed to have heard it. For a second it seemed like Deku's breathing got a little bit stronger. Was it just his imagination? The doctor finally pulled the spearhead free of the boy's chest. He worked hard to close the wound with his magic. He had the unique ability to manipulate blood, allowing him to draw out the excess, removing what had been filling the young Chief's lungs. The blood that had been filling his lung rose from his chest in a smooth arc and sloshed into the empty basin. Once it was out of the way, he carefully closed the wound, making sure that the damaged tissues were brought together again. It took him several hours, but by the time he had finished, the wound was closed and Deku was still breathing.

Deku's eyes were half open, staring up at nothing. They were vacant, lifeless. But still his chest continued to rise and fall, and though it was not steady it was at least something. The ordeal had left the bed soaked in blood, the blankets unsalvageable.

"It looks like he's still fighting," the doctor said, wiping the sweat from his brow. He felt for the boy's pulse again. It was faint and erratic, but still there.

"Is he going to make it?" Bakugou asked, worry seeping into his voice.

"It's hard to say. With a wound like that, it's a miracle he's still breathing. For a moment I thought we had lost him." The sound of Deku's labored breathing broke the silence. It still sounded as if he was struggling to get enough air. "His left lung has already failed. With the state he's in, it will be hard to treat."

"But you can fix it, right?"

"Yes, of course! But I fear any more trauma might have the opposite effect. For now, we should get him out of these wet clothes and let him rest. We need to get his core temperature up as quickly as possible."

Sliding one arm under Deku's knees and the other supporting his shoulders, Bakugou lifted him off the bed. His body was completely limp. Servants quickly changed the bedsheets while the doctor fetched a pair of clean clothes. Deku's were completely soaked and covered in blood. Once changed, Bakugou gently laid him down on the clean bed, tucking the thick blankets around him in an attempt to bring up his body temperature.

"Who is he?" Yaoyorozu asked. Now that the immediate peril had passed she had returned to her annoying duty as watchdog.

"None of your damn business," Bakugou muttered.

"Your Majesty." Though her words were polite, annoyance and frustration lingered in her voice. "Do not forget that you are suspected of theft from Kasai's armory. I am here to watch you, under Prince Todoroki's request. When I left you earlier this evening, you were alone. But now you have an unknown and dying man in your bed. I don't think you have the luxury to deny me an explanation."

Bakugou smoothed the boy's damp hair away from his face. "His name's Deku."

"What an unusual name," Yaoyorozu said.

"Sire, shall I have a room prepared for him?" the doctor asked. Deku couldn't stay in the King's chambers, otherwise where would Bakugou sleep?

"No," he said firmly. "He'll stay here."

"Your Majesty—"

"Did I fucking stutter?" he shouted. "We're not moving him anywhere!"

His sudden protectiveness startled the doctor. King Bakugou had always been known as a ruthless man, who never showed any weakness. No one had seen a side of him that cared so deeply for another person. The doctor bowed, excusing himself quickly. But Yaoyorozu remained.

"Who is he?" she repeated.

"I just told you. Weren't you listening, you dumb bitch?"

"That's not what I meant."

He knew what she was asking. But in order to protect Deku, he couldn't let anyone know about the village deep in the forest. The remote tribe had been kept secret for thousands of years. He had made a promise. He couldn't afford to let anyone find out…Deku couldn't afford it.

"A friend," he finally said.

"I've never seen clothes like those before. Where is he—"

"Please," Bakugou muttered, shoulders slumped forward. Just the sound of Deku's labored breathing reminded him how close the boy had come to dying. "Don't ask me anymore. He's my friend. I was with him the night that bastard stole from your shitty kingdom. So just leave it at that and get the hell out."

Though she still had her doubts, his plea had touched her. Yaoyorozo bowed. "Of course, Your Majesty." When the door finally closed, he listened as the woman's footsteps faded down the hall. The gasping rattle of Chief Deku's breathing was the only sound that cut through the oppressive silence. It was then that he remembered the sound he had heard, when the doctor feared they had lost him. He snatched the lacquered wooden box sitting on the bedside table and opened the lid. Nestled in the velvety lining was the piece of Stellanium he had taken from the caves all those weeks ago. Only now, it was broken into tiny fragments. The star-like light that reflected from deep within it was fading. Was that what he had heard? The crystal breaking? He didn't understand what it meant.

Deku had told him that the power of Stellanium was too strong for humans to wield—the magic too powerful. But the light was fading and the stone broken. Had it activated on its own when he prayed for Deku to live? Had it answered his call? Whatever had happened, it had saved the Chief's life. And though Deku's life still hung precariously in the balance, Bakugou was glad that he was still breathing. If he still had breath in him, then he was alive and that was enough for him to hope.

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Friday for Chapter 26!**_


	26. Aftermath

**_The timing of my next few uploads might be a little off because I'm going on vacation and I'll be in a different time zone. But it will still be on Mondays and Fridays (for me, anyway). I hope you enjoy my latest chapter!_**

 **Chapter 26**

Something was wrong. Very wrong. Shinso could feel it, down to his very core. It had woken him in the dead of night. He sat bolt upright in his bed, listening. The rumble of thunder and steady drone of rain were the only sounds throughout the quiet village. But deep down he knew something was out of place. That was when the Chief's voice cut through the night, shouting his name. He had never seen Chief Deku look so panicked. He didn't even wait for him before the elk bolted off into the forest. It hadn't taken long for him to rouse the warriors and set off after him. But those few moments, though short, had been too long. They reached the clearing, just in time to see Deku and the Dragon King surrounded by a group of villains. In an instant, they all had vanished. Gone. Shinso sent the warriors in groups of four, searching for Deku. But there was no trace of him. No way to know where he had disappeared to. He was just about to increase the search are when Shinso heard the clop of hoofbeats drawing closer. He spotted a red elk galloping toward them. But it wasn't just any red elk, it was Deku's elk, Yakul.

Dread clawed at his insides. Rushing forward, Shinso tried to shush the animal. In the chaos he must have been accidentally transported away with the Chief. It was pacing nervously, tossing its head. Snatching Yakul's reins he tried his best to calm the elk.

"Yakul, please!" Even though Yakul never let anyone else ride him, he seemed to sense the urgency in Shinso's voice. "Where is Chief Deku?"

The red elk snorted, stamping its cloven hoof impatiently.

"Can you take me to him?"

Yakul considered him for a moment before lowering his head slightly. The elk would never let anyone else ride him unless something was horribly wrong. Shinso climbed onto his back and the elk bolted off into the forest. It was so dark, Shinso could hardly see. But he could tell that they were headed for the southern part of the forest—where the foothills of the mountains marked the border with Kasai. Yakul grew more agitated as they drew closer to a small clearing. Several trees had been knocked down, the wood splintered as if something heavy had ripped through them. There were large claw marks in the ground. Something in the mud caught Shinso's attention. Sliding from the elk's back, he approached the dark lump. It was a jade pendant, the leather strand broken and discarded in a pool of blood.

The air around him seemed to waver, as if a thin veil was being torn. He could feel the faint tingle of magic slowly fading. One For All…it was failing! Deku was in danger. Was he dying? But…where was he? Without the Chief's magic, the village would be left practically defenseless and who knew what would fall upon their forest. Thieves after the Stellanium? Kings seeking to expand their territory? The worst possible outcomes flashed through his mind all at once.

"Dear spirits," he muttered, clutching the necklace tightly. "Gods help us."

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

"Bakugou!" Kirishima shouted, banging the doors open.

"Don't shout!" Bakugou barked back.

"Both of you, please," the doctor interjected. "There is a patient sleeping. Keep your voices down."

"Sorry," Kirishima muttered. "I just heard Kaminari and Ashido talking about what happened."

It had been two days since Bakugou had brought Deku back with him, the boy practically at death's door. During that time, he was in and out of fleeting moments consciousness, delirious with fever. He seemed unaware of anything that was happening around him, only the pain. He kept muttering incoherently, making Bakugou wonder if he was dreaming or seeing a vision as he slept. Once the worst had passed, the doctor managed to take care of the Chief's collapsed lung. And now that he was able to breathe properly, it finally seemed like he was resting comfortably. But he had not regained consciousness since. The doctor lifted his limp hand, checking his pulse. After a few moments, he lowered it back down again.

"Well?" Bakugou demanded.

"His condition is improving. After the shock his body has endured, I'm surprised he's doing as well as he is."

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" he pressed him.

"Sire, he lost quite a bit of blood and, once lost, is hard to replace. When he _does_ wake up, he will undoubtedly be very weak. We should be thankful for his current condition. It's a miracle he's even alive."

Bakugou nodded. He sent the doctor away with a brief word. He walked around the side of the bed, sitting in the chair the old man had just vacated. Deku's freckled cheeks were pale. He brushed a strand of green hair out of his face, lingering a bit longer than necessary; his fingers traced the contours of the Chief's cheek. Deku's skin was warm with fever. Bakugou wished he would wake up soon.

"What happened?" Kirishima asked.

"I had questions that needed answering," he said simply. "But there was an ambush waiting. And that Dabi bastard was there."

"He was?"

"It was like they knew we were coming. Those fuckers!" Just thinking about it made his temper flare. "They said they wanted to take something from him—some kind of weird power. And then I suddenly fell through this weird vortex and we were separated. When I found him, there was a spear lodged in his chest. Those bastards…I'll fucking kill them! I don't know what the hell gave them the idea they could pull a stunt like this and get away with it, but they'll regret it! I'll hunt them all down and kill them!"

"Bakugou, about Dabi…."

He sighed, trying to regain his composure. He took a deep breath. "What about him?"

"There was something off about him, you know? Like he knew too much about what was going on in our country. So I started tracking down all the people with grudges against you."

"That's a long list," Bakugou muttered.

"Well I remembered something from the night you took the throne, when the assassin tried to kill you. You remember the fat noblemen who hired him?"

Bakugou nodded.

"I found his wife."

"And?"

"She had a son. And he went missing not long after you sent them to the mines. I couldn't make much progress when I asked her questions, her mind was pretty broken. But she showed me a picture."

He pulled a photograph out of his vest pocket and handed it to the King. Bakugou took it, his eyes widening when he realized who it was. The boy was pale with messy light blue hair. It was Shigaraki.

"That's him," Bakugou whispered, horrified. Suddenly all the pieces started to fall into place. By banishing him and his family, he had created the very villain that had nearly taken Deku's life. It was all his fault. "I need to know more about this fucker…you said the old woman is still alive?"

"Shall I send word to have the woman brought here?"

"Immediately."

"Right away, sir." Kirishima bowed. He glanced down at the boy lying unconscious in the King's bed. "And what about him?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out."

Deku couldn't stay forever. He had his own people to lead, people that loved and needed him. He wondered how the little village was faring without their Chief. No doubt they were wondering what had happened to him, where he had disappeared to. At the time he didn't have time to think of the consequences. All he thought about was saving Deku's life. But now that he really thought about it, maybe suddenly taking Deku away wasn't the best idea. He just hoped that there wouldn't be any negative consequences.

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Monday for Chapter 27!**_


	27. Recovery

**Chapter 27**

If he was dead, then why did it hurt so much? He remembered nothing. He felt nothing except the pain in his chest. Deku struggled to remember…why did it feel like there was a knife digging into his lungs? Try as he might, he couldn't seem to open his eyes for longer than the span of a single, slow heartbeat. It felt like his bones were made of lead. He didn't have the strength to open his eyes, much less move. He heard a soft rustling nearby, the sound of footsteps and the swish of fabric. A voice, muffled as if it were coming from some great distance, greeted his ears. He was surprised to realize it was Kacchan's voice.

That's right. He had something important to tell Kacchan…something he needed to do. What was it again? He couldn't remember. But he knew it was important. He struggled to open his eyes. Everything was hazy. He didn't recognize anything around him, the pristine white walls, high vaulted ceilings, the tall wooden posts of the bed—nothing. An expensive red fabric hung above him, stretched between the four bedposts. The blankets beneath him felt different. They weren't the warm furs he was used to. They were soft and cool, almost as if he had been wrapped in thin clouds. With great effort, he summoned the strength to move. His head flopped to the side. He could see large glass doors that opened onto a balcony. There was a figure standing by the doors, gazing out at the night. The rustling of the sheets had caught the person's attention and he turned to look at him.

Deku blinked slowly. His mind felt fuzzy. And only when the person drew closer did he realize it was Bakugou. The King leaned over the bed, a mixture of worry and relief etched across his face. He reached out, pressing his warm palm against the Chief's forehead.

"Thank God, you're awake," he said.

His throat felt dry, like a ball of cotton had been stuffed in his mouth. "…Ka…chan…?" Why was Kacchan here? And where _was_ here?

Kacchan's hand slid down, caressing the boy's cheek as he heaved a sigh of relief. Deku tried to move, desperately tried to lift his hand, but he felt weak. It was taking all his energy just to keep his eyes open.

He opened his mouth again but couldn't get out the words.

"It's okay. Try not to talk." Kacchan ran his fingers through Deku's messy green hair. It was a comforting feeling, just like his mother had done when he fell ill as a child. Deku relaxed into his touch. "Just rest. Everything's going to be okay."

Deku could feel his consciousness slipping again. Despite his attempts to remain awake, he felt sleep tugging at the edges of his awareness. And try as he might, his eyes slowly closed once again. As sleep took him, he felt the warmth of Kacchan's hand slip into his and give it a gentle squeeze.

When he woke again, Kacchan was gone. It was still dark outside. How much time had passed? Was it the same night? With great effort Deku pushed himself up so he was leaning against the pillows. His body felt heavy and sluggish. He sat up, trying to get his bearings, trying to clear his foggy mind as he struggled to piece together his scattered thoughts. Nothing around him was familiar. The room was enormous, furnished with expensive couches and chairs. In the faint gray of the moonlight, the room felt cold and empty, despite all its expensive furnishings. Dying embers glowed within the hearth, the only source of warmth in the room. The scent of the forest—damp earth, the sweet fragrance of grass—was missing. All was quiet. No birds or squirrels, not even any human voices. The slight creak of metal outside the door was the only noise in the silence. Seeing the tall posts of the bed, the hearth, and expansiveness of the room brought spectral fragments of memories. He remembered mostly pain, but also voices and worried faces hovering over him.

Driven by his need to know where he was, Deku staggered to his feet, clutching at the lingering pain in the left side of his chest with one hand and the bedpost with his other. Looking down, he realized he wasn't wearing his usual clothes. These were thinner, made of cotton instead buckskin. His chest and arm were wrapped in bandages. Short, disjointed memories flashed in fits before his mind's eye. He remembered standing in the forest, surrounded by enemies as a flash of light blinded him. He remembered the pain of the spear piercing his chest. He remembered, too, Kacchan's face, his voice calling to him in the dark waters of fear that had threatened to swallow him whole. He recalled not being able to breathe, not being able to get enough air. Deku took an experimental deep breath, a sharp sting jolting through his chest as he did so. If he was still feeling the pain of the wound, not much time must have passed.

His legs shook as he shuffled toward the glass doors, the stone floor cold under his bare feet. He dragged his hand along the wall, using it to support his weight. He clutched the brass lever on the door, the latch rattling as he pushed it open. A cool breeze blew in from the balcony, making him shiver. A vast expanse of buildings lay before his eyes, homes made of stone, brick, and plaster. It was completely different from the village. But worst of all, there were no trees, no animals. It made him feel empty and exposed. It didn't feel right. As he stumbled toward the white railings that encompassed the balcony, a scaly red dragon head emerged from below.

"Seccal?" Had he been sleeping below the balcony?

The dragon snorted, his warm breath making Deku's hair flutter. Seccal lowered his head and nuzzled the Chief affectionately. Just knowing the dragon was there set his heart at ease. He stroked the beast's scaly muzzle, resting his cheek against the dragon's warm skin. In this cold place, devoid of nature and life, he reveled in the dragon's presence. A deep, guttural noise rose up from the dragon's throat, almost like a purr.

"Seccal," Deku said. His voice cracked from lack of use. "Is there a place…with trees? Can you take me?"

Gently the dragon slid his nose under the boy and lifted him from the balcony. Startled, Deku clung to him. With only a few strides, the beast sauntered over to the small garden on the south side of the palace. He lowered his head and let Deku down. The grass felt good under his bare feet. Chief Deku sank to his knees, running his hands over the soft blades. Seccal lay down beside him, curling around his frail body. Deku inhaled deeply, despite the lingering pain, relishing in the sweet smell of the earth. It wasn't quite the same as the forest, but just being close to the earth put him at ease. Exhaustion slowly crept into his joints and muscles. He laid on his side, glad to feel the grass again. Seccal curled his tail around him protectively. The dragon must have sensed his anxiety at finding himself in an unfamiliar setting and, wanting to put him at ease, had brought him to the one place he could relax. Deku's eyes drifted closed, lulled to sleep by the dragon's steady breathing and the crisp scent of the earth.

When Bakugou found the bed empty and the balcony door open, panic surged through him. Deku was gone. Where the hell could he have gone? He rushed out onto the balcony and leaned over the railing. There was no sign of the Chief anywhere. Even Seccal was gone. His dragon had refused to leave his spot beneath the balcony, wanting to be close to Deku. As he scanned the expansive grounds, he spotted a red mound in the southern portion of the courtyard. Seccal was in the garden.

Bakugou rushed out of the bedroom, his footsteps echoing loudly as he hurried down the hallway. One of the soldiers tried to stop him, to ask him what was wrong, but he shook him off. As he made his way downstairs, he stormed out into the garden on the southern side of the grounds. Several servants had already gathered, trying to figure out how they could move the dragon. Seccal snapped at anyone who came close, snarling defensively. As Bakugou approached, the servants bowed low, muttering their concerns about how the dragon had plopped down in the middle of the garden, making it hard for the groundskeepers to take care of the plants. They complained that the beast was in the way. The King said nothing but instead silenced them with a heated scowl. They balked, muttering apologies as they backed away slowly. When they had finally scattered, Bakugou approached the dragon.

"What the hell are you doing all the way over here, Seccal?"

Seccal lowered his head submissively but still refused to move. As the King stepped around the dragon, he froze. Deku was lying in the grass, fast asleep. He sighed. So that's why Seccal had disappeared so suddenly. First, he had refused to leave the balcony, not wanting to let the boy out of his sight, and now he was curled around the Chief, a possessive and watchful look in his eyes. Deku must have felt uneasy waking up in an unfamiliar place and Seccal must have brought him here to calm him down. He had never seen the dragon act so protectively toward someone else before. Bakugou knelt beside the sleeping Chief. Brushing the hair from Deku's face, he felt his cheeks for signs of fever. There were none. Though his wounds must still be hurting, he looked to be sleeping peacefully enough. The creases between his eyebrows were gone, and the pained look on his face had vanished. And though he knew Deku felt more comfortable surrounded by nature, he couldn't let him sleep out in the open.

Sliding one arm under Deku's knees and the other around his shoulders, he carefully lifted the boy. Deku groaned, his head rolling so that it rested on Bakugou's shoulder. Just seeing his chest rise and fall steadily gave him peace of mind. He had been so afraid that he was going to die that he hadn't been able to focus on his other duties properly. He could feel Deku's warm breath on his cheek. Seccal tilted his head to the side.

"Don't give me that look," he growled. "Take us back to my room."

Seccal obediently lowered his head, his master climbing up onto his back. With just a few steps, they were back at the balcony. The King climbed down, Deku still in his arms, and carried the young Chief back inside. He laid him gently on the bed, pulling the blankets up around him. There was a soft knock on the door. Bakugou looked up to see Kirishima lean inside.

"Bakugou, we have a problem."

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Friday for Chapter 28!**_


	28. The Knife of Betrayal

**Chapter 28**

"I've just received word from Prince Todoroki," Yaoyorozu said. "There was another break-in. And this time someone was killed."

"So?" Bakugou slumped down in his throne, arms crossed. "What does that have to do with me?"

"One of the soldiers on patrol had a clearer view of the thief this time. He was approximately five feet and five inches and described as lean with messy green hair and wearing foreign clothes covered in feathers."

It sounded like she was describing Deku. Yaoyorozu handed him the letter she had received from Prince Todoroki earlier that day. Bakugou glanced over the contents and, sure enough, that was the description he had written.

"When did this happen?" he asked.

"Two days ago."

He shoved the letter back in her hand. "Then there's no way it was Deku. I was here with him."

"But were you with him the whole time? I can't confirm that he didn't leave the palace at some point."

"You fucking saw the state he was in! There's no way he could have gone anywhere, dumbass."

"But if that's the case, then who was the one they saw that night?"

"The hell if I know!" Bakugou shouted, his anger rising. "Is he seriously still accusing Deku of this shit?"

"The Prince is very stubborn," Yaoyorozu admitted. "Once he has his mind set on something, it's hard to convince him otherwise. I will try to figure it out. If he was here the whole time…just who could it have been?"

"That's what I want to know."

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

Deku was sitting up in bed when Bakugou returned to the bedroom that morning. He was gazing out the window, the sunlight illuminating his figure. Deku turned at the sound of the door closing. Bakugou strode toward the bed.

"Kacchan—"

He leaned down, silencing him with a kiss. Deku's tense body relaxed into his touch. When he pulled back, he could see the redness in the Chief's freckled cheeks. With a sigh, he rested his forehead on Deku's shoulder.

"Idiot," he muttered. "I was scared I had lost you."

"Is this Diragonia?" Deku asked.

"Don't you remember me bringing you here?"

"I…I remember bits and pieces. But mostly I remember the pain," he said, gingerly touching the spot where the spear had pierced him. "I thought for sure I was dead."

Bakugou took his face in his hands, gently stroking Deku's cheek with his thumb. "You almost did."

"Then how…?"

Reaching toward the bedside table, Bakugou picked up the lacquered box. He opened the lid and scooped out the broken shards of Stellanium. When Deku realized what it was, his eyes widened. Why did he have one? Even after Kacchan had promised not to touch them, he had taken one of the crystals. The look of betrayal in Deku's eyes sent a stabbing pang of guilt through him.

"I'm sorry," Bakugou said. "But you were dying and I don't know how it happened but I prayed you would live then I heard this breaking sound. By the time I realized what had happened, the Stellanium was broken and you were improving."

"You promised…and you took it anyway…." Tears were brimming in his green eyes.

"It's not like that! I was never gonna use it, but it just kind of…happened. My body just, you know, moved on its own. But it worked out for the better, didn't it? You would've died otherwise."

Deku's chest felt tight. Though Kacchan was right—he probably would have been dead without the Stellanium's power—he couldn't help the feeling of hurt that clawed at him. His father had warned him that outsiders would do whatever it took to get their hands on the Setllanium. The fact that Kacchan had knowingly taken the crystal, even after promising to respect the sanctity of the sacred caves, made the knife of betrayal hurt that much more.

"My father was right," Deku muttered. "He warned me that outsiders would do anything to steal the Stellanium. Even lie. I was so blind! I should have known…." Tears rolled down his cheeks.

Bakugou reached out to brush them aside, but Deku turned away from him.

"Deku, I'm sorry, okay?" Despite his sincerity, it didn't seem like Deku fully believed him. Though how could he blame him? He had betrayed his trust.

"Just leave me alone…."

"Fine," he grumbled. Bakugou stood, turning his back to the Chief. He stormed toward the door. "Have it your way."

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

Deku sat alone on the bed for several hours, listening to the cold metallic creaking outside the door. This place felt so empty—so cold. And though he knew the kingdom was thriving, with thousands upon thousands of people, it felt devoid of life. He regretted speaking to Kacchan so coldly, he had saved his life after all. But he couldn't forgive his lie. Kacchan _knew_ what those caves meant to him and his people. And despite his warnings against the dangers of the Stellanium's power, Kacchan had taken it anyway. He knew the King hadn't stolen the crystal out of spite, but it didn't make the betrayal feel any less real. Surely that was the source of this sudden misfortune. Angered, the gods must have cursed them, allowing Dabi and the rest to sneak through their defenses.

His mind drifted back to the events of the past few days. His memories of that night were disjointed. Deku clearly remembered the villains surrounding him and their merciless assault. He remembered too the blinding light and the agonizing pain as the spear pierced his chest. The rest had just been pain and fear. Vaguely he knew Kacchan had been close beside him the entire time. He could sense Kacchan's presence, even when he had been lying there, dying. His mind drifted back to the village. Did Shinso and the Elders know where he had gone? Were they still looking for him? Was One For All still holding strong? He knew the magic would have weakened when he had almost died. But had Shigaraki and his cronies taken that opportunity or were they waiting for him to die? Either way, the village was vulnerable without him. He needed to go back.

Throwing off the blankets, Deku shuffled toward the doors that opened out to the expansive balcony. He winced, the pain from his wounds still fresh. As he pushed open the doors, a chill wind blew inside. Making his way to the guardrails, he leaned over.

"Seccal?" he called.

The red dragon lay curled up beneath the balcony. He lifted his head and looked up at the boy when he called his name. Seccal snaked his head up over the rail, nudging Deku's cheek affectionately. A deep, guttural sound rumbled from the dragon's throat, almost like a purr. Deku stroked his muzzle gently.

"Seccal," he said hesitantly. "Can you take me back to the forest?"

The firedrake tilted his head to the side, as if it were considering his request.

"Please. I have to go. I can't stay here." He rested his forehead on the tip of the dragon's muzzle, gently stroking his smooth scales. "Please."

Seccal lowered his head so that Deku could climb on. As he was pulling himself up, the bedroom door opened. Deku turned to see Kacchan standing in the doorway, staring at them in disbelief. Deku held tightly to Seccal. He could see the look of confusion in the King's eyes. If he left now, he could never come back. And after what Kacchan had done, it was very likely they might never see each other again—the Council would never allow it. Not now. Tears rolled down Deku's cheeks as he forced a smile.

Bakugou rushed for the open veranda doors. "Wait—!"

"Goodby, Kacchan."

With a strong flap of his mighty wings, Seccal rose high above the palace. Deku clung to one of the spikes that lined the dragon's spine. And though the cold wind stung his eyes, he gazed down at the castle receding below him. Kacchan was standing on the edge of the veranda, shouting something after them. Soon the castle began to fade as they soared over the city. Buildings rushed beneath them in a blur. Tiled rooftops, cobblestone streets, the people bustling about, they all merged together in a blur of colors and shapes. Pain jolted through him each time Seccal dipped or swayed in the wind. It had been less than a week and his injuries had just barely begun to heal. He wondered if the sutures had ruptured.

It didn't take long for them to pass beyond borders of Diragonia and they were soaring over the forest. Deku inhaled deeply, despite the pain, relishing in the smell of the earth—of nature. The dragon circled over sea of deep green. Deku could see movement below the canopy, perhaps a herd of deer Seccal had startled. As the dragon glided down, landing carefully in a small clearing, over a dozen warriors emerged from the foliage, weapons drawn and arrows nocked.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" Deku shouted.

A low growl rose from the dragon's throat, a warning. He folded his wings close to his body and lowered his head, allowing Deku to dismount. Carefully the boy climbed down, wincing as he felt warm blood soaking through his borrowed tunic. Several of the warriors lowered their weapons when they saw him, but the dragon's presence made them wary. Uraraka rushed toward him. She threw her arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. He gasped, her hug bringing with it another wave of pain.

"Thank the gods you're alive," she said, pulling back slightly, tears in her eyes. "What happened to you? Why are you riding a dragon?"

"Where the hell have you been?" Elder Aizawa demanded.

"It's a long story." Deku turned to the dragon. Stroking his warm muzzle, the boy smiled. "Thank you, Seccal. Now go home."

The dragon gave a soft whine before unfolding his wings. A powerful gust blew through the clearing, as he rose up above the trees. Deku watched him go, flying east, back to his master.

"Chief Deku, you're bleeding!" Uraraka said, startled.

Pulling his hand back, he realized it was slick with blood. A splotch of red had bloomed on the surface of the borrowed tunic, his wounds reopening. Now that the dragon was gone, more of the men rushed to his side, asking millions of questions all at once. Aizawa cut through the crowd and guided Deku toward his own red elk. They were still far from the village and Deku would be unable to walk such a distance in his current state. He helped the Chief into the saddle. The rest of the hunting party remained behind while Aizawa and Uraraka escorted him back to the village. They needed to get him to Recovery Girl quickly to close up the freshly bleeding wounds. The questions and explanations could wait.


	29. Banished

**Chapter 29**

"It really is a miracle you're even alive," Recovery Girl said.

Deku was lying in his bed, pillows propped up beneath him so that he was in a reclining position. Upon returning to the village, Recovery Girl had immediately been summoned to address his wounds. Just as Deku had feared, they had reopened, but the sutures had not been completely ripped out. Shinso and Uraraka sat at his bedside, watching as Recovery Girl worked. The village had been in an uproar following the Chief's disappearance. Shinso had taken over some of his duties, sending out warriors to guard the caves and to search the grounds for any sign of their missing Chief. And though Shinso had expected he had been taken to Diragonia, there was no way for him to know for sure.

"Is he going to be okay?" Uraraka asked.

"Of course he will," Recovery Girl answered, annoyance tinged in her words. "What he needs now is rest."

"Thank you," Deku muttered. His wounds were throbbing. She had to re-stitch some of the sutures, making his wounds sore. As Recovery Girl ducked out of the hut, Shinso turned to him, a look of anger and annoyance on his face.

"Talk," he demanded. "What happened?"

"I had a vision—"

"It's _always_ a vision!" It was the first time Deku had seen Shinso this angry. "It was him wasn't it? I saw him before you vanished, together with those villains."

"No! They ambushed him and I-I didn't want him to—"

"So he _was_ involved."

"Who?" Uraraka asked. She looked from Shinso to Deku, confused. The encounter had been so brief that night, she had only seen Deku and a few of the attackers.

"The Dragon King," Shinso said bitterly.

"The _Dragon King_?" her voice rose an octave in shock. "What does he have to do with Chief Deku?"

"They've been meeting secretly for months. The Council and I warned you, Deku, we told you that nothing good would come of his company. And look what's happened—you were nearly killed!"

"It wasn't his fault!" Deku protested. "I jumped in without thinking. I-I should have waited for you and the warriors but I panicked. It was my own fault."

Shinso sighed. "You know the Council will never allow you to meet with him again if they find out."

Deku averted his gaze. "I know."

"You're being rather submissive about it. You're okay with this?"

He nodded.

"Chief Deku," Uraraka said hesitantly. "You don't look that way to me. You look incredibly…sad."

Though he tried his best to hide it, the tears were welling up in his eyes, threatening to pour down his face. The thought of never seeing Kacchan again was a dagger in his chest. It felt like someone had ripped his heart in two. He had his own duties to fulfill as Chief and Kacchan had broken one of the greatest taboos of their tribe—stealing Stellanium and using its power. To be able to safely use the crystals' power, special rituals and sacrifices were needed, none of which Kacchan had done. His actions were the same as stealing from the gods, and there was no telling what kind of consequences that would bring. It was a sin he could not overlook.

"I have no choice," he said, his eyes downcast.

Shinso knew how strongly Deku cared for the Dragon King. There was no way he would be this accepting of a future where the two of them could never meet again. Something serious must have happened for the Chief to come to such a decision.

"Izuku," Shinso said, choosing his words carefully. He used Deku's real name, hoping it would convey the gravity of their conversation. "What happened? I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Uraraka took the Chief's hand and gave a gentle squeeze. "You can confide in us."

"It's as I told you," he said, refusing to look at them. "I had a vision of the villains who attacked us the night Chief All Might was killed. I saw Kacchan, alone in the forest, being attacked. I panicked and rushed out to the place I had seen in my mind. I thought I could warn him and we could escape in time…but I was wrong. We were separated and one of them stabbed me in the chest." He touched the bandages gingerly, still feeling the twinge of pain where the sutures held his skin together. "Kacchan must have brought me back to Diragonia, but I hardly remember anything."

"That's not what I meant."

Deku bit his lip. He knew Shinso wouldn't let the matter rest unless he confessed the whole truth. It was a quality Deku relied on, but at times like these he wished he would be more lenient.

"A month ago, I took Kacchan to one of the sacred caves to take shelter from a storm," he admitted. "And he stole a piece of Stellanium."

"He took a piece of the gods' power?" Uraraka gasped.

"I didn't know it at the time." He took a deep breath before continuing. "By the time I came to, Kacchan told me that he had used the crystal's power to save my life."

"That's how you survived an injury that grave—"

"It doesn't change the fact that he stole from us. He violated the sanctity of our sacred land and took what didn't belong to him."

"So now you're going to exile him," Shinso said.

"That is our way. It's for the best." Deku's chest tightened at the thought. Just thinking about how he would never see Kacchan again was heartbreaking.

"Izuku, I know you don't believe that."

"It doesn't matter if I believe it or not!" Deku shouted, his composure slipping. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "It's what I _must_ do! The good of the tribe comes before everything!"

"Chief Deku," Uraraka cut in, wiping the tears from his face. "You love him, don't you?"

Deku buried his face in his hands, his shoulders trembling as the tears rolled down his cheeks. The weight of the decision was crushing him. He couldn't let Kacchan come back after violating their sacred space. There was no telling what kind of consequences the gods would bring down upon him. But he didn't want this—to never see Kacchan again. Uraraka pulled him close as he cried.

"I-I can't…as Chief, I can't. Not if it puts my people in danger…. My feelings are second to the needs of the tribe."

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

It was two days before Bakugou found time to slip away from the palace. Yaoyorozu hadn't made it easy. She was furious he had let Deku go, especially after she had heard the description of the thief in Prince Todoroki's letter. With the little Chief missing, there was no way for her to be sure Deku was completely innocent. Despite what she thought, he didn't just _let_ Deku leave. He was gone before he had time to stop him. It enraged him that Seccal had taken Deku on his own. The Chieftain was the only person alive, aside from himself, that the firedrake had ever obeyed. And as he soared over his vast kingdom toward the forest, hois thoughts kept drifting back to the little Chief. Deku was still recovering from his brush with death. There was still a chance that his wounds would reopen or become infected. Not knowing how he was doing put him on edge. He wondered if he had made it back to the village safely. As Seccal circled the forest, gliding down toward the trees. The dragon landed gracefully in the small clearing, wings folded close to his body. Bakugou leaped down from his back, storming off in the direction of the village.

He did not make it far from the clearing when a rustling in the surrounding bushes made him stop. Something felt different than usual. He took another step forward, but the creaking of bowstrings stopped him. Before he had realized it, warriors had surrounded him. He recognized their clothes and even some of their faces from the village. There were dozens of them. They were all from Deku's tribe. Some held daggers or spears while most were armed with bows and arrows, all of which were pointed at him.

"This is some welcoming committee," Bakugou said sarcastically. "Expecting someone?"

"Turn back now, Dragon King."

That voice was familiar. Irritatingly familiar. Bakugou turned to see Shinso standing among the warriors that surrounded him, his trusty daggers in hand. Though the Chief's right hand had never viewed him favorably, Bakugou could tell by the look in his eyes that something was different.

"Nice of you to come to meet me yourself, droopy-eyes."

"Leave," Shinso said, repeating his demand. "You are not welcome here."

"No way in hell. I came to see Deku."

"Chief Deku has ordered to keep out all outsiders. Including you."

"You're full of shit!" Bakugou spat. "Deku wouldn't say that. Cut the crap and take me to him."

Shinso did not respond. The warriors remained rooted, their arrows trained on the foreign King. Something was off. Shinso's reaction was not what he had anticipated. Surely he was joking. Deku would never have ordered them to keep him out. After all the time they had spent together, after what they had been through. Or maybe his condition had worsened, and the droopy-eyed brat was acting on his own. It had to be some sick joke.

"What happened to Deku?" he demanded. "I'm not leaving until I see him!"

"The Chief is recovering. Now turn back or we will do so by force."

"You can't be serious," he scoffed. "I'll come back every day if I have to."

"And each time we will turn you away."

Bakugou scowled. "Then pass on this message: I will keep coming back until I see him."

"I will give him your message. Now leave."

Turning his back on the dozens of warriors, Bakugou trudged back toward the clearing where Seccal lay waiting for him. He still didn't believe that Deku had ordered his men to stop him, but there was something about Shinso's actions that made him almost trust what he had said. But why? Why turn his back on him now?

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

Deku looked up as Shinso ducked through the entrance. Unable to go himself, Deku had sent him with several warriors to intercept Kacchan. If the Dragon King was willing to steal from the sacred caves, he could not afford to allow him to enter the village. It was a hard decision, but it was what would be best for his people—to keep them safe. The look on Shinso's face told him that they had indeed met with Bakugou.

"He came?" Deku asked.

"Yes." Shinso said, sitting on the straw mat beside the Chief's bed. "And we sent him away. I will not allow him to set foot here again, as you have commanded."

Deku nodded absently. This was for the best.

"He asked to give you a message." He noticed Chief Deku stiffen slightly at his words, but he made no motion to refuse it. "He said he will return. He will keep coming back until you agree to see him." Deku nodded. "There is something else."

Shinso reached into a small pouch that hung from his belt. He pulled out a simple necklace—a jade amulet hanging from a string of leather. Deku's eyes widened at the sight of it. Shinso gently placed the pendant in the Chief's palm. Hands trembling, Deku closed his fingers around the cool gemstone, pressing it to his chest. No matter how hard he tried to hold them back, the tears spilled over, rolling down his freckled cheeks. Kacchan. No matter how badly he wanted to be with him, he could not. His people's needs came before his own. If he had known loving someone would cause so much pain, he would have hardened his heart long ago.

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Friday for Chapter 30!**_


	30. Dabi's Warning

_**Sorry this one is a little short!**_

 **Chapter 30**

True to his word, Bakugou returned to the forest almost every day for nearly a week. And each time the same group of warriors sent him back emptyhanded. Each time he received the same answer: Deku did not want to see him. Whenever they turned him away, his temper continued to worsen. He didn't understand what could have happened to change Deku in such a way. Why would the Chief turn his back on him now? He had seemed like the same old Deku until he had told him of the Stellanium and how he came to possess it. Had he underestimated its importance to the little Chief?

Prince Todoroki and Kasai had him on edge as well. Loyal to her lord, Yaoyorozu had kept the Prince well informed. She wrote to him, telling him all that had transpired. She told him of the little Chieftain who matched almost perfectly the description of the thief. Having heard of the Dragon King's ties with the supposed "thief", Prince Todoroki's trust in Bakugou only seemed to worsen. Bakugou almost expected it. What he hadn't anticipated was what waited for him in his chambers when he returned that evening.

The man, cloaked in black, stood alone in his dark chambers, the glittering shards of Stellanium in his hand—the very piece that had saved Deku from the brink of death. The glimmer from the stone illuminated the man's face, casting long shadows on the scarred patchwork skin. A wicked grin spread across his lips. His pale blue eyes glinted in the light from the stone.

"Where did you come across something so valuable?" Dabi said, malice dripping from his words.

Bakugou clenched his fists, his power popping and exploding as his anger rose. "How the fuck did you get in here?" he growled.

"I have my ways." A twisted smile played at his lips. "So, did someone give it to you, or did you take it?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," he lied.

"The Stellanium. I told you we would pay a pretty price for it. But you've gone and used it. Such a waste."

"Shut up!"

"Did you use it on the brat? Saved his life with it?" Dabi crushed the remnants of the useless shards in his palm, turning them to dust. "I knew it was strange, that the barrier surrounding the forest did not fall."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Bakugou lunged at him, swinging wildly. Explosions burst from his fists, but in his anger his swing was too wild. Dabi avoided the first blow but wasn't fast enough to evade the second punch. The King's fist left a scorch mark on his skin.

"You shut your fucking mouth, scum!"

"Have I touched a weak spot?" Dabi smirked, wiping the blood from his lip. "Grown attached to your plaything, have you? Or do you actually care for him?"

Bakugou swung again, his power exploding from his palms. Blue fire surrounded the dark-haired villain. The King shielded his eyes, barely managing to avoid the scorching flames. Dabi's wicked eyes gleamed in the firelight, as blue as his flames.

"No need to be hasty, Your Majesty," he said with a sneer. "I got what I came for, so I'll go ahead and take my leave. But don't worry, we'll meet again soon."

Before he could strike again, Dabi disappeared through a dark, swirling vortex. He was gone, leaving nothing but scorch marks behind.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

It took several weeks before Deku was fully recovered. The Elders had questioned him endlessly about the attack and what had transpired hence. He grew tired of their lectures and Shinso's constant reports. And though he tried to ignore his feelings each time Shinso conveyed Kacchan's messages, he couldn't bring himself to forget them. Unable to sit still any longer, Deku wandered off into the woods. How he missed the feel of the grass under his feet and the songs of the birds overhead. It was a comforting feeling. It gave him peace when his heart was in such turmoil.

He hadn't intended to go far. He just wanted to stretch his legs, to feel the wind on his face and the grass between his toes. But before he knew it, he had wandered in the direction of the Sacred Pool and the caves of Stellanium. A strange feeling stole over him—a sensation he had felt once before—like a hole had been burned through his power. He turned to head back, to warn the others, when a hand snatched his arm. The person spun him around and forced his back against a tree. Dabi leaned over him, covering the boy's mouth with his other hand before Deku could even call for help.

"Ssh," he whispered. "We don't want anyone else involved."

Deku glanced around nervously, searching for any signs of the other villains.

"Don't worry, it's just us," Dabi said, sensing his thoughts. "I was worried about you and thought I'd come see how you were doing."

As Dabi removed his hand Deku took a shaky breath, gathering his thoughts. Dabi was somehow able to bypass the power of One For All, something he had never heard of before. Not even Kacchan could do that without Deku allowing it. He must possess some kind of ability that was able to negate it or the gods, angered by Kacchan's greed in taking the crystal, had allowed him in. But if that were so, why would he bother showing himself? Dabi could have easily stolen more Stellanium without confronting him.

"What do you want?" Deku asked. "You're here for the Stellanium, aren't you?"

"Oh, no. Not this time. There's plenty of time for that," he said with a chuckle. "Those idiots wasted the piece I gave them, so they'll just have to wait a while for more."

"Then why are you here?"

"I thought I'd find out what is so special about you that the Dragon King himself would use a piece of Stellanium—the most powerful magic there is—to save you."

"You're mistaken," he muttered. "There's nothing special about me."

"I wouldn't say that. Together the two of you make quite the threat, but apart you are much more manageable. I just never thought you would destroy yourselves on your own."

Deku struggled to find a way out of his situation. I could sense Dabi's magical prowess. Even if he did overpower the villain, there was no guarantee he would be able to defeat him and make it back to the village unharmed. It would be better to try and play along and hope he could talk his way out of it somehow.

"You're with Shigaraki and the others, aren't you? Helping All For One."

"Oh yeah, those guys," he said dismissively, as if he had forgotten about them. He laughed. "We don't really see eye to eye, but we've got similar goals, so I'm going along with them for now."

"And what goal is that?"

"Shigaraki and the old man want to seize power across all borders, but I just want to take down one."

"Diragonia?"

"Nah, I've got my sights set on something else. But to get what I want I'm gonna need to go through Diragonia. So do me a favor and don't get in my way. What do you say, Little Chief?"

"You're after Kasai."

Dabi smirked. "I can see why he likes you. You're cute but you're also sharp."

He released Deku roughly. Sliding his scarred hands in his pocket, Dabi headed off toward the southern part of the forest—toward the mountains that bordered Kasai. He glanced over his shoulder as the darkness of the underbrush enveloped him.

"Consider this your warning—don't go sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Monday for Chapter 31!**_


	31. Imposter

**Chapter 31**

It was the last thing Bakugou had expected when he turned in for the evening. Standing alone on the veranda was a familiar figure dressed in ornate robes and a long, feathered headdress. He was standing with his back to the room, gazing out at the kingdom beyond the palace walls. But when he turned, there was no doubt with those freckled cheeks and that mess of green hair—it was Deku. Bakugou strode toward the balcony as Deku slipped inside through the open doors. It had been weeks since he had fled back to the forest. No matter how many times Bakugou went to the woods, demanding to meet with him, he had been turned away time and time again. What was he doing here, showing up without warning? If Yaoyorozu found out he was here, she would be furious.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded. "Don't tell me you called Seccal to bring you here."

Deku threw his arms around the King's waist, pulling him into a tight embrace. His sudden movement threw Bakugou off balance. Surprised, he stumbled slightly. He could feel Deku's fingers clutching to his cape. He brushed the feathers away from the Chief's face so he could see him clearly. It looked like he had recovered well, but his cheeks were flushed. Did he have a fever?

"Deku, what's going on? Is everything okay?"

The Chief didn't answer, burying his face against Bakugou's broad chest.

"I wanted to see you," Deku muttered. "I wanted to all this time but I just couldn't."

Bakugou grabbed Deku's arms and pried him off. He looked the boy up and down. It had been several weeks and surely his injuries had fully healed by now, but he wanted to be sure. Deku, seeming to sense his thoughts, lifted the hem of his tunic to reveal a bright pink scar on the left side of his chest.

"Don't worry, it's all healed now," he said, turning away in embarrassment.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Bakugou sank down on the edge of the bed. The feathers on Deku's robes rustled when he moved. The young Chief's fingers brushed against the King's leg, his hand slowly traveling higher up to his hips. Bakugou looked up, startled. Deku's cheeks were flushed as he climbed onto the bed behind him. The hand that had been touching his hip snaked up to his chest, feeling every inch of the Dragon King's firm muscles.

"I wanted you so bad, Kacchan," he whispered in Bakugou's ear.

Bakugou had never seen Deku act this way before—so forward. It turned him on, sending a wave of burning desire coursing through his body. As Deku's delicate fingers traced the contours of his pecs, the Chief leaned close. Kacchan could feel the heat of Deku's breath on his ear. Deku licked his lips.

"I want you to bleed."

Sharp pain ripped through his side as the blade sank deep. He snatched Deku's wrist, the dagger buried to the hilt between his ribs. Despite the searing pain, he rounded on the Chief. For the first time, he could clearly see Deku's face. A twisted smile stretched from ear to ear, his face flushed in a distorted look of pleasure. By the look on his face, the sight of the Dragon King's blood brought him pleasure that was almost sexual. This wasn't Deku.

A dark, almost maniacal laugh escaped Deku's lips. "Blood! Your blood looks so good, Kacchan!"

"Who the fuck _are_ you?" he growled.

"What's wrong, Kacchan, you didn't expect me to always be demure and submissive did you? Didn't expect me to attack you?"

"Who are you?" he shouted. He shot to his feet, dagger still lodged in his side. Bakugou knew that if he pulled it out, it would accelerate the rate of blood loss. "You sure as hell ain't Deku, so who the fuck are you?"

"You're very perceptive, but that won't help you now."

Deku lunged at him, dagger glinting in the moonlight. Explosions burst from Bakugou's palm, but the imposter ducked, snatching the hilt sticking out of the King's side. Deku yanked the knife free, slicing open the king's leg with the second dagger. Bakugou grunted, clenching his teeth against the pain. He pressed his hand against the wound, trying to apply enough pressure stop the bleeding. Deku scooped up the King's blood in a small vial. The young Chief lifted one of the daggers to his lips, licking the blood from its sharp edge.

"Your blood is so-o-o-o tasty! I love men who are beat up and covered in blood. So won't you bleed some more for me?"

Bakugou swung wildly, explosions ringing. Rage was blinding his judgement. "YOU SICK FUCK!"

His swift movements only increased the bleeding. There was a banging on his door. Frantic shouts, calling to see if he was alright. Deku sprang nimbly toward the open veranda doors, blood-filled vial in his hand. The bedroom doors splintered open, Kirishima, Kaminari, Ashido, Yaoyorozo, and a handful of soldiers pouring into the room. It was like the imposter wanted them to see him—to see Deku's face.

"Bye-bye for now, Kacchan," he said, blowing him a kiss.

Deku leaped from the balcony. One of the soldiers rushed out onto the veranda and leaned over the edge, searching the darkness for the boy. But he was gone. One of the other soldiers called for the doctor. Kirishima helped Bakugou into a nearby chair.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, applying firm pressure to the wound in the King's leg. "Why'd he attack you?"

"That fucker wasn't Deku."

"It sure looked like him to me."

"I know Deku, and that fucking sick-ass piece of shit was NOT Deku!" Bakugou winced as Kirishima applied more pressure to the wound. "I want the old man to patch me up quick. I'm going back to the forest and that little shit is going to see me whether he wants to or not."

"He's back."

Deku looked up from his meal. Kacchan didn't usually come this late in the evening. He had been coming back nearly every day for weeks, ever since he had fled Diragonia. But this was nothing new. He would dispatch his warriors as usual, send him away, and be done with it. He couldn't bare to face Kacchan himself. He didn't think he would be able to hold on to his resolve if he did. He was afraid he would give in to his own feelings.

"And?" he said, trying to sound disinterested.

"He's demanding you come," Shinso replied. "He said he won't leave this time unless you send him away yourself."

Deku turned away, trying to seem unconcerned. "If he insists on staying, leave someone to keep an eye on him, to keep him away from the village. But he'll eventually get tired of waiting and leave."

"Izuku, are you sure about this? It's been weeks since he—"

"I made up my mind, Shinso," he snapped.

Shinso nodded. No matter how many times he tried to talk to him about the Dragon King, Chief Deku had been resolute. He refused to meet with him, fearing that of he saw him again he would waver in his decision. Shinso left the hut without a second word. And when Deku heard the flap of the animal skin falling back into place, his shoulders slumped. He wondered how long Kacchan would continue to seek him until he finally gave up. Kacchan was a powerful king. Surely he could easily find someone else—a noblewoman who could satisfy him. Just the thought made his heart ache. But he knew that they were from two different worlds and were unable to truly be together. This was the best way.

By morning, Shinso was waiting to report to him. Kacchan was still waiting. Deku had hoped he would have gone back home, but he was wrong. He remained rooted to the spot. The Dragon King refused to move. He sat there all through the day as well, together with his dragon. Deku constantly had a warrior watching him, reporting back to him periodically. But still Kacchan remained, even when night fell once again. It set Deku on edge, and Shinso could sense his unease. Just knowing that Kacchan was still waiting for him filled him with anxiety. He was unable to sleep.

In the early hours of morning, before the sun had even risen, he finally gave in. Tugging his Chieftain robes over his head, he grabbed his feathered headdress and a spear. As he ducked out of the hut, he glanced around. All was quiet. The rest of the village was asleep. Deku made his way to the stables. As he was saddling Yakul, a figure approached him.

"I'm not letting you go alone," Shinso said.

Deku glanced at him over his shoulder. He turned back to his red elk, tightening the girth straps that held the saddle in place. "I know."

Shinso saddled one of the other elk, and the two guided their steeds from the stables. As they made their way to the eastern part of the forest, where Kacchan was waiting, Deku couldn't quiet the pounding of his heart. What would Kacchan say when he saw him? Dear gods, what would _he_ say to Kacchan? As they neared the clearing, he could hear the low rumble of Seccal's breathing. Deku clutched at the jade amulet that hung from his neck. He could see the red dragon, lying in the clearing, his tail wrapped around the trunk of a thick redwood. As he drew closer he could see Kacchan, the dragon curled around him as the King slept. Seccal lifted his head, nostrils flaring as he caught Deku's scent. A soft rumble rose from the firedrake's throat, the same purr-like sound he always made when the Chieftain was near. Bakugou groaned. They were still hidden behind the trees, out of the Kacchan's line of sight. He looked up, searching for the person Seccal had sensed. His sharp eyes focused on the spot where Deku and Shinso were waiting, but Deku knew the King could not see him. His chest tightened at the sight of him. He wanted to go to him, to be together. But he couldn't let his feelings get in the way.

"I know you're there," Bakugou said.

Kacchan's senses were as sharp as ever. Shinso remained behind, keeping his distance but still able to watch over them. Deku spurred Yakul forward. He sat tall in the saddle, looking down on the King as the red elk plodded through the thick underbrush and into view. Bakugou sat with his legs crossed, arms folded over his chest. Deku gazed at the man before him, keeping his own emotions hidden behind a mask of false calm.

"Finally showing yourself, you little shit."

"You shouldn't be here," Deku said.

"Like hell. If you want me gone, you're gonna have to fucking tell me yourself. I'm tired of hearing it from your damn messengers."

"Kacchan, please—"

"No. We need to fucking talk." Bakugou stood and approached them. He snatched Deku by the arm and yanked him down from the saddle. "I'm sorry about the Steallanium and I know you're fucking upset, but I don't regret what I did."

"Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"So I took one of the crystals. But I didn't use it, so what's the big deal?"

"After all the time you've spent with me, you never bothered to learn anything about my culture."

"Damn it, Deku, why don't you just _tell_ me what's wrong instead beating around the bush!"

"The Stellanium is our connection to our gods, and you just _took_ it! It is our direct link to them. You _promised_ me, Kacchan! I trusted you and you betrayed me! How could I possibly trust someone who went back on his word? As Chief, I can't take those kinds of chances! For the sake of my people—"

Bakugou kissed him roughly. Deku stiffened, a squeak of surprise escaping him. He struggled against him, but Kacchan's grip on his arms were tight. Kacchan's tongue darted playfully into his mouth. Deku tried to push him off to no avail. When Bakugou finally released him, his mind felt all jumbled.

"You really think I'd betray you?" Kacchan said, his usually loud and angry voice softening. "I don't regret what I did, because without that Stellanium you would have died. But I am sorry I hurt you. You can't tell me you never want to see me again, not after everything."

Deku bit his lip. Kacchan was right. That's not what he wanted.

"Say it," Bakugou said, he voice low. "If you want me gone, then say it."

"…I-I don't want that…." He choked on a sob. "K-Kacchan, I…."

Cupping Dek's cheek in his palm, he brushed away the boy's tears with his thumb. His voice softened. "Then say it."

"Don't leave."

"That's what I thought."

"B-but Kacchan, he said that together we were a threat. He's trying to use you somehow."

"Who is?"

"Dabi."

The look in Kacchan's eyes suddenly turned dark. "That bastard was here?"

"He said to get what he wanted he had to go through Diragonia. Something's happening, Kacchan. Something big."

A sudden gust of wind and the sound of wings overhead cut their reunion short. Seccal growled, looking up at the dragon that circled above them. Kirishima was riding on the back of a smaller dragon with blue-green scales.

"Bakugou!" he shouted down, keeping his dragon above the trees. "We need you back at the castle. We're in some serious trouble!"

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Friday for Chapter 32!**_


	32. Beginning of the End

_**We're getting close to the end of our tale! Only about ten chapters left**_

 **Chapter 32**

"We're in big trouble," Kirishima said. "Yaoyorozu received another letter from Kasai. There's been an attempt made on King Endeavor's life."

"Why should I care about that?" Bakugou grumbled.

"Because Prince Todoroki said you're the one who did it."

"Bullshit!" he shouted. "I've been here for three fucking days! How that hell could I be in two places at once?"

"Kacchan," Deku said. "They're trying to frame you. Dabi has plans for Kasai. I don't know what they are, but he's trying to use you to take them down."

"I think they've got someone who can transform into other people," Bakugou said.

Deku looked at him curiously. "How do you know?"

Remembering the way that Deku imposter had come onto him, it made Bakugou's face flush. Though he had been a fake, his forecefulness had really turned him on. But he didn't want to tell Deku about that, not right now anyway.

"Let's just say I have firsthand experience," he muttered.

"All For One is after power—full and complete power. But Dabi said all he wanted was to bring down Kasai," Deku said.

"If he's after Kasai, why go after Bakugou?" Kirishima asked.

"War," Bakugou said through clenched teeth. "They're trying to pit us against each other to weaken us. Why fight us themselves when we could just destroy each other?"

"Kacchan, you can't go to war. You can't let them use you," Deku begged. "I've seen that future…so full of death and suffering. You have to stop it before it's too late!"

"Your Majesty," Kirishima said. "If that's their plan, we need to get back immediately."

Bakugou glanced at Deku, millions of unspoken words reflected in his eyes. "I'll be back."

Deku nodded. "I know."

He watched as Kacchan climbed onto Seccal's back. He and Kirishima took off, stirring up a strong wind as the dragons rose high above the trees and soared east to Diragonia. Only when the dragons had disappeared from sight did Shinso finally emerge from the foliage. He drew his elk alongside the Chief and rested his hand on Deku's shoulder.

"If the other nations are preparing for war, we will need to be ready when they set their sights on the forest," he said. "All For One will be looking to make his move."

"Call a meeting with the Council," Deku said, clutching the jade pendant tightly. "We have much to tell them."

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

By the time Bakugou and Kirishima returned, the whole palace was in an uproar. Kaminari rushed out to meet them in the courtyard. He was dressed in his leather-studded armor. It was like everyone was already preparing for war.

"About time!" Kaminari shouted. "It's not looking good…Ashido has Yaomomo confined to her room."

Bakugou stormed past him. The whole palace seemed to be on edge. The clang of metal and creaking of armor echoed throughout the halls as he made his way to Yaoyorozu's room. Mina Ashido was standing guard outside the locked door. She also wore her battle gear—knee-high boots and a leather breastplate. Unlike most, her armor was skin-tight and revealed more skin due to her ability to secrete acid. When she saw him coming, she stood up straighter and saluted.

"Your Majesty!"

"Open the door," he commanded.

She nodded, unlocking the door and holding it open for him. Yaoyorozo was pacing the floor. A tangle of bedsheets lay in a corner by the widow, the ends tied together in a crude escape ladder. She had apparently tried to formulate an escape, but after seeing the tightened security had thought better of it. She frowned when the King entered her chambers.

"You traitor!" she shouted.

"Shut it!" he barked back. "I'm sick of people accusing me of betrayal and calling me a traitor. So give it a rest, will ya?"

"After everything My Lord, Prince Todoroki, has done to aid your kingdom…have you no shame?"

"I didn't fucking do anything!"

"Lies!" She shoved the crumpled letter toward him. "Prince Todoroki saw you clearly two days ago in King Endeavor's chambers. You tried to kill our King! And had Prince Todoroki not been there, you may have succeeded, but you are a fool to think we would not retaliate against such treason!"

"It wasn't me!" Rage boiled up within him. His palms popped and crackled with his explosive power, accidentally catching the letter on fire. He threw the charred paper at her. "I've been in the forest for three fucking days, you dumbass bitch! How could I be in two places at once?"

"You went _alone_ to the forest. There is no one who can confirm your whereabouts that night."

"Why the hell would I lie?"

"Do not take us for fools," she said. "We have heard the stories—legends of a mysterious people who dwell in those woods. It is said they possess strange powers, strong magic. You are corroborating with them, aren't you?"

"What the hell are you—"

"Prince Todoroki should never have suggested the forest to someone like you. Such a power-hungry warmonger such as yourself…. I know that boy is one of them, is he not? You are making plans with them, aren't you? You've made some kind of deal with them to use their strange magic power and destroy us. But you were careless! Prince Todoroki has seen through your lie and we will not stand for it!"

"Listen, you bitch," he said, snatching her by the collar of her shirt and yanking her closer. "Stop making up conspiracies to fit your deluded fantasy. Deku has nothing to do with this."

"He won't anymore."

"What?"

She smirked. "We made sure of that."

"Bakugou!" Kirishima slammed the door open. "Look outside!"

The King released her roughly. He rushed toward the westward facing window. A faint light glowed along the horizon, in the direction of the forest. But it wasn't the sunrise. Bakugou's heart sank when he realized what it was—fire. The forest had been set alight. That bastard had gone and set the damn woods on fire. Deku had been right. Something big was happening and they were caught in the middle of it all.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?" he roared, rounding on his prisoner.

"Eliminated a threat," she answered.

A wicked grin spread across her face, the skin starting to melt away, revealing someone entirely different underneath. It was another imposter, like Deku had been several nights ago. Underneath her false face was a girl with blonde hair and wild, yellow eyes. She laughed. Soldiers rushed toward her and snatched her arms, twisting them behind her back. They forced the strange woman to her knees. She laughed hysterically, a look of pure pleasure on her face.

Bakugou snatched her by the collar of her shirt, his power snapping in his palm as his temper worsened. "You fucking bitch! Where's the _real_ Yaoyorozu?"

"I put her to sleep for a bit," she said.

"King Bakugou!" Kaminari rushed into the room, panting. He held up a wrinkled piece of paper. "We just received word from our southern borders. Kasai forces have started their advance. They have declared war!"

"Sire, your people need you here," Kirishima said. Though he knew how badly Bakugou wanted to go back to the forest to help, his priorities were here with his own people. He knew how important Deku was to his King, but with Kasai's army advancing, he could not abandon his kingdom. "I can send someone to the forest to help put out the fires, but you can't go. We need you here."

Bakugou clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white. He stormed past them. Those bastards were playing him for a fool, trying to back him into a corner. The fuckers that had attacked him in the forest were using his feelings for Deku as a kingpin. First they had forced him to reveal the Chief to Yaoyorozu, which had sparked the first suspicions. Then they used their shapeshifter to create distrust and suspicion, even using them to attack him when he had let his guard down. And now they were trying to bait him into abandoning his kingdom. Deku had warned him. But he hadn't expected their strategy to be so well thought out. He couldn't go back to the forest now, not with war looming over them. Deku had urged him not to go to war, but it seemed like the time for talking was over. Prince Todoroki was a stubborn person and, once convinced of something, was very hard to talk to. The Prince of Kasai was convinced he and Deku were collaborating to bring him down and there was no way for Bakugou to prove his innocence.

"Prepare the soldiers for war," Bakugou growled. "But do not make any moves without my direct orders. I won't shed blood over something this stupid."

Kaminari and Kirishima saluted him. "Yes, sir!" they said in unison.

"And you," he said, rounding on Ashido. "Don't let that woman out of this room no matter what. Find out what she did with the _real_ Yaoyorozu."

"You got it!" she said.

He glared back at the strange woman. "I'll make you bastards regret this. You should know better than to rouse a sleeping dragon."

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Monday for Chapter 33!**_


	33. Power of the Stellanium

**Chapter 33**

As they were headed back to the village, an unsettling feeling stole over Chief Deku. It was similar to the sensation he got whenever Dabi broke through One For All's defense, only worse. Shinso sensed it too—danger. Kacchan had already gone back to Diragonia, so it wasn't anyone from the Land of Dragons. It didn't feel like the bloodthirsty presence of Shigaraki or his cronies. The tension in the air was thick. That's when he caught the faint smell of smoke.

"Oh gods…."

Yakul tossed his heard nervously, ears flying back against his skull. A herd of deer bounded past them. Other smaller animals darted in the same direction. They were running from something…something dangerous. Deku spurred Yakul forward. Whatever they were running from had triggered something in them. Fight or flight. If the animals were this on edge, then they were in serious danger. He pulled Yakul to a halt when they reached the village. The tribe was in an uproar, thick black smoke spilling out from the trees.

"Chief Deku!" Aizawa shouted when he spotted him. "There's a massive fire in the southern forest!"

"Kasai…" he muttered. He suddenly remembered the words Dabi had spoken to him the last time they met—don't go sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. They were being used. "How bad is the fire?"

"Beyond our control," Elder Nezu said. "The fire is too large for use to extinguish and it has expanded beyond our ability to contain. It will be upon us in minutes!"

"Shinso, evacuate the village. Take them north, as far from the fire's path as possible." Deku turned to Aizawa. "Gather the warriors. This fire was no accident. All For One is using Kasai to weaken our defenses and cut off our connection to Diragonia. They're going to seize that opportunity to attack us."

"How do you know?" Aizawa asked.

"…Call it a hunch."

"What about you, Chief Deku?" Shinso asked.

"I need to find Recovery Girl. I've got to stop the fire."

"How—?"

Deku spurred the red elk forward. He wove between the huts and the groups of panicked tribesmen. When Recovery Girl's healing tent came into view, he leaped down and burst inside. Recovery Girl was helping a sick child out of bed. Deku gently ushered the child out before turning to the elderly woman.

"The stories about the First Chief turning the Stellanium into an elixir, is it true?"

"Why on earth would you want to know about that?"

"It gave him untold power, didn't it? Enough to create One For All. It can help me stop the fighting. So please tell me, is the story true?"

She hesitated before answering. "It is."

"Do you know how to make it?"

"Chief Deku…that kind of power would destroy you. There has to be another way."

"If there is, I will keep searching for it. But right now, it's my only option." He took a deep breath. "In the meantime, do you have one of the crystals? I need to put out the fire."

"Only the ones we use for the Chieftain ceremony."

Recovery Girl rummaged through her store of healing herbs and medicines. She reached into a little pouch and pulled out a small shard of Stellanium strung onto a leather necklace. She hand it over to the Chief. He turned to leave, but she snatched his robe.

"Be careful," she warned. "There's no telling what kind of effects the Stellanium's power could have on your body."

"That's a risk I'm going to have to take."

He darted out from the hut. The whole village was in a panic. Shinso was guiding his fellow tribesmen toward the north part of the woods, furthest from the raging forest fire. Deku spotted Elder Nezu among them.

"Elder Nezu!" Deku shouted over the screams of terror. "Give me your staff!"

Nezu handed it over without a word. Deku tied the Stellanium necklace to the end of the wooden staff. He would use it as a conduit, hopefully lessening the strain the stone's magic would have on his body. Grabbing Yakul by the antlers, Deku swung up onto the elk's back. He spurred Yakul forward, heading south in the direction of the fire. It wasn't far from the village. The closer he came to the source of the brushfire, the hotter the air became. Flecks of ash were caught in the wind, making the air heavy. A few of the village's warriors had gone toward the fire in hopes of containing it, but it was beyond that now.

"Get back!" Deku shouted. He lifted Elder Nezu's staff. "O gods of the wind in skies, heed my call!"

The Stellanium at the end of the staff glowed brightly. Deku felt a tingling power surge through his arm. It felt like tiny, white-hot pins stabbing through every nerve in his arm. It felt like a sudden explosion burst through his right arm, making it feel like all the bones had shattered. He gritted his teeth against the burning pain that radiated through him. A massive wind swirled around him, making his robes flutter. The gale was unlike any naturally occurring wind, stronger than any storm could ever create. The wind burst forth, surging outward from Deku's staff. It flattened the burning grass and leaves, the flames flickering and wavering under the strength of the blast of air that surged through the burning forest. Deku squinted against the strong gust, the flames extinguishing slowly. It left behind charred, barren trees and blackened foliage. As the wind died down, his arm suddenly burned as if every cell were on fire.

"I never thought you'd actually use the Stellanium," a dark, familiar voice came from the smoking ruins of the woods. Dabi stepped out through a cloud of thick smoke in the smoldering forest. "Didn't you say it was dangerous?"

"I'm prepared for the consequences," he said through gritted teeth.

"I told you not to stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

Summoning the strength of the crystal, he felt the magic surge through his arm once more. The wind swirled around Dabi, encircling him like a giant invisible hand. Deku tightened his grip on the magic, squeezing the stranger tightly. Even his blue flames could not escape the air's grasp. Though the stabbing pains in his arm increased, Deku didn't dare release his hold on the magic.

"Where are the others?" he demanded.

"Ah, you mean Shigaraki and the others." Dabi shrugged. "Seems like I'm the only one who can bypass One For All, so it's just me. They're waiting for the outcome."

"Of what?"

"It should be any minute now."

A loud explosion rang out over the forest. Deku couldn't sense a break in One For All's reach, which meant it was coming from outside the woods. It was coming from the border where Kasai and Diragonia met. Deku's heart sank. He had prayed and hoped that it wouldn't come to this. He had strived so hard to prevent this future. Had Kacchan been unable to negotiate against war? Deku refocused his attention on Dabi. The light from the Stellanium brightened as Deku tightened his grip on the magic. Dabi stiffened as the air around him condensed. The gust sucked out his blue flames, extinguishing them like the forest fire before it. But as he siphoned out the air around Dabi, the man started to melt. A twisted smile spread across Dabi's scarred face.

"Sorry I couldn't be here in person, but I've got an important meeting to attend to," he said mockingly. "You understand, don't you, Little Chief?"

"Wait—"

Dabi vanished, his body melting into a black puddle. He was a fake. The warriors who had lingered, trying to contain the forest fire, stepped forward.

"Chief Deku, what's going on?"

Visions flashed before his eyes. He glimpsed a land he had never seen before. Two men stood on either side, facing one another. The first was a young man the same age as Bakugou, one half of his hair white and the other half red. Flanked behind him were thousands of soldiers clad in shining metal armor. On the other side was Kacchan, his army of soldiers and dragons at his back. The vision erupted in fire and blood. His Insight left him feeling weak and short of breath.

"Chief Deku!" One of the warriors started forward, but Deku held up his hand to stop him.

"Stay alert," he commanded, recovering his composure. "Get back to the village and find Elder Aizawa. They're coming."

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

True to his word, Shinso had evacuated the village. Only the warriors and Elders remained behind. He had taken a handful of the warriors with the rest of the tribe, to protect them. Though the village had remained untouched by the fire, a thin dusting of ash covered the ground and the huts. Recovery Girl was waiting for him, a nervous look on her face. Daku swung down from the saddle and hurried toward her. The worst he had feared—the visions of the forest burning, the sights of war, death—they were all coming true.

"Recovery Girl, the elixir," he said urgently. "Can you make it?"

"Chief Deku, it's far too dangerous."

"I don't have the luxury to think about the consequences. If I don't act now, millions of lives will be lost."

"You saw something, didn't you?" Nezu said.

"What are your orders?" Aizawa asked.

They couldn't afford to hide in the forest any longer, ignoring the world around them. It was that weakness that All For One was using against them. Apart they would be easy to pick off, but united together, they were strong. "Prepare the warriors for battle."

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Friday for Chapter 34!**_


	34. Deku's Resolve

_**Sorry these chapters have been a little short as we build up to the climax of the story. I hope you're enjoying them!**_

 **Chapter 34**

Bakugou sat astride Seccal's back, overlooking the valley that separated Diragonia from the mountainous country of Kasai. There were scores of soldiers marching through the ravine, making their way to the border. He could see Prince Todoroki riding a white horse at the front of the procession, ornate armor covering his usual princely attire. So the bastard really was willing to go to war. Bakugou remembered Deku's worried face, begging him not to go to war, to stop the dark future he had foreseen from coming true. Knowing how stubborn the Prince of Kasai could be, he wasn't sure how well that would go over. But he would try. Diragonia had a vast army, both of foot soldiers and an expansive calvary on the backs of dragons. Kirishima was part of the elite dragon-riding calvary.

"Hold off all attacks until I have given direct orders," Bakugou said, watching the procession of enemy soldiers closely.

Kirishima nodded.

Seccal spread his wings and took off, gliding down toward the ravine. When the enemy spotted him, the procession halted. Many of the archers nocked their arrows and took aim, but Todoroki held up his hand, silently commanding them to wait. Seccal did not land but instead hovered above them, his wings creating a strong gust through the valley. Prince Todoroki glared up at him.

"Hey, Half-and-half bastard," Bakugou called down. "Turn your men around before you do something you regret!"

"I was not the one who turned traitor," the Prince shouted back.

"You're being used! I never—"

"I don't exchange words with treacherous liars!" Fire engulfed Todorki's left side as his temper flared. "I should have known better than to trust a warmonger like you!"

"Will you just fucking listen to—?"

Todoroki lowered his hand, his archers firing up at the Dragon King. Seccal curved sharply, narrowly avoiding the arrows. Bakugou pulled up, flying above the archers' range. He made his way back to the ridge, where his own soldiers sat waiting for him. Seccal landed uneasily on the edge of the ridge, his talons digging into the rockface. It was worse than he had anticipated. Prince Todoroki wouldn't even listen to him. And if he couldn't talk to the Prince of Kasai, he couldn't figure out how he would be able to stop the war.

"Sire," Kirishima said. Bakugou glanced over at him. "What are your orders?"

"Hold your ground. Do not engage unless it is absolutely necessary," he commanded. "Our priority is the safety of our citizens. Do not allow them to advance past the border."

Kirishima nodded.

It felt like less than an hour before a loud explosion rang through the gorge, shaking the very walls of the precipice on which the dragons were perched. Todoroki had begun his attack. Though he could not fully prevent this war, Bakugou would do his best to prevent the loss of life. But it was naïve for Deku to hope for no casualties in a battle.

"Brace yourselves!" he shouted over the deafening sound of the explosions.

His dragon calvary launched off the precipice, swooping down into the ravine. As the dragons flew down along the front lines, Seccal roared loudly. The other dragons followed suit. Fire spewed from their jaws. Flames shot high, creating a line of fire, blocking the enemy from advancing. The dragons pulled up sharply as arrows shot at them through the flames. Bakugou hovered at a safe distance above the Kasai army, watching and waiting. The fires burned brightly for several minutes before spikes of ice shot upward through the line of fire. Prince Todoroki was finally showing his fighting prowess. Though he and Bakugou had been on calm terms, he had known that the Prince of Kasai was a master of combat. He was finally showing his colors. Plumes of mist spiraled up where Todoroki's ice had extinguished the line of fire blocking their path.

"Fuck!" _Sorry, Deku_ , Bakugou thought. _Looks like I won't be able to keep my promise_.

 **V** **.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

Deku knelt before Recovery Girl in her healing tent. The sweet smell of incense filled the tent, the air inside was heavy with it. Recovery Girl held a stone mortar in her hands. True to her word, she had harvested a few shards of Stellanium to brew the elixir from the legends. She muttered prayers to the gods as she ground the crystals into a fine powder with a pestle in her small mortar. Taking a pinch of saffron and a piece of aloe, she dropped it into the concoction and ground them together. The odd aroma of the spices mingled with the incense made the air feel thick. The concoction inside glowed like liquid starlight. Recovery Girl added a little alcohol into the mix, stirring constantly. Once it had fully melded together, she poured the elixir into a small wooden bowl. She looked up at the young Chief kneeling before her.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I don't know what will happen," she warned. "None have drank of the elixir since the First Chief. The power could drive you mad or it could kill you instantly. Still, you won't change your mind?"

"If I don't do this, thousands will die."

Recovery Girl offered him the bowl. "Then may the spirits protect you, Chief Deku. May the gods be merciful on your soul."

Hands trembling, he took the bowl from her. He gazed at the glowing liquid swirling inside. Though he had steeled his resolve, he still feared what would happen. He took a deep breath.

"Dear gods," he prayed. "I offer my body as your vessel. Please grant me your power in this time of trouble."

Deku lifted the bowl to his lips. The concoction was strangely sweet. A warmth radiated from him as he felt the elixir slide down his throat. The elixir completely drained, he handed the bowl back to Recovery Girl. She watched him carefully. Deku had been bracing himself for the worst, but nothing happened. He thought it strange that he had been unaffected and for a brief moment he thought that nothing would happen. It was like a silent clap of thunder had struck him, shaking him to his core. Sudden pain exploded through every fiber of his being. He clutched his arms across his abdomen, a violent wave of nausea overtaking him. Chief Deku doubled over until his forhead was touching the ground, his mouth hanging open but no scream came. The pain whited out his vision. It felt like white hot knives were slicing through every nerve and cell in his body. The pain was worse than anything he had ever felt—even worse than when he had been impaled with the spear. Fire burned through every muscle, bone, and organ in his body. It stole the breath from his lungs, consuming him. He could feel the foreign power thundering through his body in waves, each time bringing a fresh surge of agony. It took every ounce of strength he had to keep himself conscious. He never could have imagined that this level of pain even existed.

In the fog of agony, he knew he must seize control of the magic or he would die. He feared his body was rejecting the power of the Stellanium. The power coursed through him like a raging fire, consuming everything in its path. He desperately tried to seize it, to reign it in. He tried to focus on his need, his reason for wanting the magic. For his people, to save lives. He clung to those simple thoughts with desperation. It felt like the magic itself, as though it were sentient, was searching him for his intentions. Perhaps it was the gods judging him. He wasn't sure anymore. Vaguely he heard Recovery Girl's worried voice above him, but it sounded muffled and distorted. As the magic coursed through him and judged his conviction, he felt the world come rushing back. The pain lifted and was gone, leaving him breathless. His awareness felt heightened, like he could sense things around him he had never noticed before. He could feel the steady pulse of energy flowing within the earth.

"Chief Deku," Recovery Girl said hesitantly. "Are you alright?"

Sweat rolled down his neck, his breathing labored. He could feel a strange pulsing in the earth, the ebb and flow of the natural energy through all living things. It was overwhelming. He felt…synched to it. He flexed his hands, clenching and unclenching his fists. The power felt foreign. He felt a disturbance flowing through the earth, coming from the direction where Diragonia and Kasai bordered each other.

"I…I think so."

He felt a rumbling in the earth. Snatching the staff he had received from Elder Nezu, he ducked out of the healing tent. The Elders were all waiting for him. They gazed at him, stunned, their eyes full of concern. It was obvious they had feared he wouldn't survive the ritual, but relief soon washed over them.

"Chief Deku," Cementoss said, "what are your orders?"

"Set up a perimeter along our borders. All For One will be waiting for his chance to break through our protective barrier. Allow no one to pass, except for me and Kacchan."

"What will you do?" Elder Snipe asked, his voice muffled behind his mask.

"I must stop this senseless fighting before more lives are lost."

Gran Torino stepped forward. "Izuku, you shouldn't go alone—"

Deku did not wait for the honored Elder to scold him. He knew he had to get to the borders quickly, before the fighting escalated. But how? If a shard of Stellanium could grant temporary control of a single element, perhaps the elixir could do more. He had already used the winds, but was there something that could travel faster? An image on lightning flashed through his mind. The power thundered through him the instant the vision had touched him. Odd tribal markings appeared across his skin, curving in intricate designs. His skin prickled, sparks of electricity arcing off him. It sent stabbing pains through him. It felt like he had been turned into pure electricity. And though it felt like his body was being ripped apart, he couldn't let it stop him. The Elders stumbled back, wary of the strange power manifesting before their eyes. Deku could visualize the battlefield, the border separating the two armies. And in the back of his mind, he knew he could make it. He kicked off the ground, shooting skyward with a burst of inhuman speed. A loud crack like thunder echoed behind him, his body becoming a visage of pure lightning

 _Hold on, Kacchan. I'm coming._

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Monday for Chapter 35!**_


	35. Ravages of War

**Chapter 35**

It all happened so fast. At first Bakugou had intended to keep Todoroki's army at bay with their dragonfire, but things did not go as smoothly as he had hoped. Kasai had done their research. They knew how to counterattack against the dragon calvary and how to break through the ring of flames the King's dragons had created. Before he had realized what had happened, his men were being shot down.

The gorge was a swarm of chaos. The clang of metal rang off the desolate cavern walls, his men and Todoroki's locked in close combat. Try as he might to prevent the killing, countless lives were cut down one after another. The bodies were already beginning to pile high, the grounds slick with fresh blood. Even with his hardened battle senses, Bakugou found it hard to keep track of his own soldiers. An arrow whizzed past Bakugou's face. It frustrated him, that the soldiers of Kasai were able to match his army. They held more military prowess than he had first anticipated. He glimpsed Prince Todoroki astride his white horse, alternating between his ice magic and fire, cutting a path through the soldiers.

Screams erupted from around them. A new enemy had appeared, flanking both armies and taking them by surprise. Strange humanoid creatures with dark bulging muscles attacked the soldiers on both sides. They were corralling the soldiers of Kasai and Diragonia into a dead-end. The slaughtered the soldiers mercilessly, adding to the growing mounds of corpses. It was like these creatures were crawling out of the very cliffs, encircling the soldiers. They had sharp fangs and bulging eyes, their brains exposed.

Through the chaos, a plume of blue flames shot skyward. The strange fire drew Prince Todoroki's attention. A dark figure drew closer, cutting through the line of soldiers, both Kasai and Diragonia. The strange creatures stepped aside obediently, only attacking Todoroki and Bakugou's soldiers. When the man's blue eyes locked on the young Prince, his expression darkened. Blue flames shot from the man's hand, spooking Prince Todoroki's horse. The white stallion reared, tossing him from the saddle. Before he could regain his footing, the man snatched the Prince by the throat.

"Hello, Shoto," he said, a wicked grin spreading across his scarred face.

Even though his hair was black instead of red, and his face was scarred, Todoroki recognized the face of his brother. The Prince's eyes widened.

"Touya?"

"I go by Dabi now," the man sneered, tightening his grip on the Prince's throat. "How good of you to take the bait."

"B-bait?" He choked on the words. "W-what are you…?"

Slamming his right hand to the ground, pillars of ice shot from the Prince, but Dabi batted it aside easily. His blue flames melted his ice easily. The fire from Prince Todoroki's right side held no effect on him. Dabi's grip tightened on the young Prince's throat.

"Your fire and your ice are both half-baked," Dabi said. "Too bad, little brother."

Blue flames burst from his palm, engulfing the Prince. Todoroki screamed in pain as the fires consumed him. He realized too late that King Bakugou's words had been true. They had been used. His eldest brother, who had disappeared from Kasai many years ago, had been lurking in the shadows, waiting for this moment. He had known that the royal family was stubborn, just like King Endeavor, and his brother had used that knowledge against them. The flames subsided, Prince Todoroki struggling to catch his breath.

"Is that all you got 'masterpiece'?" Dabi said mockingly. "How does it feel, to lose to a 'failure'? Eh, Shoto?"

A loud crack of thunder reverberated through the air, a flash of lighting streaking across the sky. With a loud boom, the bolt struck. A figure shrouded in electricity and light landed with a thud, pinning Dabi to the ground. The sudden appearance forced Dabi's grip on the Prince of Kasai to loosen. Todoroki coughed, sucking in the air greedily. Through the guise of light, Todoroki recognized the mess of green hair and strange clothes from the night their armory had been invaded.

"You!" he shouted. "You were the one who—"

"You have been deceived, Prince Todoroki!" Deku cut him off. "This man works for a villain who seeks absolute power across all nations. One of his followers holds the power to transform into others. What you think you have seen was an imposter!"

"Then who are you?" He struggled to his feet.

Dabi struggled beneath Deku, but he held him firmly in place. "You damn son of—" Electricity lanced through Dabi's body, making his muscles seize and spasm. It cut his words short as he went rigid with pain.

"I am Chief Deku, leader of the tribe living deep in the forest. And I am not your enemy."

"Deku!" Bakugou shouted. He stumbled toward them. But when he glimpsed the electric state of the young Chief, he balked. "What the hell happened to you?"

The strange creatures shrieked, charging forward without regard. They attacked anyone that moved. Deku had never seen anything like them. But he knew the only person alive who could create monstrosities like these were All For One. He was seizing his opportunity to destroy both sides in one fell swoop. Snatching a bow from one of the corpses, Deku nocked an arrow and loosed it. The arrow struck one of the creatures square in between the eyes.

"Kacchan, we have to find the leader—All For One! He's the source of this madness!" Deku shouted over the chaos. "He's going to try and kill the leaders to seize control over the kingdoms!"

"Get moving, Half-and-half bastard!" Bakugou said, glaring at Todoroki. "They're after all of us!"

"How do I know I can trust you?" Todoroki turned to the unknown Chieftain shrouded in electricity.

"If I wanted to kill you, I could have done it already. There would have been no need for me to save you." He loosed another arrow, striking one of the creatures in the chest. But it was not enough to bring it down. "I want to stop the bloodshed."

Dabi coughed, trying to catch his breath. Deku had knocked the wind out of him, stunning him. But he was starting to regain his motor functions. "G-good luck with that," he spat. "There are thousands of Nomu. You'll never kill them all."

"We'll see about that, brother," Prince Todoroki said, glaring down at Dabi.

Deku struck Dabi in the back of his head with the edge of his staff, knocking him out. The men were starting to panic, the Nomu picking them off easily. The strange creatures were strong. Some seemed to possess strange magic as well as incredible strength. Feeling the foreign magic coursing through his veins, Deku called on the power of the gods once more. He ignored the pain the magic brought, focusing instead on the fight before them. He swung his staff, a strong gust of wind surging outward. Prince Todoroki shielded his eyes from the sudden gust, the gale-force winds knocking some of the Nomu off balance. Seizing the opening, Todoroki sent out a burst of his own magic. Spikes of ice shot out of the ground, avoiding their own soldiers and striking the Nomu. The creatures shrieked but seemed unaffected by their injuries.

The Chief fired arrow after arrow, each one hitting its mark. But it did not slow their advance. Bakugou had never seen Deku fight before. He had always seen the more docile, passive side of the young Chief. It was strange to see him in a new light. He had never really expected the boy to be any good at fighting, but his battle senses could easily match his own. Deku's fast reflexes and nimble movements allowed him to traverse the battleground with ease, striking down his enemies with efficiency and precision. And the magic he was using, switching between different elemental powers—air, earth, fire—he had never seen anything like it. Deku never had those powers before. And though the boy never slowed, he could see pain in Deku's green eyes. Whatever power he had unleashed, it came with a dangerous rebound.

With Todoroki and Bakugou working together, they were able to slowly change the tide of the battle. More and more Nomu were taken down, but many of their own soldiers were being killed as well. Deku could feel the pulse of energy through the earth, the cycle of life and death taking hold. He could feel the lifeforces fading. He didn't want to lose any more lives. They had already lost too much, the floor of the gorge slick with blood from both sides.

"Everyone get down!" Deku shouted.

Electricity coursed through his veins, the air crackling around him as he called down lightning. The bolt struck with such force that the earth beneath them cracked. Electricity arced through the ground. He guided it away from the soldiers, sending it only toward the advancing Nomu. The creatures shrieked, downing several of them in a single strike. A few of them were still standing, their hardened skin sizzling from the impact. Taking a deep breath, Deku closed his eyes. So far, he had been unable to sense any enemies apart from the Nomu. He concentrated his mind on locating the ancient villain. But he was nowhere to be found.

The vision struck him like a clap of thunder. It was disjointed—screams of terror, the Stellanium caves, All For One, and the Sacred Pool. Deku gasped, reality rushing back in a torrent. He lost his balance. Using the staff as a crutch, he used it to keep himself upright.

"Deku!" Bakugou shouted. "Are you okay?"

"He's not here."

"What are you talking about?"

"All For One, he's not here!" His eyes widened, realizing what that meant. "The forest! It was a trap!"

Todoroki glanced up. "What are you talking about?"

"The mastermind behind all this shit," Bakugou growled.

"I have to go." Deku feared his people were in danger. He thought evacuating the village northward would keep them safe. It would take them close to the sacred grounds, but that would put them directly in All For One's path. "They're in danger!"

"Deku, wait!"

Electricity crackled around him. Chief Deku kicked off the ground, shooting into the sky like a bolt of lightning. A resounding boom echoed behind him. Deku, in a bolt of lightning, streaked across the sky back toward the forest. If All For One was as powerful as the Chief claimed, he would be a formidable opponent, even with his newfound powers.

"Fuck!"

Bakugou shouted for Seccal. The red dragon roared, answering his master's call. The red dragon cut a path through the carnage, lowering his head for the King to climb on. Bakugou shot explosions from his palms, launching him into the air. He snatched one of Seccal's spines and pulled himself onto the dragon's back.

"Where the hell are you going?" Todoroki shouted.

"There's not many left! You've got this under control, right?" Bakugou snapped. "I've gotta go after that dumbass before he gets himself killed."

Seccal took off, soaring in the direction of the Ancient Forest. Deku's new powers would surely get him there faster than the dragon. There was a chance that he would get to Deku too late, but he had to try. He just hoped that he would make it there in time.

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Friday for Chapter 36!**_


	36. The Final Battle

**Chapter 36**

Deku landed nimbly in the clearing, his body still shrouded in electric light, like his body had become lightning itself. He was in a dense part of the northern forest, where he had ordered his tribe to evacuate. And what he found was worse than he had anticipated. The clearing had been turned into a makeshift camp, but the majority of those gathered were injured. And it wasn't just the warriors, but women and children who were bleeding. Recovery Girl was tending to the wounded, doing her best to keep up with the massive amount of injured. But even with help from Tsuyu, the strain on her was starting to show. She looked up when he suddenly appeared, her face pale.

"Chief Deku," she said, her voice trembling.

"What happened?"

"They came out of nowhere," Tsuyu said. "After you left, they broke through the barrier and headed north."

"Where are the others?"

"The warriors are trying to hold them off, but they were making their way toward the Sacred Pool."

Deku darted off in the direction of their tribe's hallowed ground. He should have known better! There was no guarantee that All For One hadn't developed a way to break through One For All's protective barrier. He had done it before, though it had been weakened back then, when the power was being transferred from All Might to himself. But there was also Dabi to consider—he had been able to break through with ease, on multiple occasions. He made his way through the dense forest with inhuman speed, all his muscles enhanced thanks to the elixir Recovery Girl had concocted from the Stellanium. It didn't take long for him to reach the glade where the Stellanium caves were hidden. There were more villains than there had been on the night they had attacked him and Kacchan. But several of the faces gathered were ones he recognized. Toga and Dabi were missing, but Shigaraki, Spinner, Twice, Magne, and Mr. Compress were all there.

"Hey, I recognize him!" Twice, the masked man, shouted. "Who is he?"

The warriors who were still standing were battered and exhausted. The villains were driving them into a corner. Even seasoned veterans like Aizawa, Vlad King, and Snipe were being pushed to their limits.

"Chief Deku!" Uraraka shouted, relieved to see him.

Twice lunged toward him. Deku sidestepped his attack. Snatching him by the arm with one hand and the nape of the neck with the other, he twisted hard and forced his attacker to the ground. He sent a jolt of electricity through his hand into Twice. His body stiffened from the shocks until he felt him lose consciousness. Snatching up the man's fallen dagger, he threw it at Spinner. The reptilian man parried the blade with his own sword.

Each time he used the magic, it sent a surging wave of agony through his body. But he couldn't afford to waver here, not when the lives of his tribesmen were in danger. Deku slammed his fist into the ground, sending a shockwave through the earth. The tremors caught the villains off balance, giving his warriors the chance to counter attack. Uraraka managed to wrench Spinner's sword from his hands and knock him to the ground. Deku lunged at Shigaraki. He swung his staff, hitting the ringleader hard across the chest. The impact knocked the wind from his lungs. Deku knocked him to the ground and pinned him facedown. He secured the shaft of his staff across the man's chest, immobilizing his arms.

"Where is All For One?" he demanded.

"Sensei has more pressing matters to deal with," he spat.

Deku tightened his hold, making it hard for Shiagaraki to breathe. "Where. Is. He."

Shigaraki coughed, trying to catch his breath. "hat he c-came for."

"The caves. But which one?"

"Why don't you figure that one out on your own, _Chief_."

Deku tightened his grip again, holding the villain there until his eyes rolled back and his body slackened. He had lost consciousness due to lack of oxygen. Deku released him, the villain's limp body slumping to the ground. Resting his hand on the ground, he took a deep breath to clear his mind. He concentrated on the flow of energy coursing through the ground. He could sense the people around him, each of their energies distinctly different. _Dear gods, help me find him_ , he prayed. He expanded his senses beyond the clearing, searching the caves one by one. But still he couldn't find All For One. Not until he expanded his reach further did he sense the villain's presence, in the glade where the Giant Coir resided. The Sacred Pool.

A loud roar echoed through the forest, jolting Deku back to his surroundings. He sensed another presence above them. He looked up to see the red underbelly of a dragon. A figure dropped down among the chaos, red cape fluttering in the wind. Explosions rang out as Bakugou swung wildly at the villains that swarmed toward him. Though startled by his sudden appearance, the warriors rallied around him. The presence of another formidable fighter was just what they needed to turn the tide in their favor.

"I finally caught up with you, you little shit!" Bakugou shouted at Deku.

"Kacchan, please, help them subdue the villains!" he yelled back, as he darted off toward the Sacred Pool.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

But Deku didn't answer, disappearing into the brush. With his increased speed, he would reach the pool in no time. He just prayed he wasn't too late. All For One was after the Stellanium, but he had also threatened to seize the land for himself. With his lust and obsession for god-like power, there was no telling what he would do to their sacred space. He might burn it to the ground, destroy the home of their gods. Whatever kind of desecration he had planned, he could not let it happen. He could sense All For One's presence as he drew closer. The silence of the glade which was normally serene and tranquil was eerily quiet. The shadow of a figure loomed ahead. Deku skidded to a stop when he reached the glade. All For One stood, clothed in black, gazing at the lone island in the middle of the pool. He wasn't wearing the mechanical mask like he had the night All Might had been killed. Deku could clearly see the scarred, disfigured face of his father's murderer, his hands clasped calmly behind his back.

"I was wondering when you would arrive," All For One said calmly.

He turned slowly to face the young Chief. And though he could not see, thanks to the disfiguration of the top half of his face, he seemed to be able to sense the strong power coming from Chief Deku. He smirked.

"You drank the elixir," he said. "I never thought someone other than my little brother would do something so stupid."

"Necessity calls for action."

"Desperation breeds idiocy."

In a flash, All For One was in front of him, his fist slamming into Deku's face. The force sent him flying backward. The wind was knocked clean from his lungs as he was hurled against a tree. He gasped, momentarily stunned. The bitter, coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. The villain was faster than he remembered. The last time he stood face to face with All For One, he had easily been overpowered. His body trembled, remembering the fear he had felt that night. And even with the magic from the Stellanium elixir flowing through him, the man was formidable. But he had expected that. To have survived thousands of years off of stolen power, he was truly a terrifying enemy.

Deku stood, his muscles screaming in agony from the foreign power pulsing through him. Though it was painful, he couldn't afford to let go of his grip on the magic. It was the only thing that gave him a fighting chance. The Chief launched toward him, but the villain caught his fists. The force from the impact of the strike created a burst in the air pressure. Shifting his weight, Deku swept his foot under All For One's legs. It threw him off balance, but not enough. All For One twisted Deku's captured fists, eliciting a cry of pain from him as his wrists were wrenched at an unnatural angle. All For One forced him to the ground, pinning him down. Deku summoned the magic to him, electricity crackling in the air around him. All For One managed to leap back as a bolt of lightning struck with a resounding boom. Slamming his palm to the ground, Deku created a shockwave through the earth, throwing the man off balance. Before All For One could right himself, the Chief rushed forward, dagger in hand. He slashed open the villain's tunic, revealing a strange scar over the left side of his chest. All For One lunged for him. Deku kicked off the ground, using All For One's momentum to somersault behind him. He swung again, his dagger sinking deep into the man's right shoulder. All For One rounded on him, but Deku managed to yank the blade free and leap back, just out of reach.

"You're a spry one," All For One snarled. "I should have killed you when I had the chance all those years ago."

"Why didn't you?"

"I thought I'd give my successor the opportunity. Maybe I'm getting soft in my old age."

He moved so quickly, it was like he had disappeared completely. Before Deku could blink, All For One was on top of him. He snatched the wrist that held the dagger. All For One forced him back. He wrenched the knife out of Deku's hand. As Deku struggled to hold him off, he noticed something strange in the man's movements. He wasn't using any magic, only hand-to-hand combat. Given his legendary strength, it couldn't be a coincidence. As All For One wrenched the dagger from Deku's grasp, the boy secured his feet against the man's chest and kicked hard. The force sent the villain flying backward, slamming him into a tree. The trunk splintered and bent under the impact.

"You're dying, aren't you?" Deku said, panting.

All For One pulled himself up, dusting off his torn clothes.

"Whatever means you used to extend your life has reached its limit, hasn't it?"

"Your powers of observation are quite annoying," All For One said. "What tipped you off?"

"You're not using magic. All you have is your enhanced strength and extended life. Whatever powers you had must have faded, which is why you can't fight with anything but your fists."

All For One chuckled. "The Stellanium really is remarkable, isn't it? I didn't want to share control with my brother, I wanted to dominate it. All those years ago, I stole a rather large piece of Stellanium. And as you've already discovered, Little Chief, the crystals grant you unimaginable power. Just using them wasn't enough. I wanted more." He ripped his shirt more, further exposing the scar on the left side of his chest. "So I implanted the crystal in my body. Right here. And over time, it fused with my body, extending my life. But my little brother couldn't just sit by and let me rule the village on my own. No, he stubbornly stood against me."

The vision flashed before Deku's eyes. Only this time, it was of the past, not the future. Standing next to him was has father, and beside him was a beautiful woman with long dark hair and a tough-looking face. Behind her were people he'd never seen before except in old drawings—the past Chiefs. The traces of One For All and its past holders, all the way down to a weak-looking man with long hair. He was facing a younger and unscarred version of All For One. The villain wore a feathered headdress, the same as Deku now wore. Only this one did not contain as many feathers. Though All For One was considerably stronger than his younger brother, the First Chief stood bravely against him. He did not have particularly strong musculature, nor did he seem to possess any unique abilities.

"Why do you stand against me?" All For One's voice echoed through his consciousness, the whispers of a past conversation. "My adorable, foolish, little brother."

"Because everything you're doing is wrong! desecrating the gods' land, stealing from them…I can't possibly forgive you, my own brother."

"You are no better than me!" All For One shouted. "You've taken the power into your body for what? To take me down?"

"I will do what I must to protect our people from your tyranny, to protect the world."

Deku gasped, the world slamming back all at once. The vision left him feeling breathless. All For One seemed to have been affected as well, his marred face slightly pale. The Stellanium within them both must have resonated, allowing them both to relive the visions of the past.

"You saw it, didn't you?" he growled. He stalked closer. "My own little brother turned against me! After all I did for him! And this cursed place, the damned 'gods' twisted his mind against me, his own flesh and blood! This Stellanium extended my life and granted me power, but my brother, who fully ingested this damned stuff, gained power that I had only _dreamed_ of. And what did it do? It killed him." The anger in All For One's voice was terrifying.

Swinging his staff, Deku struck All For One hard across the chest. A gale surged outward from the impact. The villain caught the shaft and yanked Deku off balance. All For One thrust the dagger into Deku's side. Sharp pain ripped through him as the blade sank deep into his skin.

"After I have had my fill of power, I will destroy it all! I'll burn this cursed forest to the ground, along with everyone who dwells here! I'll purge the earth of this curse and its gods!"

Just the threat of burning the forest and killing everyone who inhabited the woods filled him anger. It brought back memories of the visions he'd seen as a child. That was the future the Coir had showed him, the one he was meant to prevent. Even if All For One couldn't use magic anymore, he was too strong to subdue with conventional means. And even when he did defeat him, he would be too dangerous to keep alive. He had to kill him here and now. He would have to use every ounce of natural energy he had inherited from the elixir. Deku twisted hard, wrenching his staff free, and backhanded the villain hard. He could feel the man's jaw pop when his knuckles connected. All For One stumbled back, yanking the dagger out of Deku's side as he did so. He spat out a bloody tooth. Deku swung his staff again, guiding the powerful draft toward his enemy. The wind swirled around All For One, tightening around the villain and immobilizing his arms.

There was a sudden explosion as Kacchan burst through the underbrush. He launched at All For One, more explosions bursting from his hands. The sudden outburst threw Deku off balance, breaking his concentration. The wind binding his enemy wavered. All For One seized the opening and broke through the prison of wind. He rounded on Bakugou, dagger raised.

It felt like a silent clap of thunder boomed through Deku's entire being. Magic exploded outward, unfettered. Water from the Sacred Pool rose into the air like ropes. They snatched All For One's wrists, yanking him to a halt. The liquid curled around his enemy, entrapping him in a prison of water. Electricity arced outward, tongues of flame leaping out of thin air. The power lancing through him was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Bakugou stared at Deku, eyes wide. He could see the shock reflected in Kacchan's eyes. Ignoring Kacchan's sudden appearance, Deku tightened his grip on the magic. All For One winced, his water restraints forcing him to his knees and forcing him to drop the dagger. The pain the magic brought with it burned through every muscle and fiber, but Deku fought through it. The villain struggled to no avail. Deku approached him, picking up his fallen dagger. If he didn't defeat All For One now, he would destroy everything and everyone he loved. He had to destroy his source of power and immortality. He would have to cut the Stellanium from his chest.

"Do it," All For One growled, his disfigured face set in a mocking sneer. "Go on, Little Chief. Do it! Do what my foolish little brother was too cowardly to do!"

His hands shook as he held the point of the dagger to All For One's chest, just over his scar. Ever since he was little, he had hated the idea of fighting, killing…taking another's life. He had never even wanted to become a warrior. But in order to protect his people, those he loved, he had to make sacrifices. He couldn't let his personal convictions get in the way. The needs of others for the greater good outweighed his own moral dilemmas.

"DO IT!" the villain screamed, enraged.

 _Dear gods, give me strength._

Deku plunged the dagger into the villain's chest. All For One coughed up a mouthful of thick blood. He gasped, choking on the red liquid. Deku felt the tip of his dagger hit something solid—the Stellanium. He sliced through the blood vessels and tendons that had fused to the crystal, cutting it free from the man's body. As he pulled the crystal free, his hands covered in blood, he watched as All For One's body slackened. Deku released his hold on the water and the man's body immediately slumped to the ground. His skin rapidly began to age, wrinkles that should have set in a long time ago quickly covered his once young skin. All For One's breathing was little more than a wet rattle.

"You have…m-more guts than I…thought," All For One gasped. "I underestimated you…."

All For One's chest stilled, his last breath escaping his lips. It was over. Deku released his hold on the magic coursing through him. The strange markings that had appeared on his skin began to recede. He could hear Kacchan's footsteps as he approached him.

"Deku, what the hell was all that?"

A sudden jolt of pain surged through Deku's entire being. He chest heaved and he retched, coughing up a mouthful of blood. Now that the magic flow had faded, it brought fresh agony in waves. It felt like every nerve and fiber was on fire. He couldn't breathe. It was worse than when he had ingested the elixir. He suddenly remembered what All For One had said the Stellanium had done to the First Chief—it had killed him. He fell to his side, arms clutched around his abdomen as he cried out in agony. So this was the price he must pay for the gods' power—his life.

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Monday for Chapter 37!**_


	37. The Price for Power

_**Only 5 Chapters left! Sorry to leave you on such a cliffhanger last time**_

 **Chapter 37**

The sight of Deku's sudden and overwhelming power shocked Bakugou. He knew that the Chief possessed strange magic, but he never could have imagined the boy could do something like this. It was like the very earth, the elements, were bending to his will. The strange markings that covered the boy's skin, like ethereal tattoos, almost seemed to glow with an otherworldly magic. Deku had become the very embodiment of magic, the power of his gods. But what shocked him even more was when Deku plunged the dagger into All For One's chest. Chief Deku had always been gentle, a pacifist. Bakugou never imagined he had it in him to take another life. It was terrifying. When Deku suddenly started writhing on the ground, screaming in agony, all other thoughts and concerns melted away. He was at Deku's side in an instant. He gently pulled the boy close, cradling his head. The Chief convulsed, coughing up more blood.

"Deku?" Seeing so much blood coming from the boy brought back fresh memories of the night he had almost died. What was happening? "Deku! Hey, what's going on?"

"K-Kacchan," Deku gasped. He clutched at the tattered red cape the King wore. "Take me…Recovery Girl…."

"Okay. Okay, hold on." He tried not to panic.

Taking Deku's wrist, he pulled his arm over his shoulder. Bakugou could feel Deku's body trembling as he pulled him onto his back. Holding onto the Chief's legs, he rushed back the way he had come, back to where the rest of the villagers were waiting. Carrying Deku on his back slowed him down. He should have taken one of the red elk or even Seccal, but he had left the dragon behind to help subdue the other villains. He could feel the blood dripping down his back each time Deku coughed up more blood. Finally the camp came into view.

"Hey! Which one of you is Recovery Girl?" Bakugou shouted.

An elderly woman, who was treating another of the wounded stood. "I am called Recovery Girl."

"Deku needs help," he said urgently.

"Shoji!" Recovery Girl called to one of the other men. "Help me with Chief Deku!"

One of the other tribesmen, a tall and muscular man wearing a mask, approached him. He helped lift Chief Deku and together they laid him down carefully. Deku was clutching at his chest, his eyes screwed shut. It looked like he was in intense pain. His hands were covered in blood. Recovery Girl knelt beside the Chief and pressed her palm to his forehead. The color drained from her face. She looked up at Shoji.

"Quickly, we must get him back to my tent in the village!" she said. "I don't have the necessary supplies here."

Secondary limbs sprouted from Shoji's muscular arms and he easily scooped up the Chief. As the two rushed off toward the village, Bakugou started after them. But a hand grabbed his arm. The King rounded on the one who had stopped him. It was Shinso.

"Recovery Girl will take care of him," Shinso said. "We could use your help here."

"But Deku is—"

"Trust in our healer. He will be just fine."

Bakugou yanked his arm free. Though he wanted to follow after them, he knew Shinso was right. Deku would want him to remain here and help his village. And that was exactly what he would do.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

Shoji gently laid Deku down on the sickbed in Recovery Girl's healing tent. She rummaged through her baskets of herbs. He needed medicine, and quickly. When she had mixed together the elixir for him, she had feared this outcome. The power of the gods was too much for any mortal to handle, even the First Chief. The Stellanium, which held the accumulation of the earth's energy and was the culmination of magic, though powerful, was a double-edged sword. It granted unimaginable power but could destroy the user in the process. And if ground into an elixir and ingested, as Chief Deku had done, it was poison. When she had touched his forehead, she could feel the magic pulsing through the boy, eating away at him. It was killing him. The Stellanium was a poison that the waves of powerful magic had kept at bay, but now that it was no longer in use, had come surging back in torrents.

There was no antidote to counteract the effects of the Stellanium, but she could brew a medicine to help ease his suffering. She quickly ground together the herbs and mixed it with cold water. Deku was gasping through the pain, unable to breathe. She could see the agony on his face. Recovery Girl couldn't imagine what he must be feeling, to have his body being ripped apart from the inside.

"Lift his head," she commanded.

Shoji did as he was told, propping the Chief's upper body against him and lifting his head. Recovery Girl raised the wooden bowl to Deku's lips and tipped the medicine into his mouth. Deku coughed, choking on the bitter liquid.

"Swallow," she said.

She held his mouth closed. Everything in him screamed against it. It wanted to reject the medicine. But he forced it down, coughing as it slid down his throat. For a while nothing changed. All he felt was the agonizing pain. But slowly it began to recede. He felt dizzy and his head felt like it was being crushed. He lay there, panting, utterly exhausted.

"Thank the gods." Recovery Girl sighed, relieved.

Now that the pain had begun to recede, Deku was able to focus on his surroundings. He turned to Recovery Girl. "What's happening to me?"

She rested one hand on his forehead and the other hovered over his chest. She closed her eyes, feeling his energy. "The power you consumed is rampaging," she said. "I can feel it swirling about inside you. Your body won't be able to handle it for very long."

As she was explaining her findings, Shinso ducked through the entrance. "How is Chief Deku?"

"Better, for now."

Deku sat up slowly. "The others! Are they alright?"

"No one was killed," Shinso said, sitting beside the bed. "Many of our warriors were seriously injured, but our casualties were few. We have the Dragon King to thank for that."

Chief Deku heaved a sigh of relief.

"Shoji," Recovery Girl said. "Will you give us a moment?"

He nodded and stood. "I will go help the others tend to the wounded."

Once had had gone, Recovery Girl turned to Shinso and Deku. "I fear the Stellanium will be more disastrous upon your body than I anticipated."

"What are you talking about?" Shinso asked.

"I had Recovery Girl brew the same elixir the First Chief had consumed—made of Stellanium. To protect the village," Deku said.

"Isn't that incredibly dangerous?"

"More than I could have imagined," Recovery Girl said. "Chief Deku, those crystals are incredibly powerful. I can feel their magic flowing in you, like poison."

Deku had been prepared for the consequences, had braced himself for the worst. But the news was still a heavy blow. Shinso's mouth hung agape as if he wanted to speak, but the words simply wouldn't come.

"Is he dying?" he finally asked.

"It's hard to say what the long-term results on his body would be. There's no way to know for sure."

"Can't you do something?" Deku asked.

"I can brew a medicine that will help ease the pain and stave off its affects."

Chief Deku nodded. "I supposed that's our best option. Speak of this to no one. I don't want to needlessly spread panic before we know for sure."

"Apart from this company, only the Council will know," Recovery Girl agreed.

"What about King Bakugou?" Shinso asked. "He's important to you, isn't he? Don't you want him to know what happened?"

"Please, don't tell him," Deku begged. "I don't want things to change between us. I…I don't want him to treat me any differently."

Recovery Girl tended to the knife wound in his side before gently lifting the Chief's right arm. When he had first used the crystals to stop the wildfire, the power had ripped through it. Deku winced, the slightest touch bringing excruciating pain. She carefully rolled up the sleeve, bruises were already forming on the skin from his shoulder to his elbow. Patches of dark purple and yellow bruising marred his skin, like the bones had been broken, but she could not feel any fractures. The coloration only seemed to darken, turning an almost black color.

"Chief Deku, squeeze my hand."

Deku did as instructed, but for some reason, he couldn't get a good grip on her hand. Recovery Girl gently applied pressure to his hand and arm in several different places. It seemed as though everything below his elbow was numb.

"I'm afraid you may have permanent damage in your arm."

"I'll never get the feeling back?" He tried clenching his fist, but he couldn't entirely feel it.

"Some of it might, but I don't think it will ever return to what it was. Several of the nerves were severed."

"It would be best if you rest for now," Shinso said. "I'll go back and help the others."

Deku pulled back the blankets and shakily rose. Recovery Girl tried to get him to lie back down, but he refused.

"I can't simply lie here," Deku said. "My people need me."

Shinso sighed. He knew how stubborn Deku could be. Even faced with the such unpleasant news, he was putting others before himself. He was selfless to a fault. It was one of the reasons he was so beloved by the village. It was one of his greatest assets but also one of his greatest weaknesses.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

When Bakugou spotted Deku, he was shocked by the complete change. The overwhelming magic presence around him had dissipated. He was helping others who were wounded in the battle. It frustrated Bakugou, knowing the Chief was injured, yet was ignoring his own pain to aid others. He wished the boy would worry about himself for once. Deku's skin was pale. The King marched toward him. Deku looked up when he approached.

"Kacchan." A relieved smile spread across his face. "Thank you for your help—"

He snatched Deku by the arms. Deku winced. His wounds were still fresh and throbbed when Bakugou touched them. Noticing the splotch of red on Deku's tunic, Bakugou lifted the hem. Deku's cheeks flushed and he quickly tried to hide the injury All For One had inflicted. The knife wound was deep, but Recovery Girl had already tended to it.

"I knew it," Bakugou said. "You should be taking care of yourself before you worry about other people."

"I'll be fine." He tugged the shirt down, hiding the bandages. "My injuries are nothing compared to everyone else."

"Chief Deku!" Uraraka ran toward him. But when she saw Bakugou, she hesitated. It was the first time she had seen the Dragon King face to face.

"It's okay," Deku said. "What is it?"

"A group of outsiders are approaching," she reported. "A man with a scar over his left eye and a knight."

"Prince Todoroki," Bakugou grumbled.

"Shall we chase them away?" she asked.

"No." Deku stood straighter. "Let them come."

She nodded, glancing hesitantly at the Dragon King. Deku started toward one of the other huts, a large, sturdy longhouse. Bakugou followed close behind. But as he walked through the village, he could feel the uneasy eyes watching him. Deku approached a group of men who were gathered close to the longhouse and spoke to them briefly. One of the men, who looked more like a mouse, turned to look at Bakugou. The white mouse-like creature approached him and inclined his head respectfully.

"Greetings, Your Majesty. My name is Nezu, one of the village Elders." Nezu smiled. "Chief Deku has told us about your brave actions for the sake of our village. And for that we would like to express our deepest gratitude."

It was weird hearing the creature speak. He wasn't even sure Nezu was a person. He nodded absently. "You're welcome, I guess."

"Kacchan." Bakugou looked up at the sound of Deku's voice. "I have some things I need to take care of. But when this is all over—"

Bakugou covered Deku's mouth cutting him off. "I'll be right here waiting for you." He caressed the boy's cheek and kissed his forehead.

Deku smiled. "Thank you."

The King watched Deku and the other Elders disappear into the longhouse. He would be glad when all this chaos was over.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

When Prince Todoroki ducked through the longhouse entrance, Deku and the other Elders were waiting for him. Recovery Girl had treated Deku's wounds and he was now dressed in his formal Chieftain robes and headdress. He and the Elders had discussed the future of their tribe and the village's current situation. After everything that had happened—All For One's plot and the conspiracy to bring the kingdoms down—it was obvious that the world was changing. If it hadn't been for Deku and King Bakugou's connection, the outcome would have been drastically different. It was possible none of them would even be here. All For One could have easily achieved his goal. Deku had been pushing to expand their horizons, defying the council and secretly meeting with the Dragon King. It was because of their relationship that the village had survived relatively unscathed. And they had agreed to begin opening up to outsiders.

Todoroki glanced around at the faces looking up at him. Iida was right behind him, the light from the fire in the center of the lodge glinting off his armor. Todoroki sat down on the empty mat closest to the entrance.

"Welcome, Prince Todoroki," Deku said.

"I heard the stories ever since I was young, but I never imagined there was actually a village in this forest," Todoroki admitted. "How have you gone undetected for so many years?"

"An ancient power that has been passed down from Chief to Chief for generations," Deku said.

"You look just like the intruder who stole from our armory and attacked my father."

"Kacchan told me there was a shapeshifter among the villains who were working for All For One," Deku said. "But rest assured, that person was not me."

"Prince Todoroki," Nezu said. "What brings you to our village?"

"I wanted to thank Chief Deku for his assistance and for apprehending my older brother."

"You truly saved us," Iida said, inclining his head respectfully.

"I just wanted to prevent needless bloodshed," Deku admitted, embarrassed. "But I wasn't able to stop it in time. There were still many who lost their lives."

"Why do you concern yourself with the lives of people outside your own village?" Iida asked.

"If I can save others, what would it matter if they were one of my own tribesmen or not?"

Prince Todoroki chuckled. "You're not at all what I expected."

Deku frowned, confused. "What _were_ you expecting?"

"Something more like Bakugou, I guess. Since you two are friends, I thought you might be similar."

"My apologies, Prince Todoroki," Elder Cementoss spoke up. "But to have come all the way from Kasai, you must have some other reason for visiting our humble village other than to express gratitude."

"It's true. I had hoped we might be able to form trade relations, as you have done with Diragonia."

"I am afraid that I cannot relinquish any more of our forest to outsiders," Deku said. "Our gods are connected to this land, and it would only bring misfortune if I were to take more than what was given. Ours is a symbiotic existence, only taking what is necessary and giving back to mother earth when we can. It would be best to pursue your trade with Kacchan, not me."

"Is there really no way you would change your mind?" Iida asked.

"We will offer help when it is needed, but we cannot give more."

Todoroki sighed. "What a waste."

"But we will offer help if you are ever in need of it," Chief Deku said. "We have kept ourselves isolated for far too long. It's about time we opened up more to the outside world."

"Please feel free to rely on us as well, should you ever need assistance," Prince Todoroki said.

"Thank you very much. We greatly appreciate your kindness," Recovery Girl said.

Now that they were slowly opening up to outsiders, it would make it easier for him to meet with Kacchan. After everything that had happened, he would be welcome in the village. But that also meant it would be harder to be alone with him. He had been taking for granted the time they had spent together. And now there was no telling how long that would last. His chest tightened, a sudden pain from the Stellanium coursing though his body. Even if Recovery Girl continued to brew medicine for him to stave off the Stellanium's effects, to could not prevent the inevitable. He couldn't afford to waste his time frivolously. He would have to treasure the time they spent together, for as long as he was able.

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Friday for Chapter 38!**_


	38. A Night Together

**Chapter 38**

Kacchan had been waiting for him, lurking near the longhouse until their meeting had concluded. When Deku emerged behind the rest of the Elders, the Dragon King had snatched his wrist and dragged him off. Bakugou dragged him into the Chief's hut and cornered him. He pushed back the heavy fabric until he found what he was looking for. Deku's right arm, from his shoulder to his elbow was marred by a dark mark. It almost looked like a bruise, but the skin seemed blacker than that. It was unlike anything the King had ever seen. When he touched it, Deku winced.

"I knew it." When he touched the mark again, Deku jolted. Whatever it was, it must be very painful. "Before you worry about other people, you should start worrying about yourself."

"I'll be okay. With a little rest I—" Deku sucked in a sharp breath when Bakugou gripped his arm.

"You seriously think this is okay?" The only other time he had seen a similar mark was when broken bones were involved, but the Chief's arms didn't appear to be broken. "What the hell happened?"

"It's, um…it's an after effect of the magic from the Stellanium."

"You were the one who told me it was dangerous, that humans can't handle that kind of power. So why the hell would you use it on yourself?"

"To save others. To save my people."

"If you're so busy saving others, then who the hell is going to help you?"

Reaching up, Deku ran his fingers through Bakugou's spiky hair. The way it looked, he had always expected it to feel rough, but it was actually quite soft. He stood on his toes and kissed him. Kacchan stiffened, caught off guard by his sudden advance.

"That's one hell of a way to dodge my questions. You've got some nerve, Deku," Bakugou said in a low voice, the corners of his lips turning up in a mischievous grin.

His cheeks flushed. "I want to stop thinking for a while."

Kacchan's fingers curled around the fabric of the Chief's robes and pulled him closer. His tongue darted playfully into Deku's mouth, tasting him. With one hand, Bakugou undid the handcrafted buttons that held Deku's Chieftain robes closed. Deku went rigid as the heavy fabric fell around his ankles.

"K-Kacchan, wait."

"You should have thought of that sooner." He slipped his hand underneath Deku's tunic, sliding up along the Chief's tense back muscles. Bakugou closed his lips around his, kissing him gently. "Relax. It'll be fine."

Deku averted his gaze, embarrassed. But despite his nerves, he let Kacchan push him down onto the bedmat. One hand ghosted up the Chief's side, while the other traveled lower. Deku jolted when Kacchan's hand slid under the hem of his trousers. He trailed his tongue lightly down Deku's slender neck to his collarbone. He paused, leaving a soft trail of kisses. Deku's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. But Bakugou refused to go any further. He toyed with Deku, bringing him close enough to the edge before backing off. He would not take Deku the way he had done with women in the past. No. He wasn't a simple carnal conquest. It was something more. And he wanted Deku to ask for it. The Chief bit his lip, trying to keep his voice down as Kacchan played with him. His breathing quickened. He covered his face with his hands, too embarrassed to look Kacchan in the eye.

"Hey, come on." Bakugou grabbed his wrists and pulled Deku's hands away. "You're making a good face, so don't hide it."

"K-Kacchan," he said, breathless.

"I can't hear you."

Reaching up, Deku wrapped his arms around Bakugou's neck. He couldn't think straight, not with the way Kacchan was toying with him.

"Please," he whispered.

Bakugou smirked. He lifted Deku's hips up, pure animalistic lust washing over him. "That's one hell of a way to beg."

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

Deku lay intertwined with Kacchan, curled up together beneath the warm furs. Bakugou had fallen asleep beside him. It was like a dream come true, getting to spend the night together with the man he loved. Despite his rough personality and his constant scowl, he looked gentle and at peace when he was sleeping. The deep-set line between his brows had eased and he looked almost like a different person. Deku brushed a strand of blond hair out of Kacchan's face. He couldn't help but grin, giddy that fate had unfolded in such a manner. He never dared to imagine that the handsome prince he had dreamed of when he was a child would be lying beside him all these years later. The gods truly worked in mysterious ways.

But as he was admiring Kacchan's sleeping face, a sudden pain jolted through him. His chest constricted and he found it suddenly hard to breathe. A violent wave of nausea overtook him. Deku covered his mouth, doubling over. He curled onto his side, trying to hold in his voice. The pain was not nearly as extreme as when he had first consumed the Stellanium elixir, but it did not lessen the agony. Bakugou stirred.

"Deku?"

He feared that if he tried to answer, Kacchan would realize what was happening. But even in the dark, Bakugou could tell something was wrong. Deku was curled in the fetal position.

"Hey, Deku." He sat up straighter. "Are you okay?"

"I-it…hurts…" he managed through clenched teeth.

Bakugou must have assumed Deku meant his pain was from their previous activities. He muttered an apology, pulling him close. Kacchan ran his fingers through the Chief's messy green hair, trying to comfort him. Deku held his breath against the pain, willing it to go away. It would subside soon enough, and when it did, he would return to normal. When it did finally ease up, it left him feeling drained. He eased into Bakugou's embrace, comforted by his strong arms. He didn't want this moment to ever end. But he knew the sun would rise eventually and with it, they would have to return to their duties. They would have to return to their lives.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

The village felt empty after Kacchan left. Deku oversaw the recovery efforts. Though no one had been killed, the attack had left their village in disarray. Several of the homes had been destroyed completely. Everyone in the village pitched in to rebuild, to return to a state of normalcy. But Deku couldn't lift things the way he used to. He had hardly any feeling in his right arm, and his injuries throbbed. Though Shinso had insisted he take time to recover, Deku refused. Bakugou returned to the village occasionally, helping when he could. But Diragonia was undergoing its own changes. He couldn't afford to be away from his kingdom for lengthy periods of time.

Nearly two weeks had passed since All For One and his villains had sparked war between Kasai and Diragonia, and returned to the forest to kill Deku and steal the Stellanium. But thanks to Deku's efforts, there had been minimal bloodshed on both sides. Though both armies had lost many soldiers, the number was miraculously small. The villains had all either been killed in the battle or been captured. Toga, the shapeshifter, had been locked up in the dungeons of Bakugou's castle, and Dabi had been taken back to Kasai. He was put on trial and imprisoned in a solitary cell in which his fire abilities would useless.

The after effects of the Stellanium often brought about sudden pain. It was hard to tell when it would happen, but when it did the agony was debilitating. Deku had noticed that Shinso was keeping a closer watch on him than normal. But now that the rebuilding of the village was well underway, Deku took whatever chance he could find to slip away and enjoy the quiet serenity of nature. It was close to noon when the others took a break from their backbreaking work to enjoy lunch. Deku slipped away, walking off into the woods.

As he wandered into the charred remains of the brush fire, the blackened leaves disintegrating beneath his feet, he took a deep breath. The flames had come dangerously close to his village, just barely managing to escape the worst of it. Ever since he had used the Stellanium he could feel the flow of energy through the earth, sense other living things through the constant ebb and flow. Though this part of the forest looked burnt and dead, he could feel the tingle of life beneath the layer of ash. New shoots were already sprouting, tiny flecks of green dotting the gray and black landscape. He knelt beside the charred remains of one of the larger trees, brushing aside the soot, a tiny blue flower peeked out. It was small, a beacon of hope in a wasteland of ash. The forest would grow back soon enough. It would recover, and things would return to how they were.

A sudden pain jolted through him. Deku doubled over. It felt like his head was splitting. A vision flitted through his mind. It was brief, lasting only a few moments. He saw the sacred pool, a figure sitting with their back against one of the large, old trees. He was seeing them from behind, only part of their profile visible behind the thick trunk. He couldn't tell who it was. Coir flitted about, hovering close to the person. Just as another figure stepped forward, approaching the first person, the vision faded. A wave of nausea washed over him, making his legs weak. His future visions had never made him nauseous before. He sank to the ground. His chest heaved and he retched. Flecks of blood came up with the bile. Deku tried to catch his breath.

Seeing the blood filled him with a sense of dread. Had the Stellanium done more damage to his body than he had thought?

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Monday for Chapter 39!**_


	39. The Festival

_**Many of you may have realized by now where the story is headed, but I promise there will be a happy end!**_

 **Chapter 39**

Every few months, Deku would experience fits of excruciating pain. The power of the gods—the Stellanium—was still coursing through his veins. There were times when he could almost predict the attacks, like when he was exhausted or when he fell ill, but most of the time it would happen without warning. There were sometimes when it was manageable, and he could grit his teeth and suffer through it, and other times it was debilitating. The tonic Recovery Girl brewed to help ease the suffering and lessen the side-effects helped but did not prevent them. Others had started to take notice of the changes. Recover Girl and Shinso had been keeping a close eye on him. They were the first to realize what was happening. But soon others like Uraraka, Sero, and his other friends began to notice how fatigued he had become. And it wasn't just pain. Strange, sudden waves of nausea came from nowhere. Sometimes his vision would suddenly go dark without warning. There was no telling when it would happen. It left Deku feeling drained.

But whenever Bakugou was around, despite how exhausted or ill he felt, he would light up. Just being with him raised his spirits. But behind his smile was pain and fear. Shinso knew Deku was struggling to hide it from King Bakugou. All he had told him was that his right arm had suffered permanent nerve damage, but nothing else. He had made it clear after the battle that he didn't want him to know about his condition, what the Stellanium had done. But it was only a matter of time before Deku would be unable to hide it any longer. The Dragon King would find out eventually.

Chief Deku was resting beneath the shade of an old oak tree, near the edge of the village. He had been overseeing the groundwork for a new field. Every so often, they needed to rotate the location of their crops to prevent the soil from becoming infertile. Too much farming in one spot would drain the land of its nutrients, thus requiring them to clear new fields every few harvest seasons. Later he had to assist with the preparations for the feast later that evening.

Feeling tired, Deku had slipped off to enjoy the songs of the birds. He sighed. In the past, he never used to tire this easily. It made him feel like an inadequate leader, unable to help when he normally could. He sat with his eyes closed, listening to the twittering in the branches above him. It wasn't long before the rustle of footsteps caught his attention. He could feel the life energy flowing through the earth, sensing the unique pattern of the person approaching him. It was Shinso.

"Is everything going well?" Deku asked, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"They've already started clearing the plot. By tomorrow we should be able to till it and start planting."

Deku nodded.

He heard the grass rustle as Shinso sat beside him. His advisor's cold palm rested on his forehead. It felt soothing. Shinso pulled back his hand and sighed.

"It doesn't look like you have a fever," he muttered.

"I'm just tired. I needed to sit down for a bit."

"Izuku." Deku finally looked over at Shinso. Worry was evident in Shinso's eyes. "It's been getting worse. Shouldn't the effects of the Stellanium have worn off by now?"

"I'm not sure I'm ever going to be back to normal again," Deku admitted. "I'm afraid the Stellanium may have done more damage than I initially thought."

"Has Recovery Girl examined you recently?"

Deku shook his head. It had been a few months since Recovery Girl had last given him a full treatment. It had been a full year since the battle with All For One, and she had made a point of giving him regular examinations to help him recover from the effects of the elixir, but it never seemed to help.

"You haven't been sleeping well lately either," Shinso pointed out.

"There has been such a bad ringing in my ears that it's been hard for me to sleep at night," he admitted.

Shinso stood, holding out his hand for the Chief. "That's all the more reason to have Recovery Girl check your condition."

Reaching up, Deku took his hand. But as he tried to stand the world suddenly tilted and his legs gave out beneath him. It was strange. The strength in his legs was gone. Shinso caught his arms as the Chief sank to his knees, unable to stand.

"What's wrong?" he asked urgently. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he muttered. "I just got a little dizzy, that's all."

With Shinso's help, he stood shakily. "Chief Deku, this is serious. You need to have Recovery Girl—"

"Not today," he said firmly, his grip on Shinso's arm tightening. "I'll go later, but not today."

"He's coming today, isn't he?"

Deku forced a smile. "I don't want him to see me like this. So please, bear with it for just a little longer. I promise I'll go see Recovery Girl once he's gone back to Diragonia."

Shinso could see the stubbornness reflected in the Chief's eyes. Though he wanted Deku to be examined as soon as possible, he knew he would would not budge. He sighed.

"Fine," he relented. "But I'll be keeping my eye on you."

Deku's shoulders sagged slightly, relieved. "Thank you."

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

It was like someone had flipped a switch in Deku when Bakugou arrived in the village. With the Elders' blessings after his battle, Bakugou was free to come and go from the village as he pleased. He was the only outsider they had granted such an honor to. Shortly after the battle with All For One, he and the King had become much more open about their relationship. The love Deku had been secretly fostering for years had finally come to fruition. And the Dragon King, though inexperienced with expressing his feelings, clearly had affections for the young Chief. Shinso watched over them from a distance.

When the red dragon landed just outside the village, Deku rushed out to greet them. Seccal nudged his cheek with his muzzle, glad to see him. The Chief stroked his smooth scales as Bakugou swung down from the dragon's back.

"Welcome back, Kacchan."

Grabbing Deku's arms, Bakugou pulled him close and kissed him roughly. He smirked. "Been a while since I was able to taste you."

"K-Kacchan!" he hissed. Deku's cheeks flushed instantly, embarrassed.

A group of children rushed out toward them, shouting excitedly. Though they had initially been a little afraid of Bakugou, they had quickly warmed up to him. Whenever they saw the red dragon, their eyes would light up.

"King is back!" one of the boys shouted. Most of them simply called him 'King.' Initially the idea of a king had been hard for them to grasp, but after Deku had explained it to them, they viewed him as equal to Chief Deku, but from a foreign land. "Let us play with Seccal!"

"Hey!" Bakugou growled. "Don't go getting too friendly, you little shits!"

The children paid him no mind, swarming around the firedrake. Seccal had taken well to the other villagers, especially the children. It seemed that Deku had not only changed the King, but his dragon as well. Seccal treated them like hatchlings, acting protectively and allowing them to climb all over him. He snorted, smoke rings rising up from his nostrils. The children squealed and giggled. One of the younger girls approached them.

"What do you want, brat?" Though his words sounded harsh, there was a softness to them.

She reached up, flexing her fingers like she wanted to be picked up. Bakugou leaned down and she wrapped her tiny arms around his thick biceps. He lifted her easily as she hung off his arm, giggling and squealing as her feet swung back and forth. Bakugou had come a long way from the man he had been—cold and terrifying—to a more approachable and caring King. Though he was still standoffish, his demeanor had softened.

"The kids really like you, Kacchan."

" 're annoying little brats." He lifted the girl higher, her body swinging as she clung to his arm, squealing with glee. "They like Seccal better."

"You have good timing, as always," Deku said. "We were just finishing the preparations for the feast."

"What's the occasion?"

"The beginning of the harvest. It's to thank the gods and mother earth for everything they have provided for us."

Bakugou grinned. "Sounds interesting."

"Hey, Bakugou!" Sero, a tall, lean young man with black hair waved to them as he hurried in their direction. "You're just in time! We could use your help."

"Who said you could address me so casually, bastard?" he grumbled.

"Don't be such a stiff! We could use some muscle. Come give us a hand." He gestured toward the others who had been setting up for the feast. Shoji and Uraraka were waiting for them.

"Tch. Fine." Bakugou set the girl down and stalked after them. "Don't go anywhere, Deku. I ain't done with you yet."

Deku watched him go, a content smile on his face. It was hard to imagine he had once been the most feared warlord ever. Now he was a totally different person. While Bakugou was helping to set up the ceremonial tents, Deku set off to oversee the banquet preparations. As the sun began to set and the villagers gathered for the feast, his heart hammered with excitement. It was the first time Kacchan had been formally invited to join one of their celebrations. And though it was not one of their most important ceremonies, there would be plenty of drinking, dancing, and merriment.

Like with most of their ceremonies and festivals, a large bonfire was lit in the center of the village. Large poles had been erected at intervals around the outer edge of the center of the village, colorful strips of cloth were tied between the posts. The fabric fluttered with the slightest breeze. The villagers brought the bounty from the season's harvest, baskets laden with vegetables and fruits they had grown. The warriors had gone off hunting especially for the occaision, bringing back several large deer. After the drought had lifted, the forest had flourished. Even Diragonia had enjoyed a revitalization. As the feast was laid out and they prepared the venision, Deku took his place on a special raised platform, sitting on a colorful woven mat. The platform was a place of honor for the Chief and the Elders during sacred ceremonies and festivals, like this one. But this time there was an extra mat laid out for the Dragon King.

As the celebration began, the village soon filled with music. Large drums, with thick leather hides stretched across the surface, made a loud boom like thunder when it was struck. Mingled together with the thunderous drums was the lilting tune of wooden flutes and the soft strum of a shamisen. Dancers in brightly colored robes took their places around the circle, singing and dancing. Feathers, tied to the fringes of their clothes, fluttered as they danced around the fire. Bakugou took his place beside Deku, sitting crosslegged on the mat. He seemed to enjoy the celebration, laughing and joking as he enjoyed the feast laid out before them.

They had prepared many of Deku's favorite dishes. But as the feast stretched on, he found that he was unable to properly taste any of the food. He had suddenly lost his sense of taste. It felt like his throat was closing up. He set aside the food, his appetite gone. Bakugou noticed the sudden change.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just not hungry, I guess," he lied.

"You sure?"

He nodded. Bakugou leaned closer, sliding his hand over Deku's, lacing his fingers with his. Deku's heart beat faster, pounding in rhythm with the thunderous drums. Despite the changes in his body, it didn't change the way Kacchan made him feel. He felt lighter, warmth spreading through his entire body. He rested against Bakugou's strong arm, his lips parted slightly. The King leaned down kissed him.

"I love you, Kacchan."

Bakugou smirked. "I know."

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Friday for Chapter 40!**_


	40. Unchangeable Fate

_**I will be posting the last two chapters together, since I don't want to leave you all feeling sad for a week**_

 **Chapter 40**

Months passed into years and Deku's condition only continued to worsen. His sense of taste never quite returned, leaving him unable to enjoy even his favorite foods. Eventually he started to have trouble swallowing. Whenever he wasn't nauseous, the symptoms made it difficult for him to eat. The weakness in his legs became more frequent. He was hardly able to feel them anymore. They were numb, like they had fallen asleep. Bakugou seemed to notice the changes, despite how hard Deku tried to hide it. But whenever he brought it up, Deku would quickly change the subject. Even with Recovery Girl's daily tonics to help ease the symptoms, it did little to help him. After Shinso's relentless begging, Deku finally agreed to a full examination.

He lay on the bed in Recovery Girl's healing tent. The air inside was thick with sweet smelling insence. The elderly medicine woman sat beside him, one hand resting on his forehead as the other hovered just above his chest. Shinso sat opposite her, watching on in silence. Deku closed his eyes, listening. Recovery Girl slowly swept her hand above him, from head to toe.

"It's worse than I thought," she said softly.

"What is it?" Shinso asked, sitting up straighter.

"I knew the elixir would be dangerous, but to think it would be this destructive." She looked up at the young man sitting opposite her. "The Stellanium is like a poison to mortals. And it is destroying him."

"Is there any way to stop it?" he pressed her.

She shook her head. "There is no known cure. The Stellanium has already fused with his body…it would be impossible to extract. The tonic I have been brewing for him will delay it, but I cannot stop it."

Deku sighed. He draped his arm over his tired eyes. He had suspected as much but had feared hearing the confirmation. From the very beginning, when he had seen the blood in his vomit after his vision, he had known the elixir had done more damage than he had anticipated. But hearing it from Recovery Girl only confirmed his initial thoughts.

"How much time do I have?"

"It's hard to say," she admitted. "It could be months or years, but at the rate things are progressing, I would say that it won't be long."

"Then I don't have time to waste."

"What do you mean?" Shinso asked.

"I have to pass on the power of One For All to a successor, before it's too late."

Shinso knew he was trying to be strong in the face of his own death, but there was still much they hadn't prepared for. The Chief didn't have any children and so there was no direct successor.

"Chief Deku is right," Recovery Girl said. "We should discuss this further with the rest of the Council, but I believe his decision is best."

"We have to make preparations so I can transfer One For All to the next holder. I can't die before that happens."

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

He couldn't quite place it, but Deku had been acting strange the last few months. The rest of the village seemed somber. Bakugou didn't know why, but he could tell something was off. Deku had stopped wearing his feathered headdress. When he had questioned him about it, the Chief had explained that it wasn't necessary to wear it all the time. Unconvinced, Bakugou continued to pestered him. His secondary reason was that it was heavy and didn't want to wear it. His answers always dodged the root of his questions. He could never get a straight answer. And Shinso avoided his questions too. If Bakugou ever asked, the bastard always shrugged it off, saying it was not his place to answer for the Chief.

Bakugou had returned to the little village after receiving an invitation from Uraraka. She had sent a messenger pigeon to his palace. Today was Chief Deku's birthday. Typically, they did not throw large celebrations for birthdays unless it was the birth of a child or one's coming of age. But Uraraka had insisted he come. So Bakugou had flown Seccal deep into the forest, where their village lay hidden. Uraraka was the first to greet him at the edge of the village.

"I'm so glad you came, King Bakugou," she said cheerfully.

"Hey, round face," he barked. "What's the big idea sending that stupid pigeon to my place?"

She smiled. Despite his harsh words, she knew he was probably happy to have received the invitation. After all, he and Deku had a special connection. She had known it for a long time, seen it reflected in the Chief's eyes. Though they had been reluctant to admit it at first, she had known.

"I thought you'd want to be here for him, that's all."

"Hmph." He frowned. "Where's Deku?"

"I'll take you to him. Last time I saw him he was relaxing in the shade."

She led him around to the south side of the village, where the forest had grown back strong and healthy from the forest fire. It had been almost two years since the war, and the forest had recovered well from the flames. They weren't walking long before she spotted the familiar mess of green hair peeking out from behind one of the trees. Deku was sitting at the base of the tree, his eyes closed.

"I still have some preparations to finish, so I'll leave for now."

He didn't answer. As Uraraka's footsteps faded, he stared down at Deku's sleeping face. His complexion was a little off and he could see dark shadows under the Chief's eyes. He looked drained. Lately, whenever he came to see him, it seemed like Deku was more and more exhausted. Bakugou ran his fingers through the Chief's messy green hair and kissed him softly. Deku stirred but did not wake. Sitting beside him, he gently pulled Deku close so that the boy's head was resting on his shoulder. If he was this tired, it would be best to let him rest. He sat there, feeling the heat of Deku's breath and listening to the twitter of songbirds for nearly an hour. Finally, Deku groaned. He glanced up, a look of confusion in his green eyes.

"Kacchan?" he muttered.

"You must've been tired," he said. "You hardly moved when I sat down."

"Sorry. I've been having trouble sleeping at night. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep."

"You haven't been sleeping?"

"Yeah…there's been such a bad ringing in my ears that it makes it hard." He rubbed the sleep out of his tired eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"The round-faced girl asked me to come."

"Uraraka?"

"She said it was your birthday."

Deku's cheeks flushed. "You didn't have to come all the way here for that."

"She said it was important." Bakugou stood, offering the Chief his hand.

He took it, but a sudden weakness in his legs made it difficult for him to stand. He couldn't feel them. His legs were completely numb. Deku struggled to stand up, but he didn't have the strength.

Bakugou frowned. "What's wrong with your legs?"

"N-nothing!" he lied. "They must have fallen asleep—" A sudden wave of nausea washed over him.

Deku covered his mouth, willing himself not to be sick. _Not now!_ he prayed. _Oh gods, please, not in front of Kacchan_. A crushing pain coursed through him. Deku doubled over. It had only been a week since his last attack, grateful that Kacchan had not been around to witness them. But they were becoming more frequent, which meant the King was bound to see it happen eventually. It felt like his head was splitting open. A cry of pain escaped his lips as the agony intensified. Kacchan held him close. Deku heard him say something, but the words sounded jumbled through the fog in his mind. His vision suddenly went dark and he coughed hard. His body shook as the coughing fit overtook him. Something warm and sticky spread across his palm. He couldn't see it, but he knew it was blood. He could taste the distinct metallic flavor in his mouth. Hand shaking, he grasped for Bakugou in the darkness.

"R-Recovery…G-Girl…" he managed through the waves of pain. He needed her tonic.

His sudden change scared Bakugou. But when he started coughing up blood, he feared the worst. It all happened so quickly! He had seemed fine only a moment ago. He scooped Deku up in his arms and rushed him back to the village. The Chief felt lighter than he remembered. Though the heavy fabric hid it well, he could feel that Deku's body was thinner. He shouted the medicine woman's name frantically. Shinso was the first to arrive, Recovery Girl and Uraraka at his heels.

"What happened?" Shinso asked urgently.

"I don't know!" He didn't know what was happening or why. "He just suddenly collapsed and started coughing up blood."

"Bring him inside, quickly," Recovery Girl commanded.

Bakugou carried him back to Deku's hut. Ducking inside, he gently laid the Chief on his bedmat. Deku curled onto his side, convulsing in a sort of fit. Recovery Girl snatched a gourd from his bedside and uncorked it. She carefully lifted the boy's head and titled a strange, brown liquid into his mouth. Deku coughed, unable to breathe. She held his mouth closed, forcing him to swallow.

"What the hell is going on?" Bakugou shouted.

He watched as Deku coughed up more blood, the girls tending to him as best they could. Shinso dragged him toward the entrance. The King fought against him, but Shinso was stronger than he appeared. He forced him outside. Bakugou struggled to go back in, but Shinso held him back.

"Calm down!" he said.

"How the fuck am I supposed the calm down?" he roared. "What the hell is happening!"

"I need you to calm down, Your Majesty. I can explain—"

"Then fucking start explaining! He's coughing up blood for fuck's sake!"

"Chief Deku is dying."

It felt like someone had struck him hard in the chest. It was the last thing he had expected to hear. Sure, he had noticed the strange changes, but he never could have imagined that it was that serious. But as he thought about it, it started to make sense. Deku's lack of appetite, the pallor of his skin, his weakened and tired appearance…it all made sense.

"When did it happen?"

"Ever since the battle two years ago."

He had been suffering for two years, slowly dying, and no one had bothered to tell him? It was infuriating! He snatched Shinso by the collar of his ornate robes. "Why the hell did no one tell me?" he shouted.

"Chief Deku forbade it."

"Deku did…?" It didn't make sense. "Why did he…why wouldn't he tell me?"

Shinso pried the King's hands off. "He said he wanted to spend his time with you as normally as he could. He thought you would treat him differently if you knew he was dying. He didn't want you to see him any differently."

He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Deku was dying? He deliberately had kept him in the dark, never admitting when he was feeling ill or weak. All those times he had seemed a little off, it was because he was dying. Bakugou's chest tightened. He shoved Shinso aside and ducked into the hut. The air inside was thick with the aroma of sweet insense. Deku was already asleep. They had stuffed furs and pillow behind him so that he was in a reclining position. Uraraka cleaned the blood from his mouth as Recovery Girl brewing another batch of the medicine she had forced him to drink. Looking down at the Chief, he could see the signs. Deku was clearly thinner. It hadn't been his imagination when he thought the boy seemed lighter. He had lost weight. Bakugou sat down beside him. He felt hollow.

"How long?" he asked, his words quiet.

"It's hard to say," Recovery Girl admitted. "The attacks and symptoms grow worse by the day. I fear he won't last more than a few months."

"Symptoms?"

"The Stellanium is destroying his body from the inside. It is severing nerves, causing temporary blindness and weakness in his limbs. It has been weeks since Chief Deku last had proper feeling in his legs."

"There's really no way to stop it?"

"It may sound cruel but, in his condition, the amount of time he has left is not long."

He took Deku's hand and squeezed it gently. He could understand why Deku wouldn't want to tell him, but it didn't lessen the pain. But if Deku wanted to live his life as normally as possible, then he would help him achieve his wish.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

It was the same dream. In the glade of the Sacred Pool, he saw a figure sitting beneath the tree, Coir flitting about. He took a few steps closer. As he stepped around the tree, he realized he was staring at himself. His skin was pale and his eyes closed. He looked closer but couldn't see his chest moving. Was this…was he seeing his own death?

"Deku?" It was Kacchan's voice.

He turned, but the vision faded before he could find Kacchan. The familiar ceiling of his hut came swimming into view. The room was dark. Several hours must have passed. His head was pounding and he felt drained. He turned his head, trying to get his bearings. Bakugou was sitting beside him, holding his hand.

"You're awake," he said softly.

"Kacchan?" He blinked slowly. He had come all this way to be with him on his birthday, and he had been incapacitated the entire day. "Have you been here the whole time?"

"Yeah." He gently stroked his fingers through Deku's hair. Deku eased into his touch. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just…I didn't want you to treat me differently if you knew. I made my choice to drink the elixir…so there's no way to change this fate."

"Fate can screw itself and die," Bakugou grumbled.

Deku smiled. "I had a feeling you'd say something like that." He reached up, his fingers brushing against Bakugou's cheek. "I just want to spend my time with you, however long that may be."

Taking his hand, Bakugou raised it to his lips. "If that's what you want."

Tears brimmed in his eyes. "Thank you."

 _ **Remember to leave a review! The last two chapters will be posted on Monday :)**_


	41. This is Goodbye

_**I know some might be upset that I'm killing off Deku, but I believe his character to be one to sacrifice himself for the sake of others, so I thought it fitting for him to go out as a hero.**_

 **Chapter 41**

It didn't take long before Deku lost the use of his legs entirely. Unable to feel them, the muscles in his legs began to atrophy. He hated being cooped up in his hut more than anything. He hardly ate and he slept most of the day. Bakugou visited nearly every day. When he arrived in the village, Shinso was already settling into his new duties. When it had become clear that Deku would never recover, they held a ceremony to pass on the power of One For All. When the time came, he would become Chief in Deku's place. And he was already taking on many of the Chief's duties.

"Hey."

Shinso looked up as Bakugou approached him. He still hadn't gotten used to seeing the droopy-eyed bastard as the new Chief.

"How is he?"

"Chief Deku has been sleeping a lot more lately," he said. "He's getting weaker."

It was a hard truth that Bakugou didn't want to accept. He made his way to the Chief's hut. As he ducked inside, Deku looked up. Most of the time he was sleeping when he arrived, but not this time. Deku's face lit up when he saw him, a smile spreading across his face. Bakugou approached his bed. He leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Welcome back, Kacchan."

"How you feeling?"

"Better," he said. "Well enough to go outside."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"I hate being stuck in here. I belong out there, in the sun." He tossed off the furs and tried to stand, but he couldn't move his legs. He couldn't even feel them.

"Don't get carried away, you little shit."

He scooped Deku up, one arm under his knees and the other behind his back. Deku wrapped his arms around the King's neck as he was lifted off the bedmat. The young Chief was lighter than he used to be. He could feel his bones beneath his clothes. He was losing too much weight. Bakugou carried him outside. Around the back of his hut was a special chair with wheels that Shoji and Sero had built. It was made of wicker, pliable willow branches. Bakugou set him down carefully in the chair. When the children caught sight of him wheeling the Chief out into the village, they ran up to them. Bakugou could see the tiredness in Deku's eyes, despite the cheerful smile on his face. He was too kindhearted to turn the children away. Several of his fellow tribesmen greeted him as they passed, Deku saying hello to each of them with a smile. And though he knew Deku enjoyed spending time outside among his people, it tired him out easily. When he noticed the Chief's energy beginning to fade, he pushed the chair to a quiet corner where he could watch the others from a distance. Deku listened to the laughter of the children as they chased each other, playing games. They were carefree and innocent. Deku sighed contentedly.

"Hey, Kacchan?" Bakugou could hear the tiredness in his voice. "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Where'd that come from?"

"I've just been thinking," he said. "If there's something after we die—if we get a chance to be reincarnated after this life is over…I'd want to meet you again."

"Don't talk like that."

"Why not?"

"It's depressing as hell."

Deku laughed. "All jokes aside, I'd want to be with you again." He rested his head on Bakugou's shoulder, his eyelids heavy. "Just like this."

"Just shut up," he muttered. "Don't talk like you're already dead, idiot."

Deku didn't respond. Glancing down, he realized the Chief had already fallen asleep. His breathing was even as he dreamed peacefully. It broke his heart, watching Deku slowly waste away.

He knew there wasn't much time left.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

It was only a few weeks after Deku had first breached the subject of reincarnation. Since then, the subject had been stuck in his mind. He started to wonder if this was really it, if Deku's time really was up. When he arrived in the village that day, Recovery Girl came to greet him. It surprised him that the elderly medicine woman was waiting for him.

"King Bakugou," she said, her voice soft. "I must speak with you."

He could tell by her tone that whatever she had to say was serious. She gestured for him to lean closer.

"I know you and Chief Deku share a special bond, so it only seems fit that I tell you directy."

"Tell me what?"

"It may sound cruel, but in his condition, Chief Deku is not long for this world."

Bakugou felt his heart drop. He knew it was coming eventually, but he wasn't prepared for it. Not yet. "Quit joking," he said, trying to laugh it off.

"I've seen it many times before. When a person's spirit begins to transition, to rejoin the ancestors, they often slip in and out of a death-like sleep from which no one can wake them. When they are conscious, the moments are fleeting. And as the spirit begins to depart, the body becomes cold, starting from the legs and slowly rising up through the rest of the body."

He still didn't want to believe her. "What…what are you saying?"

"The transition has already begun, Your Majesty. He legs are already cold as ice."

"…How long does he have?"

"Days. At best, a few weeks." She shook her head. "But I fear it will be soon."

He nodded absently, her words ringing in his mind as he made his way to the Chief's hut. Just thinking that Deku was in the arms of death and there was no way to save him, it made Bakugou feel hollow. Bakugou ducked inside the hut. Deku was lying motionless on the mat, in a deep sleep. His mouth hung slightly agape, his chest rising with each slow breath. The King sat beside him, holding his limp hand. Deku made no movements, no sign that he had noticed his presence or felt him take his hand. It was like he was in a comatose state. It had been happening more and more frequently. Just as Recovery Girl had said, when he had been falling into deep sleep like this, there was nothing that could wake him. He could only sit and wait, hoping he would open his eyes. Bakugou's chest tightened at the thought of never being able to see Deku again, never being able to hold him or hear his voice. It was a future he wasn't ready to face. He squeezed the Chief's hand and raised it to his lips. He kissed the back of his hand softly, choking back tears that threatened to spill over.

"Damn it…I'm not ready for you to leave me yet," he muttered. "Not yet."

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

The dream was unlike the ones he had seen before. He found himself alone in a vast whiteness. He stood there, listening to the silence. A bright mist swirled around him. His surroundings were not hidden by it, but rather the cloudy vapor had not yet formed into surroundings. In this whiteness he felt whole, yet somehow broken. He could hear someone calling his name—a familiar voice he had not heard in many years. His father. Then there was another, this one female. He reached out, searching for the voices, but he found nothing. Hazy shadows appeared in the whitenes. Though he couldn't make out their features, he recognized the figures. They were the past Chieftains, his predecessors. The ancestors were calling him.

 _Izuku_ , a gentle, female voice called. _Izuku, wake up. He's waiting for you._

 _Deku_. A different voice called him, one that sounded rough but also gentle. _Hey, Deku_.

Kacchan?

The whiteness began to recede, and the familiar surroundings of his hut came swimming into view. Bakugou was sitting beside him, holding his hand. Had Kacchan been calling him? He didn't look like he had been speaking, but perhaps his spirit had called him back from the void.

"Kacchan…?" he whispered.

"Hey," Bakugou said softly, running his fingers through Deku's hair. It was a comforting gesture, one he had quickly realized that Deku enjoyed. "How you feeling?"

"Tired…."

"You've been sleeping all day. Are you in pain?"

He shook his head. "Kacchan…can you take me to the Sacred Pool?"

"Now?" He was taken aback by his sudden request. "Are you sure you're up for that?"

"Please."

It had been less than a week since Recovery Girl had told him that the Chief didn't have much time left. If Deku wanted something and he could do it for him, he would. Bakugou sighed. He couldn't deny him, not when he pleaded like that. "Okay. I'll go saddle your elk and come back to get you."

Deku nodded. He watched as Kacchan stood and ducked out of the hut, the animal skin falling closed behind him. He could hear talking outside. It sounded like Recovery Girl and Shinso, but he couldn't make out their words. He could sense Kacchan's energy as he returned to fetch him.

Leaning down, Bakugou slid one arm under Deku's knees and the other around his shoulders, supporting his back. He lifted the Chief easily. He was much lighter now. Unable to swallow anything other than liquids, Deku had lost a lot of weight, adding to his weakened state. Bakugou carried him outside. He couldn't use the chair, not when they would be going deep into the woods. He had prepared a saddlebag with Deku's medicine just in case. Still holding tight to Deku, he pulled himself up into the saddle. Yakul tossed his head, snorting in annoyance. Deku stroked Yakul's neck gently. Bakugou steered the elk into the forest, riding at a steady pace. Cradled in his strong arms, Deku dozed off. He closed his eyes as he listened, too tired to keep them open. Sleep overtook him, but he fought against the pull of deep slumber. He could feel an incessant tugging at his consciousness, darkness threatening to consume him and bring him back to the void. But he was afraid if it did, he wouldn't come back.

Before he realized it, they were at the edge of the glade. Thick-trunked redwoods surrounded a crystal-clear pool. Enormous trees grew along the water's edge, thick winding roots snaking down to the water like gnarled fingers. The canopy above made the clearing seem dark, even in the middle of the day. Compared to the rest of the forest, the green plants were much more lush. In the center of the vast pool was a small island, a solitary tree growing in the middle of the grassy mound. Bakugou slid down from the elk's back and carefully carried Deku down toward the water. He set him down gently and sat beside him. He held Deku tenderly, his weight resting against him. Deku stared out at the beauty of the quiet glade. Bakugou knew this was were Deku felt at home—among the trees and the animals.

After a long while, Deku finally broke the silence. "Kacchan," he said, his voice tired. "Do you think there's anything after we die?"

"Asking about that stuff again?" He didn't like the sound of his question. It wasn't flippant or careless. It was like Deku had already accepted that his time had come. "I never really thought about it that much."

"I hope I get to meet you again in the next life…. I promise to find you there."

"Don't talk like that." Bakugou hugged him closer, not wanting to let him go just yet. "Besides, I thought you told me that your spirits or whatever turn into Coir."

He smiled. He had always thought Kacchan never paid attention when he talked about his village's customs or spiritual beliefs. But he had been listening after all. Deku's chest suddenly tightened. He coughed hard. He covered his mouth, the coughing fit making his frail body shake. He could taste the blood in his mouth.

"Hold on, I'll get your medicine."

Bakugou slipped out from under him and gently sat Deku up, his back resting against the trunk. He hurried toward the red elk. Afraid something like this might happen, he had packed some of the tonic Recovery Girl had brewed for him. He was glad he had come prepared. As the King rummaged through the saddlebag hanging over Yakul's back, Deku slumped against the tree, his breathing labored. A strange whiteness fringed his vision. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain coursing through his entire body. As he struggled to remain conscious, an unfamiliar feeling stole over him. It was like everything went still. He could sense the presence of two people before him. A hand caressed his cheek, his skin tingling where they touched him. This hand was small and gentle, not large like Kacchan's. It felt…warm.

 _Izuku_ , a gentle, female voice called to him—the same voice from his dream. _Izuku, wake up sweatheart._

His eyes fluttered open. Standing in front of him were two faces he had not seen in many years—a woman with long green hair, half of it pulled up into a bun, and a strong man with blond hair. He recognized them immediately. His father looked just the way he remembered him, wearing his Chieftain robes, and the same headdress he had passed on to Deku. He was smiling proudly down at him. And though he had not seen his mother since he was very small, he still recognized her kind face that mirrored his own.

"M-Mom…?" He couldn't believe his eyes.

 _Hello, sweetheart_ , her voice had an ethereal echo to it. There was a warm glow around them, even though they seemed solid, he knew it couldn't be possible. She smiled, running her fingers through his hair. _Look at you! You've become such a handsome young man. My baby's all grown up._

 _You've become a fine Chief_. All Might beamed, his chest swelling with pride. _I guess I can't call you a 'little bird' anymore. You've spread your wings and soared farther than I could have ever imagined. Like an eagle._

"Am I dreaming?"

 _No_ , she said. A sympathetic smile played at his mother's lips. _We've come to get you, Izuku._

"But I…." He had known it was coming, but there was still one thing he couldn't let go. "What about Kacchan?"

 _You'll see him again_ , his mother said.

His body felt lighter, the pain melting away.

 _You've been so brave, giving everything you had to save others_ , she said. _You've truly become a great hero—my hero. And now you've earned you rest. It's time to let go, Izuku._

All Might held out his hand. Izuku took it, tears brimming in his eyes. His father effortlessly pulled him to his feet. He felt light. His body felt whole again—no pain, no fear. Just peace. He threw his arms around his parents, hugging them tightly as he cried. It filled him with joy to be able to see their smiling faces again, to hear their voices, to touch them. His mother brushed away his tears and smiled.

 _Come, Izuku. They're all waiting for you_.

The air in the glade crackled, like electricity. It made Bakugou's hair stand on end. It was the same feeling he had experienced in the presence of powerful magic, like when Deku had been consumed by the Stellanium's power during the battle nearly five years ago. He turned back. It almost seemed like two balls of light were hovering over Deku. He could have sworn they looked like people. He rubbed his eyes, the strange light suddenly gone. From where he stood he could only partially see Deku, still slumped against the trunk. Medicine in hand, he hurried back toward him. As he rounded the tree, he looked around again, but the strange light had vanished. It could have been a trick of the light, or maybe it was something else….

He knelt and uncorked the bottle. Deku wasn't coughing anymore. A content smile was spread across Deku's lips, his eyes closed. Bakugou touched his shoulder.

"Deku. Wake up, I've got your medicine," he said, gently shaking his shoulder.

He didn't respond. Bakugou shook him again. That's when he noticed Deku's chest wasn't moving. He hovered his hand just above the Chief's mouth to feel for his breath. Nothing.

"…Deku…?" He grabbed the boy's shoulders and pulled him forward slightly. Deku's head lolled to the side, completely limp. "Oh gods…Deku? Come on, don't pull this shit! Deku! Fuck…fuck…Deku, please!"

Bakugou pulled him close. He hugged Deku's body to his chest, rocking him back and forth as the tears welled up in his eyes. His chest felt constricted. An anguished cry clawed its way up his throat. He shouted loudly, cursing himself, begging the gods or spirits or whatever was out there to give Deku back. It wasn't fair! Deku had given everything to save everyone else, to help others…everyone but himself. And now he was gone. But as he mourned, a gentle glow emanated from above him. Bakugou looked up and, through his tears, saw a little jellyfish-like creature floating above him. The Coir flitted around him, hovering just above the Chief's lifeless body. Bakugou held out his hand, the Coir's feelers brushing against his palm. A warm and familiar feeling emanated from the creature and he remembered what Deku had told him all those years ago. His people believed that the spirits of the departed returned as Coir to protect the forest. The Coir flitted about him, almost as if it were worried about him. Even when his spirit had departed, Deku was still worrying about others. It was annoying…but that was part of the reason why he loved him. Bakugou pulled the creature close.

"You idiot," he muttered, tears streaming down his face. He bent over Deku's body and kissed him. His skin was already cool to the touch. "Deku, you idiot, worry about yourself for once."


	42. Until We Meet Again

_**Thank you all for joining me on this journey! And thank you again to tumblr user insamemarshmallow for giving me permission to write about her AU! All credit for coming up with this AU goes toinsanemarshmallow. Check out her gorgeous art! I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I loved writing this!**_

 **Chapter 42**

It had been years since Bakugou had that dream—of a boy with green hair, wearing a long and vibrantly colored robe, and feathered headdress. When he was a child, he had dreamed of the Chief quite often. He felt like he knew him, despite having never seen him before. It was like a memory of a lifetime long ago. His features, though much older resembled his childhood friend, Izuku Midoriya. They had known each other since they were children, having grown up in the same neighborhood and attending the same elementary school. Even when they had first met, he felt an odd sense of familiarity when he met Midoriya.

Unlike the Chief in his dreams, Midoriya was a weak, quirkless crybaby. By the age of four, a person's quirk was supposed to manifest, but it never did for Midoriya. Because of this, Bakugou started calling him 'Deku'—basically calling him a good-for-nothing. But deep down, he was glad Deku hadn't been born with a quirk. It reminded him of the Chief he had dreamed about in his childhood—a brave and selfless man who sacrificed everything for the sake of others, at the cost of his own life. He didn't want Deku to end up that way. It made his chest tighten just thinking about it.

After entering high school, he finally faced the feelings that he had kept bottled up inside him for years. He wasn't sure if his dreams were remnants of a past life or just strange recurring dreams, but his feelings for Deku grew over the years. And seeing him strive so hard to become a hero despite being quirkless, had only fueled those emotions. It had shocked their classmates, but he and Deku had been dating for months.

Bakugou was trudging down the hall to the dorm's common room, thinking about the dream he just had when Deku came up behind him.

"Good morning, Kacchan," he said cheerfully.

Wihtout his uniform on, the scars on Deku's arms were clearly visible. Ever since they had graduated middle school, Deku's body had undergone serious beatings. And though he had become stronger, he was marred with scars and wounds. It reminded him of the person he had dreamed of. They even had the same gentle smile.

"What's the matter?" Deku asked. Kacchan was staring at him and it made him feel a bit uneasy. "Is there something on my face?"

Bakugou snatched him by the collar of his T-shirt. Yanking him closer, he kissed Deku roughly. A noise of surprise escaped the boy's lips, his body stiffening slightly. Bakugou's tongue darted playfully into his mouth. When he pulled back, Deku's face was a bright shade of red.

"K-K-Ka-Kacchan! W-what are you—"

"Shut up, damn nerd."

Whether or not his dream was just a dream or memories of a past life, it didn't matter. He had been suppressing his feelings for years. They had been close, but he had been hesitant to give in to his desires. But seeing Deku struggle so hard and grow stronger over the years, he couldn't sit quiet. It felt good to be honest about his feelings and it made him happy knowing that Deku reciprocated them.

"A-are you okay?" Deku asked hesitantly.

"I told you to shut up!" Bakugou shouted, blushing.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"Nah. I was just thinking you remind me of someone."

"I was starting to wonder if you even remembered our promise back then," Deku said. "I thought you might have forgotten."

Bakugou draped his arm over Midoriya's shoulder and pulled him close. "What, you talking sappy shit this early in the morning?"

Deku smiled. It mimicked perfectly the one from the Chief in his dream. He reached up, caressing Kacchan's cheek and kissed him again. "I told you I'd find you in the next life. Turned out it didn't take as long as I thought it would."

Bakugou smirked. "Keep talking like that and I'll kill you."

"I love you, Kacchan."

"I know."


End file.
